The Proposal
by saye0036
Summary: After the events of M's capture by Silva she is recovering with James and he plans a few weeks away at Skyfall. Will all Bond's plans work out with her children along for the ride or will more mistakes from her past and those of others ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

Continues after the story _The Invisible Man _part four of the _Care to Explain series. _**Rated M for content**_._

_-_ Care-to-Explain

\- Care-to-Explain-2

\- The-Invisible-Man

Care to Explain 4: The Proposal

_For the purposes of this story the year is 2010, M is 65 and Bond is 42._

Chapter 1

Bond slipped out of bed early. M rolls over and continues to sleep and Bond smiles.

For once in his life he feels joy...not for the path that led him to this...not the shootings...injuries...alcohol, abduction and her physical assault at the hands of a mad-man but for the path that is their future together.

Bond dresses for his jog and heads out. The morning air clears his head and after a while he pauses to catch his breath. It is going to take a lot to get his aging body back into some semblance of the shape it was once in.

Bond takes his mobile and dials.

"Tanner...did you call her children? When you do, could you give them my number and have them call me...why? Can you keep a secret? Silly question...well, not really. I know how she works and M could get a silent monk to talk his way out of his vows. Speaking of vows...that is the reason for this call….yes...calm down... I am thinking of taking her to Scotland on Friday and I am going to ask her there...I want to tell Judi and Ryan first...and another thing...do you think you could stand with me?"

By the exuberance of Tanner's reply Bond assumes yes.

Bond dials another number.

"Old man? I was wondering if they told you that I had died? Well it wasn't true. I will be coming home...this weekend. I know it is short notice but could you get the old place cleaned up and full of supplies. Yes...I will deal with the lawyers when I get there. Could you set up a meeting with them on the weekend for me? Oh...and do you have my mother's jewels? Well I am bringing the next lady of the manor home with me and I would like to ask her when I get there, as a surprise, but I need a ring. Thank you for all this Kincade...and thanks for watching over the old pile of stones for me all these years."

Bond returns home to find her dressed in a black power suit and ready for a day at the office.

"What do you think you are doing young lady...I thought you were going to give it more time before you head back to work?"

Bond wraps her in a quick hug and then looks her up and down. "You smell good enough to eat."

"Thank you...you don't."

Bond opens her suit jacket and begins unbuttoning her blouse, M stops his hands. James pouts attractively...but she is having none of it.

"James...you need a shower and I need to wear something other than a dressing gown. I am feeling fine...you know that...I haven't even had any nightmares and there have been no further threats."

Bond smirks at her...he has not let her out of the house for three days...she has barely made it out of the bedroom and any attempt of hers to wear clothing has been challenged by him at every moment.

That is not to say that M has not enjoyed every aspect of her lovers attention. Now she needs to get back to work before Mallory does something substantial enough to get her job out from under her.

"I will shower and join you in a few...I have some news."

"Well...I have some news too. I had a call from each of my children...panicked. I guess in all the drama of my abduction no one remembered to call them."

"Don't be too hard on Tanner M...he was beside himself with finding you...we all were."

"Marshall called them about the explosion and my disappearance. I called Marshall and I have a lunch date with him today."

"M...I don't have an issue...but could you please not refer to it as a date...I cannot deal with the implications of you meeting a former lover...for a date."

M wraps him in a hug crinkling her nose at the smell of sweat from his run.

"James it is cute that you are jealous over a woman as old as I am."

"You are not old...you defy age like you do everything in your life M. So where are we going for lunch?"

M frowns. "Who says you are invited?"

"I am your official bodyguard my love...so I am going too...I need to keep track of where Marshall's hands are at all times."

"James...you act as though you cannot trust me."

"Oh I trust you implicitly M...Marshall Mansfield on the other hand...not so much."

M laughs and pushes him towards the stairs.

Bond walks up the stairs for his shower. His mobile rings...Judi is calling.

Bond speaks with her in the bath a quietly as possible.

"Hi Judi...Tanner gave you the message...yes I was out on my run. She told me you called...yes well the reason I was calling was to ask your permission for something...you and Ryan. Yes...I want your permission to ask your mother to marry me."

There is screaming on the other end...Bond holds the mobile to avoid becoming deaf.

"So you are excited about it? Yes...could you...could you ask your brother to call me? Yes thanks...please keep this quiet Judi. I look forward to see you again soon...to help make plans. We will need to get together soon...I am taking your mother to Scotland this weekend...for the rest of her vacation time...we could stop on the way...ok...bye Judi."

Bond takes a quick shower and changes into a suit for the day. He might as well look like he is going to work.

M will likely insist on dropping into the bunker...just to keep them all on their toes...and to make sure Mallory hasn't messed with any of the furniture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marshall wraps Olivia in a hug as soon as he sees her...kissing her cheek and whispering into her hair as he holds on to her for a tremendous amount of time...from Bond's point of view.

Bond extends his hand to the older gentleman and smiles. The three of them enjoy lunch, all the while M diverts his questions about her captivity away from actual events.

Bond frowns at this but it could just be due to the fact they are in a public place and who wants to blurt out that they were held...sexually assaulted by a mad man at a restaurant.

M excuses herself for the ladies and Marshall leans over to Bond.

"What is she not telling me about the abduction Bond?"

"I cannot tell you that Marshall...it is up to her and not the conversation for here and now but I do have a question for you."

"Yes."

"I am going to ask M to marry me and I was hoping you would be alright with that. I have asked both the children and they are fine with it but I would really like your blessing also."

Marshall smirks…"so I get a say...former brother-in-law and lover?"

"Bond straightens his tie, "well...in so much as I think she would like you at the wedding and I do respect your position as elder male of the family and relationship with M."

"Don't blow a gasket Bond...of course I am happy for both of you...and jealous as hell. I proposed to her last...she left me hanging. Deep down she knew you were still out there somewhere...hell so did I. So glad Judi and Ryan are fine with it but do you think she will say yes?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well she and I had several discussions about you over the months you were gone...she feels that there would be a lot of public disbelief in your relationship and that work would not condone it...how are you going to get around that and her stubborn nature."

"I was thinking I would let her handle it and or one of us will retire."

Marshall looks shocked as M comes back to the table.

"What have you to been discussing while I was gone?"

"Our trip North to see your children and then off to Scotland for a couple of weeks."

"James...really...you should have mentioned this sooner. I told Tanner and Eve that I was considering coming back to work next week. I thought you had gone off the idea of going to Scotland?"

"Just because I hadn't mentioned it in a few days did not mean I wasn't making plans behind your back. Besides M...you can't be serious. The doctor recommended a month...Mallo..._you know who_ thinks you are out for a month. I knew we were likely dropping in there after lunch so I assumed you would visit medical and then check up on the lot of them. I did not expect you to push yourself."

"James…I do hate the idea of you making plans behind my back."

"Olivia...why do you need to see medical...what happened to you that they recommended a month recovery time?"

"Marshall…" M palms her face. "You two will be my undoing...I am not use to having every move and motive questioned in such a manner."

Marshall smile, "James and I are not my dear brother, Nigel and we don't know any better my dear. So out with it...what happened?"

M looks into her lap and says only two words. "The worst…"

Marshall's eyes narrow as Olivia's statement sinks in and he looks at Bond. "Where the christ were you when….the worst was happening?"

Bond blanches at the sudden attack looking horrified and guilty. M reaches out and takes his hand in her's.

"Marshall...they did what they could to find me and James neutralized the threat...please don't...I do not wish to discuss this further."

Marshall tosses his serviette onto his plate still angry for what has happened.

"I apologize Bond...Olivia, I wish there were anyway that I could have helped prevent this."

M patted his hand, "I know you would...we all do. Marshall...when you called my children...what details did you give them?"

"About our relationship...nothing. As far as those two know...you and I enjoyed a few meals and they thanked me for looking after you in your time of grief over this awol soldier."

M smiles. "I am sorry for seeming...I don't know...uncomfortable with them knowing we...did what we did."

"I will try not to take offence Olivia...but you will be facing scrutiny of a different kind over this one here."

"Hey...what is wrong with me?"

M laughs, "nothing accept you will be laughed at if anyone ever found out about us...other than whoever already knows."

Bond frowns...this proposal and engagement may have just hit a major snag.

What is the bridegroom to do when the bride does not want to admit that she is one?

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Initially, the car ride on the way to headquarters was a silent affair and M can tell that something is bothering James.

"What did Marshall say to make you so quiet?"

"Nothing that he said...however, you wanting to keep this relationship hidden has me...upset. M I will not try to deliberately embarrass you."

"You think it is all about me? What about your embarrassment what if a gorgeous woman approaches you at a restaurant and asks for your number right in bloody front of me imagining that I am your mother or something of that nature?"

"I could give a damn what others think! You should understand that by now."

"You say that now...but realistically Bond...I am old and this will seem absurd. My children don't mind, they like you and accept you in the privacy of my home but they are not around us much. I am unlikely to embarrass them with my gorgeous young lover in public...no we must keep to the shadows...especially at work. That being said, I have an inkling that Gareth Mallory knows."

"He does...asked me as much when you were missing. Tanner, Q and Eve will keep their mouths shut. Mallory he may be flexible and if not I will resign."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Why not? I am no longer at the top of my game, after I took that bullet from Eve."

"With time you could be…"

"M...I would rather have you than be a 00 any longer."

"Queen and county Bond. You are still needed...you are my best after all."

Bond hits his phone to connect to Tanner..."Bill I will be in the garage within 10 minutes with the inspector general so there had better not be a pen out of place...you know how the evil queen of numbers gets."

"James...stop that!"

"Really...your best...I had to beg Mallory to let me go after you on that island...you and I both know that I am far from the best 00 at this moment. I could easily stay off the list if the government hassles you in any way."

"James...there will be time enough to decide all this...as for the week...what are your plans?"

"I have spoken with your daughter and she wants us to stop in on our way to Skyfall. Ryan will meet us there on Friday."

"That sounds lovely...I do really want to see them. You know MI6 use to have a base in Scotland...It was a beautiful place."

"What happened to it? Q blow it up?"

"Budget cuts...it got axed in the early 2000's."

"I have to handle some legal issues of my own with the estate...since I died and things took motion...I now need to stop."

"I hadn't thought of that...I will help if I can."

"Don't you worry...I will sort it all out. Q and Tanner have unfrozen most of my accounts...it will all work out. Seeing as it will now be our second home M, you will be there and by proxy MI6 will have a second base in Scotland, such as it stands."

"I suppose you're right...where I am...work tends to follow. Q will have send a team to make adjustments but it is a good plan. The government can cover the costs of refurbishing it for us and we will allow them to use it as a base...if that is all right with it's handsome owner?"

"It is fine with me as long as there is a very private portion set aside for our use when we are there. Kincade may have to be brought onboard...and he dislikes change...but it is remote enough to go without too many observers interested."

"Kincade?"

"Kincade was an old friend of my father's...he has looked after the old place all these years. Actually he has always looked after the place...I have always thought that he loved the old pile of stones more than any Bond ever has."

They arrive at the underground bunker office and M greats Tanner and Moneypenny in the garage and walk with them through the bunker.

"M? You were not expected in today...but I am glad to see you. The planners are in with Mallory now about the construction of your new office. There is a member of the planning committee with him...a Clare Dower."

"Fine let's get in there before they pick out something gaudy."

M opens the door to the glass office followed closely by Bond, Tanner and Moneypenny.

Mallory smiles. "M good to see you. How fortuitous that you chose to visit today. Ms. Dower is here with questions concerning the reconstruction of the offices destroyed by Silva."

"Yes...what are the problems? The plans must be still readily available to recreate it the way that it was."

Clare Dower turns and glares at M. "The problem is...why should the government give you money to replace the offices when it was a personal attack on you M?"

In the seconds and moments that follow her remark the occupants of the room could hear a proverbial pin drop.

M moves forward with a viper like grace and a look that has made grown men cry for their mothers.

"Ms. Dower...is it? The enemies that I have made...personal or otherwise are because of this job...what is it you think I do here...knit and have bake sales? Stop being an idiot and reconstruct my offices as they were."

"I am not really sure what it is that you do M other than surround yourself with pretty people to look at..the same people that cause mayhem and expense around the world. All the while you expect the British public to pick up the tab for the luxury hotels...gambling parlours in the orient and Monaco...what does it get us...really?"

"That is no concern of yours...I do not answer to you I answer to the PM and he isn't stupid enough to ask what we really do!"

"M...there is a movement towards open and transparent government that cannot be ignored by your well dressed and expensive department. Cutbacks are the words of the day and I for one think that your department has run hard and long with the countries cheque book for too bloody long."

"Well, I know I took a few days off but I was unaware that there was an election held in my absence and that you are now Prime Minister...or are we a republic now and you have taken over from the Queen?"

"You are too old to see the writing on the walls M...this department is going to be restructured and I want an inquiry into your handling of this department. The stolen hard drive containing operatives from Nato countries leaked on youtube for goodness sake...what have you to say about that...why did you go missing for 4 days? What are you hiding. I am going to make it my job to find out!"

Mallory speaks up. "Clare...really now...she is the head of this department...there are things you cannot hope to ask of her or find out about her so please let's calm down before M tosses you in the dungeon."

"I see Gareth. So you are siding with her about this department...it needs proper oversight. We need to know what is going on in MI6."

"No you bloody well don't!" M moves closer towards her with dangerous intent.

Dower backs off with a twinge of fear evident on her face. The others in the office are momentarily scared for the woman. M does not give ground in her territory and there is no way she is going to allow this woman to speak to her like this in her own realm.

"MI6 was formed to keep secrets...not bloody well parade them around for everyone to know...as it is there are things that leak occasionally and we have to clean up the mess and that is what happened on that bridge last week...a mess and I will clean it up. The perpetrator is dead and I need a new bloody office to do my job...so if you don't mind...I would like to speak with Mallory before leaving again."

"How long until you return from your extended vacation...a month I hear...you don't look injured...I assume you have a good excuse for the time off?"

Mallory looks down at the top of the desk, Moneypenny inhales an audible gasp at the woman's attack.

Bond steps protectively beside M as Tanner looks at the woman in absolute shock and dismay...if Clare Dower only knew...still Tanner would like to escort her from the room and moves beside her and takes her elbow to do just that.

M stops them. "That is hardly your concern but I am going to Scotland to reopen a MI6 base there that was closed in the early 2000's."

"That is not authorized in the budget? There is no way there is money for you to purchase a new estate and fit it for your use."

Bond speaks up now. "There is minimal cost involved. I am donating my home for the purposes of this department."

"And you are?"

"Bond, James Bond and I have an estate that is empty and unused...I am giving to M."

"Why on earth would you give M your estate?"

"That is my business...and between me and her."

Clare Dower looks between the handsome agent and M...he is standing very close to her...who is this agent Bond? She needs to do some research on him.

"You are very kind to your boss...and comfortable...are you related in some way?"

Mallory speaks up, "that is hardly any of your concern Clare and if agent Bond is willing to donate his estate for the use of MI6 you could show some gratitude. It will save the government a small fortune, since you are so very concerned about the budget."

Ms. Dower glares at the lot of them as Tanner guides her from the room before this accidental meeting comes to blows.

Mallory looks at M and says, "I am sorry M...if I had known you were coming in today…and that Ms. Dower would act like such a...bureaucrat."

Bond smirks, "I always new it was a bad word."

M smiles, "yes the other b-word I would associate with Ms. Dower is bitch but that would be insulting to female dogs."

Tanner enters the office again with an apologetic look for M.

"Don't worry too much Mallory. I just wanted to see about the plans and now that I know that they are being contested by Dower... Tanner...you know what to do."

"Yes ma'am. Tanner leaves the room and heads to Q branch."

Mallory looks confused. "You are not going to...well it is your department and I would prefer to stay out of any investigation you start on Ms. Dower...I have had to work with her in the past and it is not a pleasant experience."

Bond smirks. "I can only imagine. How much trouble can one bureaucrat cause?"

M shoots him a look. "Far more than you can imagine if they are being financed by others."

Mallory adds, "planting the seeds of doubt can be more dangerous and destructive than the bomb that took out your office. Here are the plans M...is there anything that you would like to change?"

"No...nothing. At this point in my career who am I to make changes...eh Mallory? There will be someone else in that seat soon enough."

Mallory frowns. "Why do you say that M? I never thought you were one for retirement talk."

"I am not but I see the writing on the wall if they are sending a woman like that to pester you and I. And they call me the evil queen of numbers. The economists will do more damage to this department than that bomb ever did. They only see the numbers and not the big picture."

"I have to apologize then for being an ignorant fool and believing much of what they have for years. Since I've been sitting here for you I know now, just how difficult this is. I would love to give you the tour M...I am sure Moneypenny can give Bond a tour to his office."

Bond looks like he would like to forcibly remove Mallory's hand from the small of M's back as he guides her from the office. Bond frowns recalling the first time that Mallory met M, he was so taken with her that he asked if she was single.

Moneypenny laughs at him as they watch Mallory guide M into the bullpen from the glass office.

"M will be fine with Mallory Bond. He will not try to steal her away from you."

"I just don't like her out of my sight for long Eve. Did Tanner tell you the news?"

"He hinted that there was something big going on...I gather it is not that you just donated the family estate to MI6?"

"No...I am taking her to Skyfall for a relaxing vacation and to ask her to marry me. Therefore, Skyfall will be M's as much as it is mine."

"What! NO! Oh my god that is fantastic James...I am so happy for you. What do you need help with...shopping for the ring?"

"No...I have the ring covered from my mother and grandmother, but I thought M may need help with ideas for the dress...you and her daughter are the closest females to her. I just hope she says yes...and now I have my doubts."

"Doubts...but why? She is not interested in Mallory...is it the brother-in-law?"

"No...we just shared a meal with Marshall and her children are fine with the idea. But she seems to want to keep the whole relationship quiet. You, Tanner, Q and Mallory only. She is embarrassed about what people with think."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. I will gather as much information on dresses that I can… I am sure she will come around...I know how much she loves you James...and I can tell that you love her just as much. What time of year do you want to get married?"

"I would get married tomorrow if she would agree and that will be up to the reluctant bride. I will steal her off to Scotland for a quick marriage in Gretna Green if I could get away with it."

"Don't you bloody well dare. I have to be there to see the two of you get married...or else."

"Or else what?"

"You don't want to test me Bond...remember your shoulder."

"How could I forget...to repay me for the bullet please keep you ears out for gossips and make sure none of it gets back to her."

"I will James, good luck and safe drive."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days Bond manages to keep M housebound and getting ready for their trip. M begins researching how best to adapt Skyfall to MI6's needs, with Q branch.

"You know I really should go in to discuss this all with Q branch directly."

"That would involve me letting you out of bed again darling and that only leads to trouble. Remember how stressed you were after meeting Clare Dower?"

"Yes...speaking of which, Tanner has not sent me her file yet...I must email him."

Bonds hands are busy caressing her under her pajama top...playing with her bellybutton as she swats him away and continues on her laptop.

James sighs and frowns propped up on his elbow in bed looking at her while she stares at the screen.

"What is it James...you sound petulant."

"I am not use to being ignored like this."

"Poor baby...but I do have to work so that I am not completely overwhelmed when I return...and now I have this lovely project that you gave me to occupy…"

Bond silences her with his lips.

Bond's lips are M's kryptonite but she needs to have some semblance of control at some point of the relationship.

Bond doesn't let her out of his sight...not that she minds and he is being paid to be her bodyguard.

"James...we did that last night and I really need to get a bit of work done love."

"M...there is no rule about morning sex is there?"

"I hope not or we have broken it many times. You do realize that in a relationship there are days when couples do not have sex three times. Once we begin working again it will be greatly reduced...you will not be able to come pester me for sex in my office."

"What? Are you insane?"

M frowns at him removing her glasses with an exaggerated smirk.

"I have to be for living with you. You are a 00 and will be off on missions and although you may have to engage in sex for the job...I will be abstinent."

"Still you love me admit it and I will try my best not to bed anyone...I promise."

"I do love you and if you have to sleep with someone to get information...you have to. Consider it an order from me."

M caresses the side of his face while Bond closes her laptop and places it on the bedside table.

James' finger nimbly open the buttons on her top as he kisses her passionately.

M does need to get things done but James has a way of making her pause regardless. M loves that she is able to make him completely unravel like this and in all honesty she has difficulty resisting him.

Bond removes the last vestiges of clothing from her body.

Making love to M is the best most incredible thing James has ever done...they are still relearning each other and this entices them to new heights every time.

Over three months of separation then her abduction at the hands of Silva, Bond was lost...M took Marshall for a lover in her grief and it seemed like James was living in darkness. Now...there is hope and love...love for...their future.

Bond grabs the lube and slathers it on as he growls at her with such a look...her heart clenches. This man will always be her undoing.

In her mind M remembers her past...her lovers and the painful irony that an agent... James Bond has become the man she wants to spend her remaining time on this planet with.

M does not regret her past...the men that meant so much to her...from her first teenaged experience to playing with Nigel's chestnut curls after they made love. Even the warmth of Marshall's loving embrace in the months they were together.

Silva...he is the one regret…

No...not now...not in James' embrace. M pushes back the memory of Silva's touch.

Bond kisses her neck and tongues her breasts in turn before pushing against her and easing inward.

M sighs and throws her head back, closing her eyes as he inches into her. She tries to relax...to allow his love to flow over her.

James alway pauses to make sure she is alright and she wraps her legs around his thighs and pulls him closer.

James loves when she sighs that sigh...her head goes back and she gets lost in the sensation of them joining. He also loves how she goes from kissing to passion in mere seconds. Her protests are just for show...she is more incorrigible than him.

Morning is the greatest time to make love to M, she cannot hide in the darkness as she arches beneath him and she is the sexiest woman he has ever laid eyes on. Her wrinkles and lines do not dissuade him.

M finds that he often treats her as though she will break...her health is fine and she is fit enough. She does know that some sexcapades will be too much for her old body to handle and she wonders if he regrets missing out on much of them.

"James love...harder...more." M pants in his ear spurring him on.

"M...you feel so good." Bond stops and gazes into her eyes from his position hovering above her.

"James...why have you stopped?"

"I just want to stay like this...watching you here in the sunlight. I think we need to add tea time to our schedule."

"What...schedule?"

"Times a day to make love...at least four times per day."

"Dear boy...are you trying to make up for something?" M reaches her hand up to trace his hairline.

"In a way...a lifetime."

M meets his gaze and frowns suddenly. "Who's lifetime?"

Bond doesn't say anything at first, but as he begins to move again he whispers the answer to her.

"Mine."

M arches beneath him as the pace increases...the move together caressing each other. M trails her nails down his back as he groans.

M is distracted by what James said about lifetimes...she can feel he is getting close but she is not. What lifetime is he trying to make up for really? He has only known her a decade.

M pulls him to a kiss and bites his lip because she know it will spur him on to completion. James groans as his hip pushes inward and his body tenses. She feels him release inside her.

James pants and frowns looking down at his lover who he knows did not finish along with him.

"M...M...look at me. You did that on purpose...you were not ready...you didn't?"

"James it is fine...I was too distracted to concentrate. It will not happen every time you know."

"But M...I thought you wanted…"

"I was working and you were not going to let that happen...I was enticed but I was also distracted and that is not always conducive to completion."

Bond slides away from her draping an arm around her waist.

"James...it is fine now let me up to get cleaned up and ready for leaving tomorrow."

James frowns, "what has you distracted enough to not be focused on our love making?"

M sits up in the bed. "James you are not offended by my lack of reaction are you?"

"Well, I don't think it has happened before...I thought you…"

"What that I should orgasm at the mere sight of you?"

"Well, not that but…"

"But what...I should naturally succumb to all your words...moves. You knew I was busy...you need me to stop everything just to play with you like a spoiled child?"

"M...that is not what I bloody well meant and you know it!"

"I am not trying to argue with you James. I just want you to recognise that sometimes I do not feel particularly amorous and it is not because you are not attractive or stimulating enough it is because of me."

"Why did you let me continue then?"

"Because sometimes it is easier to just go through with it than to have you pout because I didn't really feel like it..and said no."

James hops out of bed in a huff and heads to the shower. He turns in the door to the bath.

"I am sorry to have disturbed your morning Olivia! Why do you assume that I will always pout?"

M crosses her arms after putting on her dressing gown

"Because your doing it right bloody now! Look James...do be reasonable and stop taking this as an insult on your manhood. I love you and not wishing to engage with you...or be able to keep up with you...that does not change my feelings for you in any way."

James walks back over to her and pulls her into a hug. He tries to allow his frustration to pass...she doesn't understand that he thought he had lost her and that Silva is still in the forefront of his mind.

James is trying to erase Silva...and any past lovers from her mind. He knows that it is selfish and petty, but he needs to be the most important man in her life.

"Sorry Olivia...where you are concerned I want every time to be fireworks and passion."

M laughs. "That is not a realistic view of a long term relationship James."

"Well the you have to excuse me because I have never been in one before. Come shower with me."

James insists on washing her in the shower and using his talented hands to bring her to ecstasy just to prove a point.

M allows his idealized sexual prowess to continue, because it makes him happy and she doesn't think he can understand sexual relationships in the term of years like she can.

If the two of them make it past a year point he may begin to understand that it does not have to be all fireworks, all the time.

If he only knew...but he will learn how a relationship changes over time.

They towel off and James observes her distracted gaze. "What has got you so distracted Olivia?"

"To be honest...what you said."

"When?"

"When we began to make love."

"I said a lot of things...what specifically has you so distracted?"

"You said you are making up for a lifetime...yours. What did you mean by that?"

"I want to make up for wasting years not making love to you."

"Is that it, or are you trying to have sex in such quantity because you know I am aging so quickly? That for me to even have 20 years left…"

"Stop right there M. It has nothing to do with your age."

"It must...I spent almost your entire lifetime married to another man and...wait is that it?"

"What...your marriage?"

"Yes...I was with Nigel 40 years. Are you trying to make what we have...relate in some way or compete with what I had with him?"

James looks away as he gathers his clothing from the drawers and begins to dress.

M dresses in casual clothing as she watches James avoid her eyes. She has her answer.

"James...you don't have to compete with a deadman. This is completely different, because as we age...things change...relationships morph into something new, just as ours has and will continue too. It cannot all be passion, but it can all be love and companionship."

"He had you for so long...I feel as though his ghost is still here."

The two of them move down to the kitchen and prepare breakfast continuing their conversation.

"You know that is ridiculous. This home was only ours for 3 years before he died. It is not as if this was the family home that we raised the children in. My job made it mandatory for us to move every few years for safety reasons."

"Still...Nigel had you for so long."

"Are you envious because he had me when I was young? Or, are you wanting more details into past lovers beyond Nigel and Marshall Mansfield?"

James eyebrow raises in question. "Do tell M...Nigel was not your first?"

"No he wasn't. I didn't meet him until I was 22 and we married two years later...and we did break up for two weeks after about a year…"

"Oh and what did you get up to in those two weeks M?"

"Stop diverting the question James. Are you lamenting because you never got to have me when I was young and beautiful?"

"You are still beautiful M and no...I am envious though. I would have loved to see you back then."

M smirks at him as she hands him a plate with his breakfast. "I had horrible hair."

"Impossible! Tell me more."

"You...Mr. Impatient will have to wait until tomorrow to continue with all the long sordid tales of my youth. I have 23 years on you James."

"That is what I am scared of."

"Besides just look at my daughter or pictures to see how I looked back then."

"I don't think you want me staring at Judi with lust in my eyes every time I see her...now you will have me picturing her as you."

"No we can't have that now can we."

M kisses his cheek. "You do not have to live up to anything that I did in my youth just as I do not have to live up to any of your more athletic sexual escapades with younger women."

"None of them hold a candle to you M."

"Good...so now that we both know we have nothing to live up to we can get some work done before heading to see the children tomorrow."

"Yes...I am looking forward to hanging out with my stepchildren."

M arches her eyebrows at him in question. "Really?"

"You doubt me...M I am shocked. I have always wanted a family and one that is all grown up and independent is even better."

M laughs...picturing Bond with small children. They would scare him more than a undetonated bomb.

"Yes...well we will see how you handle the grandchildren this time. The last time you barely met them and they were distracted by all the new toys and their cousins. This time...you will be the centre of attention."

"Right...I better let you work and go find a toy store to help distract the little ones so they don't notice that I want to spend all my time playing with their grandmother."

"What about Judi and Ryan?"

"I will stop off at a liquor store for gifts for them to be distracted by so I can steal off early to play with their sexy mother."

M laughs as Bond makes a call to arrange for a guard to come to the house while he is out.

"You will only be gone a short while James...I will stay inside."

"I am not leaving it to chance Olivia...no one is ever taking you away from me again."

"What about you leaving me?"

"Only for the job."

"It is still going to be difficult once we get to that point...when you restart your missions."

"We will deal with that when it happens love."

James kisses her cheek as the two of them clean the dishes.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

M sits at the table cradling her cup of tea in her hands, as she absently stares out the window. Bond is off shopping for supplies for their trip to Scotland the next morning. Her mind begins to wander back...back to memories long buried but unearthed again by her argument with James.

Christ. Who is she kidding? She knew that a relationship with James Bond in any capacity would be dangerous and not just for the explosive mayhem that usually follows James around.

There are things buried that M never wants to share. M has an excuse...an excellent excuse. The official secrets act and her job prevent her from speaking about many aspects of her life.

This trip to Skyfall...it is really where it all began...the memories flood over her and she begins to cry...cry for the past...for the loves and losses, and for the relationship it could now destroy.

M's laptops beeps...Tanner has sent her an email.

Tanner is still digging into Clare Dower and wishes her good travels for the trip tomorrow.

M snaps back to reality and begins to work again, she emails back...

_Tanner I do not know of availability of internet but we will be spending the night at Judi's home before heading to Scotland. You have my daughter's contact information incase needed. Enjoy your remaining weeks of freedom without having the evil queen of numbers in the office._

_M_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1970

"Fine Nigel you want space...I'll give you bloody space! That bitch Amy is likely going with you isn't she?"

"Olivia...it is a group of us going and you have to work...you always have to work. I know what your aspirations are for your career but be realistic Olivia. I can easily make enough for the two of us to live off...you do not need to work."

"You want me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen also Nigel? Why on earth did I even bother to get an education if I am just to stay at home like a good little woman!"

"That is not what I mean and you know it! You just fight me on everything...Marshall and I are going to France with Josephine and some old family friends. There is nothing weird going on and if you and Joe could actually pretend to get along from time to time none of this would even be an issue!"

"Fine! Do what and whomever you want. A month...we will break up... and if in a month we are better off and not missing each other...then it was not meant to be."

"If that is how you want to do it fine...there will be no repercussions...and Olivia...I will be here on your doorstep to collect you in one month."

"If I am still here."

"Now you are just being a bitch Olivia!"

Nigel clenches his fists in his anger...he would never strike her...it is not in his nature and he loves her too much. Olivia has been pushing all his buttons since this trip was even mentioned and he really wished that she would come with them.

"Fine...I will come back and you can take me or leave me for someone else...but for christ sake Olivia don't pretend that this is all me and not anything to do with your bloody stubborn nature!"

The door slams as Nigel Mansfield walks out of her life into the rain. Olivia turns back inside and curls up on the sofa, crying softly. Realizing that she just let the best man she has ever met out of her life and possibly into the arms of another woman. All she can do now is pray that he returns to her in a month.

"Christ...what have I done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia don't look now but your favourite 00 agent is here trolling around for a new companion for the weekend."

"Isn't he more your interest than mine Mary?"

"Yes well he has already had me and he never called again...a cold one but he is really so very good...you should have a go, now that you and Nigel are on the rocks. What has he been gone now...a week? Nigel is a cute one...how long did you say until he and you finally decide yay or nay to continue dating?"

"Mary...stay away from Nigel. Besides he is too busy with his ex-girl Amy right now. Perhaps he may just realize why she is an ex and not his girlfriend in the next two weeks on their vacation in France."

"Speaking of vacation...this is your last day before our two weeks out of office while they move us to the new building. Thank god we get to finally leave this bloody bunker...this place still reeks of Churchill's cigars."

"Yes, a new modern building above ground will be so very nice. I may have saved me a great deal of strife with Nigel if I had known they were going to give us this time off. What are you doing for our mandatory summer vacation?"

"I would love to spend it under a certain 00 agent again but then...he never asks twice."

"What do you mean he never asks twice? He has asked me..oh...never mind...I don't care any way."

"OLIVIA! He asked you twice? Tell me everything! When? Where? How often and how and why in hell did you say no?"

"I am or was with Nigel...he is too old and jaded for me."

"He is only ten years older...and so very handsome."

"Mary...I am not interested in James Bond."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and M complete their packing for the morning and make dinner. James gets the wine and starts some soft music as they enjoy the chicken that he picked up along with salad and desert.

M seems so distracted since their small argument in the morning.

"Olivia...is everything all right?"

They finish cleaning up and move to the sofa in the sitting room.

"Everything is fine James...you worry too much. I am a healthy woman...I am just older than you. I don't expect to expire any second now."

"I should hope not...I don't think I can live without you."

"James do be realistic. Promise me you will go on living should anything happen to me."

"It won't be easy...but alright. Now you stop worrying about whatever is bothering you. Is it that lovely Clare Dower that has your thoughts elsewhere...or is it the multitude of former lovers that I am dying to know about?"

M laughs and leans her head on his shoulder. "Who do you want to know about first...Marshall...or his brother?"

"I have wanted to ask you how it happened between you and Marshall but I know him a bit...I didn't know your husband and I cannot help but think that I missed out on something there. I know your children...slightly and between Ryan, Marshall and the photos around the flat I see that he was a handsome bloke."

"Yes he was."

"Do you still miss him?"

"Terribly...I still expect to hear him call out from me when I come home...sorry...I don't mean to say that I don't like when you do the same."

"None taken. When did you realise you loved him?"

"Almost right away...his hair and his smile...he melted me to my core."

Bond swallows as he watches the far away look in her eyes...he is jealous of a dead man far more than he ever thought he could be. James has always been of the opinion that people die all the time...end of story but then he forgot about the painful echo of that person that remains.

James pushed his parents down...there memory was one of youth...one he could trample beneath him because it happened in childhood. Nigel represents a lifetime of memories...good and bad.

"Did you jump in straight away or did you date a while before..."

"A month...we saw each other everyday. Nigel even moved into the flat above mine...I said it was so he could keep an eye on me."

"I bet...making sure there weren't any other men going in and out."

"Yes..well and we were still in university but I had just been selected to begin work at MI6 upon my graduation. Nigel was going on into graduate studies and two flats worked better at that time."

"Then you became lovers?"

"Yes." M smiled at the memory.

"What? Tell me everything?"

"I am shocked you want to know...that seems so unlike a man wanting to know of all the details of the ones that came before."

"You spent a lifetime with that man...I need to know every move he made." Bond laughs and M chuckles with him.

M's hands begin to move down his shoulder...nails trailing down his shirt sleeve to the cuff. Her nails graze the back of his hand and he turns the palm upward to feel the ticklish sensation of her nails on his palm.

M turns to face him and her voice drops to a husky seductive timbre.

"I think we should concentrate on making some more memories of our own."

Bond's lips crash into hers. His hands yanking her shirt tails up to allow him to touch her bare flesh. Bond pulls her towards him and into his lap all the time not breaking the kiss.

M's hands run through his short hair pulling his face closer to hers. Bond lifts her suddenly and lies her beneath him on the sofa covering her body with his as he presses his arousal against her. The friction causes her to break away from his mouth panting.

Their mutual arousal leaves them conflicted about stopping their heated kisses with the need to greatly reduce the amount of clothing that each of them is currently wearing.

M works the buttons on his shirt as he does the same for her's. Bond kisses the tops of her lace covered breasts growling has M's hands try to work his belt open.

Bond unhooks her bra releasing the greatest pair of breasts he has ever seen. No other woman's breasts are as naturally large and soft as M's...all the other women...were far smaller or augmented and hard to the touch. M's breasts are divine.

M's small hands move past his waist band and into his pants to touch his heated flesh.

"Christ M...I need you now."

"I need you too dear boy."

Bond pulls off her trousers and panties using his fingers to rub and test her. M's head leans back on a cushion and Bond grabs another and slides it under her to prop her pelvis upward.

"M you feel wet...do you think we should try or should I go get our little tube of assistance."

Bond captures a nipple in his mouth to lick and nip at, as he watches her arch and moan because of him.

"James...try...please."

James' fingers are moving in and out stretching and readying her for him.

Bond's lips find hers as he moves between her legs and presses into her slowly.

"James!"

"Do you need me to stop love?"

"No I need you to move."

Bond makes love to her and this time is positive she is not distracted, and only thinking of him.

"M...love..."

"Yes! James...harder! Yes!"

With a final push Bond tenses as his orgasm takes him followed immediately with M's cry of completion.

Bond collapses on top of her for a few moments to catch his breath and come down from his orgasm.

"I had your focus tonight my love."

"Yes you make it hard for me not to be thinking of you constantly...you are the most all consuming lover I have ever had."

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

M laughs and swats his arm. "Yes it is. Besides I think it is far more likely that you would be daydreaming of another younger model."

"The only younger model I would want to see is you and I do see her under me right now."

"Pish...as if. If we put a blond wig on my daughter though..."

"M! I'm shocked you want me thinking of your daughter or of you...as you daughter?"

M laughs. "We are not that alike but the physical and you are not just attracted to the physical or you wouldn't be here now."

"No...you are right there. I love everything about you and your daughter...is gorgeous but she is not you. Here let me help you up so we can get to bed early."

"Yes we need a good night sleep for our trip."

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

"James! What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want my love...anything you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Earth to M...you seem a million miles away this morning."

"Sorry James...what were you saying?"

"Are your bags ready for the car?"

"Yes...everything is ready for our trip north."

James is excited for M to see the surprise he has for her.

James takes the bags out to the car as M locks up and sets the alarm. M looks at James as he comes around the surprise...the car to open the door for her and smiles at her.

M loves his smile...but she also remembers the same smile...and the same car.

All those years fall away in her mind's eye to that summer day that Olivia Jenkins traveled north to Scotland with an entirely different James Bond.

"I thought we would travel in style...what do you think?"

"I think...I am traveling back in time."

"You knew I had this beauty?"

"Yes...I did...I'm M remember."

"Do you keep such close tabs on all of your 00's?"

"Only 007's apparently."

Bond kisses her as he helps her into the passenger side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Jenkins...fancy meeting you here?"

"Bond...I don't think it is just a coincident that you happen to be in the supply closet the second I come in...you have been hovering around all day...no mission before the big move?"

"No...and I had a little bird tell me that you and that man in your life are on the rocks? Is it true that the cad left you here to go off on vacation with his ex-girlfriend?"

"That little bird...should keep her mouth shut. I will recommend it, as soon as I see her next."

"Well Olivia...if I may call you Olivia? I happen to need a date to a wedding back home in Scotland and I could really use a lovely woman such as yourself to be on my arm for the occasion. We would be gone for a week or so...are you game?"

"Really? Why me...did the entire secretarial pool say no already? Or did you already work your way through their ranks?"

"No...those girls are hardly appropriate to take to such an event."

Olivia frowns and stares the handsome man in the face.

"Explain? You have asked me out before in an almost half serious manner, and on all those occasions I have said no. You think just because Nigel and I are having difficulties that I am suddenly desperate enough to actually saying yes to a womanizer like you?"

"No...I knew you were a smart woman...loyal to a fault and a rising star here at MI6. I asked you out before...with witnesses I may add, because that is what is expected of me and I would never want you to feel that I did not find you attractive. That my dear Olivia is definitely not the case. You my dear, are the type of woman that you take home to meet the family and there is not another woman here that I can say that about."

"Oh you are smooth...Mr. Bond."

The smirk on his face says a million things but what he actually says surprises Olivia a great deal.

"I understand heartache Olivia and I will not pressure you into anything that you do not want to do. I respect you and I do not expect us to sleep together...I just need someone that can impress upon my family and friends that I am living a normal productive life and have found someone to enjoy time with."

"I somehow doubt you really do not expect me to sleep with you Mr. Bond."

"Well...if you would like too, I definitely will not say no to you my dear. I will allow you to make the first move. Deal?"

Olivia smiles as she considers...she has nothing else to do for the next two weeks.

"All right Mr. Bond. You may take me home to meet your family...it cannot be as disastrous as when I met Nigel's"

"Oh do tell Miss Jenkins...please tell me of the trouble you caused...I cannot imagine them finding you anything but charming."

"I will save that story for the ride...and you can tell me what to expect as your pretend girlfriend in front of your family and friends."

"Pretend...is that how we are going to play this?"

"I do not think it could be anything more Mr. Bond. I don't fancy myself a notch on your belt."

"I don't think there is ever a risk of you becoming that...it would be inconceivable for me to crack through that hard stubborn coating that surrounds you...your pretty little shell."

"And yet you still asked a woman you cannot hope to seduce."

"And yet you are intrigued or bored enough to come be my pretend girlfriend."

"I consider it a learning opportunity Mr. Bond. I can see if I have the ability to act a part...play a roll."

"Why Olivia...do you want to try your hand out in the field rather than behind a desk?"

"Perhaps. Does that surprise you?"

"No...not at all. You my dear would be a natural and should M ever need me to partner with anyone...I hope it is you."

"You say that now...how do you know I will be capable?"

"I observe for a living Olivia and if there is one woman in all of MI6 that could run the entire show...it would be you."

"My god you do lay it on thick and now here I am picturing myself as M."

"Now I cannot picture you as anything less my dear."

Olivia smiles at him as she exits the supply closet. "When will you call around?"

"9 tomorrow morning, if that is alright?"

"I will be ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"M...you seem so lost today. If you are tired...feel free to sleep."

"Not very comfortable to sleep is it?"

"Not comfortable...stop insulting my beautiful old girl. "

"Well your other old girl finds this an incredibly uncomfortable ride...it didn't feel this uncomfortable in 1970."

"Are you going to complain the entire way." Bond's thumb hovers over the eject button.

"Go ahead eject me, see if I care."

"What do you mean by that 70's comment?"

"When I was young, I must have had more padding...or this car did."

"Well...M perhaps the Aston Martin that you rode in was less maintained than this one."

M chuckles and stares out at the traffic on the motorway.

Mary...her co-worker from 40 years ago said it best...what Nigel...and now James doesn't know...won't hurt them.

This is the same Aston Martin she rode in 1970...years earlier on the same trip North...besides, what happens in Scotland, stays in Scotland and it has for the last 40 years.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dramatis Personae:_

_Mansfield family_

_M / Olivia Jenkins-Mansfield 1945-married Nigel 1972 _

_Nigel Mansfield 1943-2009_

_Judith Olivia Mansfield- 1973 (Sam)- children-Emily 2000 &amp; Jason 2002_

_Ryan Nigel Mansfield 1975 (Sarah)- children-Elizabeth 2003_

_Marshall Mansfield 1941- (Josephine) 1943-2008 two children_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 5

Olivia is very serious all of a sudden. "Mr. Bond why do you do what you do?"

Up until that point the drive had been of amusing childhood stories or imitations of people at work.

"The job or the women?"

"Both."

"Duty...service...the thrill."

"That explains the job, but why work your way through the greater London female population...do you not worry about diseases?"

James Bond cocks his eyebrow at the inquisitive blonde woman beside him. She is not glamorous but there is something about her...something compelling in her intelligence. She does not want him, however he does interest her.

This one wants to know what makes a 00 tick. This woman is just disarming enough to find .out...in all honesty, he is beginning to believe that she is the most dangerous woman he has ever met.

"I am clean if you are inquiring subtly for your later use?"

"No...even if we have to share a room...I will not cheat on Nigel...we are not over yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The same way that I know you hide behind bravado, machismo and the end of a relationship that was very important to you. There was a woman that you loved wasn't there?"

"Yes...my wife. Tracy."

Bond is actually surprised that he is telling her this but it is a long drive and something tells him that Olivia is adept at keeping secrets.

"Wife...really? What happened?"

"She died."

"I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

"I think I understand you better now."

"Really?"

"Why you act the way you do...you feel you have nothing to lose and you don't care if you die and that is a good combination for a 00 agent."

"Yes...and you? What are your aspirations? I have heard a lot of chat about you...the only woman to currently do the analysis that you do."

"I want to help the cause. I am good at looking at problems from a different perspective and they finally came to notice that and ignore the persistent chauvinistic desire to make me a secretary. Are you against a woman in such a position?"

"Not at all. If you are capable than that is good enough for me and should be good enough for anyone. I just don't think women have what it takes to be 00 agents...and before you get angry...I know some may be able to separate their humanity from themselves but that would be rare indeed. Not to mention the physical threat out in the field. I have taken many beatings but women would be beaten and raped."

"Yes, I can imagine that is a concern for any of the female agents. I would hope the physical training would be enough to prevent the worst of it but there are many that have had to voluntarily engage with the enemy to obtain information."

"Would you be willing Olivia?"

"No...I personally have no interest becoming a 00 however, I do believe that a time will come when there are female 00 agents."

"A brave new world."

"Something like that. I prefer to think of it as a natural equalization of sexual relations."

"I am having a difficult time not seeing you as a future M, Miss Jenkins."

Olivia laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia laughs as her grandchildren rush from the house to greet them.

"GRAN!"

"Well, how are my little loves today?"

Olivia bends down to hug the three children as Bond tries to remember who is who and which child belongs to which of M's children.

"James this is Judi's oldest Emily and her brother Jason and their cousin Elizabeth. Children do you remember meeting James last year at Gran's house?"

"Yes...Gran...mum says he is a TOY!" M's grandson Jason answers.

M frowns, "a toy?"

Bond begins to giggle and smirk behind Olivia. He then bends on his knee before the three children and opens the bag he brought them.

"Speaking of toys...here are some new...very noisy toys that your parents are really going to love."

Judi and Ryan come out of the house to a cacophony of noise from laser guns going off and three screaming children.

"Mum...James you didn't have to bring them gifts...it is a bad president to set."

Jason screams and jumps at his mum pulling the loud trigger.

"Really...you didn't have too...I mean you _really didn't have too!_" Judi shouts out over the din of electronic beeps and screams of the three children running and weaving around the four adults.

Olivia smiles and hugs her daughter and then her son. "Consider that payback for referring to James as a toy-boy in front of my grandchildren."

Judi flushes red in embarrassment as Bond hugs her. "I am not offended Judi. I would be her toy-boy any day."

Ryan clears his throat as Bond continues to hold on to and hug his sister.

Judi is the vision of her mother some 27 years younger and a couple of inches taller and with mid length chestnut coloured curls that gave her a very classical look.

"James...isn't it bad enough that you are playing around with my mother?"

Bond releases Judi and extends a hand to Ryan. Ryan is about 6 feet tall with similar chestnut curls and a thin physique. He looks a great deal like his father...all but the eyes...his eyes, like Judi's are the same as Olivia's.

Bond currently has two sets of those deep blue laser beams directed at him now as he continues to hold Judi tightly in his embrace.

"Sorry Ryan. I can't get enough of the Mansfield women."

"I trust you will stay away from her granddaughters in the future."

"I promise." Bond laughs.

"Mum James, dinner will be ready soon. Come in and Ryan will get you a drink."

M walks in the kitchen with James as Ryan hands them drinks. "Where are Sam and Sarah?

"Sam is on a...business trip...but will be returning in an hour. Sarah is with her mother until 6 and will be popping over then."

M and James sit and with their drinks. M is concerned about the way Judi avoided her gaze when she asked about Sam. As for a business trip...that seems unusual in his type of work.

The children burst in and the sound level goes through the roof.

"Kids...kids….why don't you go show your Gran your newly painted rooms?"

Jason grabs Olivia's hand, "mine first Gran...it's the best."

"I'm oldest, mine first Jason!"

"Now...now. Emily, Jason asked first. Lead on young man." M says diplomatically.

With the children out of the room Ryan and Judi sit down in front of Bond with smiles on their faces.

"So what do you two want to know?"

"When are you going to ask her?" Judi blurts out.

"Once it feels right. I haven't been home in 25 years and I have no idea the state of the place. Kincade is having it fixed up but he says the process is slow."

"So you grew up on a massive estate?" Ryan asks.

"Yes and I hated it...but there was never much to do in the house...so I stayed outside. Why don't you and the children come up with us?"

"That would be lovely Bond but Sam is busy...with work...and the children are off on a camping week and then they are another summer camp the week after."

Ryan sighs. "Sarah's mum is not doing well so she will not leave right now. Elizabeth is going off on the same camping trip with her cousins."

"Well then what about you two? Can you come with us? We will make a party of it and you two can spend some time with your mother while I deal with the dreaded lawyers."

"What is your issue with the lawyers James?" Ryan asks, "can I help in any way?"

"I forgot you are a lawyer. It is just that I was declared dead and now I need to organize my estate. I need to update my will and likely make a massive amount of payments to sort this nightmare out. This is why you two coming will make the entire trip more fun for your mother. Either that or she will have to spend her entire time with Kincade...I don't trust him not to hit on her."

Judi burst into laughter. "I would love to...let's make the plans over dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner the children are gathering all their supplies to leave for camping the next day. Sam seem to stay away from them entirely. M knows that he has never really cared for her nor her him.

Nigel didn't like him...but then again a father not liking the man that takes his little girl away is nothing unusual. However, it was a good enough reason for M not to trust Sam also. Nigel was always a good judge of character...he had the makings of someone who could have worked at six.

Judi always claimed it was M's continuous absences and limited interest in her children's lives that irked Sam. With how busy she was running her department...it was difficult enough for her to make time for Nigel let alone get to know the in laws.

M is happy that her children are coming North with them and Sam does not at all seem to mind Judi running North at the last minute. There are things going on between these two that are making M's internal warning system going off.

James gets several calls during the evening from Kincade in Scotland. Once James deals with his calls he enters the sitting room.

"I have to get there as soon as possible. There are issues getting it ready for so many guests after so long and the lawyers need to see me first thing tomorrow. I am going to leave now and that way you can drive up with your family...in a more comfortable car."

"You are leaving tonight?" Judi asks.

"It is only 4 more hours or so and without your mother to tell me to slow down...I can make it faster."

They laugh and M stands to walk him to the door. They exit the house and move to the car. James replaces his bag in the boot and moves around to embrace M.

"Be good without me. I have alerted Tanner. There will be a guard outside the house within the hour. They will follow you discreetly to Skyfall tomorrow. I gave Ryan the directions and if I am not there when you arrive. Kincade will be there to show you around."

"What did you tell Kincade about us?"

"Very little. I like to keep the old man on his toes. I told him I am bringing the new lady in my life and her family up for a visit. I will refer to you as your title since Skyfall is about to become MI6 mark II. Kincade will just assume it's short for Emma or Emily."

"You have taken care of everything but who I will snuggle with tonight?"

"No one I hope.. besides I have the feeling you would not let me entertain you in your daughter's house...you are far to loud and we may traumatize the grandchildren. Well you could snuggle up with one of your grandchildren."

"I would be worried that I would lash out...as for loud...you are the cause of all that. I do know how to be quiet when I have to be."

James laughs. "Great now I don't want to leave...it could be a experiment to see how many times I can bring you off before you scream my name the way I like."

M swats him looking thunderous. "James...stop being so rudely suggestive when my family is near."

"OK...OK I know that...now and I am positive that you are on the mend and almost back to normal darling. I hope you are excited to finally see the old pile of rubble."

"James...I am sure it has not decayed that much in 40 years."

Bond quirks up his eyebrow. "40 years ago it was fine...it was at least lived in at that point. It is the last 28 years that I am concerned about."

"Yes of course. Be safe love...don't drive poorly."

Bond silences her protests with a kiss. As he clasps her head with one hand as the other squeezes her ass pulling her to him.

M giggles into her lovers mouth as she hears Ryan clear his voice behind.

"Mum...really PDA in Judi's drive. You two are incorrigible."

"It is all you mother's fault...if she wasn't so supremely sexy...I could keep my hands to myself."

"James...my son doesn't need to hear this."

"I think he does. I think they need to understand that you drive me to distraction and that this is real."

Judi exits the house. "We know it's real James. I have not seen that woman smile this much in years. I don't think dad even made her smile that much."

"Judi...watch your mouth young lady. Your father made me smile too...you were just to use to ignoring what your parents were doing. You could not pick up on the subtle signals of our relationship."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Mum...they weren't that subtle...Dad would make you laugh and giggle while doing dishes and we knew to turn our music up that night or listen to the two of you through the walls."

M's mouth opened in shock. "You...enough out of you...young man."

Bond smiles while still holding M with his arm around her. "Oh...do tell? So much for being able to remain quiet eh?"

"Quiet...Mum really you thought you were being quiet?" Judi smirks while watching the uncomfortable red flush run rampant all over her mother's face.

Ryan laughs, "it is great to get one up on her now isn't it Jude. James we could tell you some stories..."

"Fantastic! Now I know I will enjoy spending some time with the two of you. I have yet to pry all her secrets out of her."

Judi levels her best motherly disapproving gaze at them for making out in her drive.

"Good luck with that Bond...our mother has secrets within secrets. We can only entertain you with a few tales from our childhoods and adolescence. The one with the real story of this woman could only be told by our father. Believe it or not...I managed to pull a few of them out of him as I grew up. Yes mother you can start getting nervous now...with a few glasses of wine in me the entire facade may crumble."

They all laugh but then M levels that gaze at her daughter...the look that can make grown men...agents with the licence to kill...shake in their shoes.

Bond needs to get out before he ends up in the middle of something he is not yet ready to be in the middle of. At least at Skyfall they will be on his turf...but who is he kidding...M will take control in a matter of minutes. Location does nothing contain her bossiness nor her wrath.

"Goodbye and I will see the three of you at Skyfall tomorrow by dinner."

Judi looks around suddenly...worried, "Bond what about...you know...protection?"

"Taken care of J, and M will be safe with you and R...backup is on the way and will keep a discreet distance until you get to my home."

"Oh fantastic...we all get code letters now. Come on R lets go inside to give the old lady and her toy-boy time to make out."

"Oh Jude...too much information. I will never get to sleep tonight with that in my head."

M slaps the arms of both her children and they turn to go back inside.

"Say goodbye to the children for me M...and be good, stay inside until morning."

"You worry too much."

"It is my job to worry about you."

"No it is not really. I do have guards that are trained to watch me...you are a delinquent 00 who is nursing his own hurts."

"It is now my job to watch over you even if you have your own guards. Considering past occurrences like Mitchell."

"Stop...let's not dwell on the past. Goodbye love and stay safe."

Bond kisses her again before climbing back into the Aston and heading North to Scotland.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Chapter Notes_

_Dramatis Personae: _

_Mansfield family _

_M / Olivia Jenkins-Mansfield 1945-married Nigel 1972 Nigel Mansfield 1943-2009 _

_Judith Olivia Mansfield- 1973 (Sam)- children-Emily 2000 &amp; Jason 2002 _

_Ryan Nigel Mansfield 1975 (Sarah)- children-Elizabeth 2003 _

_Marshall Mansfield 1941- (Josephine) 1943-2008 two children _

_Bond Family _

_Charmian Bond 1926-1999 _

_James Bond 1935-71 _

_Andrew Bond 1934-1979 Monique Delacroix- Bond 1941-1979 James Andrew Bond 1968- _

_Kincade 1936- Family friend and caretaker of Skyfall. Married to Anne 1940-2000 _

_MacKenzie family _

_Callum MacKenzie Sr. 1910-1980 _

_Katrina MacKenzie 1936- Son - Alistair MacKenzie 1960 -Grandson-Callum 1986- _

_Callum MacKenzie 1938- (Married 1970 Jane) widowed 2 daughters- _

_Fiona MacKenzie 1971- unmarried _

_Kenna MacKenzie 1973- divorced no children. _

_Tracy MacKenzie 1938-1965 twin of Callum_

Chapter 6

As the Aston pulls up to the massive manor home in the highlands. Olivia hears the barking of dogs as a handsome man comes around the home with two dogs.

It is cooler here than London during the summer. Olivia wore trousers and a blouse with a wool vest and jacket with a scarf.

This successfully wards off the chill and prevents James being able to lay his hands on her bare flesh under a skirt the entire drive. As it is, Olivia removes his hand from her thigh many times during the journey.

James wears a tweed suit with a wool cap and tartan scarf and Olivia thinks he looks very handsome. Mary will be beside herself once she finds out that Olivia did indeed come away for this trip with the man of her dreams.

Poor Mary...James Bond will never be what she wants him to be for her in her fantasies. Olivia can see through his charms, and although she will never claim to understand him completely, what she does understand is that he is not the man for her.

Nigel is still the one for her.

James smiles at the man and leans down to pet the dogs.

Kincade is around the same age as Bond with rugged features and darkened skin from spending all his time outside. There is a charming twinkle in the man's eye and like James has likely never had a hard time finding women.

"Kincade...you still hanging around...keeping my big brother in line?"

"James...good to see you again. And who is this enticing little lass you brought with you?"

Kincade takes her hand and brings it to his lips in a charming manner.

"I see that your eye for beautiful women has not decreased since I last saw you."

James takes Olivia's hand out of Kincade's and holds it in his own. Staking his claim on her before another male tries to take his place.

"Speaking of which are you engaged or married...to that Anne girl from the village? Or has she kicked you out on your sorry behind? This is Miss Jenkins and she has agreed to be my guest for the week and attend the MacKenzie wedding."

"Good news...and yes Annie is still keeping me under close watch and care. She is gone South to visit her sister. Your brother should be back from town shortly. I will take your bags to your room and give the lass your sister's room beside."

"Perfect. Olivia after you."

Olivia thanks Kincade and shakes his hand again before heading into the house. It is a huge place but not too massive.

James leads her into the sitting room and moves to the bar. He mixes them both martini's and brings one to her as she stands by the fireplace looking at the portrait above.

"My parents. They have been gone ten years now."

"My mother has passed but my father is alive...I don't see him much."

"Does he approve of your job?"

"Yes but he doesn't like the fact I plan on working...for the rest of my life. It seem he agrees with...well there are still those that think women should quit the moment they get married or god forbid pregnant."

"I bet he is proud of you regardless...he just doesn't see why you would not put family first. I can see their point, but then again, I can see yours also."

There is a clamour at the door and a squeal as a bundle of blonde locks runs into the room giggling as a stunningly beautiful tall blonde woman with the bluest of eyes rushes in with a worried look.

"James!" Rings out in an accented voice and James grabs the wayward youngster and pulls him suddenly up into the air.

"So little James...it looks like I need to teach you not to run away from beautiful women."

James moves towards the stunning blonde woman and kisses her cheek.

"Monique you do not age, my brother is still keeping you holed up here in the dreary highlands to make sure you don't leave him."

"Oh James...you never change. Who is this lovely creature you have brought with you?"

Olivia extends her hand as James tosses little James into the air.

"I am Olivia and I am a friend of James' from work."

"Charming and smart...you should not lose your heart to this one...remain his friend, he needs to have a few female friends that he can never coerce into the bedroom."

Olivia smiles at the older woman who is very perceptive and so lovely that it is almost painful. Kincade and Andrew Bond come into the room a moment later.

"So I hurried in when I heard my wayward brother actually brought a beauty home with him for the first time since...well it has been at least 5 years."

Andrew is taller than James and just as handsome. His hair is lighter and he is no longer as fit and muscular as his brother, but still an impressive man.

Andrew looks Olivia up and down nodding in appreciation and then wraps her in a big hug lifting her off her feet and twirling her around before returning her to the floor.

"James this one is so tiny...she is just a little doll."

"Yes she is." James places little James on the ground and he runs up to Olivia holding his arms out.

"Doll...liddle doll...me next."

Olivia reaches down and pulls the two year old up into her arms as he giggles.

"Now Jamie...no stealing my little doll. Perhaps I don't have to lecture you on running away from beautiful women...when you run right into the arms of another."

"Why do you think I named him after you little brother...he will always find himself in the arms of a beautiful woman."

Olivia blushes as James puts his chubby little hands in her long hair.

"Bootiful...dolly...bootiful...hair."

"Jamie...don't pull the beautiful dolls hair now...and she is mine get your own."

The precocious child frowns and pouts. "No mine! My dolly!"

Monique comes over to take her son from the poor overwhelmed young lady. "Here now Jamie...she doesn't belong to either of you...so stop your arguing."

Kincade laughs. "My my he is a Bond through and through...always gets the prettiest women wrapped around their fingers."

Andrew hands them all a second drink as they share a laugh as Jamie giggles now running away from his mother around Olivia's legs hugging them and looking up at her with crystal clear blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M awakes with a start….where am I...Judi's...I'm at Jude's.

Her breathing evens out as she comes down from the dream.

It was a mixture of terror and the past….Silva had her… but she was at Skyfall again...40 years ago.

M's mind wanders back to that vacation 40 years ago. She has never told anyone about that week...that week made her what she is today. It gave her the audacity to think big and strive to accomplish more because life is too short.

M told her husband as they reconciled some details and other than Mary at work...no on knew of her trip to Skyfall and she certainly never expected to go back.

When James Bond sat in her office all those years ago and she handed him his first kill all she could think of was that she hoped giving him 007 as a number would not be his downfall.

James has never mentioned his uncle and her bringing him up would only lead to inquires she was not willing to answer. Did he know that another James Bond was 007? Did Andrew Bond ever tell him what his namesake did?

It is all in the past and as long as Kincade doesn't recognise her no one will ever know. How could he...they are so much older now...her name is M and her hair is far from the long blonde mess it was in 1970.

Some things are better left unsaid and they are all dead...all but the James she fell in love with beyond all odds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James arrives before midnight and texts M...she text back in reponse and he tells her to get some sleep.

The house is lit up and when he opens the door he hears dogs bark and smell fresh paint.

Kincade is rousted from his dose in the chair. "Aye... lad...glad you made it. I waited up as long as I could. Your lass is following tomorrow?"

"Yes...good to see you old man. You can stay the night here. The house looks good from what I've seen. How has the cleaning been going?"

"I had all the rooms aired out cleaned and painted. I hired a troop of people to get this place ready."

"Good...I need a drink."

Bond moves to the bar to find it stocked and smiles in thanks to the old man.

"First thing I did lad."

"I can tell...half the bottle's gone already."

"It's been hard work supervising….so tell me about your lass."

"Words do not do justice...I will let you meet her and make up your own mind. I need to talk to you about plans for this place."

Kincade frowns. "You aren't getting it all ready just to sell are you?"

"I am sure that was in the works when they told you I died."

"Yes...you know who wants it...always has always will. Just like his father before him."

"MacKenzie...the lawyer. I thought you two were friends?"

"We were but there were instances...and the old Callum was never happy that your father did not marry his beautiful daughter Katrina."

"Really...I had no idea."

"Well there was old Callum with two granddaughters and only an illegitimate grandson and no male heirs past his son Callum. He and your grandfather were friends and wanted the houses joined. Your father liked the lass but they were just friends who grew up together like cousins. Callum, his twin Tracy and Katrina were always here and Andrew, James and I were always together."

"What happened...father didn't like her?"

"I liked her better lad...and your father didn't want to get in the way...we didn't want to fight over her and we let her choose."

"Who did she choose?"

"That is but a distant memory...there was a large party in '59 and a huge argument...a fight and old Callum chased the lot of us home….drunk as can be...we were. But James...your uncle, later on, in 65 he and Tracy MacKenzie. Well, it might not have been the Bond old Callum wanted but the houses would be joined."

"Really...why have I never heard of this?"

"The day they got married on the drive back to London there was an accident. Tracy died and everyone was devastated."

"I can imagine...I barely remember uncle James...he died when I was three."

"I know and old Callum began trying to push poor Katrina on your poor da again."

"How did he avoid marrying the woman."

"Took off to Europe. Old Callum was fit to be tied...you see Katrina had a child and Callum was positive it was your da's...it wasn't. Katrina and your dad were nothing but friends. I wanted to marry the lass myself...but you see...those old world prejudices came into play and I am from a poor family...not good enough for Old Callum."

"What about the current Callum MacKenzie?"

"Oh he is a fine one...loved his twin and missed her something awful. Loves Katrina too but the father whipped him into a man and turned him into himself eventually. He and I were good friends until I married a woman he wanted...said me and the Bond boys were deliberately trying to make his life a living hell. I told him off because Annie was not high classed enough for old Callum to allow his heir to actually marry. Callum just wanted to bed her because she was the prettiest lass in the county besides his own sisters."

"What happened to Katrina and the child?"

"Katrina never married. She had a son Alistair MacKenzie in 1960 and he is the only male heir and another lawyer for the family."

"The year after that party...really now. Could he be my brother?"

"No...not possible. Katrina got pregnant when you father and uncle were on a month long military training trip in Canada."

"So who is the father?"

"Well Callum still believes the boy is a Bond and when you died….it all came back to head that he have the legal right to Skyfall."

"Me living must piss him off."

"Well, yes. I hear that Katrina is moving back from London and retiring home at the MacKenzie estate. Until she actually admits to who the father is...Callum will continue to assume he is a Bond. I think Callum even tried to convince your parents to marry you to one of his daughters. Do you remember them?"

"Christ...I think I remember...crying little red heads that didn't even know how to shoot. Fiona and...Kenna? Do you know who the real father of Alistair is Kincade?"

"Aye...I do."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Not my place. Only the woman herself can do that."

"I will be meeting with the old man in the morning so I think I will shower and say goodnight. Is my old room ready?"

"Yes...but I thought you would take the master bedroom?"

"Yes...I guess I could...it is just odd thinking in that way. I have never really thought of it as mine. I have some plans for this place and it will be used more often but not just by me. My department in the government is looking for a new base here in Scotland. Budget cuts killed the last one. I have offered the old place for use. The upstairs will remain untouched."

"It is yours to do with as you wish lad...you have no heirs...unless you are hiding them."

"Well actually I do now. I have a ready made family and I will arrange everything with the lawyer while I am here."

"Talk to you tomorrow lad."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_Dramatis Personae:_

_Mansfield family_

_M / Olivia Jenkins-Mansfield 1945- _

_Nigel Mansfield 1943-2009_

_Judith Olivia Mansfield- 1973 (Sam)- children-Emily 2000 &amp; Jason 2002_

_Ryan Nigel Mansfield 1975 (Sarah)- children-Elizabeth 2003_

_Marshall Mansfield 1941- (Josephine) 1943-2008 _

_David Mansfield 1968-_

_Isabel Mansfield 1971-_

_Bond Family_

_Charmian_ _Bond 1926-1999_

_James Bond 1935-71 _

_Andrew Bond 1934-1979 _

_Monique Delacroix- Bond 1941-1979_

_James Andrew Bond 1968-_

_Kincade 1936- Family friend and caretaker of Skyfall. Married to Anne 1940-2000_

Chapter 7

M spends hours in an enclosed place with her children. This has not happened in the last 20 years and there are some uncomfortable silences.

"Alright you two...stop whispering and just bloody well ask me. I am hereby making the interior of this car a freedom of information zone. Rule one: You may ask me anything _personal_ but we are still under the the official secrets act. Rule two: You may not repeat anything to anyone. Do you understand and agree to those terms?"

Two voices state "yes" from the front seat.

"Fine Judi you are the eldest...you go first."

"Did you love dad?"

"Of course I did! What did you think...that the marriage was an elaborate hoax?"

"Well it had crossed my mind mum. Dad was often left alone and he often seemed unhappy."

"Your father was unhappy?"

Judi turns around to look at her mother with such a look of pity...it made M angry for a moment.

Ryan interjects sensing the anger of their mother building. These two have always gotten on each others nerves faster than anyone else could.

"Judi...mum he was a little lonely at times once we left but no I don't agree Jude...he was not unhappy or he would have left. Stop prodding her into a fight...like you normally do."

"Exactly...he had plenty of opportunities and he did have a mistresses on occasion to entertain him."

"MUM!" Two voices ring out as Ryan swerves on the road as he turns to look at his mother.

"Watch the road or my guards will make you pull over Ryan and this little Q&amp;A will be over."

"Dad had a mistresses?"

"Well, as you said...I left him alone and bored. For the most part your father and I always talked about our problems. Lying in bed late at night we would get it all out before we went to sleep."

Judi smirks. "that's what you call it? And did you fool around after the fact...every night?"

Ryan scowls at his sister. "Judi I don't need to hear about our parent's sex life or lack there of."

"Prude...like you never heard them or did it with your girlfriends at the flat with mum and dad were out...hypocrite."

"Well...you were hardly any better Jude."

"I never claimed to be and in retrospect it makes me happy to think that mum and dad had a healthy sex life...it gives me hope…"

M takes control of the conversation again after listening to them bicker. "Your father and I did have a very good sex life when I was home early enough in the evening that is. Right up until his death."

"Ok mum, since we are on the topic of sex here is the next question. Did you sleep with Bond while he was alive?" Judi asks.

"NO...I did not have an affair...I was too bloody busy."

Ryan clears his throat, "Ok, off the topic of SEX, please. Do you order Bond to kill people?"

"Yes."

"Are there others that you have under you that you order to do the same?" Ryan asks.

"Yes."

"Who do you answer to?" Judi asks quickly.

"The PM directly."

Ryan palms his face. "Are you the most powerful woman in the country besides the Queen or even more so?"

"Yes."

"Mum...how are you going to have a relationship with an agent...I mean won't the PM object?" Judi asks.

"Yes, and that is why we must keep this all quiet."

Judi and Ryan suddenly find the road very interesting.

"Out with it? What is wrong?"

Judi fidgets...not wanting to break Bond's confidence about his upcoming proposal.

"Mum...I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Ryan is worried his sister is going to break and give away the plan James has for this week in Scotland. "Yeah...Jude...w..h..a..t ?"

"Sam and I are breaking up."

Ryan almost hits the ditch again…"Seriously!"

"Oh Judi. What happened?"

"Sam...he doesn't want to be married to and _unfeeling bitch _any longer."

Ryan turns towards his sister who he is not sure is actually telling the truth. "He actually said that to you?"

"Yes...he did. Sam is sleeping with his secretary."

"Harumph...your father did the same...oh no sorry, she was his _research assistant." _ M reaches up to clasp her daughter's hand. "How long Jude?"

"A year and a half...we've been...well mostly I've been trying to salvage anything. He was with her...I had to force him back for appearances sake when you were coming up for a visit."

"That is why he kept his distance from us last night...he was not just helping the children get ready."

"No...Sam has never really liked you mum...you have always so distant and never around to help with the children like his parents. I understand why you were like that now, but I too was always more than a little put out by that."

"I know dear...I can say a thousand apologies but it will change nothing in the end. Now I am left to buy their affections with laser guns and gifts."

"Yeah and a little less noisy would be better...not that I care if they use them on Sam...he is likely entertaining her in our house this week just because he can get away with it."

Judi digs some tissues out of her bag as the tears overwhelm her.

"Oh really...I will see about that! How dare he...the bastard...how dare he do that to my little girl." M takes her phone and hits her contact.

"_Hello, Tanner. I need you to pull up information on a...Judi...what is her name?...Just hold on Tanner."_

"Natalie Roy."

"_Did you get that Tanner...yes everything very invasive and I would like some men to pick her up with her boyfriend this weekend for some routine questioning and then released...protocol 5. At Judi's address and keep this quiet….Anything on that other matter I have you looking into? Please send it to my mobile as I am not sure Skyfall will have internet yet….Have Q branch pull up schematics and begin making plans...forward those along also. Thank you Tanner...I don't know how I would survive without you."_

Judi has tears in her eyes and Ryan sighs. "I had no idea...sorry sis...I have a friend that does divorces...or if you would rather...we could just tell James he broke your heart...right mum?"

"Ryan! I would never use James...I would use someone who had no idea of the connexion between us."

Judi blows her nose as she starts to laugh at the idea that her mother could make her husband disappear.

"What will happen to them now mum?"

"Just as I said a routine questioning...but it will be uncomfortable for the two of them for the next 48 hours. There is no way their flighty romance will survive it... they usually don't."

"Christ I wish I could be there to see them question him with but it is all too late now. The young blonde is far more attractive than I and she has no children so when he is with her...he can pretend to be young again. That is likely why dad did it also...just trying to relive his youth."

"Your father was always just trying to see if I was paying attention. He was trying to make me do something."

"Did you?" Judi asks.

"Yes...I confronted him, we talked. I asked him if he wanted out of the marriage, no longer loved me and then we made up. So, Ryan how are you and Sarah doing?"

"Fine...I think. Mum maybe you could tell me?"

"I can make a few more calls if you really need to know?"

"No...mum. That is fine but what really happened between you and dad...the mistresses. Was there a massive blow out?"

"The first mistress? The Nannie I chased out of the flat with a glare and she never returned...I caught them post act in our bed."

"REALLY!"

"Yes...do you want the entire details?"

"No...well some of them...not the sex stuff." Ryan says.

"That one involved a lot of shouting. You were just a toddler Ryan and I was so bloody tired. He was apologetic to say the least. I gathered all his favourite things around the flat...books, clothing, items...I took them to the garden and burnt them all. He gathered a bag and went to Marshall's. I had to call in sick the next day and try to get a nannie through an agency as fast a possible. I didn't know if he was ever coming back but he did and asked if he could take you children over to Marshall's for a few days...so I could go back to work and the agency could find a replacement."

"I remember that...dad told me it was to spend time with David and Isabel."

"I thought you might Judi. Your father always had a way of making everything seem fun for you. I wish he could have for me but deep down I knew it was a spur of the moment sexual encounter. He didn't have great feelings of love for her."

"Mum did you ever stray...I mean if Bond is anything to go with the agents are attractive...surly Bond is not the only one that finds you attractive. I know dad always said uncle Marshall was attracted to you."

M sat back in her seat and looked out the window. This was becoming dangerously personal...at the mention of Marshall and straying...she still feels as though she cheated on James but he did the same...just like Nigel cheated on her so she...

"Mum?" Ryan asks confused by her sudden silence.

"Yes?"

"What happened between you and uncle Marshall?" Judi asks after blowing her nose and wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Your uncle and I…It was when Bond was believed to be dead."

Judi looks at her from the front. "Yes...you and he went out a few time...oh my god! NO WAY! Christ mum you can't be serious."

"I do not want to hear this...stop asking her questions Judi!"

"Marshall comforted me in my time of horrible grief. He wanted to date me after you father died. Apparently he has been in love with me since we met...over 40 years ago."

"Is that why he arranged that family reunion...but then a passed out James Bond was in your sitting room."

"Really...why did all this happen?" Ryan asked in exasperation.

"Because life is messy Ryan as a lawyer you should know this. Did you want to hear anymore about your father's affairs are are we going to centre on the relationships I had after I was widowed?"

"You said he had mistresses...the nannie was she considered a mistress or just a fling?" Ryan asks.

"A fling really...the research assistant 5 years later was a mistress. That went on for 6 months in a particularly difficult time for me at work."

"What was going on...what happened?" Judi asks full of interest.

"I was advancing through the ranks and they were sending me out into the field to trouble shoot in Eastern Europe...South America and then Hong Kong. I was being groomed to be a section head so I had to go on these extended trips. You must remember some of it. I would be gone for weeks and then home for a month and then gone again."

Judi shifts in her seat to see both her brother and mother. "We remember...we again spent a lot of time with David and Isabel again. Joe said she didn't mind looking after us because being a mother and good auntie was more important for her than any other job."

"I imagine she did Joe and I never did get along...but your uncle told me it was purely jealousy that made her mean to me...that and his crush on me."

"Dad did make comments about Marshall every once in a while...after we had been at the cousin's." Judi adds.

"Really? What would your father say?"

Judi continues, "he said that Marshall could never stop from staring at you."

M laughs, "yes he admitted to me that he fell for me the moment he saw me naked on the sofa at your grandparents."

Ryan's eyes go wide in the mirror. "What!"

"Your father and I went there a weekend when in university. No one was home when we arrived and your father and I…"

"Enough mum...too much information...you and uncle Marshall...my god...I can't..." Ryan blurts out.

Judi starts to laugh hysterically. "Mum...you shatter all preconceived notions I had of you."

"I was young once too remember. Your father and I were in our early twenties and things got out of hand on the sofa...your uncle came home early and we did not even know he saw us...he made enough noise to warn us that your grandparents were coming down the lane. Marshall told me and James months ago just to embarrass me in front of James."

"This was before James left...before we met him?" Ryan asks.

"Yes."

Ryan nods in the rear view mirror. "Did you have to kill any of his mistresses really and how often did he cheat?"

Ryan grips the steering wheel of the car as he occasionally glances back in the rear view mirror to meet his mother's matching blue eyes. Christ she looks exhausted talking about all this to them.

"Your father had that fleeting 6 month thing with a grad student...I was very busy but I did know...I just was at a lost at what to do. I ignored it for the 6 months and then we were having dinner out one night and I said to him; _Nigel your affair has been going on 6 months now so it is time to decide if you want her more than me and leave if you must."_

Judi's eyes go very wide. "You called him on it in a public place? I guess he broke it off then scared of what you would do...now that he realized you knew."

"Yes he did. I actually went with him to her flat that night and the look on her face was beyond shock. Your father handled it very diplomatically and he did ask me to come. It was not me forcing him to take me. He was proving the point I suspected all along. He just wanted me to notice and I proved that I had noticed and I would only put up with it so long."

"So he never saw her again from that evening?" Ryan asks.

"No, and Nigel told me and her...Nancy...at her flat that he never loved her. Nancy screamed and cried...called me every name in the book as she pretended to love him more than any other. We exited her flat and stood by the car for a few moments."

"Oh mum...that is so sad. What did you say?" Judi asks.

"I remained very calm because that is far more unnerving than flying off the handle and I said this to him..._I was standing in that flat waiting for you after a months separation and you came back like you promised. I was there just like you knew I would be. You proposed and agreed to my career aspirations in that moment._ Your father nodded in agreement kissed me and we drove home.

"That is how he proposed...after being gone a month? Ryan asks somewhat confused.

"I will get to that later Ryan. I will finish with your father's indiscretions first. When we were living in Hong Kong he took up with a woman who was the wife of a university friend of his...Evelyn Forbes was her name and she was by far the most dangerous of his mistresses."

"Why do you say that mum?" Judi asks.

"Not dangerous in the sense of my profession. Evelyn was no spy or agent sent to disrupt my life, believe me I looked into it."

"How was she dangerous then? Wouldn't it be just like Nancy?" Ryan asks.

"No, because we were older. You two were in university and beginning your own lives without us...he was the bored husband of a section head that had to play a part in political social gatherings and so was she. It lasted a little over a month and it came the closest to the end."

"Why?" Both Judi and Ryan ask.

"Because Evelyn wanted him badly and she was willing to do anything to get him. She and her husband Maxwell were already divorcing and she was trying to get your father to leave me and move into her flat in London when we returned. She convinced your father that I did not know and if I did...that I did not care about him anymore. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that my career was far more important than my family."

Judi looks at her mother in confusion. "Did she know what you did?"

"No."

"What was your cover story?" Ryan asks.

"I worked for the Embassy directly reporting to the foreign office."

"Did you confront dad and how did you know what they talked about?" Judi asks.

M smirks at her daughter. "I was the head of a ring of spies remember."

"Right...I forgot. So you listened in on their conversations and then confronted him."

"No. I pretended I didn't know and I just continued on as if I didn't, but I told him to end it the second we moved back to London and I became M. I did not want to lose him...it was not an option for me. Your father and I knew we were together forever after a month long separation in 1970...before our engagement."

"So what happened in 1970 mum?" Judi asked.

"Your father and I took a break...for a month when he went off with his ex-girlfriend Amy and others, including Marshall and your aunt Joe, to France for two weeks. We agreed to the break...no repercussions and he said he would return to my door in one month and if I was still there and accepted him back...then it was meant to be."

"OK...Enough about affairs, this is one of the last thing I want to know...what happened after the explosion in your office...Tanner called eventually to say you were fine, but where were you?" Judi asks her and Ryan nods in agreement.

M looks down at her hands in her lap.

"Mum...you said we could ask anything." Ryan adds.

"I thought it would all be about James or your dad. I never thought I would have such inquisitive and astute children. I could offer you both jobs."

"Stop stalling we only have this drive and it won't last forever." Judi says.

"A man from my past...Raoul Silva."

"Yes." They both say in unison from the front seats.

"I traded him for 6 other agents when I was head of station H, Hong Kong. He hacked the Chinese without instruction by me...and he got caught. I thought he was dead but he wasn't."

"He blew up the building in revenge?"

M turns to stare out at the countryside and just above a whisper says, "yes."

"So why didn't you call?"

"I couldn't."

"Marshall called us to say you were in trouble...that the explosion was a cover to get to you, so we were in a panic. There must have been some time in the three days before Tanner remembered to call that you could have and James had come home from the dead by then...where was he during those 3 months?"

"I ordered an agent to take the shot...she hit James he fell 100 feet into a torrential river and we never found a body...fishermen found him and he spent three weeks in hospital and was so angry with me for ordering him shot, that he found solace in the bottom of a bottle of booze and pills...not to mention the arms of a much younger woman."

"Shit mum! I will kill him!" Ryan looks pissed off as he tries to continue concentrating on the road.

Judi slaps her brother's arm. "Ryan...don't be absurd...he would kill you and they obviously made up."

"Silva...what did he do...you caught him or James did?"

"James killed him."

Ryan asks. "So, why didn't you call?"

"I couldn't."

"Not good enough mum...where were you?" Judi adds.

"Silva kidnapped me off the Vauxhall bridge during the explosion, for revenge. I was on an Island in the Mediterranean."

"Why...how is that revenge?"

"I think we need to stop for something to eat." M wants to stop the questions...they are veering off the topics she thought her children would be interested in.

Judi turns and frowns at her. "You are trying to escape the questions now...for the first time in our lives you are telling us the truth...what happened that you are trying to avoid us now?"

"He married me...he was obsessed and in love with me...or so his broken mind thought. He kept me there until Bond saved me."

Olivia's voice had lowered to almost a whisper...not really wanting to voice what happened to her children.

"Mum...what did he do?" Judi grasped her mother's hand and looked into her matching blue eyes.

"Silva...assaulted me until MI6 could find and rescue me."

Ryan swerved and pulled off the road suddenly into a motorway service area. He drove to a parking area and quickly parked, opened the door and got out walking away from the car running his hands through his hair in an emotional break from what his mother just told him.

Just when he thought the strange reality of his mother's life was rationalized in the context of his memories of his youth...memories of his father...his uncle's presence and conversations with and about his mother come into clearer focus and reality is shattered again in the most foul and ghastly way imaginable.

Judi gets out and joins him as they move off to a grassed area. M can see her son through his hands up in the air and pace in front of his sister. Judi is hugging her own sides and crying.

"Jesus Jude...what the hell is going on? I know we always said we would love to have the truth from her one day but this! FUCK I NEVER WANTED TO KNOW ANY OF THIS!"

"I know...don't yell at me...talking to her is a bloody catch-22 every time you think you understand her better...SLAM!"

Judi touches her distraught brother's arm.

"We need to calm down...breathe...we need to make sure she is alright...that she is seeking help...healing. No wonder Bond was so paranoid and barely lets her out of his sight."

Ryan is still fuming in anger for what happened to his mother.

"Yeah a lot of good that did her Jude. Where the hell was he for months? Fucking everything that moves on a beach in Turkey while our mum was crumbling...you talked to her then...we both did...we were to go clean out his flat with her...she lost a lot of weight...Marshall had to make sure...Fuck...Marshall I don't want to think about how our dear uncle fits into all this!"

"I know...I guess he was always very flirtatious with her now that I look back on it."

"I don't like all this looking back Jude...it makes me feel like a complete idiot for not seeing what was right before us all the time."

"I know but we were children...we should go back to the car...she likely thinks we...I don't know...I will never claim to know what my mother thinks ever...she is not who I thought she was...but she is also a hell of a lot stronger than I thought she was also."

"Her men are with her now...I guess we were idiots for bolting like that Jude...we left her alone and she should never be alone."

Ryan runs his hand though his curls again looking lost and frustrated.

"Christ do you realize that our mother holds enough information in her head to topple governments! Fucking hell Jude! We wondered why she cared so little for us and were pissed because she was never bloody well home!"

"Yes...but she wasn't alone, and that monster got her anyway...through Tanner...and guards. I wonder if it would have happened if Bond was not missing...I really need to hear why he did not race home to her. Because the grief she felt in his death...that is horrible to do to a person just because you are upset with them."

"I am considering taking back my acceptance for her hand in marriage."

"Me too Ryan, me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M leans back in the seat and closes her eyes to collect herself when a black car pulls up behind her and two agents get out...one knocks on the window.

"Ma'am...is everything alright ma'am?"

"Yes. Fine...they just needed a moment."

They open the door for her and stand aside as she walks over to her children. Judi wraps her in a big hug. Ryan does the same and the three of them stay like that for a few moments.

"Are you two alright?"

"Damn it mum...are you? A maniac blows a building...kidnaps and rapes you? Damn it! No wonder Bond is always so paranoid about you." Ryan says.

"Speaking of Bond mother...why did James do it? Why torture you and stay away?"

M can tell by the faces of her children that they are in pain and very angry with James.

"Don't be that way about James. He saved me...I had no idea he had returned to London but the explosion was on the television and he thought I had died. James Bond destroyed the man who tried to destroy me...always remember that and that you, my family... are very important to me. Even if I have had to keep a distance to protect you and your families. If you want to withdraw from me and James...we will understand."

Judi frowns. "I thought the cone of truth was only in the car mum? No...we don't want to run away now...I for one have spent too many years mad at what you wouldn't tell me. For your multiple levels of secrets, but now...you are trying and that is honestly all that I have ever wanted from you mum."

Ryan and Judi guide their mother back to the car. Two men in black open the doors for them after checking the car first.

"Ryan what about you my dear boy?"

"Mum...I don't know...I am so angry at all of this...what you had to go through what...that animal did that to you...my mother...no son ever wants to hear that...ever."

"I know dear...I understand and I do know how hard hearing about your uncle and I...anything to do with my...relationships. I could tell that it made you uncomfortable."

"That's an understatement." Judi laughs, "daughters always take it easier...we understand."

"Don't make fun of your brother Judi. Do you know how hard it was for your father to even admit his little girl had had sex by her 17th birthday?"

"MUM...how did...oh christ nothing has ever gotten past you?"

"No...not much. Do you want to know anything else about our family...your father and I?"

"How did you manage a relationship at all?"

"Your father was a unique man in that eventually it didn't bother him that I made more money and was far more aggressive but it took time and understanding. Initially we fought about my work...what I wanted to do with my career. Your father had asked me to marry him...we both wanted to marry but he also wanted me to consider not working once married because he was beginning to feel threatened by my position and the work I was doing was offsetting...there were men that occasionally had to escort me home or to meeting depending on the material...paperwork I was taking with me. This drove your father to distraction...he thought I was going to have an affair."

Judi turn and frowns at her mum. "Just because you were working in a male dominated field doesn't mean you were going to sleep with them all. How much did he know about what you did?"

"He knew, but he also knew not to ask too many questions, after a while but I did bring him into the office and made him sign the official secrets act once we married. It all worked out in the end...I was there in my flat and he showed up with a ring and flowers. The rest is history."

"What did you do while he was gone for that month?"

"Actually, I went to Scotland with an agent who needed a plus one to a family friend's wedding. It was purely a friend situation and it did inspire me to keep striving towards being who I am today...M."

"About Bond mum...Jude and I are pissed he left you like that...that you had to endure so much grief that you found comfort in uncle Marshall."

"Don't take this out on Bond...Silva was to blame and my actions all those years ago in Hong Kong. My rape had nothing to do with James and he could not have prevented it had he been in London. It was a too well organized a plan and I was just thankful that the men that took me only used stun guns on Tanner and my driver. It could have been far worse."

"We will take your word for it mum but we will have some words with James eventually."

"He already hates himself enough for not getting to the Island 18 hours earlier to save me from Silva. This is my burden to bear and I will...leave James Bond out of it. The past is just that...the past. There is no good that can come from digging it up again. I learned that the hard way."

Both her children nod at her in understanding...still stinging bitterly but trying to let the anger subside. Ryan puts on the radio to allow music to lull and distract them from their turbulent thoughts.

An hour later Judi points to the side of the road. "Look...we turn here...we are almost to Skyfall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room Olivia is in is lovely and once must have belonged to a woman by the decor. There is a knock on the door.

Olivia tightens her dressing gown and opens it knowing that it will be James...here is where he will turn on the charm...try to get her to sleep with him.

Olivia opens the door...surprised to see Andrew Bond.

"Excuse me for the disturbance dolly...someone insisted to say goodnight to his little dolly."

Andrew steps to the side to show little James holding a blanket and in his pyjamas. James stretches his arms up to her...he is so cute. Olivia gets down on her knees and hugs the little boy.

"Oh Jamie...you are such a cutie."

The door down the hall opens to reveal another Bond in his dressing gown.

"Andrew...can you please explain why you and your son...will not stop embracing the little doll I picked and convinced to come up here for a wedding?"

"What can I say brother...Jamie can't get enough of her...he thinks you brought him a big _little doll_ for a gift. So unless you thought to bring another...more interesting toy for him to love..."

"I promise to go out and buy him the biggest toy I can find tomorrow and I will never again forget to bring one when I come visit."

"Oh you are such a sweet boy James...goodnight and I will see you tomorrow."

Little James kisses her cheek and she kisses him back.

Olivia stands up and smiles as Andrew takes his son's hand and guides him back down the hall to the nursery.

James looks into her eyes. "I swear he does that just to annoy me...but he does have incredibly good taste." Bond moves past her into the room.

Olivia is surprised by the move and just to send the correct signal leaves the door wide open and moves to join him.

"He is a sweet child...I have always been on the fence about children but Nigel wants them and that little one is making me consider the possibility."

"You are seriously not at all charmed by anything I do or say are you dolly."

Olivia giggles, "no and the nickname doesn't help you any either."

"Shall I begin just calling you M then...since it is your current desired career path….children and all."

"I will be very old by the time I get to be M...I have some chauvinists to push off a cliff first. I have great hope for the future and the next generation of men and women being much less into clearly defined gender roles."

"This was our sister's room."

"Where is she now?"

"Peet Bottom, near Canterbury. She rarely ever comes home, although I heard whispers that she may actually show up to go to the wedding with us. I overheard Andrew on the phone with her...Charmian arrives sometime tomorrow. She is older than Andrew and I."

"My room is right next door if you get frightened or need a comforter to cuddle up with to stay warm."

"It's summer and I am positive that I will be warm enough, but thank you James. If she arrives I will give up the room."

"Charmian will not mind that you have used her room and we will make other arrangements for tomorrow night." James winks at her leaving no illusion where she will be sleeping.

"I will say goodnight...unless you want to come see what my room looks like dolly?"

"Are you really going to call me that the entire time I am here?"

"Well you are. You are cute small and very proportionate...anatomically correct from what I can see. I would have to undress you to really tell."

"You won't take my word for it?"

"I like to only believe what my eyes tell me as truth...are you positive?"

"Yes James. I said I would come as a friend and as your very beautiful and astute sister-in-law pointed out. I too think you need a woman that says no to you. You need that in your life more than another woman you will barely remember later after a long string of seductions. Seduction that will do nothing to numb the loss from 5 years ago."

"You notice a great deal dolly. I think you could be an agent. Should you ever decide that a desk is not your future but then you may not make it to become M. It is too dangerous, an agents life, and I don't wish for you to take that risk. And yes I say this because death does seem to follow me a little too closely as a 00."

James clasps her shoulders and leans down suddenly to kiss her. Olivia does not pull away but still looks shocked as he pulls away and smiles down at her.

James leaves and Olivia gets into bed thinking on what he said about her future. Bond is surprising her but then he is extremely adept at finding various seduction techniques for every woman he meets. It is his super power just as analysis and observation are hers.

Olivia dreams of a large office and desk...looking out over London.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bond Family_

_Charmian_ _Bond 1926-1999_

_James Bond 1935-71 _

_Andrew Bond 1934-1979 _

_Monique Delacroix- Bond 1941-1979_

_James Andrew Bond 1968-_

_Kincade 1936- Family friend and caretaker of Skyfall. Married to Anne 1940-2000_

_MacKenzie family_

_Callum MacKenzie Sr. 1910-1980_

_Catrina MacKenzie 1936- Son - Alistair MacKenzie 1960 -Grandson-Callum 1986- _

_Callum MacKenzie 1938- (Married 1970 Jane) widowed 2 daughters-_

_Fiona MacKenzie 1971- unmarried_

_Kenna MacKenzie 1973- divorced no children._

_Tracy MacKenzie 1938-1965 twin of Callum_

Chapter 8

James wakes early feeling cold without another body next to him. It is funny how one becomes so use to the presence of another. Being away from her...is difficult...hell... what is he going to do when she send him off for a month on a mission?

Retirement is becoming a more attractive option all the time. He gets up dresses and heads out on a run in the early dawn light. Bond looks for any changes in the landscape...there are none, it is as if time does not matter here.

The internal agonizing question he is running through his mind is will he be able to marry the woman that means so much to him? Will she say yes?

M would be far better off with Marshall...he is safe and secure and the man loves her how could he not. M is incredible and would be safe with him.

Bond cannot let her go...she is too important but he knows that if he retires to relative safety...M will likely die of old age before him. So how does he watch the women he loves age and die.

What did she say...she may have 20 years left...is that enough of a lifetime for Bond? And what does he do about M not feeling comfortable about having people see them together?

Bond hopes Kincade managed to get the jewelry for him...he forgot to ask him late last night.

Bond returns and showers getting dressed and checking his phone. Tanner and Eve send a good luck text. Bond smiles as he walks downstairs to find Kincade.

"There you are old man. I forgot to ask if you found the jewels I asked for?"

"You will have to ask the lawyer...safety deposit box in town...they have the key. You want me to go with you?"

"Yes...that may be helpful and I want to pick up some things in town for the house...I need to get fresh flowers for the guest rooms and mine. Do you know of someone you can call to prepare a meal for tonight? I would like it ready for when my guests arrive."

"I will make some calls while we drive to the land of the MacKenzie's. There are some repair people coming back out to tackle the outbuildings and finish some trim in some of the rooms but they assured me that they would be done today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kincade speaks into his mobile as James drives the Aston over the countryside to the land of the MacKenzie's.

"Good lass I will meet you in town at 3...yes we should have all the supplies anything question or extras you need me to pick up we will do in town after business is completed."

Bond pulls up to the MacKenzie manor and they get out of the Aston. They walk up to the door and knock.

"Are you ready lad?"

"You make it sound like this could be dangerous."

"Aye...it may be. You never know how these MacKenzie's are going to act. I haven't seen Callum in a few years but he called once you were declared dead. He wanted to let me know I was mentioned in the will."

"He has a copy of my will? That was with lawyers in London."

"That would never stop him lad."

"I see...well this should be interesting."

The door opens to reveal a beautiful red haired woman...late 30's. Her face was heart shaped with hazel eyes that flashed green because of the emerald blouse she wore. She was tall and thin with a graceful neck with a lovely strand of pearls.

"My, my look what the southern winds blew in. James Bond...all grown up."

"You must be Kenna...or Fiona...my you too have grown up since I last saw you."

"I am Fiona follow me to the office. My father has been waiting for you."

Another woman walks down the corridor with the same reddish hair but hers is long to her older sister's short. There features are similar and both women look fit but Fiona is tall and lean to Kenna's short curvier frame. They are easy to smile and very charming compared to the little girls he barely remembered from childhood.

Kincade and Bond are escorted into the den. Callum MacKenzie stands to greet them.

"Mr. Bond...Mr. Kincade. It has been a while old friend."

They clasp hands and smile at each other but Bond senses that Kincade is cautious about the entire thing. Callum is not as tall as Bond and has silver hair but with enough dark brown to tell what it was in his youth. Callum has carved cheekbones and a narrow nose. Not unattractive but very severe in appearance.

He is well dressed and trim in figure with grey eyes. Bond has trouble imagining him being much fun at a party but that is now and back in the day...he could have been very different. The girls must resemble their mother in colouring. Fiona has her father's tall lean frame but the eyes and beauty of the girls are a testament to their mother.

"So this is Andrew's lad? I suppose Kincade told you that we were always together in our youth...getting into trouble."

"That will be all for now girls. Fiona you can bring me the paperwork for Mr. Bond to sign and Kenna...I thought you were working on your aunt's room."

"Well we just wanted to see if James had grown up nice." Kenna says with a smirk.

"And do I meet expectations Kenna?"

"Oh...yes and more."

The two daughters leave the room to allow them some privacy.

James and Kincade are sitting in front of the man's desk.

"Yes, Kincade did mention the close relationship and I think I remember you and the girls coming to Skyfall on occasion."

"My god James...you have the look of your beautiful mother but your attitude...is all Andrew and your uncle James...isn't that right Kincade?"

"Aye, he is that."

"So you died and then the government calls me last week...and now here you are. What is it that you do Mr. Bond?"

"I work for the government...but I was on vacation and there was an accident. I woke up three weeks later with no memory and it took 3 months to recover and get home from Turkey."

"Well I see that your employers were quick to reopen your accounts and lucky for you that prevented them from taking the property for tax. Your will is here...do you wish to change it because that is what I am here for if you do."

"Yes I would. I would like to start on one for everything to go to my future wife and then to her heirs. I have not yet asked her but regardless...they are my heirs. As for the property the government has agreed to lease the home for their own uses and will fit it for use later."

"That is good because it has been hemorrhaging money for years without any viable income source but the money from your father and grandfather and uncle James. To be honest the funds are in arrears and I have been padding the payments myself. Here is the account balance...and the spreadsheet of cost covered in the last 6 month by my family."

"I see. Has Kincade still been paid?"

"Yes...I have made sure of that as I promised your father years ago."

Kincade leans forward with a scowl. "Why didn't you tell me you were paying me from your own accounts Callum? You want another thing to hold over me?"

"I assure you Kincade….business has nothing to do with our past and nothing to do with Katrina."

"I heard that Katrina is moving home?"

"Yes and the girls and I are very excited...in fact we are having a big party celebrating her return and young Callum's graduation from university. Next Saturday night. I hereby invite you and your guests and of course you Kincade."

"Are you sure...I mean your father told me to stay away from your sister years ago...you finished playing the old man's games finally."

"Well, you could say that since his death...I felt that the past...needs to stay there."

"What about Katrina?"

"What my sister chooses to do...is her own affair, and from speaking with her I happen to know that she wanted me to specifically send you an invitation Kincade. I will tell her that you are going to come with the new Bond family."

"I look forward to seeing her again. I will go wait out in the car while you two finish off your paperwork."

Kincade gets up and leaves the office to allow James to complete his business.

Once Kincade leaves the office Bond turns to ask a question that has been plaguing him.

"So Mr. MacKenzie...what happened between Kincade and your sister and my father?"

"That is between them Mr. Bond, but my father refused his request to marry her...he wanted your father to do it but then...well she was expecting and your father and his brother were gone overseas. Father was going to wait until they returned to make Andrew live up to his responsibilities and marry her. That was what he and your grandfather had arranged when they were children. Katrina refused and fled...we never heard from her until after the baby was born...she brought him back to us to christen him a MacKenzie and then fled south again."

"That sounds like the beginning of a feud."

"It almost was but then there was Tracy...she wanted James. All would be healed between the families...but then in 65, the tragedy. The old man closed off speaking to the Bond's in grief...for five years and until my wedding I convinced my father that the ill feelings had to end...I was optimistic to have heirs for my father...he was not happy in the least that we only had girls."

"I can imagine...so my father came to the wedding and you two continued to be friends."

"Time changes things...he mellowed and Katrina sent the pup up to us every summer to make him a proper MacKenzie and father loved the boy...I still think he is your older brother and heir to the estate but you are the heir in a legal paper binding way and our estate is vast enough. Most of the argument between the houses were do to strong feelings...love. As boys and then men the Bond's were always here...Katrina and Tracy were meant for the Bond boys...too bad...you know...you could have been my nephew."

"I suppose after all that the relationship had changed?"

"Yes...you father married and had you...they came to the wedding and so did James he brought a lovely woman with him...a friend only but with James that was unlikely."

James smirked at the implication. "Was you father willing to forgive him finally?"

"Which one? Andrew for slighting Katrina or James for taking Tracy to her death? Not initially but the charming little doll James brought with him and your aunt Charmian...changed his mind."

Bond smiles in understanding...he didn't know much about uncle James but he knew he loved beautiful women and they loved him.

Aunt Charmian had raised him after his parents died. While a strict woman he could see that she might have had some depth of charm like her two younger brothers. His mother told him that the Bond men were irresistible to women.

"I heard that uncle James was a charmer. Aunt Charmian...well, no one could put anything past her and I never could growing up either."

"From what I remember of Charmian she could be an imposing woman. Beautiful but imposing. As for the Bond men, well, I could fill in some of the history. Kincade and I could tell you tales of broken hearted beauties that fell before those two brother's feet and that has continued in you I see...I have never seen Kenna run to the door as fast as when she heard you were coming. But alas you are getting married. I look forward to meeting your future wife."

"I hope everyone can get along well enough after all this time."

"Yes, I will draft a new will and you can add the appropriate names as it suits you, have Fiona drop them off and that will be that."

Fiona knocks and comes in with a folder for her father. "Fiona is a lawyer also and will be taking over for me when I finally retire."

"Yes Mr. Bond...here is my card also. Feel free to call with any questions."

Fiona is polite and meets his eyes without any of the smiles and excitement of her younger sister. It seem like Bond's particular looks are not as exciting for the eldest daughter.

"I will...oh did you ever learn how to shoot Fiona...I remember that you nor your sister could shoot."

"Yes I did...Kenna not as well. It was not her cup of tea. So you remember that...one thing about us...that is strange."

"I was 10...shooting was the best most exciting thing I could imagine doing and I thought it was strange that these two red headed Scottish lasses knew nothing of it...my aunt could shoot."

Fiona and Callum laugh.

Callum leaned back in his chair. "I remember your aunt had shooting ribbons...she was an excellent horsewoman also. My father was always charmed by her and wanted my sisters to emulate her...Tracy did...that must be how she finally caught James' eye once she had grown up...as children he wanted nothing to do with girls. That certainly changed in our teen years."

"I am thankful for this peak into my families past. After all the tragedy...no one wanted to talk about them. My aunt would only tell me some of her younger brother's more adventurous childhood stories from when she still lived here...she left when they were just coming on their teens."

"Yes...you grandfather wanted to marry her off and she would have none of it and enrolled in university and left."

"She barely returned for fear he would have a line of suitors waiting for her when she returned. Charmian never married did she?"

"No...said she could not find an Englishman that struck her fancy enough to bother with."

The three of them laugh as Callum sorts through the files.

"Please sign here and here. This is a key to the safe deposit box at the bank...your mother and grandmother's jewels are in there."

"I am going to collect them now. Thank you for helping look after the place and Kincade, I will transfer the money to repay you."

"I'm afraid that being Saturday the bank in town will not be open to assist you and you will have to wait until Monday to collect the jewels James."

"I had not thought of that...to use to the big city. I know I fled this place as a child but it has never been that far from me."

"Tis the same for all that are born here lad...even with great tragedy we always need to come back. My sister is a living example...she has come full circle and will come home for the rest of her days."

Bond frowns. "She isn't ill is she?"

"No...just longing for her past."

Callum opens the door and follows Bond down to the entrance. Both his daughters are hovering around the entrance way...James can smell freshly applied perfume and Kenna is wearing heals now and lipstick.

"James would you like to stay for tea?"

"No thank you Kenna...I need to go to town but I will see you at the party."

"Kenna has a housewarming gift for you if you don't mind if we visit you tomorrow...around 4?"

"That would be lovely Fiona, my guests are arriving today and we would be delighted if you could come to tea. Please join us Callum...if you have anything more that needs to be signed."

"I have to be here to sign for the delivery of Katrina's things but I will come if they arrive early enough."

"Til tomorrow then ladies, Callum."

Bond walks out into the sunshine as the girls follow him out to the car. Callum follows.

"I see you have James' car...a beauty."

"It came from my father but you would know better than I if it was James' car."

Kincade looks at Callum. "Andrew used it after James passed."

"Yes well it was Andrew's car he used to leave the wedding…"

Kincade frown. "Yes it was."

"I often wish I could go back...and stop them leaving...I have been missing my other half for so long."

"She was a bonny lass, Tracy and James loved her more than the world."

"Yes...it took him 5 years to return."

"Yes and it was for your wedding Callum. The Bond's were always your friends...since childhood."

"Well Kincade...it is time to reopen that bridge and begin forging a new relationship with the younger generation."

Bond smiles and climbs into the car.

"Well that went well. I thought after our discussion last night that they may hate me."

"That Callum is a tricky one...it was no coincidence that those girls were there to meet you...Callum wants you to marry one."

"What! I told him that…"

"Callum won't care. He will toss those girls at you regardless...hoping to drive a wedge between you and your intended. If you had been a girl...he would have married you himself...not wanting to marry her to his nephew Alistair because he still believes as his father did, that your father is his father also."

"Why haven't those girls married already?"

"Kenna did...but divorced and doesn't have children yet. The older one...has never been with any men around these parts...perhaps in university but still…"

"Oh...yes I see. You think she is…"

"Yes...I don't think she would be interested in you despite you having your mother's good looks. Kenna is a pretty lass though...one could do far worse."

Bond frowns at Kincade's insinuation that he would even consider another woman.

"No for me...Kincade. There is nothing getting between me and my love ever again."

Kincade frowns wondering what has happened to the sweet carefree boy he once knew. This James Bond has become as severe and jaded as his late uncle. Military service and god knows what else.

The loss of his parents hit him hard and young...just like the death of Tracy seemed to define his uncle's womanizing self destructive ways in 1965 until his death.

Regardless by the look of the lad and his grip on the steering wheel when he said it...Kincade wonders what or who tried to come between him and his lass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car pulls up to the old house...it hasn't changed much in 40 years...only she had. Judi climbs out of the front as some exits the house. The man smiles and comes up to Judi looking her up and down.

"My lass you are a beautiful one...I am Kincade the gameskeeper. I will help with the bags."

Ryan climbs out to help but pauses to open the door for M. M cannot believe that she is about to meet Kincade for the second time...she hopes his memory or vision is not as good as hers.

Kincade has grown a beard and he is thicker in the waist but then again so is she. M might as well get this over with...she climbs out of the car and smiles.

Kincade takes one look at her and stops in his tracks...looking her up and down with a slight smile.

"Well lass...I see where you get your good looks. This must be your mother."

"Yes...Mr. Kincade. I am M."

M extends her hand and he grasps it in his and looks into her eyes. Kincade looks somewhat confused.

"We've met before...your name?"

"It is M and I…"

"Dolly...I remember...did you...these are your bairns?"

"M is the name and yes this is my daughter Judi and my son Ryan."

Ryan and Judi pull out the bags looking at the entranced way the gameskeeper is looking at their mother...like she is a ghost from his past."

"Jesus Ryan...what is it about her? If we could bottle it we would be rich."

"Remember Scott."

"Yes and Peter...your mates from school."

"They had a major crush on her...I socked them both in the eyes and they never came over again."

"What did they say?"

"It wasn't that...the sleepover involved the two of them listening at the door of my room waiting to hear mum leave her's. I caught them...they were trying to catch mum between her room and the bath in a towel or in her nightie."

"Seriously...I never had that much attention...I guess blondes do have more fun."

The two of them dissolve into laughter as they bring the bags towards the house. Kincade finds a way to stop staring at M and moves to take the bags from Judi.

"Lass I am very glad to finally meet you and James will be back from taking the cook home momentarily."

They walk into the house and Kincade tells them to make themselves comfortable as he takes the bags with Ryan upstairs.

"I will let you all sort the rooms later and leave them here."

"Alright Kincade."

"Your mother...she is a widow I take it?"

"Yes she is. Our father died almost two years ago." Ryan says sounding a bit confused Bond must not have told the man much about them.

Ryan is about to tell him that she and Bond work together but...

Kincade turns to walk back downstairs as he says. "I see...Good...well, I hope you like great whiskeys son...there is a selection."

M and Judi are in the sitting room having a drink with James as they come back down.

"Kincade you have finally meet the new family."

"Yes lad and you have made a beautiful choice...these lovely ladies really class up the old place. I will get dinner on the table and then be off until tomorrow."

"Stay for dinner Kincade." Bond asks.

"I have something I have to do tonight lad but I will return in the morning. Did you remember to seal the shed door when you were out their earlier lad...if you don't...there is a pack of stray wild dogs that have been up to no good."

"Oh...I will go do that now."

Ryan puts his drink down. "I will help you."

Ryan follows James outside. "You didn't tell Kincade anything about us did you?"

"No...why?"

"I think the man is confused but then he doesn't know what you and mum do for a living does he?"

"No, it is bad enough that you two know."

"About that...we need to talk about some things later...mum told us about Silva."

A shiver goes up James' spine at the name and he scowls. "It can wait...we need to eat and I would like the first meal back in this place to be at least civil conversation."

"Fine...but we know now James...and it is not something I am likely to ever forget."

"Nor I Ryan...and especially not your poor mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two leave and Judi turns to M. "Mum I just need to freshen up...where is the closest place Mr. Kincade?"

"Upstairs second door on the right."

Judi leaves and M looks to Kincade. "I guess I will help pull out dinner."

"Yes...that would be lovely….Dolly."

"Dolly?"

"Yes...I think you know...but it has been a long time."

"I'm sorry but my name is not Dolly."

"To bad that, she is someone I once met...she was a beautiful blonde that came with a friend of mine"

Kincade takes a long look at her as they stand in the kitchen. To M it feels like he is waiting for her to crack and admit that she is that same woman from 40 years ago.

"Would you do me the honour of a walk around the old land tomorrow? Before dinner tomorrow?"

"Certainly...that would be nice if we went." M would rather not but she cannot seem rude to the man. He is only trying to be friends with James' special friend. Actually M wonders exactly how much he said about her to Kincade?

It is not as if he can mention what they do at work so how did he say they met and fell in love? M is of the opinion that it is better if she keeps her mouth shut as much as possible around Kincade...she doesn't want the past to blow up in her face and shatter her relationship with the current James Bond.

"I think the young ones might be preoccupied...the lawyer and his daughters are coming tomorrow at 4 for tea...we can say hello and then leave the others to themselves for a while."

M frowns for a second as she grabs the plates and items and Kincade gathers the food. "Yes well I suppose I could slip away for a while."

"Good...let's get you lot fed...you must be famished."

The others meet in the dining room and all help set the table and get ready. Kincade take his hat and makes for the door.

"I will see you tomorrow...have an excellent meal. Lad...don't forget the MacKenzies are coming for tea at four."

"Right...thanks for everything old man."

Kincade closes the door and shakes his head. Dolly...she acted like she had never been here before...maybe tomorrow's walk will clear her memory. She's a beautiful little doll still, and this time James Bond is gone and they are both widowed.

Her daughter is beautiful the image of her mother and James must love the girl to bring her mother and brother up here for a visit.

Kincade is trying to remember the name she was introduced to her by...it was not Em or Emma...Andrew gave her the nickname because of her size and that is all they called her for the time she was here.

Thank the stars above that James and Judi brought her with them because he really likes the look of that woman. Kincade would like to spend some time with her...perhaps bring her to the party as his date.

One thing suddenly occurred to him...how old is the lass Judi? No she couldn't be...the woman would never allow her to marry James if she could be his cousin...not in this day and age.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dinner is wonderful and Bond asks if M agrees that he should hire Maggie back as their cook for every evening and freeing up their time to wander around and do whatever they like.

Kincade had the kitchen updated along with the baths and the furniture and electronics Bond ordered online and had delivered. Just two comfortable modern chairs and a large wrap around leather sofa for in front of the fireplace.

The flat screen was mounted above the mantel and the old picture of James' grandparents was moved to the entrance hall so that it was the first thing visitors saw upon entering.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Q has commissioned some technicians and they will be here early in the week to build a communications tower here for our use."

"I have some banking to do in town on Monday if anyone wants to walk around?"

"Possibly but I think I had better wander around and make notes for work about things I think we will need."

"I will go with you James."

"Fantastic Judi. Ryans sorry but if your mother stays...she has to have someone with her. I showed you the gun room earlier. Do both of you know how to shoot?

"No...why, would we...we didn't know our mum was the Queen of spies." Judi says.

"All right so that is on the to do list for the next couple of days. I will get Kincade to help us and give some lessons. Now, Judi...Ryan...you promised some stories about your mother."

Judi smiles taking the her second glass of wine. "Yes I did and I have had two glasses...my lips are loose and it is time for some tales from Nigel."

"Judi...what did he tell you?" M says with a frown.

"He told me that when you lived in Hong Kong that you had an admirer. That a man would follow you home and follow the both of you whenever you went on the town. He also mentioned that he was younger and very handsome."

"Judi...that was Tiago...Silva...the one that…"

"Sorry mum...I never put two and two together I will stop with the stories now James…"

"Jude...I am surprised that dad told you and that he never told me?"

"You never asked brother...you were not as interested in why he stayed with queen bitch."

"JUDI!"

"Mum...you were...you were demanding and argumentative from the time I turned 13."

"Mum...you were not use to being questioned...sorry but you did vent all your frustrations with work on your family. Judi and I do understand that better now, but at the time we just thought you were a control freak."

"I cannot continually apologise for your youth...I am sorry but I did what I did to keep you comfortable. You went to the best schools and had vacations and everything you wanted. I spoiled you because of my absences and had your father buy things and do whatever you wanted to do when you were young. I knew I couldn't be there all the time and do it with you. Your father was your hero and he was mine also."

Bond shifted in his seat and poured another glass of wine. He cannot lie...her statement hurt. What can he say...or do that can compete in their eyes to what they already had in Nigel but he did save her...he will always save her no matter what becomes of them as a couple.

Ryan and Judi have been a tad cold towards him and Ryan...he is very angry. So much for them bonding with their mother on the drive up to Scotland.

"I am tired after the long drive. I for one am going to bed."

"You've had enough of our questions today mum?" Judi says with a sarcastic timbre to her voice.

"I don't have to answer questions my dear daughter...but you have the right to give them voice. I have permitted them today but don't think to continually question my motives or my life choices. You are both adults and I have treated you both as such since you were in your teens. I think leaving you to find your own paths is what most teens want in the long run and at least I did my utmost to leave you in the good hands of the best man I have ever known...one of the best men I have ever known."

M looks at Bond and winks. Bond smiles at her but remains silent...this is between the three of them.

M continues making her point in an eerily calm manner.

"I made sure he never left me. I forgave him the mistresses because I couldn't fathom a life without him in it. I loved him and the two of you have always assumed rather flippantly that I did not. That I was too concerned with my job, well part of that job was to make sure the three of you were always safe and comfortable. I do believe that I excelled at that. Neither of you were ever assaulted, kidnapped, tortured or ill treated ever. Any bullying stopped...Ryan did you never wonder about that...why they suddenly left you alone? The same for you Judi when some of those girls were picking on you one day...how long did that last and then finally stop?"

"Mum...I didn't know...this is all so much to absorb so quickly."

"I know Judi and I have a tough skin but do not think to make light of my feelings for your father ever...do you understand?"

"Yes."

Ryan nods at her. "Yes mother. I agree, I think it is time to go to bed. Let us just save some of the stories from our father for another evening."

Bond smirks. "Yes...don't think that I will forget that, and I do expect to learn much more about the Mansfield family."

M gathers some dishes to clear the table. "Be careful what you wish for James."

The others help clear the table before heading to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I missed you so much….how am I going to go out into the field?"

"I don't know but the house looks wonderful James."

"You like this room...the master bedroom...I was likely conceived on that bed."

M laughs as she moves around the room looking at the furnishings and the bath.

"An ensuite in a house of this age is nice."

"Yes...my mother insisted and they had it built. Kincade had them add the shower stall this week as well as new laundry and dish washer for the kitchen. They replaced the counters and shelves very efficiently...he claimed to have hired an army. The bill is outrageous so I think you need to tell Tanner I require a bonus."

"Email Tanner the bill and I will see that MI6 covers half the cost plus whatever we need for telecommunications and security."

"What about Clare Dower?"

"I don't care about her and it will still be far less than purchasing a home such as this. You still pay for upkeep and taxes...but I will make sure the taxes are greatly reduced since it will now be a government facility. You don't mind that people will have to live here when we are not here."

"No...I am looking to convert the shed for a bunkhouse for the staff. They may use the kitchen and downstairs bath and work in the main house but some areas will be off limits."

M stops and stands in front of the window looking out at the moon. Bond's chin comes to rest on her head and his hands stroking her hips begin to roam moving up her side finding their way quickly to her breasts.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing."

"You are distracting me from staring at the moon and reminiscing."

"I am impressed at how you handled the children my dear."

"They are attacking because they loved their father a great deal and have always thought that I was the one that abused that relationship. I am sorry you had to hear that."

"What? That you loved that man enough to ignore his philandering so that he could be the sainted, stabilizing influence on the children. Yeah...why would I feel insecure because he was the love of your life and your hero."

"I could swear that you're developing sarcasm. James...you have been around my children to long."

"They do seem to excel at it when around you M."

"Are you still angry with my husband James?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean James. Ever since your comment about lifetimes. You are jealously angry that I was married and I cannot change the past. I did love him and I do love you."

I know M I am just so crazy about you...I wish that I knew him so I could reconcile these feelings but then again if he were alive then I wouldn't be allowed to do this."

Bond bends and turns her face to his and pulls her mouth to his. There tongues intertwine as M turns towards him reaching her hands around his neck.

Bond pulls away suddenly. "I missed you...only one night from your arms and I was ready to shoot something."

M laughs as he lifts her up and carries her over to the bed. His hands move quickly in their urgency, as he begins to pull her jumper off. M giggles at the urgency in his eyes.

A knock sounds at the door. "Mum...mum...James." Is heard through the large oak door.

James yells out, "not a good time Judi...go back to bed young lady."

Through the door they can hear Judi huff and then whine. "But James...there are odd sounds in my room."

"What?"

M laughs as James walks to the door and opens it revealing Judi in a blue tank top and shorts, ready for bed. There is a sudden conflicted look on Bond's face as he gives Judi the once over quickly realizing how wrong it is to be appreciating her body...so he turns quickly to M.

M begins to laugh out loud understanding exactly what has happened...an aroused James Bond is now picturing her daughter in bed, either as the younger version of M or with him and M in a menage et trois fantasy scenario.

Ryan opens his door down the hall hearing voices. "What's up?"

M is still laughing as she moves out into the hall. "Your sister is scared of something and came to get her mother."

"Well I heard a noise and I got scared." Judi pouts crossing her arms under her breasts as Bond attempts to look anywhere but down at her in his partially aroused state.

Bond rolls his eyes and heads down to the room down the hall. The other's follow. M walks in and it is like traveling back in time. This is the room she stayed in all those years ago. Charmian Bond's room.

Bond moves about the room listening and then walking to the window. Bond sees that the window is open and that behind the drapes that there is a toggle for the blinds beneath.

"Could it be this hitting the radiator Judi?" Bond make the toggle hit the metal radiator.

Judi sits on the bed. "It could be...I don't like big scary old homes in the highlands mum...I am still coming to grips with sleeping alone...and it is not like I can close my mind down after today."

"Sleeping alone?" Bond asks with a frown.

"There are some marital problems James." M whispers as she looks at him with a look that says I will tell you later.

"Mum can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course I can darling."

Bond's face contorts in a variety of expressions, from exasperation to interest and concern.

Ryan smirks at him. "I will say goodnight...I don't think I can go through another emotional rollercoaster again without getting into a fight with your lover mum."

Bond crosses his arms and frowns at M's son. "Why is that? Maybe we do need to get to the root of this whatever it is. What is your problem with me now Ryan?"

"Ryan...James." M says concerned at James' frustrated posture and Ryan's sudden glare...he looks so like his father did when ever he was angry. Emotions are running high and things are about to break open and M is getting tired of it all.

"I was mad Bond...mad that you hid yourself away from her when she was hurt and lonely, acting like a petulant child."

Bond stiffens in posture and M holds his arm with concern in her eye.

"James...we had many conversations and I told them the truth."

"I am sorry Ryan...but I apologised to the only one I needed to apologise to...your mother. I never thought I needed to go beyond that."

"Well, when you are part of a family...things are different."

"Family...you and your sister were barely civil to your mother for years and now your concern must be quantified and considered...I don't think so."

Ryan is getting angry and what he says next is spit out to deliberately attack James... just like he left his mother hurt and lonely.

"Yet you called to ask _OUR_ permission and even asked uncle Marshall's permission to marry her? I think you know that she wants us in her life or you wouldn't have bloody well bothered with all this!"

Judi's eyes go wide and she stands up moving to her brother's side. "Ry...stop!"

"What is he talking about Bond?" M asks shocked.

Bond looks down and meets M's eyes...his anger evident. "I was going to ask you...later."

"Enough...I'm out of here...I don't like what you do for a living Bond, and I certainly do not like what you spend your time doing to my mother."

Ryan turns to head his room. Judi moves to follow.

"I'm sorry...I will go talk to him...mum you two need to talk."

They leave Bond and M staring at each other like she did with another Bond 40 years earlier in the same spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James...I don't mind leaving this room for your sister. Here take my bag. It is only right that she should have her own room back."

They spent part of the day in town collecting Charmian Bond from the station walking about the town and talking….so many stories...laughter and memories.

"Well you can come to mine...I promise not to bite unless you want me too. There is no more room at the inn my dolly...there are only four bedrooms and a nursery. Monique transferred Andrew's old room into a crafty place...no bed. I assure you I didn't plan this...my sister does not always conform to normal conventions such as letting one know if she is coming...not to mention I thought I could lure you into my bed sooner."

"James...I told you...I bet there is a cot in the nursery that I could sleep on."

"No...no you can have the bed and will take the floor. For now let's go downstairs and help Monique with dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes...and I have a ring and everything once I go to the bank and collect it. I love you more than my own life." James drops to a knee and takes her hand in his."

"Bond...not here...not now...I have to go deal with my children."

M walks out of the room leaving James kneeling on the floor of his late aunt's room and towards the room that Ryan and Judi are in...James Bond's old room.

M opens the door and moves inward with a pissed off and determined look on her face.

"Ryan...you need to apologize to James."

"No...no I do not. I have not said anything that Judi and likely uncle Marshall haven't thought of, but just not said mother. In the long run a relationship with Bond will bring you nothing but heartache. You should just find someone normal...safe a professor or something."

"So...someone like your father...I see. So my feelings on the matter are wrong...disgusting to you...what about your uncle...he is not acceptable either?"

"No...not really...but then you already went there and did that, didn't you? Do you think that I expected or wanted you to replace my father at all? No... and then you got the closest thing to my father possible and took him to bed. I will have difficulty even talking to our cousins David and Isabel again, now that I know."

"Hey Ryan...I thought I was the sarcastically mean one to mum...get back in line behind me. Mum he has valid concerns...we have had time to think about this since you told us of your abduction. We know that Bond talks a good talk and he seem genuine but he is a spy...the two of you lie as a profession."

"Mum...did you see the way he watched Judi? Do you think he is going to stop…"

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Judi asks becoming insecure about what she is wearing all of a sudden.

"ENOUGH! I have had it! Only I get to decide who I love. You will both go and apologize to Bond right this instance or pack you bags and get out of his home...do you understand?"

"Yes mum. Sorry mum."

Ryan and Judi stand and go to find Bond as M sits down on the bed and waits getting lost in her memories.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Your sister is hilarious...my god she can twist a tale."

"Yes she has that gift...I am glad she came actually...I haven't spoken with her in so long. Charm has a way of cutting through the bullcrap of the world and tossing it back up into the air and have it land in proper order."

"She could be M." Olivia laughs.

"No...the Soviets would surrender to her and I would be out of a job...she would have done it just so her little baby brother wouldn't get hurt. She took to you right away they all did, they all love you dolly."

"Doll...dolly when will it end?"

"If the nickname fits...and you wear it well. I am loving that we get to share a room tonight doll...but I have a feeling that I hear someone else that is coming to say goodnight."

They hear the small pitter patter of feet...a giggle and a push against the door. James walks to the door.

"Well dolly...I wonder who this could be?"

He opens the door to a smiling little boy. "It's me dolly!" Jamie yells and run towards her sitting on the bed.

Olivia picks up James and hugs him. "James you should be asleep little man."

"Yes he should...I need to find my brother to come get his child out of my bed."

Little James jumps up and down on the bed and then lays down in the centre and pulls up the covers.

James looks at his nephew and rolls his eyes while wagging his finger at the toddler.

"You're pushing it young man...I am going to get Andrew."

"Oh James. It is fine let him stay here...consider it a reprieve from sleeping on the floor. He will be a shield between us."

James crosses his arms at the bottom of the bed staring down at Jamie and dolly cuddled up in his bed. Actually, it is the most alluring thing he has ever seen.

Perhaps Andrew is on to something with becoming a family man.

"James Andrew Bond...you are out of my will young man and get your hands out of my dolls hair."

Jamie giggles…"my dolly."

"Oh no she's not!" James jumps onto the bed beside them little James and Olivia pop up in the air and squeal in delight.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bond woke early in his lonely bed and headed out into the hills for a run. His mind working through the tension and the knots in his stomach from the arguments the evening before.

Judi and Ryan came to his room and apologized for their outbursts and James did the same. He is trying to imagine what he would do if their positions were reversed...if it was his mother. To be honest he would have killed someone but they talk it out...argue and express their opinions without fear...just how their parents raised them.

His dreams were disturbing. In the dream he broke into M's flat and sat down on the sofa and then Nigel walks in from the kitchen asking if James would care to explain what the hell he is doing in his flat.

Bond stumbles to explain as M walks in wearing lingerie and then slides up to Nigel and kisses him passionately in front of James.

James awakes with a start...sweating and feeling for her beside him but she is not there...she is with their child...Nigel's child, in the other room.

Marshall was hardly a threat to their relationship...the ghost of his brother will always linger in Bond's mind...that fear and dread of losing her.

Even in death...she will be with Nigel...he is her true love...they shared a life...children. They met and dated and spent time walking in parks and going to films and shows together. He rubbed her feet and held her when she was carrying his child. Felt the kick of life in her belly.

Made her ice cream and pickles brought her gifts and didn't bloody well have her children ruin and interfere with his proposal! Nigel likely showed up with flowers and got down on one knee and she still wears his ring on her left ring finger.

Bond's relationship is that of wayward employee that she yells at as if a child...their relationship has rules, death, boundaries, chastisement and orders.

Bond runs back to the house. When he comes through the kitchen for water he meets Ryan.

"Good run Bond?"

"Of a sort. Did you sleep well, or better knowing that your mother was with your sister and not me?"

"Look James...I'm sorry. I truly am and I do believe that you love her, but I still see the future as something that will involve my mother, who is the strongest woman I know, dissolving into a puddle because you have broken her heart...again I might add."

"I will never intentionally...but I see what you mean. How could she possibly love me as much as your father."

"No, I didn't say that. What she feels is just different for you, and that is not a bad thing. Please don't break her heart or I will sick Jude on you and that is not a pleasant prospect believe me."

"I can imagine...she is just like M isn't she."

"Jude is a bit off lately...emotional strain because of her idiot husband Sam."

"I can imagine...I guessed from the conversation last night that there are problems with Judi's marriage. Ryan, if Sam ever hurts your sister...physically, or the children tell me...not your mother and I will take care of it quietly."

"I don't think I want to know…"

"It will look like an accident...don't lose any sleep over those that do not deserve it...I don't."

"You can be a tad cold hearted Bond."

"Yes...that is what a 00 is, a cold hearted bastard."

"How do you explain my mother then?"

"No one will ever be able to explain your mother Ryan."

"She does seem to defy labels."

Bond drinks his water and heads upstairs for his shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond leaves his shower and enters the bedroom to find a surprising guest back in the master bedroom.

"So you're finally up? Good because I need to stop talking about our relationship, stop thinking about your past relationships and the only way I can think to stop, is by making love to you."

Bond drops his towel and pushes M towards the bed kissing her while he pulls at her clothing.

"James...stop."

"You aren't too distracted this morning are you M? After all the drama with your children?

"No, but how is it that you manage to divest me of all my clothing so fast? You're not giving me time to apologize."

"M...you don't have too. I just need you so badly."

Bond smirks and kisses her again M swats him.

"I can't resist you and I have had a great deal of practice removing clothes...I practiced on dolls when I was young.

M pauses for a moment and looks at him for that comment. "What?"

"I distinctly remember a doll that I loved."

"I see...what dolly was that?"

"One my parents or it was a gift from my uncle? Anyway...they gave me one with long blond hair that I could curl in my fingers to fall asleep. My parents were very progressive for the day."

"So you undressed the doll often?"

"I would rather undress you M...any day but you are a little doll like..."

"Shut it or I will...I will.."

"You will what? Let me make love to you on my parents bed?"

"I hope that you are talking about the frame only because this mattress feels new."

"It is...I made sure they cleaned the place for proper use now and we are christening a brand new mattress….later we will christen all the others."

"I should hope...later because I don't think we can spend the day moving bed from bed."

"Is Judi alright? Why was she so scared?"

"Sam is having an affair...she is depressed but after all the drama...she is even more depressed and before you ask...Tanner has her husband and his mistress in some extreme interrogations...just because I am M and I can. I plan on enjoying observing the video on that one."

"I'll make the popcorn. But now...I have a much more pressing need arising this morning."

"I don't know about that….I may need some convincing."

Bond growls as she pulls him into a passionate kiss. He trailed kisses down her body as he settles between her thighs. Within moments his tongue has her panting in passion.

"James...come here...I need you in me now!" M grabs the tube of lube from the table, she hold her hand out to his.

"But M...I haven't had a chance to make you squeal." He takes a long slow teasing lick his arm wrapped around her thighs. M grasps his hair and pulls tired of all his teasing.

"Two can play at this game James." M sits up making Bond try to pull her back down by her legs. She refuses and he kneels in front of her as she drops the lube back on the table and crosses her arms in a huff.

"M...darling...please don't leave me like this." As he looks down at his very hard member.

"But you can torture me...I don't think so." After she said the words she palms her face into her hands, suddenly remembering the island and Silva.

James realize what just happened and pulls her hands away from her face.

"Sorry Olivia...no more power plays in bed. I forgot in my excitement, that I should let you control things more...until you are comfortable with play time again."

Bond moves to lie on his side beside her and she allows his fingers to caress her body. Circling her nipples until she closes her eyes and tilts her head back. M's body begins to sink back down onto the mattress.

"Thank you for understanding my need to have some control. I know it is not fair for me to be in control of every aspect of your life...work and this, but since Tiago...I need...I don't know. I need to allow myself to relax and feel safe...not frustrated."

"Is this why you were so distracted the other morning when I was making love to you?"

"We already discussed that and I should have just said no...just made it clear that I had work to do, but your kisses sway me so."

"I am glad of that, but if you ever feel that way again...like now...just stop me...we will talk about this and slow it down. I cannot resist you and I have wanted to jump you since you and the kids arrived."

Bond's mouth met hers with less urgency and more focus. He palms her right breast as he kisses down her jawline to her neck...collarbone to her left breast.

M arches at his touch. M finds his erection pressed up against her hip and begins stroking him...he moans into her breast. He lifts his head and looks into her eyes.

"Now James...can we do this right?"

"Christ M...yes!"

Bond moves over her body using his knee to open her legs cradling him in position. James takes the lube from her hand and applies some to himself and her...he pushes into her gently as she arches in response. He pauses to allow her to adjust before moving again.

They make love for the first time in his home...in his parents bed.

James' earlier sense of sexual urgency mellows into calmer gentler lovemaking for a while until Olivia spurs him on...ordering him to move faster or harder and he obeys her every command with alacrity and vigor.

They climax together as Bond collapses into her neck. Bond moves to his side and rests his head on her shoulder.

"I thought it would feel odd being here...Kincade told me to take the master bedroom and it surprised me."

"Kincade asked me to go on a walk with him later today."

"He did...I suppose...I wonder what the old man is up to? Asking you away...perhaps this is him interviewing you to make sure you are good enough for me."

"Yes...perhaps it's that."

"Our first night in the home I never thought I would see again. Nor did it end like I thought it would...still I do love making love with you in the morning light."

"James it is a nice home and it will be even better after I send Q branch up to update it."

"The upstairs is not to be touched...this is our zone."

"Alright….whatever you like dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whatever you like dear."

"Oh, James...stop that." Olivia slaps his arm as they walk up over the hill.

"I am serious...as far as I'm concerned I will take you anywhere...if you like dolly."

"Oh and that nickname has got to go."

"You don't mind when the young lad calls you that and he gets a hug and rests his head on your bosom. I swear...he knows he is driving me insane...Andrew just laughs and the smug little tike just sticks his thumb in his mouth and looks at me...as if to say, hi uncle...I got your girl."

"I am hardly your girl and he is just two years old."

"Well between him and the looks Kincade is throwing at you...I swear that man cannot keep his eyes to himself. I thought he was seeing someone... Anne. In fact it almost caused another feud with the damn MacKenzies."

"Aren't we here for one of the damn MacKenzie's wedding?"

"Nothing gets past you...Kincade was the object of the elder sister's affection. She coerced him into asking for her hand but the old man said no...he has always wanted Andrew to marry Katrina...that girl was far too flighty, but Kincade tried...then he ends up with the most beautiful girl in the village not knowing that young Callum had a crush on her."

"What happened?"

"I thought Kincade had proposed and married the girl but with the way his eyes light on you...maybe not. The man has always had an eye for beautiful women."

"You are exaggerating and I think the Bond men are just as bad. Your sister-in-law is the most stunning woman I have ever seen in my life. Andrew showed me a picture of you and the neighbour girl...Tracy. Those MacKenzie women are very beautiful."

"Yes...she was. Andrew was very happy not to be forced into a marriage with Katrina when I told the family that Tracy and I were in love."

"This must be hard...coming home to all these memories."

"At first I thought it would be...but what I have to do on the job makes for some even worse memories. It has been five years and I do not see my wee namesake near enough for Andrew's liking."

"Does your family know what you do?"

"Andrew and Charm do but no one else...I have not even told Kincade and the three of us were thick as thieves growing up...along with the MacKenzies. I told Andrew and Charm...just in case I die...no details mind you. That would be too much. You will find dolly, that to have them know just the basics...that is enough and they are unlikely to question you further...keep this in mind, should that fool that left you for a vacation in France come back and ask for your hand."

"He is not a fool...I could have merely overreacted."

"That does not sound like the serious woman that stands before me...you do put on an icy facade for work. Has that darn emotion love got something to do with it? This is the reason I put emotions like that on a shelf to collect dust."

"He is going off on a holiday with his family and friends of the family that they always travelled with as youngsters...however one of the family friends just happens to be his ex-girlfriend."

"Jealousy rears its ugly head to my extreme benefit then. You have nothing to worry...he will come home to you. I am curious...why didn't you go or meet them later."

"Because we were not told of this mandatory shut down till they had left."

"That sounds like an excuse...why did you really not go?"

Olivia blushes as she kicks a small rock with her foot as they walk along a path.

"I cannot tolerate his brother's girlfriend."

James laughs. "That's the reason?"

"Yes...I would love to go with him...but not as a group of rowdy revelers...just the two of us."

"So you are a romantic at heart...I was right."

"I think I am more practical than romantic."

"Why?"

Olivia just walks on ahead leaving a bemused Bond following her.

"Why dolly...why so practical regarding vacations with groups...they can be fun and amusing even if you do not like a couple of them there are other diversions...wait...that is the reason...other diversions. You do not want to share him and just want the two of you to spend all your time in bed...that's it!"

Olivia blushes a deeper red as they turn onto the lane that leads back to Skyfall.

"I do not wish to discuss this with you further Mr. Bond."

James catches up to her and pulls her by the shoulder turning her around. He smiles at her and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Olivia is shocked for a moment but relaxes into his kiss...until she rationalizes how inappropriate it is to be kissing him at all and pushes him away.

"James...don't. I thought we were getting along fine without complicating matters."

"I want to complicate matters dolly...you got lost for a second how did it make you feel?"

"Out of control and wrong."

"You always have to be in control don't you?"

"Yes...I prefer it...doesn't everyone?"

"Some of us like excitement."

"I can do exciting every once in a while."

"No dolly...I don't think your built that way."

"Good then you will refrain from kissing me like that again...I am not going to be another notch on your belt Bond."

"Fine...stubborn girl. You are so unlike…"

"Who? Tracy...Mary...your throngs of other women?"

"You are just worried that you will not stand out...I can assure you that is not the case. Would I bring you here into the heart of the fire...home to Skyfall if you were not the type of girl that I would bloody well remember. I rarely spend a week with any woman let alone a stubborn frigid know it all like you. Stiff and unmoving...the nickname of dolly is more appropriate than I thought. Andrew just thought you were cute like a little doll...he had no idea that your stiff unyielding personality matched so well!"

Oliva glares at him hands on hips and lets him have it right back.

"You're just pissed off because I didn't collapse into your arms when you blindsided me with that kiss. It will seem like such a waste for you to bring a girl up here and have no hope to seduce her. I told you and you agreed before we left London that sex was off the table or did you just see that as another challenge?"

"You are a challenge and if you don't think that I considered that...then you don't give me much credit. If I could not stomach your presence without sex, this holiday would be horrible! But I do like having you around regardless of the cold showers it will cost me."

Bond takes a less confrontational stance with her as he sees that she is more than willing to fight him verbally.

Olivia's ire relaxes as Bond's body loosens and he becomes flirty again. Flirtations she can handle...his physical intrusion of her space she is finding difficult to resist, but logic wins over the physical.

"So you aren't going to throw me on the next train to London for saying no?"

"That would be ungentlemanly of me. No dolly I will not send you home but nor will I stop trying. I just wanted to show you that I am here for your enjoyment...I am well trained and I will make you forget your stuffy boyfriend...for a time."

"And will I make you forget the one you lost? I cannot be her replacement and I will not try to be."

"You are the first to know about her and the first to realize what I lost. You are honestly the first women to dull the longing but as you have demonstrated clearly, that will not get you to have sex with me."

"Do we have an understanding then? I will not sleep with you James Bond...even for revenge on Nigel for his vacation with his ex."

"And I will not stop trying with all my might to seduce you dolly because you are worth the time and effort for the reward that would be a night in your arms."

"Oh...You are good...I will give you that, you could talk a nun out of her habit. Are all 00's as dangerous as you?"

"Some...but I am the best...just ask M."

"I just might and please stop trying so that I can relax and enjoy this trip to the highlands."

"Alright dolly...I'll let you loosen up. I hear that my dear brother has invited the MacKenzie family for a small party in two nights...Monique is likely busying herself getting the place decorated. Perhaps you and I can help her."

"That is a good idea to keep your hands busy James."

Olivia walks into the house as he holds the door and gets in the last words under his breath.

"Yes it is...but it won't tame my eyes or imagination any."

Olivia shakes her head as she walks past him to go clean up before offering her help.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"A bachelor party, Friday night...I don't want to leave you on your own dolly."

"I will be fine with your sisters that night...go off with your friends. I can always read if everyone goes to bed early. Besides, I can always play with little James."

"That boy is in love with you...even Andrew agrees."

"Be serious, the poor boy just needs children his age around to entertain him."

"I guess you are fairly young...and little and sweet."

"I'm old enough."

"Thank god...but I don't want the boy between us tonight."

"Your sister offered her room to share with her once she found out you and I are not a couple."

I bet she did...there is something you should know about my sister...she..."

A squeal lets out from the upstairs and something crashes down. James runs immediately to the bottom looking concerned and then stoops to pick up a metal truck.

"Jammie! You be careful young man.

Charm joins Jammie at the top of the stair..."sorry...I just went to the toilet...don't tell Monique."

"Remind me never to let you look after any of my children Charm."

"Like you will ever have children...that is about as likely as me having them."

"How do you know I don't have some already?"

"I'll just ask old Mr. MacKenzie at the wedding shall I?"

"Christ Charm, don't start all that again. Definitely not mine...ask the other two men wandering around the estate."

Charmian picks up Jammie and carries him downstairs and puts him down.

"I always thought that was the reason you married Tracy so quickly little brother."

James grew silent but still met his older sisters gaze.

"It was."

"I'm so sorry James. I had always guessed as much."

Andrew comes into the house and sees his guests all standing around looking serious.

"Why all the long faces? What did Jamie do now?"

Charm puts the boy down and he runs to his father and Andrew picks him up and they bonk foreheads and Jamie laughs. Andrew places him back on the floor as he moves into the room farther and goes to the bar to make everyone a drink.

"What has you all so quiet...so unlike you Charm."

"I told her that Tracy had been expecting when we were married."

"Yes...I knew."

"You did?" James asks.

"Katrina told me at the wedding James. I just never mentioned it after the accident, why give voice to something so incredibly sad. Callum doesn't know...just Kincade and myself. Speaking of that accident. I have some questions that I need you to answer. It is just the four of us...Jamie will not tell a soul and dolly here works for MI6 also. Was that really all that was...just an accident?"

Olivia's mouth goes wide in shock that James' brother and sister know the actual department he works for. She had assumed he told them that he worked for SAS or something of that nature.

James paces and runs his hand through his hair obviously uncomfortable with the questioning.

"This is why I have avoided this place like the bloody plague...too many things...dolly...please take James if you don't want to be party to this...you know as well as I that this skirts the rules of our organization."

"Yes and you also told me that they will continue to question and dig if we don't let those in our lives know at least the basics. Secrets can hurt us in the field but they can fester and kill our relationships also."

Andrew wraps an arm around Olivia.

"Smart woman you've brought with you...I am really starting to wish she was yours."

"Yes...well if wishes were horses, Andrew."

"Then beggars would ride." Charmian finishes and she crosses her arms and steps out in front of James, forcing him to stop pacing about.

James runs a hand through his hair as he searches for the words and if he should even really tell them. Chamain looks at him with that severe look that makes him admit everything.

"I did not lose control of the car. Someone shot through the windshield...hit her right in the head. I tracked them down and killed them all."

Exclamations were whispered beneath the witnesses breath.

Charmian places her hands on both his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace.

James accepted this and wrapped his arms around his older sister and buried his face in her neck.

Andrew walked to him with another drink which James accepted when he released their sister.

"To lost loves and circumstances beyond our control." Andrew says wile lifting his drink high in the air.

They all drank in silence knowing that no other details can be given or should be asked for. The past is the past and dead and buried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kincade stops into the pub to wait for Maggie to bring her back out to Skyfall. Callum MacKenzie walks in and nods to him and sits down beside him.

"I would think you would still be waiting for your sisters belongings Cal."

"I already did but the girls are shopping...hence I am here to entertain you Kincade. What are Bond's guests like...his lady?"

"Judi is a beautiful little thing. Her brother is a nice lad also, but her mother..."

"The girl brought her mother and brother?"

"Yes and the mother is...well do you remember the attractive lass James Bond brought to your wedding?"

"Yes...I was mentioning her to James yesterday, why?"

"I can't remember her name...Andrew nicknamed her dolly the second he clasped eyes on her."

"Yes...I remember. She was very attractive little thing. The future mother in law looks like her?"

"Yes...I think it is her but she claims her name is Em and that she is not dolly."

"Is she still as attractive?"

"Yes...and I saw her first Cal."

Callum smirks, "so that answers my next question...she's a widow isn't she?"

Kincade smiles and nods.

"Well then I want to invite you and this lovely widow Em to dinner sometime this week. I am coming into town so Katrina can pick up whatever extras she needs and the four of us might as well get reaquainted."

"Sure you do Callum...your sister won't be intruding on your behalf will she?"

"Now Kincade...would I do that?"

"Yes you bloody well would. Katrina and I are done...50 years now...and this lady is just my cup of tea so if she says yes I will bring her into town for lunch someday. I don't mind if you show just don't interfere."

"I would never do that Kincade but if the lady choses me over you who are you to complain."

"This is all Annie all over again isn't it Cal?"

"It could be...but who is to say either of us can win this widow's heart."

"True enough. I will call you later and tell you which day we will be in town. Say hello to your girls for me and to your sister also."

"I look forward to meeting this mystery woman Kincade...I do hope she will come to our party on Saturday also."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia wakes up wrapped in James' arms.

"James...darling. We fell asleep. Christ it's 11 already. I don't suppose you can come up with a plausible excuse as to why we've been up here all morning...other than…"

"Other than we have been having sex. No and there is no way in hell those two would believe anything we say. But we deserve this time M...you deserve it."

Bond kisses her passionately. His tongue twisting in her mouth...exploring as his hands wander lower to her sex. Fondling and teasing as she becomes warmer and opens to his touch.

James presses in her as she moans to his touch. He pulls his lips from hers to catch his breath and look at her.

"I cannot get enough of you Olivia...you have bewitched me. I don't care if we stay up here until 4. This is our new bed in my very old house. We are the lord and lady of the manor and I want to keep you here...safe and warm in my bed."

"I don't know how safe I am in your bed...what with the constant strain on my old body."

"You are not old and as for bodies...mine is in a far worse state than yours."

Bond kisses her again as he moves between her legs. "M...seconds?"

M laughs and pulls his face to hers. They kiss and nip at each other as their passion builds. Bond eases into her warm sex. M arches beneath him but he flips them around with her atop him.

M squeals in shock and laughs as he smiles up at her and plays with her breasts. "I love having you on top...then I get to do this."

James pulls her forward and captures a nipple in his mouth while thrusting into her. M places her hands on his shoulders and throws her head back as a moan escapes her lips.

M flexes her muscles and moves her pelvis in a way that makes James moan in return. M increases the pace and so does James as he thrusts upward as she slams down on him. The sensations are delicious as their pleasure increases along with their volume.

"Christ...James...I hope the children can't hear."

"Old house...thick walls. Arghhh….M my god….do that again...hummmm."

M slams down on him and flexes at the same time. "James! Oh god….oh god!"

"Yes...M...yes….hummm...again...again."

Bond's hands are on her hips pulling her down on him matching time with his thrusts.

"Faster James...yes...yes!"

All thought of children or anything beyond the feeling of pleasure building and coursing through them is forgotten as they climax with a shout of each other's name.

"Oh…James!"

"M! Arghhhh!"

M collapses down on him panting. Bond caresses her naked back and kisses her forehead.

"Let's get cleaned up, I think Kincade will be here soon with Maggie and we have the MacKenzies coming over around four also."

"I can't move right now. I do hope you have more sheets. We need to change the bedding."

"I think we have a spare. We should definitely invest in more...I will get some tomorrow. Do you think you will be allowed to sleep with me tonight?"

"I don't know...I might have to sleep with Judi just to get some rest...or I will be napping all day after you get through with me."

"You didn't seem to mind 5 minutes ago M."

M swats his shoulder and rolls off him heading for the shower. "Why don't you strip the bed and join me in the shower Mr. Bond. Then we will make our bed." M winks at him and moves to the bath.

James growls. "Now who is the incorrigible one M?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judi and Ryan were watching the telly and waiting for their mother and Bond to get up.

"Ryan remember when we were in our teens and if she was home would freak out at us having a lie in."

"Yes but after last night...and this morning I don't want to push our luck with bringing it up."

"Yes...I guess we should leave them too it. Christ she is lucky though...James is so hot as well as being an insatiable lover."

"Jude! Really...not what I want to hear."

"Fine...prude! What did you and Bond talk about this morning?"

"I apologized again and I think we are fine...I did say I still think he will break her heart."

"Yes...but having a broken heart is better than having no love at all."

"I suppose...I mean dad has been gone a year and a half. You will not wait that long for Sam will you?"

"Christ I already have...no I will begin dating if asked as soon as asked. I have the children...he already has a girlfriend and I need to find me a James Bond to spend time with."

"Jude...really. Save it for your girlfriends. Sam might not have a girlfriend after this weekend. Do you think the slimy bastard will call you once MI6 releases him?"

"I don't know and I don't care either and since when do you not like Sam?"

"I have to agree with mum on this one Jude. Dad never trusted him so we didn't either. It did last 10 years though...that is a long time...considering."

"I hate that he did it...I never thought he would be so unhappy with me...what is wrong with me that he couldn't even talk to me about the problems?"

M walks into the room with James hearing her daughter lamenting her failed marriage. M is wearing jeans and a grey wrap over a navy t-shirt. Bond is also in jeans and a black t-shirt with a plaid shirt overtop.

"Judi...why do you blame yourself for his failings. You did nothing out of the ordinary...you still loved him...supported him and did the same as you usually did. It was his decision that you were no longer fulfilling his needs. Sometimes that is just the case...you father did it three times."

"Yes but as you said...he still loved and wanted you. He just crying out for your attention...good and bad...to force you to improve your relationship and it did. Sam doesn't want me...we haven't even had...relations...in a year."

Bond hears the door and opens it to reveal Maggie and Kincade.

"Please come in and make yourself at home. Maggie dinner was so wonderful last night I thought that I would hire you for the duration if that is acceptable?"

"Oh yes Mr. Bond, that be fine by me. I will go get started on your luncheon and then tea for the Mackenzies."

"Maggie I would like you to meet my new family. This is M, Judi and Ryan."

Maggie nods to each in turn and excuses herself for the kitchen. Kincade has barely taken his eyes off Em as she stands beside the sofa.

"Oh lad...here are the shells you asked for."

"Why do you need shells James?" M asks.

"It has come to my attention that these two don't shoot. I think they need to learn how...and rather than sitting around in front of the new telly Kincade bought...we should head out for some target practice."

Judi and Ryan stand and follow Kincade and James to the gun room. They take out some rifles and shotguns. Bond, Kincade and M pick one up and examine them.

After a while M realizes that all of them are staring at her as she opens and arranges two of the guns quickly on the table to ready them for cleaning.

"What are you all staring at?"

Bond smirks. "Oh nothing."

Watching M handle guns is surprisingly erotic...James hopes they have time after and before tea to test the new mattress out again.

They all enjoy a quick meal that Maggie whips up for them before heading out to teach the children how to shoot.

Kincade drives them all out to an empty field with a fence. He pulls out a bag from the back as the others gather the guns and shells. Kincade sets the empty cans up along the fence and goes back to join them and help them load and shoot the guns.

Bond was just finishing up with a safety lesson as Kincade returns.

"Ok Judi you shoot first." Bond moves behind her and clasps her arms and pulls her up against him as he shows her how to hold the gun properly against her shoulder and where to aim.

Ryan shoots him a look and Bond takes a step back from Judi. Judi giggles, "Ryan...he is just helping."

Ryan aims his own gun and lines up a shot.

Kincade stands beside M in the hopes to do the same. However after seeing her disassemble the guns...he doubts she needs help.

"I can help you too lass if you need it?"

M smiles at him and lifts the rifle. She fires her first round and misses.

"I have always been a terrible shot. I know how to clean them well but accuracy has never been my strong point."

"Let me help you with that lass. I can see where your problem is. You drop your left arm as you fire...here let me."

Kincade wraps his arms around M just as James had Judi. James is helping Judi reload as Ryan fires and hits something. His face smiling because of his success.

M and Kincade are standing slightly back from the others and Bond does not see his old gameskeeper holding on to his girlfriend so closely but Ryan does.

Ryan turns to look at the rest of them after his success and sees the way the old man is with his mother. Bond keeps some extra space between his upper body and Judi, he uses only his arms to help her.

M fires another shot and successfully hits something. She turns to Kincade and smiles with her new found success.

"That is how it is done now lass."

"Thank you Mr. Kincade."

"Good shot Judi!"

M turns to see her daughter smiling along with James. "It is easy once you visualize the ex…"

Ryan laughs, "I bet!"

They all reload and try again.

Bond's mobile goes off and he moves away to answer. Everyone stops shooting so that Bond can speak.

"Ok Tanner...yes...yes...yes she is with me. I will call you back in a moment."

Bond looks up at some expectant faces.

"I have been called in to work...I will be leaving sometime soon once some details are arranged, but I should be back within a couple of days. Kincade, M and I need to speak with you about the house and what is going on. Kincade, it is only fair that you know...but you have to swear that you tell no one else."

"I can keep a secret laddie...not to worry there."

M moves forward and begins to speak.

"Mr. Kincade...you will now be under the official secrets act of Great Britain and cannot on fear of treason repeat anything that we tell you."

Kincade is very confused that Em has anything to do with this situation at all.

"No worries lass...what are the two of you on about?"

M and Bond walk back to the car with Kincade leaving Judi and Ryan with the guns.

"M is my boss and the head of the SIS Kincade, Skyfall is going to become the Scottish base of operations for MI6."

Kincade can scarcely believe it...SIS and her the head of the organization. No wonder the lad seemed so familiar with his future mother-in-law...she's his bloody boss.

The Bond men were never for keeping things simple...they always did love to live dangerously. However they never made it to old age either. Falling for the daughter of the boss can be as dangerous as whatever it is that he does for the agency.

"Kincade this is why I need them to learn to shoot. I will need you to look after the place while I'm gone because, there is a much greater threat than you could understand without me telling you."

"Aye lad...I will be on the alert from now on. I will make sure everything is fine while you are away."

"I am glad you understand Mr. Kincade and thank you for your help. Could you gather my children and the weapons and give Bond and I time to debrief in the car before going back?"

"Certainly...I will get thing organized." Kincade leaves them and Bond and M climb into the car.

"Tanner...yes you are on speaker with M."

_Something has come up along the coast and the Isle of Skye. Our old friend Mr. White is believed to be staying there and I thought you would like to know since you are so close._

"White...what is he doing showing his slimy head anywhere near Britain?" Bond says.

"Perhaps he is homesick? Fine Tanner it is good that you have called us. Bond is the closest."

_A crew from Q branch is going to arrive tomorrow by late afternoon and will begin surveying the sight. Q passes along his thank for the notes you have sent M. Bond do you want me to send up a security detail for while you are gone?_

M answers before James has a chance. "I should be fine with the help of Mr. Kincade and my children. I do not think there is any personal threat to me...even with White this close."

"M...I don't agree. Tanner where is the detail that followed M here? Did you keep them near like I assumed you would?"

_You make me sound paranoid now Bond...but yes they are near._

"Put them on alert and have them drive around the property a few times a day while I am gone. Make sure the members of Q branch...have their special training also. I would like to send up a few Walther PK's and ammo for M and Kincade. I will be taking mine and I could use them as back up. "

_Yes Bond I will send up a safe with proper supplies and I will make sure Q branch are armed and observant. I will contact you later with more details and the teams are on their way by the end of today. I think some should arrive by 3 tomorrow._

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They arrived back at the house by one o'clock as does the crew to finish up work on the outbuilding. Kincade and Bond speak with the workers as Judi, Ryan and M helped bring a light lunch to the table from Maggie.

"Maggie this looks lovely." M says to the woman.

"I am very glad ma'am, that there is life in this old house again...it was filled with naught but tragedy for so very long. That Mr. Bond is so handsome...as are your two...Miss Judi is as lovely as you."

"Thank you Maggie and it is a grand old house."

"Go on and eat you must be hungry after being out in the hills with the young ones. I hope you don't mind me saying but I think that Kincade has taken a liking to ya...I see his eyes follow you when you are in the same room."

M is at a loss at what to say to the woman...she is shocked that she observed that. The best play is to ignore it and hopefully James will not notice...if he does...what is she going to do about it?

"Oh...yes I am hungry...I will just take in the tea shall I."

"Yes...go right ahead and please enjoy."

M carries the tea to the dining room table as Kincade holds out a chair for M beside him.

"Thank you Mr. Kincade."

Bond watches as Kincade's hands linger close to M on her chair after he helps her sit. Being the gentleman he is he assists Judi as she sits beside him.

They sit and enjoy lunch and Kincade shares some stories from James early life.

"Jamie loved to run around scaring everyone when he was very young...as he aged you couldn't keep the lad in the house."

Judi laughs and asks, "where are the photos...we will need to see some photos?"

Kincade laughs. "I have some at my home...I stored them there but there should be some in the attic here if you want them."

James looks down at his plate suddenly uncomfortable with the prospect of facing these images from his past. M picks up on it right away but Judi keeps pestering.

Judi places her hand on James' arm. "Oh we have to see them James!"

M shoots a look across the table at her daughter.

"Judi! Don't be rude dear. Perhaps James would rather not spend time in the dusty attic after having this house cleaned so nicely for our arrival."

Judi stops after taking a cue from her mother. "Sorry James...of course, you're right mother."

Kincade is confused by the interaction but the boy is quiet...it is his past after all.

"I will return the box from my cottage. Now since lunch is done...I promised to show you the lands lass. Do you need some time to get ready?"

"Yes, Just a few minutes Mr. Kincade."

M stands and walks upstairs.

"And what are you youngsters going to do this afternoon until the MacKenzie's arrive?"

Ryan looks at Judi and Bond. "I haven't the foggiest idea."

"I was going to look in and help with the shed construction if you would like to join Ryan. But it is your vacation so if you would rather read or watch movies...it is up to you."

"I for one was up early and to bed late so I may read and take a short nap." Judi says.

"I will help you James." Ryan says as the three of them gather the dishes and begin bringing them into the kitchen.

M comes down the stairs to see Kincade looking at her. He pulls out a tartan scarf and hands it to her.

"Even in summer...it can get cold and windy here so I thought you could use this lass."

"Thank you Mr. Kincade." M accepts the scarf and wraps it around her neck.

Ryan and Judi had come into the hall just as Kincade offered the scarf. The two of them looked at each other in the way siblings sometimes can and communicated without need for words.

Their eyebrows rise in question and understanding as they nodded at each other.

M and Kincade turned to see them and M says. "We will be back by teatime...to meet the MacKenzies. Where is James?"

Judi answers, "he is chatting with Maggie and helping clean up...we offered to help but were kicked out of the kitchen."

They laugh and Ryan and Judi watch their mother walk out with Kincade.

Ryan turns to look at Judi. "Do you think we should warn Bond?"

"Do you think mother even realizes?

"Why would Kincade? Wait...oh my god!"

"What Ryan?"

"Not once since we have been here has Bond introduced mum as his girlfriend."

"So? It is not like he needs to shout it from the hills and you know how she wants it all kept quiet."

"Yes but don't you see Judi. Kincade...Maggie they all think **you** are Bond's girlfriend...so mum is the merry unattached widow."

"Shit! Ryan...Kincade is all sweet on mum now...poor man doesn't even suspect. Mum sure can attract them in droves. I wonder if she has always had this problem?"

"I have no idea but it could just be because she is now a widow...and he is a widower. You saw the way the poor man looked at her when we arrived."

"Yes but he thought she was some woman that came here years ago...that couldn't be mum...could it?"

"Ryan...didn't she say she came to Scotland with a friend for a wedding?"

"Yes she did...that minx. Jude...we need to tell James."

"No we don't. If they want to keep this quiet then we will not draw attention to any of it. Let them figure it out and deal with it."

"Is this some kind of revenge for all the secrets throughout our lives? I almost feel bad for them Jude."

"I wonder if any of the members of Q branch are cute?"

"Judi!"

"Well I can look now that I know I am getting a divorce."

"Have you spoken to Sam?"

"No but I texted him."

"What did you say?"

"I said; hi, how has your weekend been so far, and I want a divorce...Could you contact your friend and ask him to be my attorney should I need one."

"You are evil...he will be getting that message after spending a weekend in detention...I always knew not to piss you off...you're so like mum that way."

Bond rejoins them, "like mum in what way?"

"All of them Bond...beware...Jude is evil, manipulative and…"

"Cute, adorable and lovely."

"Ah the joys of siblings that I never had."

"Yes but we are technically your possible future step children not siblings...we are still younger than you."

"Not by that much Judi. I have a task for you if you like. I need to order the furniture for the bunk house. Do you think you could pick out beds, tables and whatever else we will need and order it for me?"

"That sounds fun. I will have to come out an look at the building first."

"Well let's get to it. I think we will need the extra room for when Q branch arrives."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So M...tell me of your husband?"

"Nigel was a professor...a writer and a lovely man."

"When did you get married?"

"1971 why?"

"I was just trying to figure out if your lass could possibly be James Bonds?"

M is shocked...her mouth is open in confusion. "What on earth do you mean Mr. Kincade?"

"You are the woman that he brought up here for Callum MacKenzie's wedding and I have proof. There is a picture at my house of the wedding and the Bond family including you...Miss Jenkins. It took me a while to remember the name but it was Olivia Jenkins wasn't it?"

"I had hoped you didn't have such a good memory Mr. Kincade and no...I did not sleep with James Bond. Nigel and I were on a time out and James asked me as a **friend** to come here for the wedding."

"James worked and died for MI6 didn't he?"

"Yes...yes he did."

"Does the lad know?"

"No and I would prefer it if he never finds out Mr. Kincade."

"Why? It is so long ago...or do you not want your bairns to know about that time of your life?"

"I don't think James knows that his uncle was even in the service, and the official secrets act makes it such that I could never volunteer that information to him."

"Aye...I suppose and it does explain why the boy is so very concerned for your safety...you being his boss and all. What about your children do they know...about MI6?"

"Just a little. I told them a bit after their father died and James entered the picture."

"Here is the exit from the priest hole I was mentioning to you lass...let's go up to the kirk and take a look around."

"You will be quiet about what you have learned...won't you Mr. Kincade?"

"Oh aye...as long as you accompany me to lunch in town someday this week."

"Is this a sort of blackmail Mr. Kincade?"

"Aye, you could consider it that, but I prefer to call it a friendly date."

M looks at him and smiles not knowing quite how to interpret that statement.

"My title is M...you must call me that in public. I know you have my real name now but you must not use it."

"Aye, M...I understand and I will not tell a soul. I do like dolly better."

"Oh not that again...and entire week of that was enough for a lifetime. I am far too old for such a nickname now."

"I don't see age when I look at you lass, because it has barely touched you."

"You are far too flirtations Mr. Kincade...you always were."

The two of them laugh as they reach the kirk to explore and talk of how things have changed over the years and how somethings haven't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come see the old family kirk with me dolly."

"Are you just trying to get me alone again James?"

"Well my family will not stop monopolizing your time dolly...between the sisters and the boy...I have barely had a chance to see you let alone spend more time getting to know you."

"Not in a biblical sense Mr. Bond. What do you want to know?

"Tell me about your boyfriend….Nigel...is it?"

"Yes. Nigel is an academic...going for his PHD in English."

"A boring bookworm...tell me it's not true? You really do hate excitement, don't you dolly." Bond says with a laugh.

Olivia hits his arm and exclaims, "not funny. He is charming and intelligent...taller than you with beautiful curly hair."

"Christ I can picture him…thin, tall, bespectacled, with a bowtie, waistcoat and a smoking jacket. Does he smoke a pipe?"

"No...I despise smoking."

"Oh...I apologize for smoking around you then dolly...I will try to keep the habit outside from now on."

"So now you have determined what my boyfriend looks like and pigeonholed him into a typical academic professor. Do you still think I am a boring woman more content with maps and mission plans? It is far less exciting than all the running...shooting and womanizing that you get up to all the time. Do you, James Bond plan on objecting to my relationship for some reason?"

"I object to it because it comes between you and I, and I do not think he is the right man for you. I think that you hide the side of you that wants what I can give you."

"What you can give me? Wait...what do you mean Mr. Bond? You are not proposing that I should marry you out of the blue are you?"

"No...not that but I am suggesting that you experience some of the world before you tie yourself to a man that has likely been training his entire youth to be an old man. Yes I can picture the man...all absorbed in his writings and books rather than the beautiful temptress that he is married too."

"By the world, I assume you mean that I will absorb my worldliness from you because you have seen and...screwed your way through half of it?"

"Dolly...so vulgar a statement from a future wife of a boring academic."

"Well what do you really want of me then Mr. Bond?"

James frowns at her...trying to find some words that fit what he is feeling but she begins again with her snarky attitude that entices him to no end.

When he doesn't immediately answer, Olivia gives her analysis of what would happen should they cross the line. One line that James Bond continues to try and jump with her.

"You talk a good talk but you just want me willing and naked and then take me back to London drop me off and say goodbye. We will then share uncomfortable glances occasionally at work, like you and the rest of the female staff. I will have become another statistic and I will keep the indulgences of our tryst from Nigel and accept his proposal and live a pedestrian life on the outside, while working my way up the ladder in MI6."

Olivia looks at him as they walk along and she continues her assessment of her future. The reach the kirk and walk inside to look around.

"For the next 20 plus years I will climb as far as a woman can within our organization. Perhaps the story of our tryst will survive and other 00 agents will approach me asking for a drink or a quick shag in the supply room because they heard I was so accommodating before. As I age...after Nigel and I have children the offers will wither away as happens with middle aged women and new younger models flaunting their wares around the office become far more engaging than I. Unless of course I do become M...then even my advancing years and sagging body will hold some interest for those who are attracted to power."

Bond is at a loss at what to do with this frustrating woman. She is smart...too smart and at her young age she seems at least 30 not the 25 she is. Under normal circumstances he would silence her biting tirade with a kiss and that would lead to them rolling around on the dusty kirk floor.

Dolly is not going to play with him...he really wants her too...it is becoming almost painful how he feels around her.

"Dolly...I said I would allow you to make the first move even if I am dying to kiss you right now. I don't think I can give you the life he can, no. I would love to be in the position to give you the life you deserve and more. I find that it is more than I could ever hope for...to live that type of life with you."

Bond runs a hand through his hair as they walk towards the alter in the small family kirk.

"This rollercoaster that I am on will not end well and the job has become more than just a job for me. It is my life and you are making the choice...the one I made 5 years ago very difficult to justify. I don't know...it could be just being here with family...seeing Andrew and his family...it is twisting me. Making me long for things that I thought I buried...with Tracy. Dolly...if I wasn't such a jaded old agent...I would swear that I was falling in love with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M and Kincade return the the house a little after 4 and are sharing a laugh as they enter to see that all the guests have arrived.

M excuse herself to get cleaned up and thanks Kincade handing him back his tartan scarf. He is off to take Maggie home again while the new Bond family meets with the MacKenzie's.

Once M returns she moves forward and extends her hand to Callum and he then introduces his lovely daughters. It does not escape her attention that her two children look entirely too amused and that Kenna MacKenzie is looking at James with adoration in her eyes...she barely meets M's eyes when they shake hands.

Callum MacKenzie took in the woman and Kincade's familiarity with her before she excuses herself to get cleaned up. He makes the most of his introduction and kisses her hand holding it while he expresses his delight at meeting her finally.

Callum joins M on the sofa as Judi makes the most of bringing the tea around with the help of Ryan. Ryan strikes up an instant rapport with Fiona both of them having the law in common.

Kenna sits beside Bond on the sofa making Judi take a chair across from them. Judi surveys the scene trying desperately not to laugh at the comedy of the situation. She catches her brother's eye and winks nodding it the direction of James on the sofa with their mother on one side and a very flirtatious Kenna on the other.

Callum monopolizes M with questions of London and her life. M gives general answers as charmingly as she can while trying to hear what the flirty redhead with a very low cut and clingy top is saying to James.

Callum asks her to lunch. He and his sister would like to meet up with M and Kincade one day in town to have a nice lunch.

The girls make plans with Judi and Ryan to go horseback riding and have a picnic to get to know each other better. Fiona is nice and very charming in conversation with M's children.

"James you must come with us on the horses...it will be such fun!" Kenna exclaims excitedly.

"I am sorry but I think that I will be unavailable for a couple of days. I've been called into work in Glasgow...an emergency has come up and I must rush off but it is nice that you can entertain my family while I am gone."

Callum winks at Bond. "They will be safe and entertained with us James." As he says it he clasps M's hand in his and holds in between their thighs.

M is shocked as she looks down at her hand in his. She can hear a momentary growl out of Bond but he is diverted immediately by Kenna.

Judi is trying not to burst from laughter at watching the look on Bond's face when Callum takes her mother's hand.

Ryan is deep in conversation with Fiona with business talk. He glances at his sister momentarily and then to the objects of her amusements.

All Ryan can think is bloody hell...this is going to be a long week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love with me? Don't be absurd!"

"I am not dolly...I am becoming more and more happy with inviting you here, regardless of the guard you used against me in bed last night. I think I got you back because the lad had his hands twisted in your locks the entire night."

"Yes he did. I think I will shave it all off eventually."

"I love your long hair...it is the style of the day after all. My mother always had short curled hair in the 50's. I much prefer the long natural look."

"You cannot be in love with me."

"Why not?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"How is me beginning to feel the stirrings of long forgotten emotions wrong? We are together...we are getting to know each other better and you are my date to a social event at the end of the week."

"I am in love with Nigel and he...well we are meant to be together. You admitted that you are too old and jaded to be really in love."

"And what if he does not come back? What if he choses Amy...or Alice, whatever the name of that woman was."

Olivia looks distressed and furrows appear on her brow. "That is not going to happen."

"What if it does? Will you give us a chance then dolly?"

"What?"

"When is he returning to claim you...the date?"

"August 15th but I…"

"I know...true love. If he does not show on that date...the next day I will be there with flowers to ask you out. If I am out of country I will call you."

"James...really. This is insane and you won't be there even if Nigel and I don't stay together. You will have forgotten me two days after returning or when on a beach somewhere with a long legged beauty."

James and Olivia began to walk back to the house after their tour of the kirk. He puts his arm around her and bends to meet her lips again.

Olivia pulls away. "James...you said you would stop that."

"What can I say dolly...this old jaded agent simply cannot resist you."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"James...yes...oh god yes!"

"M...you minx...let me...oh christ woman you are going to be the death of me."

James pulls her hips flush to his as they continue to kiss and try to get clothing out of their way.

"I didn't like the way old Callum was eyeing you today...nor the old man for that matter."

"James...I don't think they realize...it's me...god you're so hot….and what about the busty redhead hanging off your arm the entire time?"

"Why is this clasp not coming undone?" Bond pulls at her bra after finally pulling her shirt off and out of the way.

"She was a little flirty...but then her sister was all over Ryan...or didn't you notice that."

M kisses him again as her fingers open the plaid shirt and toss it to the floor as her hand move under his t-shirt to touch his hot chest.

"In case you didn't notice...she was talking to Ryan but staring at Judi...I think Fiona is gay."

Bond pushes M gently back onto the bed as he opens her jeans and pulls them down over her hips and drops them to the floor. He repeats the move with her panties.

M sits up as he continues to try to unhook her bra and M loosens his belt and opens his jeans.

"That is what Kincade alluded to. What did you mean by didn't realize?"

"You never actually introduced me as your lover...I think they all believe that it is Judi that has your heart...not me."

Bond frowns. "Don't be absurd...I don't look at Judi like that."

"Well last night I think you did. Here let me." M sighs exasperatedly as she opens her bra and hands it to James who tosses it onto the pile of clothing on the floor.

"Only for a frustratingly confusing second or two." Bond's lips meet hers as he pushes her further back on the bed and crawls up after her.

"Second...I think it was longer than that...were you busy picturing the three of us in bed?"

"That is all your fault minx."

"How so?"

"It was you saying picture me young by imagining Judi with long blonde hair."

M laughs at him and hands him the lube which he takes and applies to his throbbing member and then positions himself between her legs.

Slowly James pushes into M and stops, closing his eyes as the sensation of entering her rolls over him. When he opens his eyes M is looking up at him with a question on her lips.

"What did you actually tell Kincade about me?"

Bond looks down at her wondering why so talkative all of a sudden...not that he minds it takes the focus off the act and allows it to last longer.

"I left it in the air...look you did not want me advertising my love for you to the world...just a few...so no I guess I didn't actually say...M is my lover. Oh god...christ...what a lover...M you feel so good!"

James has to maintain a calm control with M...he fears hurting her compared to other younger lovers he has enjoyed. With them he just thrust away but with M...everything is slow and delicious as if savouring something decadent and forbidden.

This is officially the longest relationship James has ever had with a woman and he has not been bored with their lovemaking once. This must be love...there is no other explanation.

"James...love...move darling, you won't break me." M hooks her legs around his thighs and kisses his chest running her hands up his muscular arms.

"Oh so we have stopped the Q&amp;A session now?"

"Bloody move Bond!"

"Christ I love it when you give me orders…argh!"

"I have to or you would get lost and end up engaged to my daughter all of a sudden...oh...oh..yes!"

"M, I know we need to keep this quiet...I can't exactly **scream**...it from the roof tops...but do make sure to...argh... keep their hands off you...ahhh...while I'm gone."

M begins to laugh sending vibrations through him that make him lose his focus.

"Well...M... if you won't take this seriously...I will have Ryan watch you with them...since he has been so good at...criticizing my...oh... desire for his mum...let him deal with...how bloody...irresistible you are...to the opposite sex. I haven't even...mentioned the whole...oh good god...Tanner affair."

Bond trusts in a steady rhythm as he palms her breast and pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

M arches beneath him panting. "James! Oh...god! There was...no...Tanner...affair."

"I...distinctly remember...him kissing...arghh...you in South...Africa...ahhh."

"An...act. James...right there...yes...yes."

"Then...there is...Mallory...ahhh."

"Mallory?"

"He...asked me if...single...remember."

"That...was...yes! Harder...that was nothing!"

"You are fucking irresistible...Olivia...christ M!"

"So are you my dear boy...argh...but...James! Oh god...you have to...to curb...your jealousy...believe it or NOT! Ah...ah...oh...yes. Not every man...is...after...me!"

"Ahhh...not...true...you...just...ignore...christ M you are so hot...so wet...so sexy...I...love you. I love being in you...I wasted...so much time...so sorry."

"James! Yes! The past is better left there...oh yes!"

There breaths are now coming in pants and all hope at conversation is lost in their lovemaking.

James kisses her again and then stop to adjust positions. Straightens up, kneeling between her legs while still buried inside her and uses his thumb to rotate on her sex while gently thrusting into her. His free hand palms her breast as M increases in her vocalizations.

"James...yes...oh god!" He is stretching her and the pressure is overwhelming. Her orgasm overtakes her intensly as her body bucks and the pleasure turns almost painful.

"JAMES!"

Bond is watching her as she throws her head back another thrust and the feel of her spasms intensify he closes his eyes as he finds his release.

"Oh god...M!"

M tries to stop his hands on her sensitive flesh...the sensitivity is unbelievably intense and she feels him release inside her and he collapses on top of her.

"M...that was...it was...incredible."

Bond's mobile rings. His body still feels like jelly but he reaches for it.

Answering, "yes?" In a breathless pant.

_Bond it's Tanner...is M there and can you talk?_

Bond looks down at M and almost has to laugh...if Tanner only knew...Bond and M are still very intimately attached and there breathing has barely coming down to normal.

James covers the mobile and whispers, "speak of the devil."

_Bond? You sound out of breath...is everything alright?_

"Yes fine Tanner...I will put you on speaker."

M looks up at him panicked for a moment, trying to move but Bond holds her in place.

Bond is getting turned on by the idea of having sex with M while talking to Tanner. Just to show her he rolls his hips into her again and whispers in her ear.

"You said you knew how to be quiet when you had to be...let's test that theory shall we?"

The look M gives him could melt ice. He can see the protest on her lips as he hits the speaker button.

"We're here Tanner...what is the problem?"

"Yes Mr. Tanner...when do you need _**Bond...to...leave**_?"

M swats Bond's thigh as he begins to move in her again and then pauses to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Licking, sucking and nipping at the sensitive bud, then moving to the other to repeat his actions.

M tries not to moan at what he is doing. Seeing M battling for control arouses him even more.

Sweat is forming on her brow...and her heart rate increasing again, panic that she will be unable to keep silent...and answer any questions builds as the sensations amplify.

Bond is getting hard again as he thrusts into her, quickening his pace as he stiffens. M's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Mr. Tanner could you...please...give it to me quickly?"

Bond smirks at her. "The faster...the better Tanner...M's a bit busy."

_All right...Q branch will be there tomorrow by 5 and Mallory has decided that I should come up as support because none of Q branch is confident enough with small arms to feel they could protect M. _

Bond is trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone...hopefully far enough away from the mobile on the bedside table that Tanner cannot pick up the hitch of his breath.

"Fine Mr. Tanner but what about the mission...when does...ahhh….when does Bond!" James bites her nipple as she is talking.

M tries to cover as quickly as possible. "When does Bond leave?"

_There will be a helicopter there to pick him up by 3. As for the protocol 5 questioning you ordered M, both are released and they went their separate ways very quickly. You will be safe enough without him for a few hours until I get there won't you M?_

"Yes! Oh...oh... that will be fine...Mr. Tanner. Please email us any other details."

M looks up at Bond, her aroused anger turning suddenly to flirtation.

"You and I...can debrief...privately...when you arrive...Bill."

Bond continues to tease his lover but pauses when he sees the teasing look in her eyes as she suggestively speaks to Tanner...a man who has more than a crush on her.

"Yes Bill...we will see you tomorrow...sorry for being distracted but M has me deep...in some important...personal work."

_Bond...don't even suggest that you are...oh christ...are you? I'm hanging up now! You had better be joking...Bye!_

Bond hits the mobile and M hits him. "What did you have to say that for? I was handling the situation and being perfectly quiet and you...oh god…007...you...damn nuisance...yes...yes!"

Bond uses his finger to bring her closer...sweat is forming on his brow as he moves harder and faster as the pleasure hit a crescendo. M clenches and throws her head back shouting his name.

"JAMES!"

Bond thrusts hard a few more times, groans and collapses on her again.

"OLIVIA!"

"Fuck M. That was incredibly hot...M and we need to have _phone call with Tanner_ inspired sex again."

"Christ you could have killed me with a bloody heart attack James. At my age...twice like that...can take it's toll."

Bond frowns worried as he shifts back out of her and scrambles to his knees, eyes wide, raking over her body as she continues to calm her breathing.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Bond says in a sudden panic.

M laughs, "no but you are going to have to give me a hand up and help me to the bath."

Bond smiles and jumps off the bed suddenly pleased with himself.

"I will go run a bath for you darling and come get you and then go get us some wine to enjoy in bed...and a snack...I am suddenly hungry and I was too full to eat that massive meal Maggie left us for after the tea."

"Yes...a bite would hit the spot...and some wine. I think Judi is too scared to intrude on us tonight after last night."

"Yes...I think she has been messaging the husband."

"I will talk to her tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond runs the bath for her and leaves with a robe around his naked body to go gather some snacks and wine for his love.

He finds judi on the sofa talking quietly into her mobile. James ducks into the kitchen and gathers a tray. He heads back into the living room to gather the wine and glasses.

Judi is crying softly.

"Judi...what is wrong?"

"James! You startled me. What are you doing down here...in only a robe? You and mum...taking a break?"

Bond blushes. "We are refueling in the bath."

"Bond...find me someone that loves me like you do her."

"What kind are you looking for Judi...I don't even know your hobbies or job...I don't think a killer agent is going to help you much either."

"Well, on your international travels if you find any good man with a moral sense of devotion and a sense of humour who likes a ready made family...send him my way will you."

"I will...I will make deadly sure he is good enough for M's little girl."

"Thanks James...oh and if he is a gorgeous as you...all the better."

James turns to walk upstairs. "Go get some sleep young lady...you and I have a date in town tomorrow remember."

"Oh, yes I forgot. I better get to bed then."

Judi walks up the stairs following Bond and into her room...feeling a pang of jealousy for her mother and her incredible looking lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan puts more bread in the toaster as he hears more feet on the stairs.

M walks in and gives him a hug as she begins to help him by gathering more plates.

"You and James are finally up...what about Jude?"

"Bond was up with the sun...did his run and came back to bed already."

"Ew...mum...I don't want to know."

M laughs. "You need to develop a sense of humour boy...you sister is getting into the swing of things."

"Yes but she may have ulterior motives."

"What?"

"I think Judi has more than a little crush on your man...so what do you think about that?"

"No! Really? I think she and I need to have a chat. James found her down here crying on the sofa late last night. She has been speaking with Sam...I think. Tanner had him released yesterday and said that there is not a chance that the woman will be staying with Sam after that."

"They didn't hurt them did they mum?"

Bond and Judi walk into the kitchen hearing the end of the conversation.

"No...they were not touched...just questioned."

"Sam called me last night...I asked him for a divorce. He admitted the affair. I assume that he felt it would all come to light because of his incarceration."

"I am sorry Judi." Bond says as he grips her shoulder pulling her up against his side. Judi tilted her head towards Bond, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

M took this all in with a pang in her heart. She loves them both so much. Could it be possible...could they work...would it be better for both of them?

Maybe M needs to stop this...she loves him and she will work to keep this relationship. But what if he could have a life with Judi and the children? It would be amazing for both of them. What can she do...what should she do?

"We need to eat and then we will head into town for our date Jude."

"Yes...is there anything you need from town mum? Ryan?"

"Me no." Ryans says.

"James knows what we need here better than I do. Ryan do you feel up to taking notes as I walk through the house with plans for what the agency will need here?"

"Sure mum. I can help with that. Oh Jude, Fiona texted me and wants to know if you are up for horses tomorrow?"

"Yes...that sounds fun...pass the jam."

"Bond are you ready to go?"

"Yes M...I have some of what Tanner sent and I will be back here by 2 with Maggie and some extra food. Also in time for me to say goodbye before getting picked up."

Judi looks shocked. "Two...will that be enough time for the two of you too…properly say goodbye?"

"Judi! Don't go there young lady."

"I saw him last night coming to get food for you to recharge with...in only a robe, so I assume the two of you are still in the epic honeymoon portion of this relationship."

Bond smirks as he winks at M. "Yes we are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Olivia helps Charmain and Monique clean up. Charmian goes to play with James as Monique and Olivia chat.

"I think James really likes you. He has not introduced me to many women but of those he has, you are the most important."

"I don't know what to say...or do. James has surprised me...he has a certain reputation at work and he has asked me out twice before and I declined."

"Do you love your man? I only ask because Andrew sees that his brother is serious about you. I would like to reassure him if there is any hope for you joining this family and little Jamie would love it."

Olivia laughs and feels badly for the woman who seems a little lonely.

"I am sorry Monique...I have enjoyed being here a great deal. I have been surprised by James but I love Nigel more than anyone in this world."

"I understand...follow your heart. I did even if it lead me to such a strange and foreign environment."

"It must be hard for you."

"Yes but Andrew is supporting. I plan to instruct Jamie in German and French and we often go home for ski holidays."

"That is nice. I am very glad to have been so nicely accepted into this family. I will remain in contact if you would like but I will not be able to join this family."

"Well...who knows what the future will bring my dear...perhaps one day you will."

Olivia smiles at the woman who hears Charmian call her from upstairs and leaves to go see to her son.

Olivia slips outside to get a breath of fresh air only to bump into Kincade.

"Well now dolly...you out here to escape or just catch your breath?"

"You are very perceptive Mr. Kincade."

"Aye...this family is desperate to see James happy again. I don't think it wise though."

"What?"

"You and he do not fit anymore than you and I."

"I am afraid I don't understand?"

"You like the city...and he does also but you both also like the country. On the surface you fit but underneath you do not."

"How can you tell?"

"He feels strongly for you now...but James is flighty with his desires and they change like the wind and weather. You seem steadfast and if you do have another man and that is not just a tale...he is a lucky bloke to have captured your heart."

Olivia walks around the house as Kincade gives her his impression of their not quite real relationship. "James says you are a flirt and he is not even sure if you are married. I can say that you are a bit of a mystery also Mr. Kincade."

Kincade smiles and looks down at her. "I can see how you do it...there is just something about you. James and I both loved a MacKenzie and have been trying to make up for that for years. Annie is a nice girl...but you...you are worth all the tea in China, dolly."

Olivia is beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way Kincade is looking at her but then the car returns and Andrew and James climb out. Andrew frown seeing Kincade standing so close to her.

James scowls. "Kincade! Step away please...I cannot compete with your damn rustic Irish charm." James laughs as he slaps his friend's shoulder.

"Then maybe you should not leave the lass alone to be entertained by the likes of me."

"Well to avoid any fighting over dolly I suggest we go fight over darts or cards instead." Andrew moves them all towards the house to play games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dolly you don't have to sleep in with Charmian...I will keep my hands to myself."

Andrew laughs, "that is as likely as me being the King of Scotland brother."

"Dear brother I could use your young lad as a buffer again."

"James...don't be ridiculous. This young lady is practically engaged to another man and I for one will not have it said that a Bond lead her astray and broke up their relationship." Charmian says as she winks at Olivia.

"Oh and I suppose she will be safe as houses with you Charm?"

"James! I don't think that is your business." Monique says suddenly.

"Just let the girl decide the lot of you...now pass the potatoes please." Andrew says diplomatically.

After dinner they retire to the great room to play some cards. After Jamie's bath he comes down to bid them all goodnight.

Little James makes a beeline for Olivia and she pulls him up on her lap. Jamie reaches his small arm up behind him grasping her hair and twirling it in his hand as he sucks on a finger from his other hand.

"Andrew...Monique, I do think your son is in love with dolly." Charmian says.

"See...I told you! Thank you sister...they thought I was just being irrationally jealous of a two year old. Charm agrees...the little tike has it bad for my companion." James looks straight at his namesake and says, "my dolly...Jamie."

"My dolly!"

They all laugh as James begins to tickle James. "James! Don't get him all riled up before bed." Monique exclaims.

Andrew crosses his arms looking across at the two James. "Yes or we will send him to entertain you when he cannot sleep brother and without the little doll with you...he will not be happy."

"Do you want me to take him to bed tonight?" Olivia asks.

"That would be nice, thank you Olivia." Monique says as she sits down beside her husband.

Olivia stands and turns James in her arms to carry him better. She walks up the stairs and heads to the nursery. "Here we are James. Time for you to go to bed."

Olivia places the boy in his crib and looks down at the cute little boy. "You are a little charmer aren't you? I think I would like to have children because of you young man. Goodnight little love."

"Night...dolly."

Olivia covers the boy and leaves the room. She thinks of Nigel and what he might be doing at that very moment. A bitterness invades her thoughts as she wonders if he is screwing Amy...his ex-girlfriend.

As Olivia's mind travels to that possibility, she wonders why she is resisting James at all. Her damn stubborn nature comes with a certain self awareness of her own heart.

Olivia loves Nigel.

James Bond would only confuse and crush her.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

M knocks on the door of Charmian's room, "can I come in?"

"Yes mum."

Judi is getting ready to go to town and M sits on the edge of the bed.

"It has come to my attention that Sam spoke to you last night. Tanner told me he was released."

"Yes...I had sent him a text telling him I want a divorce...once your people got through with him he got his mobile back and then called. Needless to say he was angry...in fact he chastised me for texting him that...can you imagine...he had the nerve to be angry with me."

"Well with men...they often feel that offence is an appropriate defence. What did he say?"

"He eventually told me about the other woman because he knew I would be suspicious as to why it took him so long to answer my text. Sam wants us to talk. I said be out of the house by Sunday when I get home. He tried to get me to come home early but I said no."

"Good girl. I am proud of the way you are handling this...I know it is not easy. Has your relationship been dying for the last year?"

"Yes...it seems like everything has gone to hell since dad died."

"I know...sometimes life dumps everything on you at once to prove a point."

"What point?"

"That you are stronger than you appear and that you can live through anything."

"I would like to believe that but what I am going through is nothing compared to you mum. You are incredibly strong and even when floundering...in that time Bond was missing, you still were able to work and battle through getting stronger every day."

"Only because of the people around me. Tanner and Moneypenny kept me going and Marshall. Don't you, or your brother ever chastise your uncle for his feelings for me. Sometimes we cannot help who we develop a crush on. Like you for instance."

"What? What about me?"

"Your brother seems to think you have a crush on James. Is that true?"

Judi finishes putting on her necklace and picks up a cardigan unable to meet her mother's eyes as a flush rises on her face.

"So you do. It has also come to my attention that the world around us thinks that you are Bond's future wife."

"Nothing gets past you does it mum?"

"Not much my dear because when it does...things get blown up and destroyed."

"He is very handsome and yes...I admit I am horribly jealous. I asked him to find me a nice man...he more or less alluded to the fact that he doesn't meet many of those."

"No he doesn't. I cannot shout out publically that James and I are together so it is alright with me if you want to pretend you are a couple. If James falls for you Judi...I will sanction the relationship. It will hurt but I want the two of you to be happy and you could give him a family to raise and I would love to see that for Bond."

"Mum! I would never try to steal him away from you! We may look similar but you and I are very different...being the sum of our experiences you are the one he loves...I cannot become you no matter how hard I tried."

"I know dear...but should anything happen to me…"

"No! Stop it! I do not want to hear anymore of this. I will not become his replacement if you should die...that is just...well it is too bloody weird mum."

"Like what happened between your uncle and me? You and Ryan think he was Nigel's replacement don't you?"

"It crossed our minds."

"Well he wasn't. Marshall comforted me and it just happened. Sometimes it is not an all encompassing passion that drives us as we get older. Sometimes it is just empathy and comfort that pulls us to someone...this is how I manage to explain my affair with Marshall to myself.

"I understand mum but don't ever tell Bond...promise me."

"Alright...relax. Just keep the conversation with outsiders neutral if they assume you are his lover in public...do not object and say...no he is with my mum. If problems do arise...James and I will deal with it."

"Are you sure about Sam Jude? Do you love him enough to forgive him?"

"No...I guess I have been moving out of love for him over the years...he became very disinterested in me after the children. He admitted on more than one occasion that he felt like his life was over...he was tied down. I felt the same disinterest in him but I was obsessed with staying with the kids...I didn't want to be apart from them because...sorry...you know mum."

"Yes...I understand. Now go have fun in town."

"You need anything mum?"

"I am going to look at the linen closet now to see if we do indeed need to buy extra sheets."

They walk out of the room to the closet across the hall. There are two extra sets for the other rooms.

"Mum just do the laundry. Come on lets go strip your bed and gather all the laundry. Do you not do your own laundry?"

Judi looks at her mother in confusion.

"What...don't look at me like that. I have a service."

"Really...I think you did it when I was young."

"I find the new machines confusing."

Judi laughs at her as they enter the master bedroom and gather a pile of laundry.

"Ew...James' work out clothes stink."

"Yes I will find a basket." M opens the closet and finds a wicker basket to fill and the two of them head down to the kitchen.

Bond and Ryan come in after checking the workers in the shed.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes Bond but apparently my mother can control her troops around the globe but cannot operate a simple laundry machine."

"Judi...don't tease her...she could have you whacked. Here mum come and let us show you how this works. I guess we can consider this your first senior moment."

M swats Ryan with the back of her hand.

"You better watch your mouth young man."

The two give her a quick tutorial and start a load as Bond kisses M on the cheek.

"Come on then Judi. Ryan...remember the gun cabinet and keep her inside. Do not let any of the workers in the main house just check on them once and a while. We will pick up Maggie while in town. Kincade may be by later...I want him here when I am gone as back up. He will oversee the workers and stay the night...in the den on a cot."

"I've got this James. I won't let any other men near my mother...don't worry. I will make sure Mr. Kincade is downstairs asleep before I go to bed...god I sound like the father of a teenage girl."

"I see you two have been making paranoid plans about me behind my back. You will be the father of a teen age girl in a few short years Ryan."

"Yes well...I know what kind of trouble you can get yourself into when left unsupervised." Bond smirks and he wraps her in his arms for a hug.

"Come on daughter...let's do the town. I have some jewels to lavish on your mother if she will allow me."

The three of them look at M expectantly. "What...don't make me answer that here and now James." M says in exasperation.

"Why are you going to say no...here in front of the children, Olivia."

"Bond! M only...remember and no I am not saying no I am considering if marriage is the right thing for me at this stage of my life."

"You better think fast because by the end of the week you are my legal beneficiary and your two children after...so therefore you three will own Skyfall and pass it along to your children after. Judi you might not want to tell your husband about that."

"Good god no...I won't. I am shocked James...this is unexpected. You do not have any living relatives?"

"No not even cousins of my father or mother, at least none that I have left. Enough talking about this stuff...since the woman of my dreams is so hesitant to say yes...I will take your daughter away now."

"Yes well you watch out for her as much as you do me or else I will fire you."

"Yes ma'am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia knocks on Charmian Bond's room. "Can I come in."

She hears a shout. "It's open dear."

Olivia pushes in and closes the door, bringing her bag in with her.

Charmian stands and moves towards her all ready for bed. Charmian looks a lot like her brothers once she has her hair down. Until now Olivia has only seen it piled up on her head in a bun.

There are a few streaks of grey in her dark hair. She is a tall woman with a thin straight frame but there is something solid almost unmovable about her.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here...I don't mean to be a bother."

"Oh you are no bother dolly but I need to get something out of the way before we go to sleep."

Olivia looks perplexed as Charmian strides over to her and grabs her pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Olivia's eyes go wide as she stiffens in her embrace. No woman or girl has ever kissed her like that!

Charmian pulls away with an amused smirk on her face.

"I didn't think they told you. Monique practically squirms in discomfort at the mere mention of my _affliction._ I just wanted to let you know and understand that I am very attracted to you...as the rest of the Bond men and Kincade are. Don't panic my dear...it is for you to decide if you wish to experiment with something new. I know that you are attracted to men...and that you are fighting with everything that you have to stop from caving to James. My baby brother is so very dangerous and women flock to him like ants to sugar."

"I...I don't know what to say?"

"You have never been kissed by a woman before have you?"

"No."

"Was it bad?"

"No."

"Good...I'm glad you enjoyed it. I can introduce you to more...if and when you are ready. It is entirely different having sex with a woman. I think you will like it, but if you feel no attraction to me at all I will understand."

"I don't know what to say...I like you but I am..."

"Don't worry yourself my dear. I will not make any move to intrude on your space unless you wish me to. Come to bed my dear and believe me you are much safer in here than you would be with James, Kincade or even Andrew. The blood runs hot in these Scotsmen my dear and a beautiful woman is like a meal to a starving man."

"But Andrew and Kincade?"

"My dear just because they are married or attached would not stop them enjoying the sight of you. If left alone for long...like Kincade, it is not unusual for them to go back to their old ways."

"But Monique?"

"What about her? Yes she is a stunning woman but if she was gone for any length of time...back home...she sends for me just to come up and watch him...she's done it before."

"Really?"

"The three of them practically went through the female population of this area 18 years ago...my father made sure that they knew how to protect themselves but then...there was Katrina."

"Yes...I have heard some of the rumours. James says it was definitely not his."

"I know it may have been another boy from town...a handsome young man of insufficient means if you know what I mean."

"Yes...how very old world."

"Katrina is a beautiful but wilful girl with reddish hair. The twins had their father's dark hair but Katrina was and likely still is a very beautiful woman."

"What about you...James said you fled just as they were in their early teens."

"Father found me a husband so I told him...shouted at the two of them that I liked women and would never sleep with any man."

"What did they say?"

Olivia and Charm sat up against the headboard. Olivia was learning so much more than she ever expected and she had questions. Charmian must have deduced as much so she volunteered the answers.

"What do you expect...they were furious. My mother blamed my father for making me a tomboy with all the shooting and horses and my father told me it was a phase or a lie to stop the marriage he arranged for me."

"That is when you left."

"Yes I told them that if they sent me to university for three years that it might straighten me out." Charmian laughs hysterically.

"I really just did it to find like minded individuals and a large university is just the place to do that. As it was the boys were off to boarding school soon because of the chaos they were causing in the area...which they continued every summer break or vacation time they came home."

"Did you come home for the summers?"

"The first summer yes and to avoid them selling me off to the highest bidder I stayed out with Kincade as much as possible. Katrina began to hate me at that point. Kincade has always been like a younger brother to me and with such a gap in age it really was an unbelievable relationship. But as far as father and mother were concerned, it had the gossips wagging their tongues in a far better direction than the alternative."

"Quite a double standard...I hate that about male female relationships."

"I agree...but you are no virgin my dear...you and your intended...Nigel is it?"

"Yes and yes...we are together."

"And James? How do you feel about my baby brother really?"

"I like him more than I thought I would."

"Is that as shock to you or is it more shocking that you are starting to want him as much as he wants you?"

Olivia looks at her shocked. "What?"

"James is a wonderful man when you get to know him and you are the first girl since Tracy that has made him smile this much. Andrew is desperate to have you fall in love with James and leave your future professor."

"Really?"

"Oh yes...he and Monique just love you...almost as much as wee Jamie."

Olivia laughs. "I like your brother...and yes far more than I thought but Nigel...he and I...well we just fit. I don't know if that makes any sense but we do and I love him."

"I didn't mean to shock you dolly. I see that you are confused by our attitudes towards fidelity...you see there are some that can love a person dearly but if circumstances present themselves...they will cheat to fill the temporary void. I sense that you are like Odysseus' Penelope and you feel that you must remain faithful to Nigel, even when he may not be faithful to you."

Charmian grasps one of Olivia's hands resting on the bed covers.

"Now before you object...let me explain. You are young and you think that there is no injustice greater than betrayal. However, what happens if that person...Nigel loves you more than anything and wants to spend his life with you? How do you react to betrayal...do you toss it all away or do you recognize the reasoning and work it out."

"How so?"

Charmain pauses to find the words to properly express her opinions on fidelity.

"Most men and women do not intentionally go out to hurt the ones they love...they just get caught in a moment. It is about these moments...how can I explain? One must judge and react accordingly to the circumstances involved. Before you object, I understand that no one should put up with it if it becomes a constant...that would be paramount to abuse if they knew you realized and continued to constantly cheat."

"So mistakes are just that...and one should just confront them and work it out?"

"If you have Nigel...a man you more or less pushed to go without you to France...let's say he is drunk and pops into this ex-girlfriend's bed, does that change his feelings for you? No not on your life, it isn't just about the sex...it is far deeper with the two of you right?"

"Yes."

"Now even after years of marriage should either of you stray...does that mean you love each other less? It could...if you have been growing apart but if you haven't and everything is good and then James comes to you at work and the two of you have a fling...a one off in the afternoon...do you want Nigel to leave you?"

"No not at all. How does this explains James?"

"Well as you know, some of the women...it is his job...but it means nothing to him, those women."

"Because of Tracy."

"Yes and now there is you."

"Me?"

"Yes...he is offering you as much as he can give you and I see the way he looks at you...he wants you badly but he knows that if you cave to his desire...it will lead to nothing but his own pain."

"His pain?"

"Yes...he knows that he will never have your heart...it is good actually. Now he can see it from the other side...see what he has possibly done to women in his past carelessness. Women have fallen in love with him, I have no doubt."

"Likely but why would he want me to begin with...as he has already said I am boring and predictable in my choices and I am not as glamorous as any of the other woman...Monique is so beautiful that it practically hurts my eyes."

"Yes she certainly is...Andrew snatched her up as soon as he saw her...love at first sight. Monique is different and exactly suited to Andrew...complete opposites...she is gentle to his gruff...as you can imagine. As for you...you are truly beautiful in every aspect of the word.

"I don't believe…"

"You're wrong. You scream intelligence and your lovely blue eyes scan like a cats...you have an impressive figure even if you are a tad short. There is something about you, love that just captivates and you are undoubtedly the smartest woman in this house and never...promise me...you will never hide that intelligence because it won't be accepted by men."

"I don't Nigel loves that about me."

"And you him, for his acceptance of it."

"Yes."

"I still wish you and James could find a way...it seems that the fates have a different thread woven and planned for you and James Bond, Olivia."

Charmian brings her hand to her mouth and kisses it.

"Don't fret my dear. We will not keep you captive here at Skyfall but we are just wishful people and after all the pain...well we want James to have someone like you...beautiful, smart, stable and good with children."

"He has never brought anyone else home?"

"Only Tracy but she practically grew up here so she doesn't count. Andrew and I have both met up with him and some women in London over the years but they were obviously nothing but flighty idiots that were impressed by the car and his features but there was nothing of substance...I called him a week later every time we met and he had already rid himself of the bimbo's shortly after."

"What about you? Any women in your life?"

"No not anymore. I lived with one for 3 years but she found a man and decided to live her life as a mother and wife. She occasionally comes to visit me...when she finds her husband is leaving her unfulfilled. I told her to stop using me and ended it last month."

"That must be hard for you?"

"You see...I like you because you are inquisitive. It is but I will find someone new."

Charmian winks at her and wiggles her eyebrows. Olivia laughs and shakes her head.

"I am sorry but I do not feel that way towards you and for me my feelings are always involved."

"Don't be sorry dolly. I knew it was a long shot and we can remain friends."

"Oh most definitely. So I will get to meet all the MacKenzie's tomorrow."

"Yes and you will be under the microscope so to speak. Old Callum is gruff but just talk to him about shooting and sport and he will love you. Let's get some sleep. I don't want to deal with my brother should I keep you up all night...he will get jealous. I promise to stay to my side of the bed."

Olivia laughs with her as Charmian turns off the lamp and Olivia closes her eyes.

Trying to sleep with so many thoughts and questions floating in her head. Where is Nigel and what is he doing? Eventually, Olivia falls to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond drives into town giving Judi and him time to chat.

"So your husband is out."

"Yes he is."

"Do you want me to take care of him for you?"

"What?"

"I will keep it between us...your mother will guess and so will Ryan but it will look like an accident."

"No...thank you James. The children love him...so even if I wanted him gone, I just couldn't do that to them."

"If he ever physically hurts you Judi...I am your first call...you got that?"

"Yes...I understand but I don't think it will come to that...at least I hope not."

"What brought you two together?"

"Mutual friends and I wanted someone stable, with a good job and who wanted children and wanted to enjoy time raising them."

"Your mother did all she could."

"I know but at the time...well it was awful."

"At least you had parents."

"Yes...you were orphaned young. Who raised you after?"

"My father's sister, Charmian."

"I suppose you went to boarding schools?"

"Yes...got kicked out of one too."

"Really. I went to a school in London...mum must have wanted to have us close by just in case. I really expected to be sent away as a teen...I was surprised when I wasn't"

"For safety reasons it was likely better for you to be close to MI6 should anything happen."

"I think she will say yes to you eventually James."

"I should hope so...things have been conspiring against us at every turn."

"Will it kill you if she says no?"

"No...I will be fine as long as she doesn't end the relationship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan follows his mother through the main level of the house with a pad of paper.

"The den, the gun room will be the operations centre. We will keep the entrance, living and dining rooms as they are. I think that this will be enough room. If not we will create a modern addition to the back of the house."

"What about a safe room mum? Is that something that would be necessary?"

M quirks her eyebrow up at her son impressed that he is adding logical additions to her plan.

"Yes and I have the perfect place in mind."

Ryan follows her into the living room as she stands beside the fireplace and pushes the button. The secret door is revealed.

"A priest's hole...the tunnel will be reinforced and extended to the kirk so that there is an escape route."

"That is handy. If we are done...I will go check on the shed."

"I will start on some leftovers for us to eat."

"What about when your Q branch is here?"

"I am their boss not their mother...I will refrain from making them all tea and biscuits."

"You wouldn't want them to get soft eh?"

M swats his arm as he leaves through the door. "Maggie will be here soon enough, now go get to work."

M takes the notes from Ryan as he leaves thorough the back. M pauses and begins to go over them in the dinning room when a knock comes to the door. M checks her watch...Q branch must be early.

M opens the door to see a van with a satellite company logo on the side and Q himself.

"Q? I was not expecting you personally."

"I thought I should take a look and I will be catching a flight back on the transport that is coming with Tanner. He was delayed and will be dropped off when they pick up Bond."

"Come in...I was just making some notes with my son."

Ryan comes in through the front door with a questioning look at the young man speaking to his mother.

"Ryan this is Q."

Ryan shakes Q's hand as does Kincade who comes through the door after seeing the van arrive.

"Good to meet you Q. I just arrived with some extra supplies for the kitchen. I let James know already."

They move around the house as M starts showing Q around. Ryan take the notes he made as Kincade goes to the kitchen to make some tea. The 4 technicians that Q brought are outside the house making notes of their own.

Another knock sounds at the door and M answers expecting members of Q branch but is shocked to see the face of Callum MacKenzie with a bouquet of flowers.

"My you are a lovely sight to be answering the door my dear. I come bearing gifts and an invitation to come for a drive with me."

M can hear the others entering the room so she steps outside and smiles at Callum while she mostly closes the door. She can still hear people talking and moving about in the house behind her.

"I apologize for the confusion in the house. There are workers all over the house. I am shocked and thank you for the flowers but I think I will have to decline your invitation."

"Well can I assist in any way? I know the best positioning for the satellite dish having done this myself. I have never heard of that company though...who did James go through?"

"I'm not sure. James is in town with Judi."

M can sense that he is far too inquisitive and she needs to get him to leave. There is only one way she can think to make sure that he does.

"On second thought...I will come with you for a drive. You wait in the car and I will put these into some water and get my bag."

M smiles sweetly at the man and he nods in agreement. M turns and walks back into the house. Kincade and Ryan are standing on the other side with their arms crossed across their chests.

"Well I can't very well have him hanging about here with all this going on now can I?"

"Mum...how am I going to explain this to James?"

"Make something up and over see this chaotic mess...we did the walk through together. Have Q hide the truck around back for when I return and make the men vanish until I can get rid of him."

Ryan leaves her with Kincade to go give instructions to Q.

"Lass...do you want me to get rid of him?"

"No...I will handle this Mr. Kincade. There is no reason to start up any old feuds."

"All right dolly...I know there is much more going on here than meets the eye still...you and I still need to have a talk about all this. Watch out for Callum...he is a tricky one...you could be married to him by the end of the day if your not careful lass."

M laughs for a second. "You just keep James and the others busy I will not be gone long. I have my mobile so don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"I am more concerned for our hides when the lad finds out you went out without escort...I could come along?"

"He wants to stay here and help with the work...that is impossible...I have to get him away and this is the only way to do that without raising suspicion."

"Ok lass. Your son and I will hide the mess...be back soon."

"I will...I hope."

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bond and Judi spend time walking around town before James' meeting at the bank. They buy some extra linens for the bed causing Judi to blush as to the reason why.

"Is it to much to ask not to be a party to my mother's rather adventurous love life?"

"I just asked if you thought the blue or red silk would be better."

"James please...stick to what the rest of the average world has with cotton...and since you are buying how about an excessively high thread count."

"How do you feel about the entire town staring at us?"

"I think they are staring at you...if they are looking at me at all, it is to say how did that drab middle-aged woman land that handsome bloke."

"You are adorably sexy Judi...just like your mother."

"No more comparisons please...you know she wants me to '_look after you',_ should anything happen to her."

"What?"

"Well you were making paranoid plans for her safety with Kincade and Ryan...she thought she would make some of her own. I will not hold you to that James...that is even stranger than Marshall and mum sleeping together. How did you handle that one by the way?"

"Part of the reason I was angry and stayed in Turkey was that she ordered me shot...I thought she didn't really care. I knew given my recuperation time missing...that she would sleep with your uncle. They were dating before I seduced her away...so turnabout if fair play as far as I am concerned. Marshall is a decent man...he loves your mother and has for a very long time."

"So weird...talking about all this with you...everything is weird since that night you were beaten and bloodied laying on her sofa when we got back from dinner...watching her twist her mouth around the word boyfriend...was the most surreal thing I have ever witnessed."

"Come future daughter...I need to retrieve your mother a ring. Which ever one she choses the other I will save for you."

"What?"

"Well I can imagine us married once we get over our shared grief at your mother's passing."

"Stop teasing Bond...you cannot find love in a person just because she reminds you of the one you lost. That is why mum with Marshall was just so wrong...she told me it was because of his kindness and support not any overwhelming passion on her part."

"I know...that relationship was doomed to be one sided. Poor Marshall. I did ask him for her hand and he agreed...more than willing to fill in if I should disappear again."

"Ow...stop talking about my mother and uncle like that...it is too much like Hamlet with an entirely different realm of insanity going on in the background."

James laughs, "Tanner has a crush on your mother...as does the man who is currently filling in for her at work. Kincade...he is interested as is Callum MacKenzie. The problem with working in a male dominated field and her being so...so...very...all encompassingly...frustratingly...belligerently...brilliant all the time. "

"That is a lot of adjectives that I would never consider using for my mother."

"That and like you, your mother has no idea how attractive she is to the opposite sex. M is all those things and more...different for each of us who admire her, but you have to be happy about having a real relationship with her now."

"Yes...we are. It is taking time to get use to everything but it will be good. I am optimistic for the future."

"Good. So am I for once in my life."

The two of them head to the bank before collecting Maggie and driving back to Skyfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the drive back with Maggie, Judi feels her mobile vibrate and looks at it, frowning.

"What is it?" Bond asks.

Judi looks at him with her eyes wide as she motions her head to the back seat where Maggie sits.

"Oh nothing really. Mum has just gone out for a drive with Callum MacKenzie."

Bond grips the steering wheel as he says through clenched teeth. "How very nice that he made time to come over for a visit...again."

Maggie begins to add her own to the equation. "Oh that Callum is a handsome gentleman, where is Mr. Kincade in all this...I couldn't help but notice that he seem smitten with your mother dear."

Bond frowns. "Kincade is at the house overseeing the reconstruction of the shed."

"That man is always working. Well if he doesn't watch it Callum will steal her out from under him...I have know those two since I was a girl...I was friends with Annie...Kincade's wife since we were in school."

Judi places a hand over her mouth to stop from blurting out in laughter.

"My mum has the most incredible array of lovers Maggie...really you have no idea."

"She is an attractive woman. How old is your mother dear?"

"65."

"My goodness...I would have guessed 10 years younger than that my dear. Lucky for you that eh Mr. Bond."

"How so?"

"Your lass here...she will age just as slowly as her ma."

"Ah...thank you Maggie that is so sweet of you to say."

Bond is angry...after all the lectures to Ryan...why in hell is M out with Callum?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callum drives M through the countryside pointing out places of personal and historical significance.

"You do remind me of that lass that James Bond brought to my wedding. Kincade told me the day after he met you that you were just as beautiful and very similar in appearance."

"No I have been called M so long I could not possibly remember another name." M says hoping that it will stop this line of questioning. M decides to seize control of the conversation to steer it away from her life.

"So your grandson is graduating?"

"Yes another lawyer in the family."

"So the family tradition continues."

"Yes it does. Do you have any family traditions that have been passed down?"

M smirks imagining her grandchildren learning to defuse international incidents or even bombs for that matter.

"My husband was a professor, my son a lawyer and my daughter a teacher. So I think teaching must be in the blood."

"You taught?"

"I have taught many things over my lifetime yes." Many agents, many lessons in aggressive negotiations, all over the globe.

"May I ask a personal question?"

"I suppose...but I reserve the right to not answer based on the grounds it may incriminate me."

Callum laughs. "How long have you been a widow?"

"Almost a year and a half now...and you?"

"Three years...breast cancer took Jane from us."

"Shame."

"Yes and it is lonely here without her."

"Your sister is returning now...it will not be as lonely and both your girls...they live with you?"

"Yes but I think you know to what I am referring." Callum slyly gives M a look and a wink.

M blushes and looks out the window. "Yes...I understand."

"Kincade fancies you?" It is not really a question as much as a statement of fact.

"It has recently come to my attention that he does...yes." Christ she should just tell him...but that will lead to far to many other questions.

"By that I take it that you do not feel that same interest?"

"He is a lovely man...but no. I do not." Kincade is sweat and if she tells anyone the truth of the matter on this trip it will be him.

"I understand. You are a city woman at heart."

"Yes well there is that, I cannot picture Kincade in London...ever."

Callum laughs. "No you are right there. I visit the offices in London every month. I would consider it an honour to be able to call on you for a friendly drink or dinner when I do."

M smiles considering a diplomatic way of dealing with this but cannot. "That would be nice."

"You and Kincade should come for dinner this week...we can also meet for lunch tomorrow while the young ones are out and I am picking up Kartina. The evening after tomorrow I would love to host the two of you for dinner and cards. It will be fun."

M attempts to be as diplomatic as possible. "I will have to see about the children's plans, but that does sound diverting."

Callum pulls up to the old manor home and stops the car.

"Here is the old sod...would you care for a walk in the woods for a while?"

M glances at her phone...James will have returned...they will not be able to say goodbye and the helicopter will be here with Tanner soon.

"Yes that sounds lovely."

M sends a quick text of; _goodbye and come back safe Bond._

"Can you get a signal? Often it is intermittent in the hills but the countryside does sooth the soul."

"Yes...It does I am texting Judi who was in town when I left. I will refrain from telling them that I am walking in the woods with a charming man."

"You flatter me Em...I would be delighted to make others jealous at this age. Knowing Kincade as I do...he will be, and I certainly do not mind you teasing the man. I can imagine you driving men to distraction."

"Now who is the flatterer Mr. MacKenzie?"

"You must call me Callum, Em...I insist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dolly, this is Callum and his lovely bride to be Jane." Andrew introduces them as they enter and Kincade takes their jackets and bags to stow away.

Olivia stands beside Charmian and James shaking the guest's hands as they enter.

Olivia feels James' arm snake around her waist as Mr. MacKenzie enters with a somewhat gruff expression on his face.

"So, James you finally came back?"

"Yes sir...I could hardly miss this wedding now could I."

"No...no practically a brother to Callum you were...and who is this little English rose?"

Callum Sr. takes Olivia's hand to his lips and kisses her hand with a glint in his eye.

"This is my friend Olivia but we have been calling her Dolly since she arrived and Andrew named her thusly."

"Perfectly fitting Andrew...she is just that. So James your brother marries a foreigner and you take up with the English. It is as plane as the nose on your face why, even if it irks my old Scottish bones and our heritage."

Charmian feels that is her cue to lead the old man away and from less insulting topics of conversation.

"Mr. MacKenzie but how you don't age. Come and view some of the improvements Andrew has added to the house."

Charmian leads the man away with a wink at her two brothers.

"I told you Dolly...Charmian could sooth relations with anyone."

"I can see that...she should be in the diplomatic core perhaps."

Andrew laughs. "No...she would eventually snap and start banging heads, believe us she can only take so much and then that temper flares and someone will get it."

"It was more often Andrew than me...he is far meaner."

Monique brings over Katrina and introduces her to Olivia. Katrina is tall and elegant looking just like Monique but reddish hair and pale skin to Monique's tanned complexion and lovely blonde hair. Katrina is a real beauty with warm brown eyes and a nice figure.

"Oh yes Andrew is much meaner than James...I can attest to that after growing up with them."

Andrew frowns. "Katrina don't scare the little doll. We took a vote and we want this one to stick around. No need to pull the scare card to get rid of this one."

"You are implying that I have done this before Andy...you know I have not or you wouldn't have the lovely Swiss bride you do."

Olivia deduces that there is a lot being implied but not said. As Katrina speaks she stands beside Andrew and trails her arm up and down his arm.

This does not go unnoticed by anyone.

Kincade clears his throat as Katrina turns to him with a stunning smile as she take the drink Kincade offers her.

Olivia is fascinated watching this gathering...trying to deduce who the father of Katrina's child is...it is like watching a soap opera in real time.

Katrina smiles and speaks with Kincade but her eyes are constantly on Andrew and oft time a glare towards Monique.

"She hates Monique doesn't she?" Olivia whispers to James who has barely left her side.

"Yes...but most women do."

"I can understand that. She makes me feel like a clumsy teen in comparison."

"Well we really should save poor Kincade and go speak with them."

"I find it ironic that you of all men have the least to fear from that woman…"

"I was the younger brother...and Andrew was always her focus as school children. Once they were older...in their teens she became interested in Kincade. I have always thought she was being a bitch and trying to make Andrew jealous."

"Did Andrew sleep with her?"

"Yes...I think they were each other's first."

"So she likely felt they were meant to be."

"Yes but they were very young and it never usually works out that our first becomes the one."

"What about you and Tracy?"

"Well...as I said...our first never works out. Nigel? He isn't your..."

"No...there was a teenage romance."

"I was hoping he was your first."

"Why?"

"More ammunition to get you to consider a new experience."

"Your sister already asked me."

"WHAT! Damn her...I knew she would...did you?"

Olivia begins to laugh at his flustered face. "No...I am a one man woman I am afraid."

"I really have to meet this Nigel."

"I would really rather you didn't." Olivia says suddenly nervous about the prospect of having her intended face to face with a killer 00 agent.

"Are you going to tell Nigel about all this?"

"Yes I am."

"The uncensored version?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everything...how I slept with you and tried to get you naked...Charmian?"

"Yes...I think I will tell him everything."

"Good."

"I am surprised you think that."

"Well I am hoping he dumps you into my arms in an irrational rage over your trip with a relative stranger to Scotland."

"It will not happen...if he comes back to me then we will be together regardless of the separation. We agreed to it."

They move to the fireplace to speak with Katrina and Kincade.

"Katrina so how are you finding the south?"

"Well enough James and you...I see have done well for yourself. I am glad actually...I know her death hit us all so hard. James did tell you that he was married to our little sister?"

Callum and Jane had joined them by the fire while Charm, Andrew and Monique showed Callum Sr. around the house.

"Katrina...please." Callum looked at his older sister in a pleading way.

"Yes Katrina...dolly and I are not dating and she was told about Tracy."

"Not dating? Well then what is it they call it now a days then?"

"Friendship I should think." Olivia added and James smiled at her as did Kincade.

Kincade adds. "The little lass is engaged to another but he is off in France."

"I would think an engagement would involve a ring Kincade and her finger is naked...unless you recently removed it for some reason darling?"

"The engagement is happening next month...upon his graduation."

"Oh...I see. Well I do hope it goes well for you my dear...after all the temptations in Scotland are great and it is difficult to leave once you taste them." Katrina looks at Kincade who suddenly finds the floor very interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callum steps though the small stream on the rock path and turns back to extend his hand to M to help her across.

M accepts his hand even though spending a day walking in heels and a pencil skirt is far more difficult than a walk in trainers and casual clothing.

M has enjoyed getting comfortable again in casual clothing and has been living in jeans the entire trip. James says they do wonderful things for her behind.

Layering short sleeves with flannel shirts or a turtleneck has been her daily choice of outfit. Callum is dressed similarly but with a tweed jacket.

M accepts his hand and follows across the stones to the other side. However, Callum does not immediately release her hand but continues to hold it as they climb the small bank on the other side.

Callum then pulls her arm through the crook of his and holds it in place as they walk along and he tells her of the history of his family in this area. He obviously takes great pride in it and as they round a corner on the path M sees the lovely view of a valley on the other side.

"I didn't realize we were already so high up."

"Yes...It is a gradual incline from town and then...you see clearly where you actually are once you look over this ridge. It runs from here around the house and estate for a few kilometres and it looks even more impressive from the sky."

"I can imagine it does. It is as if the earth fell away...like Dover's cliffs into the sea."

"We use to believe the old stories of giants when we were children. The giants took this massive chunk out to toss it at it's brother's head because they were fighting."

M laughs picturing it. "I suppose children do find the most unique ways of explaining their surroundings."

The sun breaks through some clouds and there is a distant rumble that sounds like thunder echoing off the highlands.

M knows the sound of helicopters when she hears them. James is leaving...Tanner will be here to fill her in on the mission. M desperately wants to get back but cannot be rude.

"Is that a storm rolling in?"

Callum looks confused at the sky for a moment. "I hadn't heard of the weather turning bad. We should head back just in case."

"Yes...thank you for showing me this lovely view."

"Thank you for adding your loveliness to this view Em. I hope you do not think me too forward but I cannot stop thinking about you and I haven't since I met you yesterday at Skyfall. I am too old to play court slowly and shyly like a teen. I cannot help but invite you to lunch and dinner this week to try to get to know you better before you leave after the party."

M was worried about this. "That would be lovely but there is so much going on...for you and your sister...the party and with all the construction at Skyfall."

"Don't fret about it I will call you and Kincade to see if everything going well and free tomorrow...I know this is sudden Em...but think about it please. It will make me very happy to be in your thoughts."

"I will. I promise."

There will be little able to stop the tirade that James Bond will unleash upon her afternoon disappearance on his return. It will undoubtedly cycle through her thoughts often within the next few days as she mentally prepares her plausible excuse.

Hopefully the one she gave Kincade and Ryan will suffice until then. Knowing Bond the way she does she hates to send him out into the field distracted because in their business distractions get people killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond helps Maggie out of the car and open the door for her. There are men moving about the room taking measurements and looking over notes with Ryan and Q.

"Oh my...I had better get some extra food on for the crew."

"That would be a wonderful idea Maggie. I do not know how long they will be staying but I am sure we have enough."

Maggie runs into the kitchen as Bond turns towards Q walking down the hall towards him and Judi.

Q waves at Bond. "Hello, James. I will be leaving soon but the crew will be remaining. Apparently Mr. Kincade says the bunkhouse is all but finished and the furniture you ordered in on it's way now. Tanner and Mallory think it is wise for the crew to stay nearby to allow for less local attention to what we are doing here."

"That is all well and good but where is Kincade?"

Kincade comes through from the kitchen with Ryan and they moves over towards him hesitantly.

They can tell by the look on Bond's face things are not going to go well.

"Q, Kincade, Ryan and Judi follow me to the den." Looking seriously pissed off.

They follow him down the hall and Bond asks the technician within to leave the room.

James leans on the billiard table and crosses his arms as he looks at the assembled men and woman.

The tension is rising and Q looks somewhat confused and flustered by the situation.

"Hello, Q. I am Judi by the way...since no one thought to introduce us formally."

"Yes...nice to meet you Judi...you look so much like her...your…"

"Mother." Bond snaps.

"Where is your mother Ryan? Kincade? I gave you the strictest of orders that she was not to leave this house without one of you as ARMED escort! Now the head of MI6 is traipsing around the highlands with no bodyguard...no gun and….and she shouldn't be!"

Judi cannot contain her laughter. She erupts into hysterics, wiping the tears from her eyes as the others look between her and Bond...one so serious and the other...bubbling over with laughter.

"You're just pissed she is with another man...no time for a little fun...before you leave."

Ryan smiles with his sister as does Q but Kincade just looks confused.

"Lad...she wanted to get him out of here because he was offering to help with the oversight of these men and the construction team...It was a shock he showed up here with flowers asking her for a drive. Callum the smarmy bastard is bloody obvious about his true meaning."

"His true meaning? I knew it! I didn't like the way he was looking at her...It's like bringing the honey to the ants...Christ." James palms his face as he shakes his head.

Kincade narrows his brows at James. "Callum is no spy...nor murderer...I don't like the attention he is playing to the lass but this has happened between us before."

"There is more to it than that Kincade...I should have made this all clear at the beginning...but she doesn't want to advertise it. That is why I told you to make sure your mother stayed put Ryan." Bond looks pointedly at M's son as he says it.

"What do you mean by that lad? Why on earth should it bother you what your boss does in her spare time?" Kincade asks in confusion.

Q blurts out. "Well Bond has demonstrated in the past Mr. Kincade the lengths he will go to over his jealousy concerning M. It did take those of us that know about all this a while to get use to the fact that Bond is genuine in his love for M…"

"WHAT! But the lad is going to ask the lass to marry him?" Kincade exclaims as he points to Judi who is recovering from her giggles.

"It was never me Mr. Kincade. I am married and it has always been my mother...we just didn't advertise it because she wants it all kept quiet….we are really very sorry about the misunderstanding."

Kincade backs up until he finds a seat. "I did wonder about a few of the glances lad...I thought you were just being overprotective once I found out you worked for MI6 and that she was your boss."

"No...I am sorry that I couldn't just come out and tell you old man...I knew you were sweet on her right away. M requires a level of secrecy in her life that does not allow me to shout from the hills that she is mine."

"I guess...how can she be your boss and your….special lady...won't that create problems?

Q, Bond, Ryan and Judi all say **"YES!"** At the same moment with different expressions on their faces.

Kincade smiles and chuckles for a moment. "You Bond's...you were never ones to do anything by halves nor easy. The little doll has always had the lot of you twisted around her little finger. 40 years later and it's the same."

James looks at Kincade with a question on his lips as do the others looking at him in confusion, but the sound of a helicopter arriving intrudes on further questioning.

"OK...Q you and I need to brief with Tanner before we leave. Judi, Ryan could you see to setting up a bedroom for Tanner. He will be in charge of M's security now that he is here."

Judi and Ryan leave the room. Kincade makes his way to the door but Bond stops him.

"Kincade I am sorry about all of this. I know it all comes as a shock and I could tell that you liked her...she feels badly about it but she is very stubborn and completely embarrassed about what people will think of her taking up with a much younger man."

"Aye...well...she was never mine but it didn't ever stop me from hoping. Sometimes you meet someone in your life...but it is never meant to be."

Bond grabs the old man's shoulder and nods in understanding.

"Kincade can you make sure the bunkhouse is ready and furnished for the rest of the team. I take it the van is hidden for when Callum brings M home."

"Yes lad...we did that straight away. I will take Maggie home later and see how many supplies she will need to feed the extra men."

They move to leave the room to meet up with Tanner, Judi and Ryan. They open the door and greet Tanner. Bond speaks to them as they move into the hallway.

"Before I go...**DO I need to express how important it is to make sure M is safe while I am away?" **A chorus of **"No's"** rises as Kincade, Judi and Ryan file away to work on their chores. "Q, please take Tanner to the den and I will be right there."

James runs up to get his equipment bag and luggage and returns to find Tanner and Q waiting for him in the den.

"Q tells me you lost M yet again. Bond care to explain how, after all that we have been through in the last 6 months seems to have taught you next to nothing?"

"Don't Bill. We have just had this very discussion including bringing Kincade up to speed on our not so conventional relationship."

"What?"

"M brought him in on MI6 and her job so that he would keep a wary eye on the house for different reasons...not to mention deflect questions about it in town."

"He didn't know she was your...you know...significant other?"

"Kincade has a crush on her...saw the light in his eyes the moment he was in her presence. M wants to keep the whole thing hush hush...you know how stubborn she can be. Kincade thought I was seeing Judi."

"That would make more sense...Judi is very attractive...she looks just like M."

"Focus Tanner...what do I need to know about Skye and White?"

"Yes...here is the file."

"I will read it on the way. Are you ready Q. I know you hate to fly."

"I brought a new sedative that I will administer to myself as soon as we reach the damn flying machine."

"Tanner...I don't need to lecture you do I? Watch M. The neighbour has her out and about now...Judi and Ryan will catch you up to speed. I trust her but I do not trust MacKenzie around her."

"So even up here in the wilderness M finds suitors?"

"It's worse than bloody London Tanner...you have no idea. It is the small town, new people, syndrome that gets the entire town in an uproar over M...and likely Judi now that she has been to town."

"I am sure you have your fair share of admirers already too Bond."

Bond just smirks as he remember the flirtations of Kenna MacKenzie.

"You keep your own also Tanner. You do not have a good track record on missions with M either."

Tanner begins to loosen his tie as he begins to flush red. "James...don't...I will not dignify that with a response."

"I am counting on you to keep this place running and safe Tanner. I hope you like horseback riding. You will likely be going tomorrow and there is a party that you have to be a part of on Saturday. Your social card will be full just watching out for M and her children."

"What about M when we are horseback riding?"

"She has a date with Kincade and the older MacKenzie siblings. Kincade will watch over her. You just make sure Judi and Ryan are safe."

James has been thinking a lot about Judi and her problems. She wanted him to find her a good man and Bill Tanner is the best kind of man he knows.

Perhaps all this chaos will be worth it after all, if Judi and Tanner hit it off.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

_Dramatis Personae:_

_Mansfield family_

_M / Olivia Jenkins-Mansfield 1945-married Nigel 1972 _

_Nigel Mansfield 1943-2009_

_Judith Olivia Mansfield- 1973 (Sam)- children-Emily 2000 &amp; Jason 2002_

_Ryan Nigel Mansfield 1975 (Sarah)- children-Elizabeth 2003_

_Marshall Mansfield 1941- (Josephine) 1943-2008 two children (David &amp; Isabelle)_

_Bond Family_

_Charmian_ _Bond 1926-1999_

_James Bond 1935-71 _

_Andrew Bond 1934-1979 _

_Monique Delacroix Bond 1941-1979_

_James Andrew Bond 1968-_

_Kincade 1936- Family friend and caretaker of Skyfall. Married to Anne 1940-2000_

_Maggie 1940- Friend of Kincade and Anne. Kincade hires her to cook for Skyfall_

_MacKenzie family_

_Callum MacKenzie Sr. 1910-1980_

_Katrina MacKenzie 1936- Son - Alistair MacKenzie 1960 -Grandson-Callum 1986- _

_Callum MacKenzie 1938- (Married 1970 Jane) widowed 2 daughters-_

_Fiona MacKenzie 1971- unmarried_

_Kenna MacKenzie 1973- divorced no children._

_Tracy MacKenzie 1938-1965 twin of Callum_

Chapter 16

Callum opens the door for M as they walk inside his lovely home. Kenna and Fiona come and say hello and Fiona excuses herself to go get tea.

"Em it is so nice that you and your children can spend the week. Too bad James has to leave for a spell. I was looking forward to riding with him also."

"Yes well it couldn't be helped. Are you all ready for your aunt's arrival?"

"Yes it will be so nice to have her here. The boys will be here on Friday for the party and should be a so much fun for the neighbourhood."

"We are all looking forward to it and Em, I do hope you will come as my special guest." Callum asks as Fiona returns with the tea.

M looks at all the expectant faces looking at her with interest. Damn it...she should just tell them the truth...about her and James.

M has been avoiding saying anything to Kincade and now Callum. James is going to blow a gasket when he finds out about this. Thank god he will be away during her dates out with Kincade and Callum.

It was wrong of her to hide this...these misunderstandings are going to backfire on her...not that she minds that much but what she is really trying desperately to hide is that she has been here before.

James will laugh off Callum and Kincade as suitors...he knows he holds her heart in his hands. But James Bond finding out about her being at Skyfall and sleeping in the same room as another James Bond...he will not take well.

Kincade is sworn to secrecy and she thinks that Callum is less sure. It was his wedding after all and he was far too busy with his fiance and the wedding. As long as Kincade tells Callum and Katrina that she is not that woman...everything should be fine...she hopes.

"That sounds lovely...I would be delighted and the entire family will becoming."

"I do hope James will be back in time." Kenna exclaims.

"Kenna...stop being so…" Fiona says while rolling her eyes.

"I hope you don't mind but a friend of James' has arrived. Will it be alright if he attends also."

"But of course my dear. He is arriving as James is forced to leave?" Callum asks.

"Yes...well, Bill was already planning on the trip and James got called away. I am sure James will not be gone long."

"I should hope not. Leaving his intended and her family alone with the responsibility to entertain. We will help keep you entertained Em." Kenna adds.

"Thank you for the lovely afternoon Callum but I really should be getting back."

"Yes father you shouldn't be monopolizing the lovely woman's time and take her back to Skyfall. Kincade will be beside himself no doubt."

Fiona gathers the cups and saucers as they leave the sitting room for the front door.

"We will be coming to get your children and James' friend to go riding by 11. Fiona and I will make a picnic lunch for us all it will be so fun."

"It sounds wonderful Kenna."

"I have to collect my sister at noon...if you and Kincade would like to meet us in town...we could have lunch...my treat."

"Are you sure Callum...perhaps your sister will be too tired from her long journey?"

"If I know my sister...she will be famished and extremely excited to meet you and see Kincade again."

"I do not know what is on the agenda for tomorrow. We will have to ask Kincade when we reach Skyfall."

M says goodbye to the MacKenzie ladies and leaves with their father for the ride back. M hopes that the crews are hidden and the helicopters gone by the time they arrive. She doesn't relish the task of explaining all the commotion to Callum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond hates not getting to see M before leaving. He also regrets crushing Kincade's hopes like that. The only way to overcome this quandary is to marry her and she doesn't want the world to know. Damn it he is going to have to retire just for her to see reason.

They drop a rather sedated Q off in Glasgow as they take off for Skye so that Bond can follow up on the lead and hopefully find White.

They want him alive...too bad. Bond would like to kill him for what he tried to do to M. They have no idea what would make him come to Britain...it is for Bond to try to find out.

Hopefully Skyfall will still be standing and M will be safely out of harms way with her family...his family now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kincade opens the door and glares at Callum over M who enters the house looking around quickly before inviting Callum inside.

"Kincade."

"MacKenzie."

"Callum...do come in for a moment. The chaos seems to have abated. Kincade, Callum wants us to meet him in town tomorrow. What time Callum?"

"How about 1:00 my dear."

Kincade crosses his arms across his burly chest as he continues to glare at his old friendly nemesis.

"I think we can manage that M...if that is what you would like to do?"

"Well I am intrigued about meeting Katrina."

"Oh...so Katrina comes in on the morning train does she?"

"Yes." Callum says.

"Well in that case we would be delighted to meet you and your lovely sister in town tomorrow."

Callum looks confused by Kincaid's sudden change in attitude. He was prepared for anger...jealousy even but not this.

Kincade eyes are dancing as if in on a joke that only a few know. Callum is very suspicious. First Kincade swears he knows Em from 40 years ago at his wedding to Jane and wants him no where near the attractive woman, now...now he looks ecstatic at the prospect of seeing Katrina again.

"I will see the two of you in town then...we will dine at the Green...my treat."

M senses that Kincade's sudden exuberance at actually having a double date has Callum a little tongue tied. She too would like to know the cause, of the surprising change in Kincade's demeanour.

"Verygood. I will see you again tomorrow and thank you for the lovely walk Callum."

"My pleasure Em."

Callum kisses her hand, turns and walks back out to his car as they close the front door.

"So M...you and James Bond?"

M is taken aback, "I told you before that nothing happened…between us all those years ago." she stammers quickly beneath her breath.

"No...no the lad...you and the lad!"

"Who told you?" M blurts out in surprise

"They all did...they had to before I made a plum fool of myself over you!"

M frowns knowing that something happened that forced James or her children to open the secret floodgates yet again.

"Kincade...I am sorry...really. I don't know what to say? I never thought you would remember me and I certainly never expected you to become...well..."

"Sweet on you. Yes I was, but then I was also confused by Katrina suddenly coming home and letting me know. She and I...well it was a very long time ago...I thought I was well past done with Katrina MacKenzie and then you show up out of the blue."

"In my profession we never give out more than necessary information. James and I knew you would have to be told eventually about MI6 involvement at Skyfall. But personal matters between he and I are not yet defined."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Well there is nothing left for you to say but **I do** then."

"What?"

"He wants you to marry him...you need to say yes and admit it for the world to know. I can see how much you mean to him."

Kincade runs a hand through his beard before beginning again.

"It was plain to see if I had cared to look, and wanted to acknowledge that you were taken. As it is, I was wondering how much he cared about your lassie...he spent all his time worrying about you. And then, you two told me part of your secret. I thought he was being overly protective of you because of your job."

"No...it has been going on for 6 month give or take the months he was dead."

"I am glad for him...and you...say...yes to him. I know you did not say yes to James...at least you never continued with him from what Andrew told me. That James Bond was in love with you too lass and you know it."

"James Bond admitted as much but he was so different from the man I loved...exciting...dangerous and at that time of my life...I had another...someone stable, accepting and loving. I just couldn't give up Nigel for James and in retrospect I made the right choice for me. He died the year after."

"I know...dangerous work...what the lad does. What are you going to do about your new man?"

"Which new man? Who...Callum. I was just trying to be polite."

"How many do you have?"

"How many what?"

"Men...suitors...lovers?"

"Only James matters. I am the new girl in town...that always brings some attention to a small area like this."

"Yes, and Callum like me, was blinded by your beauty and doesn't see the boy as a threat. I should have known...the boy was equally in love with you when he was barely 2."

"Shush...I cannot have mine nor James find out about that!"

Tanner and her children come from organizing things in Tanner's room upstairs. Tanner wraps M in a hug as Kincade looks at the two of them shaking his head.

"How do you run that department...what with all your employees smitten with you?"

Tanner looks confused with his arm still draped over M's shoulder. M and her children just begin laughing.

"Mr. Kincade I can assure you that I have the nickname of evil queen of numbers at work... many hate me as one usually does a boss. My bodyguard tried to kill me 3 years ago, so no not all of my employees love me."

"M is only close to a few of us and that murder attempt did strengthen the bond. I will give you a debrief now M, if you like?"

"Yes, let's go to the den."

The two of them excuse themselves, walk to the den and close the door.

Kincade shakes his head in amazement as he watches her walk away. Ryan and Judi are doing the same while still chuckling.

"You ma is quite a woman."

Ryan nods, "yes she is. Sorry about all the confusion Mr. Kincade...we were sworn to secrecy too."

"I know...I just hope she says yes to the lad now...he needs her. It is plain to see the change in his attitude now that he has found the love of his life."

Judi pats Kincade's arm affectionately, "yes it is...lucky in love my mother is. I do hope it rubs off on me."

Kincade smiles down at the lass. "It will...you will see. Perhaps the luck of this old pile is turning around and it will turn your luck around too young lady. Your husband is a right fool to let you slip through his fingers."

"Aw...thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner has a laptop set up in one corner and it seems Q branch has been very busy already.

"What is the mission...who found White?"

"As you know M we watch for certain indicators in any new Quantum enterprises. There was that purchase of a hotel on the Isle of Skye that triggered Q's alarms. It was bought through many shell corporations that are fronts for Quantum and then there was a woman's name that it was placed in."

"What do we have on the woman?"

"Nothing as of the time Q left and then I was leaving. We should be getting the information later but the name was Eloise Barton."

"So have we had visual confirmation at all that White is actually on Skye?"

"No...not yet but Bond will be there soon. Speaking of Bond...M has he?"

"Yes...he proposed but it was not how he imagined and I never imagined it. I ran off to deal with fighting and emotional children leaving him kneeling on the floor of Judi's room."

"Judi's room?"

"It is a long story Tanner. Needless to say the eye opening trip north with my children has given them new insight into the workings of our organization. I would like you to print up paperwork for them to sign."

"Was that wise M?"

"I don't know Tanner. I had to do it...there has been so much chaos...Silva could have killed me and they never would have know...they would go to their graves thinking that I cared little or nothing for them. I just couldn't do it anymore."

"I understand M...since their father died...there have been issues between you and them."

"Yes. I need to be part of their lives and have them want me to be in theirs. In all honesty Tanner...what do you think of Mallory? Does he have the makings of a good M?"

Tanner looks up at her where she stands beside the table he sits at. "I think he might but M...really...you are so important to this organization."

"Tanner...I am 65...I should make way. This way if it is of my own choosing I can help prepare the next M."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dance...dolly!"

Olivia bends down to pick up Jamie who has joined the party for a bit before Monique takes him to bed.

Jamie squeals as she twirls him around.

Andrew nudges his brother with his elbow. "You lost out to little James again...you are off your game little brother."

Callum sips his drink and laughs. "The little James is far cuter. You Bond's were alway good looking but with Monique's looks in the mix that little lad will break far more hearts than the two of you."

Katrina raises her glass to that. "Here, here little brother. That is very true and poor James is losing his little rose to another."

Charmian frowns. "Stop teasing you two or I will kick you out the door."

For a moment they all pause thinking Charm is serious as a smile spreads across her face.

Kincade laughs. "You always said that to them when they were wee children."

Callum laughs as he explains to Jane how Charmian was older than the lot of them and always bossed them about.

Olivia puts James down and he holds her hand as they walk towards Andrew. Monique is chatting with old Mr. MacKenzie.

"I will take him up to bed shall I?"

"Thank you dolly. Monique is occupied and as host...I would be rude to leave my invited guests."

"I will help you dolly." James bends down to his nephew and says, "climb up and I will give you a ride Jamie."

Jamie climbs up on his uncle's shoulders as he begins to run around the room. Jamie laughs as Olivia follows up the stairs worried he might fall.

They put James in his crib and Olivia kisses him goodnight. They leave the room and close the door.

"How are you enjoying the get together so far dolly?"

"It is interesting. Mr. MacKenzie is a bit gruff like Charm said."

"Yes he is. What about the others...what are your impressions?"

"Callum and Jane seem nice but Katrina seems catty and mean...very flirtatious with your brother."

"Katrina likes to put on a show...always has. Needs a lot of attention that one."

"So is Andrew the father of her son."

"I do not know?"

"Really?"

"Well I know they slept together but she also slept with Kincade and another lad in the village. Hell I think she even went to Edinburgh to visit an aunt for two weeks...anything could have happened there. I suppose we will have to wait and meet her son...see if he looks like one of us."

"Does that make you nervous for the wedding?"

"No...if the lad looks like Andrew, he will live up to his responsibilities but Katrina refuses to say so I think that is the indicator that it is really not Andrew's child. Besides he and I were on a Naval trip to Canada for training around the time the boy was likely conceived."

"Kincade mentioned a party...you were all there and Callum Sr. kicked you all out."

"Yes and that was the last time Andrew slept with Katrina and there was a drunken fight between him and Kincade because he thought he and Katrina had something exclusive. We were all very drunk at the time. Andrew felt bad and apologized to Kincade...he never went near Katrina again."

"So, Callum Sr. still believes it is Andrew's child just because?"

"Because he wants it to be a Bond...he would like to join the two properties. Rumour has it that he was in love with my aunt and the families almost joined in the early part of the century. The aunt died tragically of influenza after the first world war."

"So the desire to join these two families has a curse of some kind."

"I never really thought so but after Tracy I know so. Unless little Jamie marries a daughter of Callum and Jane...it will never happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenna putters around the house getting things ready for the picnic tomorrow. Fiona enters the kitchen gets a coffee from the pot and sits at the table.

"Why are you stressing about this now...James won't be there. Yes, I noticed you were all over him yesterday...you couldn't have been more blatant if you were sitting on his lap."

"James is so hot it hurts...I don't think he is really that serious about his woman anyway. Tomorrow we will see what the fuss is about Judi. James did not pay her that much attention the other day and I heard her mention a husband."

"Ryan told me she is married with two children but they are divorcing."

"How on earth did she land James Bond?"

"Judi is very attractive...what do you mean."

"Maybe to you Fiona but to a man like James? She does not live in London…only her mother does. Judi is a teacher...how did James who works in London for the government ever manage to meet her?"

"Perhaps though her mum. Dad is so sweet on Em...did you see the way he acted?"

"Yes...Fiona there is something off about that woman...her eyes scare me."

"She does seem somewhat contained...intense. I have met people like that through the practice...they are always calculating and hiding something."

"Do you think she is secretly married and plans to string father along."

"No...I don't think so...Mr. Kincade is definitely sweet on her too...from what dad says."

"Not another feud about another woman between those two. Mum told me how after Kincade and aunt Katrina broke it off that they both liked Annie...the woman that Kincade later married."

"Kenna, Kincade was a looker from the old photos. Dad has one out on the counter. He laughed when he looked at one before he went off to get some work done."

Kenna finds the photos and they sit down to look. "Christ...look!"

"At what. The group photo...the handsome man beside Andrew Bond. He must be James...James' uncle...look at the woman he has his arm around."

The two of them peer at the old black and white photograph. "I cannot see clearly but she is short...long blond hair. Look at her eyes...her face...it's Em! You don't think she could be the same woman do you?"

"No...no...she...can't be...she would have told us all about it if she had been here before. Why wouldn't she tell a story like that?"

"Are you sure Fiona...you said she seemed closed and secretive."

"I think you are grasping at straws...trying to create something romantic where there is nothing. Dad did not meet this woman at his wedding as a date of his friend just to meet her again 40 years later and fall hopelessly in love with her."

"You're no fun Fiona."

"Well I think it will still be fun riding tomorrow...I too would like to get to know Judi."

"Fiona...you have a crush don't you?"

"Well Judi may not suit James Bond but she is entirely my cup of tea."

Kenna starts to laugh. "Ok you seduce her away from tall blonde and gorgeous for me then."

"I will try...but I don't think she will switch sides just to make your fantasies with James come true Kenna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia excuses herself for bed as the party is winding down and James quickly moves to follow her.

"Dolly...are you sure you don't want to come into my room tonight?"

"James. No."

"Did you at least have a nice time tonight?"

"Yes...I had a lovely time and I am really enjoying being here...I really like your family."

"And they love you...they really do. I really do have strong feelings for you...you are damn frustrating dolly."

"I am sorry James but I cannot be what you or your family want me to be. Goodnight James."

Olivia reaches up and gives James a kiss on the cheek. He growls a low guttural growl.

"Dolly you don't play fair. Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let my sister bite. My door is always open if you need me darling."

Olivia laughs as she goes into Charmian's room to get some sleep.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bond lands in Broadford and exits the helicopter. It is here that the facial recognition software picked out Mr. White arriving to the Island.

"Q branch do you read?"

_Yes agent Bond we see you now and are removing evidence of you from their systems._

"I will go rent a car then and head to town to find a lead."

James enters the building and looks around for rental places. He charms the ladies at the counter asking about his uncle and if he arrived recently...using the excuse that his mobile went dead.

The giggling women more than willing to share the gossip of the landing of two other helicopters in the last week. Bond asks about the passengers...he tells that one sounds like his uncle.

White was picked up and taken by two men and they said that they were headed for Portree. Bond thanked them and collected his car to go find his poor lost uncle.

According to the file they believe he is looking for property. The woman that followed is a mystery. Bond will inquire at the hotel and local pub next.

White will ID James as soon as he sees him. Bond hopes to take him without much fuss and wait for the removal team back at Broadford. After what this man tried to do to M...he would rather end him.

M does not think she was a planned target but because he brought him in because of Vesper...he forced their hand and Mitchell was exposed as the traitor he was.

M barely escaped with her life. Bond does not like White being this close to her...or even on this planet.

Mallory thinks that Quantum may be raising its ugly head again because of the vacuum left behind with Silva's demise. Q dug up several joint issues with Silva and Quantum.

Silva was far too arrogant and insane to have joined them if their paths were not heading in the same directions. However if the money was right and the end goal similar, James could see him working with Quantum.

After the drive Bond checks into the hotel chatting again with the staff about arrivals. It seems his uncle left this morning to look at some property on the Island. They kindly direct Bond to the appropriate real estate agency and he drops his bags off in his room and makes his way over.

A great portion of the work he does is to casually chat with people to get the information he needs. Charm works wonders in these situations. The population of the island is always on the look out for the new people...same as in Glencoe.

Unfortunately it is now late afternoon and the office Bond is standing in front of does not open until 9 tomorrow.

James enters his hotel and heads to the restaurant. He takes a corner table and a newspaper to distract him. M has not messaged him. He will call her later...speak to her before bed for more pleasant dreams.

The waiter brings him his drink and some water when a familiar voice hits his ear.

Clare Dower...what in hell is she doing here. Bond pulls up his paper to hide behind and calls into Q branch quietly. Q is now back at HQ.

"How was your flight?"

_I was unconscious so it was good. What has happened?_

"White is not here right now...but Clare Dower is, and I do not think it is a coincidence. M had you and Tanner begin an investigation on her...what was found."

_Not much...but wait...what was the name of that property we found...hold on. I will pull up the other file. Dower's maiden name is Quinn...her mother...Elizabeth. Here is something interesting the application for purchase of the property on Skye is under the same name. Apparently Mr. White's sister is named Elizabeth Quinn._

"So she is his niece and they are both here near to where M inadvertently said we were going for vacation….and she bloody well knows that we are turning Skyfall into a base. This is not good. Tell Mallory. I will try to find and capture White...as for Dower...I do not have the slightest idea how to deal with her."

_I don't think you can deal with her...she is an elected official of Her Majesty's government. Mallory or I will contact you soon._

James eats his dinner and heads to his room. After a shower Bond plugs in his mobile and dial M.

_Hello._

"M...what happened today?"

_I was at the MacKenzie's as you already know. I had an interesting discussion with Kincade upon my return. You and the children had to tell him eh?"_

"Yes and I feel terrible for the old man. Speaking of old men who want you...Callum was a gentleman I hope."

_Yes he was...I am to be his special guest at the party on Saturday._

"Oh you are...are you...well what will you be wearing while you are his special guest?"

_James...are you trying to get me to have phone sex with you?_

"Christ...M yes!"

_I don't know if it is a good idea...you never know who could be listening in._

"I don't bloody care. I love you and I want to marry you...what two consenting adults do is...can we M...please?"

James hears her laugh.

_Business first James._

"Christ M is that the sound of water...are you in the bath?"

_Yes...yes I am._

M can hear his groan. "I found out White is here and guess who his niece is?"

_Clare Dower...Mallory called a few minutes before I entered the bath. What are your plans for White?_

"I will try to apprehend him tomorrow if he hasn't left the Island. He arrived by helicopter and is looking at properties on the Island."

_I don't think that is a coincidence do you?_

"No...Dower knows where you are and that Skyfall is going to be a base."

_So much for the** secret**, in secret base. Our best bet is for you to grab White and take him to London. Mallory will sit on him until our vacation is over._

"What about Dower?"

_Nothing we can do unless we catch her in an illegal transaction of some kind. Document everything you see or find out she does. If she meets with her uncle publicly...photos please._

"Anything for you my love. M...have you been thinking about my proposal?"

_Yes...I have. James...would it be so terrible if we did not legally wed?_

The line is silent but she can hear him sigh as she pictures him running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"No...no it will be fine as long as you and I are together."

_Good...I'm glad. You do understand don't you? I would but this cannot be public...it would be dangerous for both of us. As it is with Dower so close...my enemies may find out and use it against me._

"Enough about White, Dower and why you cannot consent to marriage. How about I tell you what I'm wearing."

M's deep chuckle sounds through the speaker as he hears the draining of the tub and her movements.

"M...dry yourself off and lie on our bed naked."

_James...really? Why don't you catch up on some well needed sleep. I am not the only one still recovering from injuries._

"If you won't say yes to my continual proposals I have to find another way to find euphoric joy. Having you talk to me as I relieve my pent up desire for you is the only solution."

_James...you could talk a nun out of her habit. Fine I am climbing under the covers._

"No...I want you on top of them...your naked cooling body drying in the air."

_Fine...now how does this work?_

"I am sitting on my hotel bed...a glass of scotch on the bedside table and I'm only in my pants. Tell me what you would like me to do?"

_What? I thought this was your particular fantasy scenario not mine. I prefer mine in the flesh._

"I want you to guide my hand...and when you get aroused I want you to begin caressing your beautiful breast with one hand...and with the other I want you to play with where I will be dreaming my tongue is."

_James...I will have to leave the speaker function on...I hope the hell Judi or Tanner don't decide they need to speak with me._

"How are Tanner and Judi hitting it off?"

_Changing the subject already?_

"You're right...worry about your daughter's love life later. So tell me what to do with my hands M."

_First I would like you to drink the rest of your drink...so I can hear you and I don't currently have one so I will live vicariously through you._

Bond gulps his drink. "I'm done...now…"

_Take off your pants and toss them on the floor anywhere, just like you do here and at my flat."_

"Christ is it bad that you make me hard when you are passive aggressively telling me off for my slovenly behaviour?"

_Yes...you are a sick man who has fantasies about a woman 23 years older than yourself, so definitely, there is something wrong with you._

"Hands M...where do I put my hands?" Comes out in a desperate plea as she laughs at his obvious arousal.

_Don't touch yourself...if we are playing this game...you handed me control, so I will dictate the pace._

"Damn...I wish I hadn't mentioned that. Promise me you will get yourself off during this."

_We'll see...it depends on my mood. I have never really done this before...not like this...not with rules and orders._

"Do tell M...Nigel?"

_Yes...Nigel but it was not planned nor as easy as with these portable speaker operated mobile phones. I want you to listen to a story and I want you to interlock your fingers behind your head...Ready? Now once a long time ago I was staying with a male friend's family for a week away. I stayed in the older sister's room but the sister surprisingly returned so she offered I stay in with her. The sister pulled me into a passionate kiss to get any confusion about her sexual preferences out of the way._

"Oh M...please...now...may I touch myself?"

_You may run one finger along your length if you are hard...are you hard for me James?_

"Christ M...I'm leaking already and I haven't even touched myself yet."

_I thought you would like that. This will not last long then by the sound of your breathing, darling._

"Did you have sex with the older sister?"

_No but would you like it if I had?_

"God yes!"

_Why is that James? Why is that such a common male fantasy?_

"The idea of all those soft curves...touching...licking...kissing...oh...M...can I?"

_Yes...you may touch yourself slowly._

"Oh...god...M...keep talking...please."

_Damn it! Oh James...sorry...my..._

"God M...oh god….oh...what?" Bond's hands are working his shaft imagining M and another woman as his focus is distracted by M exclamation.

_My battery is….._

"Shit! M? M?"

Silence...then a sudden...

M's voice bursts through the speaker again...and she is laughing.

_James? Are you still hanging on?_

"God M...yes! Tell me I'm a good agent...tell me I'm your best."

_James my dear boy...you are my best and very biggest. _

"Almost there M...how do you know I am your biggest? More M...just talk to me."

_About anything? Well then your orgasm will be dedicated to my relative fast ability to find the charging cord and me telling you about it, if it is just my voice that does it for you._

"M you are wicked...but so am I. Discipline me M...yell at me...now!"

_Stop ordering me around...this is hardly stimulating...I don't see how you can manage to…_

"Argh….M...M!"

_That did it for you? My god James, you are deranged._

"Yes...yes and you love me for it."

_Yes well, now that I am in my night clothes and ready for bed I will say goodnight and be careful James. Don't take any unnecessary risks and do try to take White alive. I want to question that bastard myself._

"M...I thought you would like to get intimate while I spoke to you?"

_Not when the real thing is so much better. Besides, I apparently have far more self control. I am not complaining. I would rather you call me then the alternative._

"You know that you have ruined me for the alternative. Other women cannot compare to you."

_Goodnight James. I love you too._

James is disappointed that she did not want to play but they can work on it in the future. Should he be on missions away from her for long periods of time, he will need the long distance stress relief.

Damn James forgot to tell her to be good on her date with Callum and Kincade tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia is up early and goes to help clean up after the party. Jamie is bouncing around the room with his exhausted looking parents who seem to not have gotten any sleep.

"You two look done in. Why don't you leave this for a while and go back to bed. I will take Jamie for a walk."

"Walk...Outside! Outside! Yay! Come Dolly come."

Jamie grabs Olivia's hand and they head out the door, leaving his relieved and tired parents to clean and get a nap.

Jamie bounds around heading for the small loch, forcing Olivia to run just to keep up.

"Jamie...not too far."

The small boy stops and looks around on the ground finding a stick to play with. Suddenly arms grasp her from behind and Olivia squeals.

"James! You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry dolly. I called but you did not hear me as you made a mad dash after my namesake."

James and Olivia catch up to the boy who is now poking at bugs with his stick.

"You are up earlier than I expected dolly. Charmian keep you awake?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would but I could do without the competition I am finding with my own family. First the boy and now my sister."

"What is on the agenda for today?"

"Whatever you like...we could go to town for lunch?"

"That would be nice."

"I will take you shopping and you can buy a new dress for the wedding."

"Why are you offering to buy me things now?"

"Try not to be so suspicious. I just thought that since we ended up at two formal events this week that maybe you only packed for one."

"You are very astute to deduce that, and you are correct. Should I be further flattered that the you have been keeping close watch on what I've been wearing?"

"I want to buy you something beautiful...like you. I wish I could flatter you enough to have it stick dolly."

"The only thing that is sticking around here is that dreadful nickname."

James laughs as we follow after little James and his adventures outside.

Two hours later they come back inside to enjoy a late breakfast with the now more alert members of the Bond family.

"Thank you dolly for taking James outside." Monique says.

"We had a lovely time didn't we Jamie?" James says to the boy.

"Not you...dolly!"

"See you have turned my entire family against me dolly. They would much rather have you around then I."

The family laughs and chats until James excuses them for town.

There are only a few clothing stores in town but James guides Olivia to the one he knows Monique shops at.

James wanders through the store with her rather than taking a seat and waiting. His eyes roam the racks looking for something to catch his eye.

Olivia is across the store when he comes up to her with 3 dresses in different colours.

"James...what is this?"

"I would like you to try these on my dear.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

M stands before the mirror dressed in a professional suit. She applies her make up and sprays her favourite perfume. It almost seems foreign to be dressed for the office and doubly so for here at Skyfall.

This lunch date will be interesting to say the least. M wonders if Katrina has changed much...some people change drastically as they become grandmothers.

M never bothered to change and that is probably why she has had such a tumultuously miserable relationship with her own children.

Society seems to force people into preconceived moulds of what a grandmother should be and M is not the baking biscuits type of Nanna.

Judi and Ryan are sitting with Tanner eating a late breakfast when she joins them.

"Are you three ready for your day of riding and fun?"

"As ready as I will ever be M." Tanner says.

"How about you mum, are you ready for your big date?" Judi smirks as she takes a sip of tea.

Ryan pour his mother a cup. "Kincade is busy getting ready...I saw him earlier and he was in a tizzy. I don't know who for? Could it be you...or the ex-girlfriend...the mysterious Katrina MacKenzie?"

"I don't think she is all that mysterious Ryan. Just a normal woman who just happened to have the attention of many of the men in the area. Not unusual for a beautiful woman from a well to do family."

"I sounds like you know more about her than most, or are you talking about yourself mum?" Ryan asks.

"Oh Ryan...enough. Don't teach my chief of staff to talk back in such a manner."

Tanner laughs, "no worries there M but I have been hearing all about your array of suitors. I do feel badly for poor mister Kincade. You have managed to attract a few more supplicants and I find it amusing to see how Bond reacts to all of it."

Judi looks confused. "A few more? There are even more? Seriously, besides uncle Marshall...dish...who? Oh wait...Bond mentioned a Mr. Mallory..."

Ryan grimaces, "not again...I don't want to know." He covers his ears with his hands.

M crosses her arms under her chest and glares at him with the intensity of a very angry boss.

"Yes Mr. Tanner, tell my **children** **who**."

Tanner flushes red and fumbles with the collar on his shirt. Scared to admit the moments of enjoyment kissing her in South Africa brought to him personally. His secret admiration for her was not very secret after his reaction to her closeness.

"Well...maybe that is an exaggeration...but James is very jealous and possessive where M is concerned."

Ryan nods, "we've noticed."

A knock sounds at the door. At that very moment Kincade comes out from down the hall, dressed in a suit and tie looking very dapper as he winks at M and moves to the door.

Kenna and Fiona are on the other side and they come in exchanging pleasantries with everyone.

"Our father is in town now and very much looking forward to your date Em. I spoke with my aunt yesterday and she is looking forward to seeing you Kincade." Kenna says with a mischievous smile.

Kincade smiles and turns red as the toe of his shoe suddenly becomes interesting.

Judi grabs a jacket. "Are we dressed appropriately?"

Fiona looks her up and down, "very much so. Are you ready?"

Ryan and Tanner follow the women out and Kincade and M watch them climb into the Land Rover and leave.

Kincade looks down at M taking in her appearance. "Is this how you usually dress dolly?"

M suddenly looks down at herself concerned.

"Yes...it's alright, isn't it?"

"I think I may have to hose Callum down to keep you safe for the boy, looking this enticing dolly. That boy is blessed to have you in his life."

"Thank you Mr. Kincade but as his life has been tragic so often, I do hope we have managed to turn a corner on the tragic parts. Do you wish to leave for town soon?"

"I am ready my dear if you are?"

"I look forward to this adventure but you do have to remember that I am M...regardless of looking like the dolly that they may remember."

"I will try to remember and call you Em for them lass. Katrina and Callum will think you look familiar but it was 40 years ago and for all they know you could have a sister."

"That is a very good idea Mr. Kincade...a sister would be a plausible excuse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James wakes early and goes for a run around the town making sure he is not being followed. He returns for a shower and goes to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Shortly after he arrives he sees Ms. Dower again.

Bond is sitting close enough that he can listen closely to the conversation she has with her assistant.

"We meet at 11:00 and leave for London by 3:00 at the latest. I hope the sight meets his requirements...he has some strange necessities for the location. It is not for me to question it after his generosity."

Bond texts the information to HQ as he listens. Q recommends recording as much as possible and he hooks a small mic to his collar and aimed it in the direction of Dower's table. The mic attaches directly to his mobile and to Q.

The remainder of her conversation was instigated by concerns her assistant has with Dower's dealings with Mr. White. Luckily his name was used in the conversation for proof later if needed.

Bond pretends to be engrossed in the paper as accepts more coffee from his server. He waits for Dower and her assistant finish breakfast and depart. Bond follows at a distance as they drive out of the town. Bond uses his GPS as he speaks to Q.

"Where am I headed Q?"

_It seems there is an old farm...10 km away. It is the property that is for sale. Can you follow close enough to use the amplification microphone I gave you and get photographic evidence?_

"Likely, but I am more concerned with getting the bastard and dragging him back to the airport to bring him to you. Dower can leave on her own...I assume M will deal with her when we return to London."

_Yes...how is that going Bond. You seemed a tad tense about M while I was there?_

"Why Q...I'm shocked...gossip is beneath you."

_Yes well I am not the only one interested._

"I thought not. Tell Eve I am trying my best but M prefers to keep the status quo."

_Buck up Bond. I am sure you can convince her somehow._

"Really? I have my doubts but if you have any romantic suggestions Q...I would love to hear them."

_Well...no but maybe Eve can come up with a winning strategy._

"Have Eve work on ideas and send them to me. I am getting desperate to convince the stubborn woman. Even her children are trying to convince her on my behalf."

_Between our combined forces M will have to marry you. So strange to think of you married and that you of all people are having difficulty to get a woman to consent to your proposal._

"Q it is not like I have never failed with a woman before...there have been a few. Any way, M is the most important and biggest challenge of my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love every stubborn bone in that woman's body."

_I will take your word for that and that of her children. Good luck and catch him Bond._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Bond sits in a chair outside the dressing rooms as he waits for Olivia. She is taking a long time and he wouldn't put it past the woman to not come out to see what the dress looks like just to leave him in the dark.

"You know dolly it works better if you look at it out here with these mirrors. Then I can appreciate them also."

James hears a disgruntled harumph from within the room. "I bet you would. I am just trying on the one I chose first...I will let you see the ones you chose."

The door to the change room opens and she steps out in the green dress he chose. It is in halter style and really accentuates her breasts. The dress drops to the floor, much too long and he can tell she is self conscious about there being no back to the dress.

"Gorgeous...we'll take it!"

"No we will not. I cannot abide going braless."

"Why not...everyone is doing it."

"It is fine for any woman comfortable with that and the smaller the breasts the better it looks."

"I was unaware there were such rules to the sexual revolution."

"Personal ones only. It only flatters the waifish and I am not built that way."

"I can see that but I still approve none the less."

Olivia disappears to try the other on. The next one is a flower print dress that only should go down to her calves but she is very short so it may just be floor length on her. It's grecian in style and is cut low front and back and the waist sits high under her breasts.

This dress is beautiful on her...he hopes she wants it.

"This one is nice but I do not think it is suppose to be floor length."

"No but you can pull it off shortie."

Olivia hits his shoulder as a sales lady arrives. "Oh my dear that is perfect on you."

"See I told you so dolly."

"Fine...I don't need to try on that barely there blue one then."

"Well you could just to show me what it looks like on you."

Olivia ponders his request and nods, returning to the change room. A few moments later she exits wearing a tight blue dress.

It is not a style that Olivia would ever wear in public is is satin and very tight. The thin spaghetti straps and the top drapes over her breasts and down to the floor in layers. The only good thing about it is the colour, a beautiful royal blue.

"I am buying you that dress...both of them and you can chose the one you like best for the wedding."

"That is too much James. I will take the flower one."

"It is my gift to you my dear and if you don't wear it for me...then it will be a gift to your man."

Nigel would love it...blue is his favourite colour but still...how could she wear it for him when James Bond bought it for her. She can tell by the look in his eyes that he is not taking no for an answer.

James wants her to wear it for him...if she chooses it for the wedding...she will be sending him a signal. Charmian's words keep echoing in her head...why is she resisting James Bond?

Nigel is likely drunk and in the arms of his ex-girlfriend...tangled in the sheets. But if he isn't...what if he has been calling her flat to talk to her, and here she is in Scotland beginning to succumb to the suave charms of James Bond.

Enough...she can't think like this...live like this continuously over analyzing her romantic relationships. Breathe Olivia...just breathe and if it happens...it happens...no repercussions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callum pulls out the chair beside him for M as he smiles down at her. Katrina is chattering on with Kincade...touching his arm, face and M notices her hand disappear to his thigh on more than one occasion.

Katrina swears over and over that M is dolly from all those years ago but M diverts all questions of that nature with the help of Kincade.

"You look so much like that woman with James Bond all those years ago. Dolly! Yes! Andrew and James called her dolly."

"Yes she does doesn't she Kincade?" Callum says.

"She does that but it is not this lovely lady...she is far too young to have been here all those years ago."

M laughs. "Mr. Kincade...always such a flirt. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

M gages the expression of jealousy that crosses Katrina's face. This may help Kincade along some. Nothing prompts a woman's attention like a little competition. And from what she remembers of Katrina she was very competitive.

As M turns to Callum his expression is a little tense and not at all happy. This is an unfortunate side effect of her flirtation with Kincade.

Unfortunately, Callum MacKenzie is not going to be happily rewarded for his charms. Not while a heart beats in James Bond's chiseled chest.

Damn him being away...the phone sex they had was decidedly one sided and M regrets that now.

M looks down into her soup remembering the passion of love in youth and wondering if she is an utter fool to be trying to recreate her youth through James.

"Well it must be wonderful visiting with your children it is always nice to be around the young and their budding romances. I remember all that time ago when it was us young and running through the highlands between our two houses getting into such trouble. Kincade was just terrible back then."

Callum smiles. "Oh Katrina you will love meeting James...I do believe Kenna has a crush but Judi is such a lovely woman...I can definitely see the attraction. She looks just like her beautiful mother."

"I know...I have been speaking with Kenna on the phone...she tells me that both you men are about to begin another war over the same lovely woman."

"Oh I am hardly worth fighting over and I am not looking for a new relationship."

It is the absolute truth and hopefully will dampen any more attempts by Callum to expect a relationship of any kind.

"Well up here Em, the men love to see new women...such a small area you see. It is very good for the ego of course and Kincade is always very polite with the ladies that live here and visit the area. No doubt he is around constantly helping with the construction on the old place...during the days of course."

M smirks...Katrina wants to play games eh? M remembers this, how Katrina enjoys passive aggressively needling people.

Poor Monique standing there as Katrina and her father insulted her as a foreigner and alluding to Andrews past sexual adventures with Katrina.

M decides that turnabout is fair play and will get one back for James' mother. "Oh Kincade has been sleeping over...just to make sure everything is just right. He has made this trip very memorable and more enjoyable than I ever expected."

The conversation drops off dramatically, the shock of her statement takes its toll as M glances at Kincade under her lashes. Kincade has a twinkle in his eye as he winks at her knowingly.

Just to increase the tension and give an excuse for M not to be available for Callum, she extends her foot to Kincade's leg in an obvious manner.

M's flirtations with Kincade are obvious and they are working to irritate the MacKenzie siblings to no end.

"Not looking for a new relationship why Emma?" Katrina asks once she finds her voice.

"I recently ended a relationship and cannot possibly enter anything serious and at my age I think it is better to just find fun companionship. Don't you agree?"

"Why of course. Having someone to do fun things with is essential to keeping active. I am hoping to join or create some clubs for seniors now that I am moving back."

"That is a wonderful idea. I am sure there are many social events you can arrange." M says genuinely impressed at the suggestion.

Kincade is smiling and M hopes that he can rekindle a relationship with Katrina on his own terms this time.

From what M knows of it from James Bond, and witnessing their interactions in the past, Katrina ruled his heart for their entire lives. Katrina stomped on the poor man's heart by not marrying him when the pregnancy was discovered.

The mystery pregnancy and Katrina's endless flirtations with Andrew, her first lover, lent to a rather toxic environment from what M remembers.

"I am sure Kincade will be happy to help you." M says.

"Aye...I would be delighted." Kincade says as he winks at Katrina. Katrina manages a small smile for him but still looks confused.

M looks at her and almost shakes her head. How could Katrina just expect him to fall all over her again after all these years. The woman is made of arrogance. Hopefully now she will not take Kincade for granted and they can start new.

Callum clears his throat, "now about the party."

He looks pointedly at M, "you will be attending won't you? I have people coming from London for the affair. Business people and some members of government that I have worked with in the past. Perhaps you have met them in your work Em."

M covers her sudden panic by taking a sip of water. Christ she certainly hopes not!

"I guess we will have to discover that on the weekend." M manages to say as she wonders how she gets herself into these situations.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bond hides the car off the road. Q says the farm in question is just over the next rise. He grabs the listening equipment as he pulls on a rain jacket and places it all in his pocket.

A steady rain has begun and he hopes it still works through the sound of rain. He places an ear bud in his ear. "Q can you read me?"

_Yes. It appears that Clare Dower has a meeting In London early tomorrow and will likely be leaving there shortly. I hope you can get enough to warrant our investigation of her._

"I am sure she will slip up. She seems too arrogant not to advertise her intentions and now that we know she is White's niece you are running all her allies and supporters Q.

_Yes Mallory has made it his personal mission to uncover all Clare Dower's secrets. I do wonder how a charmless bitch like her managed to smile enough to get elected in the first place._

"Likely a good actress in University...I swear that is how they learn to accomplish what they do."

_Be that as it may, she is no Maggie Smith._

"Yes, true and with your little toy I hope to prove it."

_Yes and fast so you can get home and enjoy your vacation before too long._

"I plan on being there by tomorrow even if I grab White and we take a side trip to London for a day."

Bond walks over the hill and looks down on a small farm with a barn. There are two cars parked beside the barn. That must be where they are meeting.

Bond makes his way to the back far corner of the barn and sets up his listening equipment. Q has a direct line to whatever it picks up. He crouches and looks through the slots between the barn boards.

_Will this do then uncle?_

_Yes as long as the unwanted attention I was telling you about doesn't find it._

_Ph Saw...that woman is too busy playing with her handsome agent to figure this out._

_What agent?_

_A James Bond...he is from Scotland._

_BOND IS ALIVE?_

_Yes...I met him_

_I had heard he died months ago...damn it all! I thought I was finally rid of that nuisance much like that sadistic Raoul Silva. MI6 finally did something right killing that bastard._

_Who is Silva?_

_A sexual sadist whose operation has interfered with Quantum's many times in the past._

_He was involved in M's disappearance for 4 days and the reason Mallory is currently in her seat while she convalesce for a month._

_If Silva took her I can understand...that man would have tortured her. Perhaps he has done something to redeem himself in my eyes._

_Silva tortured her? She looked unharmed to me._

_Don't be so naive my dear. Knowing Silva he raped her._

_M is just an old woman why would he..._

_I think you underestimate her my dear. M is lethally smart and she is an attractive woman and there may be a history between them that is unknown to us._

_Still she should move out of the way for the next generation._

_I agree and I owe her a bullet wound to her leg. As for Bond...he must be removed. Do you think we can turn Mallory?_

_No and he is next in line...I know...I have been trying to get myself in his place but it is not working. Should we send a woman to seduce him and cause some chaos._

_That does not work in this day and age Clare and you know it. Sex scandals are not the career destroying things they once were. But then again...you think M is sleeping with Bond?_

_He seemed rather protective of her in her office when I was there and then he is giving MI6 the family home near Glencoe...called Skyfall._

_I never took Bond for a man that would enjoy being the subordinate in a relationship...such an alpha male. M is definately more of a handful for him than his normal vacuous arm candy._

_She is a bloody old bitch to still be occupying the top chair at MI6._

_Yes and I want you there or at least someone who is partial to our cause. M and Bond have pushed Quantum into the shadows long enough. It has taken years to rebuild and we are not anywhere, where we once were. My contacts in various governments have lost seats of power. Many of our financial backers have stopped trusting us with their funds but they still believe in the mission. _

_We just need time to convince them again uncle that oil is not going to be the commodity of the future. Water is. I need to leave...I have a meeting tomorrow._

_Yes...yes of course. We must stay in the shadows for some time yet. Perhaps if M is having an affair with an agent...that will push her out. There is a double standard with women in positions of power._

_Yes uncle. I will begin probing into that possibility for future use._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Clare Dower leaves with her driver leaving only White and his man in the barn folding maps and gathering paperwork.

"Did you get most of that Q?"

_Yes...M says you can get him and bring him in._

Bond begins collecting the equipment and suddenly whirls around at a sound behind him. Bloody earbuds and rain made it possible for someone to get the drop on him.

An arm lashes out forcing James to drop his equipment to defend. Suddenly there is a blow to the back of his head...damn it there were three men with White...was the last conscious thought James manages as his world turns black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch ends with Callum inviting M and Kincade for a walk around town. They agree and once outside the restaurant Callum extends his arm to M before she can take Kincade's.

They stroll down the street with Callum pointing out places of interest. M remembers doing the same 40 years ago with James Bond.

Katrina and Kincade have slowed their pace and are in deep conversation.

"I know you alluded to not having interest in a relationship Em but I was wondering for whose ears that was for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was that for Kincade, Katrina or me?"

"It was for everyone...I am not trying to insult you Callum or your sister but I think after what history I have heard between those two...it is best Kincade tread lightly. I was just trying to help him with that."

"Is that truly all you have been helping him with Em?"

M stops walking and looks at Callum seriously. "Is this still all just competitive nature between you and Kincade?"

Callum meets her eyes in all seriousness. "I am very attracted to you Em and yes...Kincade and I have had a history of competition where women are concerned but that is just because I knew he belonged with Katrina."

"So you were protecting your sister's interests only."

"Well yes...but I was attracted to Anne but I would run a marathon to spend time alone with you Emma."

M looks uncomfortably down at the ground. "You thought Kincade and Katrina should have married?" M says trying to divert the conversation.

"Yes and my bloody strict father was an ass. Katrina's first love was Andrew and she was heartbroken that it was only a fling to him but then Kincade wooed her and she came to life. She became a better person and so full of life. The Bonds were off on military training and Katrina fell in love with Kincade and him her."

"The boy...Alistair he is Kincade's son isn't he."

"Yes he is. We could never say and Katrina became flirtatious with every man she could to divert our father from the truth. The old Mr. Bond would have sent Kincade back to Ireland to what cruel abusive family he had left there, if my father and he had known the truth."

"My father still had hopes that Andrew would marry her so they waited for his return. Katrina and my father went to Skyfall one evening to discuss matters with the Bonds. It did not go well. They told him outright that the child was likely Kincade's and he did love her and offered to marry her."

"So why on earth did he say no if he knew the truth?"

"My father was an angry old bastard to tell you the truth."

M laughs and nods in agreement. "You were not...and you married a lovely woman and had two lovely girls."

"Yes I did and you...you were there. I do not know why you are hiding it but you are that woman who came to my wedding with James Bond."

M is silent...she has to change the subject. "Lovely day today."

"I had the wedding photos out and the girls were looking at them. Our consensus is that you were here but did not want your children to know that you came to Scotland with a man you were not married to."

"That would seem logical but no."

"You are not going to admit it are you Em?"

"Admit what?"

"Plausible deniability. You are an intriguing mystery Em...if that is your real name. Don't worry it only makes me like you more.

M was worried about this...damn it!

"I am sorry that I cannot have a relationship...I just…"

"I am not asking for a long distant relationship in this day and age it is possible but I would love to have a fling with you."

"What!"

"Sex Em...causal sex. It doesn't have to be all encompassing love at our age. You are a widow and I am a widower...we may need some attention to physical needs now and then and I do come to London every month."

"You want me to become your casual lover? I don't know that I can do that."

"Just think about it. We can go out to dinner this week and then there is the party...if nothing else, I will consider it time well spent with a beautiful interesting woman. Come on...promise me you will think about it."

M will think of little else and when James finds out...Callum may be in trouble. They now stand by the stone arch of a small park to wait for Katrina and Kincade to catch up.

"I will think on it Callum…"

Just then Callum grasps her shoulders and pulls her to him crushing his mouth against hers. M's eyes go wide in shock as she attempts to pull away. Normally she would have a biting remark and give him a slap for his presumptions but it is better not to rock this boat any further.

M glances behind them hoping Kincade did not see that. The other couple has not yet rounded the last corner.

"That wasn't too bad was it?"

Callum looks down on her with a look of passionate longing that makes M feel uncomfortable and ready to flee.

"I...I am shocked...to say the least."

Kincade and Katrina arrive all smiles as they enter the park. Stopping any embarrassing kissing and personal desires.

"Katrina did you ask Kincade to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes and did you ask Em?"

"I am doing that right now dear sister."

M looks to Kincade slightly panicked.

"Well I would like it but we have the children to deal with."

"Oh come on now Kincade...they are adults and likely having fun together. Who's to say they won't make plans for themselves." Callums says as he winks at M.

"I will not make any promises Callum. Our host may return by tomorrow."

"Oh yes...James Bond Jr. Katrina wait til you meet him. It will explain why Kenna is beside herself and M's daughter Judi is the luckiest woman in the world."

Kincade frowns. "I wouldn't say that now Callum. I think anyone who finds love, regardless of age is lucky."

M smiles at Kincade as they head back to the car to escape from this mess she keeps falling deeper into. She will drown in the misunderstanding of those around her soon.

At least it distracts M from the bitter realities of the past and the abuse she encountered at the hands of Silva. She has barely had time to think on the bitter memories of what that monster did to her on that island.

Truth be told M just wishes James were back and the two of them could steal off to London. Away from all the craziness that is Skyfall, past and present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona rides ahead with Ryan as Tanner, Judi and Kenna stay in a slow walk.

"So how did you meet James Judi?"

"Ah...through my mother actually."

"Really. I thought your mother was a teacher...and James works for the government with you Bill?"

"Yes James does work with me and Em...she does some consulting work with government departments...teaching the basics to new immigrants to Britain who are working for the government."

"That would be an interesting job."

"Oh my mother has one of the most interesting jobs in the world."

"You can ignore my prodding if I come on too strong or seem rude but I heard you are married already?"

"Ah...yes but it has been over the last two years...ever since my father died things have gone to hell."

"I'm sorry to hear that but then you met James and everything must be amazing now."

"Oh! It's different alright."

Tanner looks at Judi and smiles. "Not in a horrible way...right."

"Oh no! Not at all. I didn't mean to sound morose but the challenges of a new relationship with children in tow are overwhelming. I feel like I have no identity but as a mother and then I compare my mother's life to mine and I feel insubstantial."

"I am sure you no longer feel that way with James...in all honesty Judi...James Bond is the most attractive man I have ever met. No offence Bill...you are quite a catch yourself."

Judi almost bursts out laughing but holds it together as she looks at Tanner with pity. "Poor Bill...always hiding in the shadows. I think it is time for you to come out into the light."

Tanner smiles at her and nods. "James is...well a rock star at work so to speak."

"I bet." Kenna adds. "So when did you fall in love Judi?"

"Oh it seems like so long ago now...I can hardly remember. It is good to be out and socialize...mum and Ryan both agree that I needed to be out to find a good man...someone to treat me well. One who is kind and loving."

Judi's eyes dart toward Tanner who is riding slightly ahead of her. Kenna smiles at her and nods as they begin to trot towards the others.

Bill Tanner has only spoken to M's children on the phone. The actual meeting and spending time with them was not expected and very surreal. Judi both looks, and sounds like her mother, just with less intensity.

The poor woman has been through a great deal this week and is just trying to hold it all together. It is too much for M to expect her to go on with this physode.

Why M can't admit she has taken James as a lover is beyond him. No one at work will be at all surprised...after only one meeting Mallory deduced that M was sentimental about Bond.

As for Bond...Tanner has known for years that he was smitten with her. Regardless of the womanizing...when M was in the room he only had eyes for her.

The first formal function that Tanner attended with both of them...he knew.

Bond was suppose to be gathering intel but his eyes never left her for long. It wasn't fear of screwing up in front of the boss...it was him watching her interactions with others.

It was the first time Tanner ever saw Bond in shock. When M exited her office in a floor length navy ballgown.

Kenna trotted off ahead and Judi smiled at him and truth be told it made Tanner's heart speed up a bit.

"Tanner what are your thoughts on all of this with my mother?"

"I think that they have both hovered around each other for a long time. Bond more or less admitted to me that he fell for her the first time he met her but was forcing it down in denial because she was unavailable."

"Yes I knew that and it is a shock...what with the age difference."

"It is even more of a shock because it is true love...Bond never cares if a woman is married...any female is fair game...not with M...there was too much respect there."

"Ryan and I wonder what would have happened if he had tried when my father lived? It would not have gone well for him."

"I have no doubt of that Judi. It has taken him a lot to wear her down. You know how stubborn she is. He broke into their flat piss drunk once and encountered your father...did you know?"

"No...what happened?"

"Your father took care of him and they put him in bed but he confessed his love for her right in front of them. Your father was angry at first but saw the humour in it later. Your mother was beside herself in shock."

"I can imagine...she didn't believe him did she?"

"No but he stopped breaking in until your father died and then his excuse was that he was checking on her."

"So when did they get together?"

"He wore her down and on a complicated mission to South Africa where she was pretending to be his mother and I was her lover...he took my place."

"Tanner! You sound disappointed."

"Truth be told I was…I had the opportunity to play the role and it was...very enlightening."

"You are under her spell too?"

"No...well...I...sorry...I do care about her a great deal. I want to see them happy...I would like to see you happy too Judi. I met your husband and his lover, remember."

"Argh...I don't want to know. I will find out his version when I go back...then I will call you and compare notes, if that is alright?"

"You can call me anytime you like Judi. I am here to serve."

"I thought that was just for my mum?"

"I cannot think of anyone else I would rather help than you Judi. Even more so if it speeds your divorce and then maybe you could come to London and share a meal with me to celebrate?"

"Why Mr. Tanner...you've got a date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia laughed with Jamie at breakfast as he sulked about his porridge. She made faces and tried to get him to eat for his poor exasperated mother.

Jamie laughs at her and so do the rest of the occupants of the breakfast table.

"I was going to go riding today if you two wish to join?" Andrew asks.

James smiled. "I would love to...dolly how about you?"

"I haven't ridden in an age. It will be fun."

"Fantastic. Charmian?"

"Of course you cannot go without me beating you two again...what will this make it 12 years running for you and I Andrew. Not so many with you baby James...you have been hiding for 5 years."

"One day we will beat you...and that may be today Charm." Andrew adds.

"Good we will get cleaned up and meet you in an hour. Dolly, you can bug Charm and Monique for riding clothes." James says to Olivia.

Monique nods, "I have just the thing...you will just have to roll up the legs my dear."

James laughs at her. "Such a cute little doll but none of the clothing fits right."

"That is the curse of being so short."

Charmian laughs, "believe me it is more difficult being a tall woman. I have to get men's clothing sometimes."

Charm and Monique take Jamie and Olivia upstairs to find some suitable clothing as Andrew calls Kincade telling him of the plans.

Monique's jeans are too long and a bit tight over her hips but she manages and then one of Andrew's t-shirts and plaid shirts tied at her waist complete her borrowed gear. Olivia ties her long blond hair back into a ponytail and joins with everyone downstairs.

Within a few minutes Kincade arrives with 5 horses. Dolly is given the one known to be the gentlest.

Charmian Bond is obviously an expert by the way she wanders around her animal and adjusts the straps to suit her.

James holds Olivia's horse for her as Andrew helps her onto its back and winks at her. "Dolly you look like someone out of a western film wearing my shirts like that. You do them far better justice than I."

"Stop flirting with my girl brother...I have had enough of that with your son."

"I am just appreciating beauty. I am a lover of beautiful women of all shapes and sizes James and if it bothers you...even better. It show dolly that you care...I have always had to help you by knocking you upside the head you stubborn clod."

Charmian interjects before the two begin to really fight. "Enough you two! Let us begin your yearly demise to my superior riding skills."

The rest of the morning is spent riding through the highlands until they are so hungry they need to stop.

Charmian beats her younger brothers in a race and continues her undefeated streak. Olivia enjoys the scenic views and other than a few comments and attempts at banter, is free from James' constant attempts to seduce her.

After they eat, Olivia cleans up and then plays with Jamie once his is up from his nap. James always hovers nearby to comment on her abilities with the lad.

"You will be a great mother dolly."

"Thank you. This little one has made me think that it is something I want for myself."

"I don't suppose I can convince you to begin trying tonight?"

"Mr. Bond! I'm shocked that you would even consider sex for something other than your personal enjoyment."

"With you I would. Hell I would marry you this week if Callum would agree to share his event."

Olivia looks up from her place sitting on the floor stacking blocks with Jamie.

"You're bloody serious, aren't you?"

"Yes...I am."

James Bond kneels beside her and takes her hand. A look of utter panic crosses her attractive face and he knows that he is doomed to disappointment.

"I was going to make it official as I ask, but by the look on your face...the answer is self-evident. Well...I tried."

"You never officially tried but stop now anyway. You know the answer before you asked and that is the only reason you did this...you are still trying to trick me into bed and fill my head with ideas of marriage and children as if that is a girlish fantasy that I have had in my mind my entire life."

James frowns. "No...I. I know how it seem but I would do it...you know that much to be true don't you?"

"Yes...I believe that you would but it would not end well for us."

"You are probably right dolly….it wouldn't. Well you can't blame me for continually trying."

"No and I honestly knew that this week would be about me saying yes or no to you. I am shocked that you are willing to go the extra mile and ask for something more than a tumble in the sheets."

At that moment Jamie decides the conversation the adults are have is interesting…"tumble...sheets."

James and Olivia look down at him. James smiles and laughs and Olivia looks panicked.

"No Jamie let's not say that. How about we play a game?"

"Tumble...in sheets."

James cannot contain his mirth as the boy picks the very game he wishes to play with dolly.

"Jamie that game is for me and dolly to play. It is not for you...yet...young James."

"No...me play with dolly!"

Olivia rolls her eyes. How will this one get explained to Monique and Andrew?

To be continued…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: If you enjoy my stories I would like to direct you to one that can only be found on Tumblr.

I have added this new story to the lovely and talented detectivecaz's tumblr page devoted to some wonderful art and fanfics.

It can be found on tumblr at: it-is-not-yet-the-end.

The new story is called: _Shock and Awe. _

Summary:_ An unexpected tryst causes Bond to do some soul searching. _

Rating: Mature

If you enjoy it, feel free to PM me here and or leave comments and likes on tumblr.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kincade helps M into the car and they drive towards Skyfall after saying their farewells to the MacKenzie siblings.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yes...you and Callum...what happened when you got ahead of us dolly?"

"I should ask you the same thing about Katrina?"

"She finally told me...the truth that I always knew anyway."

"Callum told me the same...and he asked me to have casual relations with him after he kissed me."

Kincade's eyes open wide in shock. "Why that slimy bastard...how dare he...I otta hit him the next time I see him."

M laughs, "why Kincade?"

"He has no place asking you for...that...with no pretence of a...well it's ungentlemanly."

"Callum understood from our conversation at the restaurant that I didn't want a relationship so he was just offering...stress relief...I think."

M chuckles as Kincade turns a bright red. "Still he should have left you alone...he kissed you...unwanted no doubt."

"Yes but it was short and just a demonstration of his feelings for me apparently. What I really want to know is what went on between you and Katrina?"

"We spoke...she told me she was sorry about lying all those years but her father would have killed me and it was safer to have him live in an illusion and love his grandson rather than have him hate everyone."

"It does make sense but you were robbed of a son...and that is difficult."

"I had Jamie and I kept tabs on Katrina through James until he died."

"Really...he stayed in contact with Katrina?"

"Oh yes he got her a job in London and made sure she had a good flat and help with the boy."

"He never told me anything about that at the wedding and we did speak of Katrina. James Bond hid his sweetness from the world in many ways didn't he? That or did he believe Andrew was the father? "

"James would have cared for the child regardless because of how close the families were and he thought it was either mine or his brother's child and Katrina was his sister-in-law, therefore he was the uncle no matter who the boy's dad was."

"I can't believe that Callum knew all this time and didn't tell you."

"He was told not to by his sister...that is good enough for me lass. What about this mess with Callum?"

"I was trying to insinuate that you and I...well...I apologize, but I thought it would motivate Katrina and push Callum away."

"It worked fine on Katrina lass but Callum is very determined. This will not go well with the lad."

"That is why we are not going to mention it and I will not mention that you have just officially become a father. I am good at keeping secrets."

"Yes, well sometimes they come back to haunt you dolly."

"Yes...yes they do. I can think of a few that have caused me a great deal of pain."

"That they can lass...that they can."

"Oh and the MacKenzies know, or heavily suspect that I am dolly from long ago. Callum just thinks that I am hiding the information from my children. I don't know what to do about that? If you are going to help at Skyfall and get into a relationship with Katrina again do you think they can be trusted it the truth of the matter comes forth?

"Yes I do. He may be a smarmy bugger at times but when it counts he can be relied upon."

"One thing is certain Mr. Kincade, I do not want James to know I came here 40 years ago with his uncle."

"The boy will not take that well. I have seen his jealous side and it looks dangerously like murder."

"It has been murderous Mr. Kincade but nothing I can speak of. You and Katrina? After all this time...it is nice and I want to see the two of you getting your chance at a relationship."

"I do not know that there will be a relationship between Katrina and I but yes I agree that Callum at least will have to know that Skyfall is some sort of Military base. He is too smart to fall for all these lies for long."

M sighs, "I thought as much also. I need to brief with Tanner when they come back and meet with all the members of Q branch to see where the plans are headed. I hope we now have a good connection to London up and running."

"I will help Maggie with dinner and see if any more work needs doing around the estate. Are we going to go for dinner tomorrow at the MacKenzie's? I can understand if you don't want too what with Callum's quick hands and all."

"I can handle him. If you want to go for dinner and James is still away, we will go. I think you need to spend as much time with Katrina as you can, after all the time family prejudice stole from you two years ago."

"Aye...we had something. It was a shame but I do not regret the life I've led. Do you regret not saying yes to James' proposal back then dolly?"

"No...but I am beginning to regret saying no to James now. I also regret even considering the idea of retirement. I still have a lot of life left to give and if Skyfall is my base, because I am M...then I should continue to be M and the mistress of the house."

"That would mean saying yes to the boy's proposal at some point dolly."

"Yes...yes it does. I will wait for the time to be right and for him to actually ask again. The first attempts were clumsy and later just a matter of public conversation with my children and you Mr. Kincade."

"James asked you all those years ago...how did that go lass?"

"It was spur of the moment when I was playing with Jamie on the floor...he clasp my hand and before he said anything he stopped because he saw the shocked and panicked look on my face."

"You were always for another...I remember Charmian and Monique mentioning that yours must be quite a man for you to resist our James."

"Yes he was. Nigel came to my door with flowers and this ring in hand and the moment I opened the door he dropped to his knees. I was just so glad that he came back to me that I knocked him over with my exuberance."

"How could he not. You have always been an amazing woman dolly."

"No more dolly...that name is getting me into trouble again."

"You don't worry about Callum. I will handle him if he becomes too physical with you again M. I will not have the boy beside himself in anger because I let another man paw at you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M is in the bunk house with Kincade and the 6 members of Q branch and two security agents, making final notes about the bunk house and main building.

Judi, Tanner and Ryan return by 4 and Maggie brings out tea for them. M and Kincade come in with the MI6 crew. The crew hovers around nervously looking at the snacks and food Maggie has spread out in the dining room.

M sighs and rolls her eyes. "Come on then have some of Maggies wonderful food...sit be comfortable because this is what it may be like if you are stationed here."

Maggie smiles with pride as the crew introduces themselves to her. Jack, Frank, Jessica, Tracy, Clark, Robert, Daniel, and Steven are the assembled security and Q branch technicians. Maggie does not quite know how to take the group nor what is going on here.

M see's her confusion. "Maggie these are some of my employees from the department of Natural British Resources. They are updating the availability of internet and mobile transmission. We have been going over the facilities of Skyfall and will be using this as our Scottish base thanks to James."

"Oh I see...amazing. Will you be needing my services?"

"I am not sure yet but definitely when we are here. As for this crew...some will be returning to London and others will come depending on who is needed."

"It is nice to see all the lovely updates to the old house ma'am and I am glad that it will be in use for Mr. Bond and his family also. It will be lovely to hear the pitter patter of little feet eventually also."

Judi almost chokes on her tea as Ryan smiles. "Are we not enough pitter patter for you Maggie?"

"Oh you...Mr. Ryan...you are young but not the chaos I am referring to."

"I will bring my daughter next time just to make you happy dear lady."

"See that you do and yours too Miss Judi...and hopefully more in the future."

Kincade interrupts and offers to take Maggie home. The diner is on the stove for later and Kincade promises to help Em serve the lot.

Once they leave M turns to her staff.

"I understand that this situation is unusual but the townspeople will not know of my position and our purpose. There is a level of casualness that will occur while I am here. You will still refer to me as M...they believe my name is Emma...shortened to Em. Mr. Kincade is the only one who knows that this is an MI6 operation, keep it that way."

The teatime guests all say "yes ma'am" stand and file out back to work around the house.

Judi and Ryan look at each other and then to Tanner who just smiles.

"Is that what it is like working with her Tanner?"

"Yes Ryan."

M frowns at her children. "Really...how did you think it would go?"

"Well I did not expect to see looks of abject terror on the faces of adult professionals just at the idea of sitting for tea with you mum." Judi says.

M levels her best icy glare at her daughter and turns her gaze to Tanner.

"Well...report Tanner. What was the afternoon like for you?"

Tanner clears his throat and begins to give the details of their ride including the lay of the land and questions that Kenna and Fiona asked him specifically."

Ryan and Judi look taken aback. "We didn't realize we were suppose to document everything that happened." Ryan states.

"That is fine...and why it was imperative that Tanner accompanied you while I was with Kincade."

"Christ mum...do you ever just have a casual conversation...enjoy anything in life without planning several steps ahead and getting ready to use any and all information for your benefit?" Judi exclaims.

"No...it is my job and in case you were unaware I am creating a secret MI6 base here...therefore it is only logical that I know what the neighbours are up to."

Judi stands up from the table with Ryan and begins to clear the dishes. "I'm going to get cleaned up and take a nap after cleaning this. I'm tired after that ride."

"Thank you dears. Tanner I need to speak with you in the den and we will test out the new communications centre."

"Fine M...Judi, Ryan. I will see you later." Tanner says almost nervously as he hands his dishes off to Judi and accidentally touches her hand. Tanner becomes almost clumsy in his nervousness and he hopes to hell that M does not notice.

Ryan just smiles knowingly and M frowns as she grabs Tanner's arm and pulls him down the hall.

"Mr. Tanner is there anything more you wish to report to me about what happened today?"

Tanner began to flush red and fidget like he normally does when he has something would rather not tell M.

"Out with it Mr. Tanner."

"M...it is all just innocent flirtation but I believe that Ms. Fiona has eyes for Judi and Ms. Kenna was very inquisitive about Judi's relationship with James."

"I see. Did they say anything else?"

"Something about some old pictures that they want to show us sometime. Nothing that would denote that they know we are SIS and creating a base."

M nods. "That is something at least." She will deal with cold hard facts not the small often blurry images of 40 years ago.

"Contact Mallory and Q, I want an update on James."

Tanner nods and moves to the computer to create a link with London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light and sound come through in fading periods of consciousness. James' head is pounding the sound of rain echos through.

James manages to register that he is seated on a chair just as he feels a prick at his neck and fades out again...Olivia...is his last conscious thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you lost contact!"

_I had a link on the mic system Bond was using to gather evidence against Clare Dower and Mr. White but then nothing._

"Mallory I want agents at that farm ASAP. Bond has been missing without contact since this morning...at least 6 hours. I want him found!"

_M are you sure you are not jumping the gun a bit. James has gone that long before without contact._

"Mallory you will have to trust me on this...instinct. He would have texted me by now, or called."

_Fine we will have a crew there within a couple of hours and get back to you as soon as word comes in._

"Thank you Mallory. The information that Q received...was it inflammatory?"

_Yes it was. Clare is on her way to London for morning meetings, do you want us to detain her?_

"No...not until all our ducks are in a row and White is in custody."

_Very well M. We will be in contact soon._

"Q your people have been reporting back to you on what is needed for Skyfall?"

_Yes M and I am creating an expense list for the remodelling._

"Very good. Am I to expect any deliveries of supplies soon?"

_Two days and more equipment will arrive and be assembled by the time you are ready to come back to London._

"I want updates on the men sent to find Bond...as soon as you get them Q, Mallory."

_We will M._

The connexion severed and M looks at Tanner with a furrowed brow. "I do hope he is all right...I have a bad feeling about this Tanner."

"I will go speak with our security and give them updates. I will have them patrol the grounds."

"I doubt there is much for us to worry about here, but do what you think is wise Tanner."

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

James feels the vibrations of a vehicle as he begins to come to. It is a bumpy ride and his guts roll in response to the movement.

James takes inventory of his body...hunger, nausea...hit on the back of the head and slightly concussed. Hence the nausea. Hunger means it has been at least 6 hours since his last meal and his hands are cuffed behind his back.

James is in the boot of the car...fitting. He cannot feel any bullet wounds in his legs therefore, White did not recreate his own injuries for this occasion. Then again White could be long gone and his men are bringing him for disposal.

There is a bitter and dry taste in his mouth...drugs. They drugged him...damn it! This means they could be anywhere by now. Olivia...damn it! Is she fine. Could White have reached her?

He has to get out of this. Bond manages to reach his fingers into his back pocket and grab a lock picking tool. After some time the lock is released. It is prudent to keep it intact to fool his captors to lull them into a false sense of security.

Eventually the car rolls to a stop and light pierces the darkness and shoots pain into Bond's head.

Hands roughly grab him dragging him to his feet unsteadily and that is not faked in any way.

Bond does not see White, the sun is setting as they drag him towards the small abandoned house that is before them. Christ he doesn't even know if he is still in Scotland.

The roughly toss him down on a kitchen chair assuming that his hands are still secured behind him.

"Where is White?"

The dark haired man smirks and backhands Bond across the face.

"Well that was rude."

The blonde man leans against the old counter crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"He will join us shortly...I wouldn't think you would be in a hurry to see him again...it will mean the end for you."

"The last time we met he assumed the same...can't say that went the way he planned back then either."

They hear another car arrive and two doors open and slam shut.

The door to the house opens to reveal the third man followed by White.

"So you finally show up. How is the leg old man?"

"Fine...fine. I was so surprised to find out that you lived...just today and of all things...poof...my annoying MI6 faerie appears to cause mayhem in my life again."

"I do think faerie is a bit much but if I cause you indigestion in any way...I'm glad."

"I would much rather had the lovely M be the one I captured right outside the door...she would have made quite a present. A little bird told me that she is making a new base...at your ancestral home. I have been researching where it is in dreaded Scotland where you were spawned Bond and now I know."

"Is the bird your niece Clare?"

"You do manage to do some fast research now don't you Mr. Bond." White says rather shocked.

"I have to keep the arch criminals on their toes."

"I will leave you here to spend your last few minutes on earth Bond but I came so that I could tell you exactly what I have planned for M."

Bond tries not to react but after the day in the car and his head injury…

"What...why would you risk it all now going after the head of MI6."

"Revenge of course Bond. I am going to shoot her in the leg...but first. I am going to have my way with her. That will be the ultimate revenge fantasy fulfilled. Yes I know...she is older but really a very well kept woman wouldn't you say Mr. Bond?"

James shoots a glare at him that is full of malice. James wants to lash out and strangle the man but he has to get as much information from the idiot as he can first.

White smirks.

"I think M can do better." Bond says.

White moves in close to his ear. "Are you her lover?"

James refuses to add fuel to the fire and does not answer.

"Embarrassed that you are taking the old woman to bed? I wouldn't be...I bet she is a fantastic lay. I am very excited to get to her...barely guarded at Skyfall. I have other men ready to assist should I need it but rumours have reached my ear that she is with her children."

Bond looks confused. "Come on Bond...I know you've taken one too many blows to the head but think about it. The best leverage to use against a female adversary is her children. They will do anything for them. Not the lover...definitely not the old husband but the children are always the key."

Bond starts to feel ill again.

"I imagine that even a tough old bitch like M has some love for her children. I will make her take me to your bed willingly and I will take her...then I will shoot her in the leg and leave. I will not kill her...I plan to use her position in anyway I can to rebuild what she took from me. Although, after me she will never walk right again."

White's men chuckle at his crude joke.

"I am afraid that you will never get that chance White. You will be dead the second you try."

"So confident in someone else's ability to protect your mistress? Come now Bond...I am going now. These men will take care of you...goodbye for the final time Mr. Bond. I will give M a goodbye kiss from you...one she will undoubtedly remember the rest of her life."

White turns and leaves with the driver he came with. The other two men take out their guns and move towards him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M cannot settle her nerves. She told Tanner to keep the information about Bond being missing from Ryan and Judi.

The children enter with the members of Q branch for dinner. M and Kincade are in the kitchen dishing out the stew and cutting bread.

"What is the matter dolly? Your hands are shaking."

"This is to be kept quiet...James is missing. Tanner and I will be notified as soon as MI6 finds him."

"Oh...is that why the security is not coming in yet and have been wandering through the estate since we returned."

"Yes...Tanner ordered them to be on guard."

"I think you should order everyone to arms."

"Not my children...I don't want them to know."

"I have been keeping a pistol within reach since you told me who you are lass. Here is on hidden in here incase needed."

Kincade opens the third drawer down to show a pistol and two clips.

"Very good. I have one in my room and Tanner already alerted the members of Q branch...they each have a service pistol with their things in the bunk house."

"Let's hope it will be enough should the worst happen."

"Depends on your definition of the worst Mr. Kincade."

"Well it would have been invasion by the English, but since the house is full of you already I think that has passed."

M laughs and they take the food to the table of laughing MI6 employees and M's children.

"You had better not be sharing any stories children."

Ryan smiles. "Not really mum."

Judi leans into Tanner as they sit side by side whispering and then laughing.

"Judi?"

"Relax mum...I only told them that you are a very good singer and loved the hits of the 70's."

The table dissolves into giggles as the stew and bread is passed around. None of the employees can even look at M.

"You two had better watch it or I will find all the naked baby photos I can and show the lot of them in retaliation."

Judi gets up grabs her bag a pulls out a small box. "I was going to save this for...someone else...but after that threat."

Judi begins to distribute pictures. "Pass them down to Tanner after you all get a look at what M looked like in a bikini 1968 from the date on the back."

The women of the team meet M's eyes and smile but the men blush and pass them along as if scorched. They all end with Tanner whose eyes have gone wide.

"I assume these are for…"

"Yes now hand them here!" M orders. Kincade takes a glance and then winks at her as he gathers the stack and hands them to M.

"Judi...I'm going to…"

"What mum? What are you going to do? You were gorgeous and you know it. I could never taken such a great photo everyone was so thin back then."

Kincade laughs. "The food was scarce and unprocessed...not like today...everything ready in a moment. We had to walk further, work harder and eat less...we were too bloody use to rations."

The table laughs along with M. These members of the team with have stories to tell once they get back to MI6 in London.

M, Tanner and Kincade retire to the den for a meeting as the rest clean up after dinner and Q branch retreats back into the bunkhouse for the evening.

"M there is no word on Bond...the team made landfall an hour ago and something should come through soon."

Mallory and Q appear on the screen in front of Tanner. "Tanner I will send you the operation directly so you can see and hear what we do."

One of the monitors comes to life with a green tinged resolution through night vision goggles.

The men are approaching a car...empty. They move up a rise and look down upon a farm...the descend quickly and see the imprint of tracks of at least two other vehicles.

The barn door is ajar. They move through...nothing. A knocked over chair...a table.

_Base this is operation SEEK...it appears to be empty but we will examine the outside more and the car...please run the licence J 98700._

Q is heard on the line after a moments delay. _Agent Bond's rental car._

M looks at Tanner. "Search the car and the area thoroughly and report back to me as soon a possible."

_Yes ma'am._

"Tanner...I will go have a bath and lie down for a couple of hours. We will have to man this station until something is discovered."

"I will M. I will call you in two hours."

M leaves the room and Kincade follows. "Lass...he is alright. You know that."

"No Mr. Kincade...I don't." The stress is beginning to plague her and she needs time alone to collect herself.

Kincade reaches out and pulls her into a big bear hug. There now lass...you can try to act impervious amongst the youngsters but I know better.

M relaxes into his embrace. "Since when did you become and expert on my moods Kincade?"

"This week. I know how strongly you feel for people. You are just bloody good at hiding it. I will stay up and wait with you tonight. You should let that Mr. Tanner enjoy a bit of vacation...maybe take that beautiful daughter of yours out for a walk or sit in the living room and watch a movie."

"Why...Mr. Kincade. Such an unexpected matchmaker."

"I've eyes in my head still and although I never caught the boy red handed with you...I know for a fact that he did not look at miss Judi the way that Tanner does."

"So you think I should be concerned...it is a bit of a rebound for her?"

"It sounds like her marriage has been done a while...when your man died...things changed."

"Did they ever. God...is it wrong that I still miss Nigel terribly?"

"No lass. It is good that you do. I always meant to ask you but did you ever tell him about James?"

"Yes...wait...which one?"

"Ha...the first and well did he know of the second? What was the lad to you then...just a bloody annoyance I can imagine."

"He was that. I did tell him about James...no questions asked I reminded him. And when James died...I cried. I sent cards to Charmian and Monique. I told Nigel that night about my time in Scotland...everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes...about the week...the people I met...little Jamie, you, the wedding. I even told him how hard James tried to get me into bed and that the blue dress that Nigel adored on me was picked out by James Bond."

"How did that go?"

"He made me get rid of the dress. He was angry but I never slept with James and even if I had...we were on a time out."

"I think it all worked out for a reason dolly. You were meant for the nephew not the legend."

"Yes...I guess I was."

"You need to say yes to the lad dolly."

"I know but I have to have him here and alive to say yes to, first Mr. Kincade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and everyone was busy getting cleaned up and dressed after breakfast.

The wedding was in town and they all managed to make it on time. It was lovely and Jamie insisted on sitting on dolly's knee the entire time.

They arranged for a large group photo on the steps of the kirk. Without much planning Olivia had chosen the flowered dress for the wedding. It was a lovely day and it suited the summer warmth.

The night before Olivia stood before the wardrobe in Charmain's room looking at the blue dress. It was nice...but it was...as Charmian said...sexy.

Olivia has never really felt like the kind of woman who is sexy. It is uncomfortable to consider herself in a sexual way of any kind. Some women seem to ooze confidence and sex appeal...like Marilyn Monroe.

Olivia would rather fade into the background and just get the job done without being viewed as an object to harass.

James is an example of the harassment Olivia will likely have to face as she works up the ladder. At least he is being a gentleman about it and is giving her practice on how to deal with it effectively.

According to James. He plans on letting those at work know not to mess with her...in any way. Olivia just hopes he doesn't mark her completely as his own property because that will be embarrassing when he takes his next lover from the ranks of the secretarial pool.

The bride is lovely and the groom handsome and a horse drawn carriage takes them off to a location for more photos.

The reception will be at the MacKenzie estate later. Jamie has a baby sitter for the rest of the day as the adults go off to the big celebration.

So much food...music...drink. Within an hour of being there Olivia is tipsy and laughing with Monique and Katrina.

Katrina's son is running around with some friends. The boy looks more like Katrina and her side than a Bond or even Kincade.

James swings her around the dance floor for a time holding her close.

"Dolly we leave tomorrow. I want to tell you that this has been a wonderful week. Thank you."

"Yes it has, hasn't it. I have had the best time James. I suppose we will still see each other around the office from time to time."

"Yes...I would like to see you outside the office should that man of yours be a complete imbecile and leave you."

I laugh imagining Nigel as an idiot...he isn't...he is one of the most intelligent men she knows but it is amusing when one is mad...and a bit drunk.

"We will have to wait and see what happens Mr. Bond."

"We still have tonight dolly and this week was no questions asked...correct?"

"James...we've been through this and over it a hundred times it seems."

"Yes and I'm still trying. That should tell you something."

"Yes...you're really annoying."

"Annoying! What now! I have it on good authority that I am charming and handsome and…"

"Egotistical...arrogant...handsome...annoying."

"Oh so I get to keep handsome but charming does not work on you does it dolly?"

"No...it doesn't penetrate my ice-heart."

"You are not ice...you just know what and who you want and are going to go for it no matter what."

"Yes...please add astute to my previous description."

"Good...I will. To bad it will get me nowhere. Apparently I need to be 2 years old to claim your attention."

"Hey...I was never this good with children before."

"The lad has good taste and an excellent name."

The evening ends and James drives them back to Skyfall. They all say goodnight and head upstairs. James pulls Olivia into his room and shuts the door.

"I just wanted to tell you...that...that you have made me feel things...things I thought long forgotten. Dolly I would marry you if you would have me?"

"James...you know I cannot say yes."

He looks so sad and disappointed. Olivia reaches up and touches his face. James grabs her small hand in his and kisses it looking deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I knew when you wore the flowered dress that Nigel had definitely won. He had better treat you like the queen you are or I will kick his ass for you dolly."

Olivia laughs and Bond leans down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss tastes of booze and cigars but it is nice...distracting enough for Olivia not to notice that his arms are now completely around her. Her eyes are shut to the outside world...only them joined together in this embrace exists.

James begins to move his hands up her back softly...she barely notices. Eventually there is a new sensation...the heat of his bare hand on the skin of her back.

Olivia's head still foggy but that is not right… his mouth is so distracting. James' mouth leaves hers and trails down her neck as she pants to catch her breath.

There is a warm hand on her shoulder now along with the one on her bare back...wait...how...he unzipped her dress...shit!

James mouth descends on hers again as his hand caresses her shoulder...she suddenly feels cold air...damn it he has removed the dress from her shoulder and it has fallen open to her waist and then to the floor but he hasn't stopped distracting her with his mouth.

They have not even moved position in the room but Olivia's head is spinning out of control...NO damn it! She said no...but did she manage to say it out loud or is it merely echoing weakly in her head for just her to hear.

A knock at the door sobbers her completely within seconds. She pulls away from him...shocked and embarrassed as she leans. James stops her for a second to look at her…drink her up with his eyes.

"What is it?." James yells at the door.

_I was wondering if you were going to give me back the English girl so that she sticks to her guns where you are concerned little brother?_

"That is up to her Charmain but now that you have embarrassed her...you have effectively blocked me from finding some true pleasure this week."

_James...welcome to my life with you and Andrew around. Dolly enjoy him if you want to...there will be no judgement on my part nor any in this house. We love you and want you to stay forever._

Olivia pulls up her dress and moves to the door. She turns back to him and smiles. "We would never work."

"I know dolly. Goodnight."

"Goodnight James. Oh...and almost...you almost made it."

"I know...I will find a way to get Charmian back one day."

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The entire family follows them out of Skyfall as they take their bags to leave. Olivia is grateful for the week away and promises to write.

Charmian makes plans to visit her in London the next time she comes to see James. Hugs and kisses are exchanged and Jamie has to be pulled from Olivia's arms by Andrew.

Andrew takes advantage of her being free to lift her in the air and spin her like he did upon meeting her.

Monique is visibly sad and hugs James whispering in his ear. Charmian hugs Olivia and whispers to her.

"We all hope you will come back someday Olivia."

"I promise I will."

Kincade smiles at her and gives her a small hug as James is quickly tiring of the time it is taking to get her out of their arms, into his car and on the way.

"London is a long drive dolly...if my family would only stop showing you all the love they neglect to show me."

They all laugh and allow Olivia to take her seat. They wave good bye for a long while as the car drives up the drive past the kirk and out of sight.

"Well dolly...that went well considering you and I never had much time to spend alone."

"Not for lack of trying."

"No...how could I resist."

"Are we going to be able to be civil to one and another at work?"

"What do you mean dolly?"

"Do you want me to play jilted lover for your ego James."

"No...in fact I will tell anyone who asks exactly what happened."

Olivia looks at him slyly. "And what did go on...according to you Mr. Bond?"

"Nothing sexual unfortunately but it was the best trip home I have had in an age. We drank, made merry and had a fun in the wilds."

"So that is all?"

"Yes...I do not embellish and lie Miss Jenkins."

Olivia laughs. "I for one had a wonderful time and I thank you for introducing me to your family."

"They thanked me just as much for bringing you. They love you dolly...Charmian a little too much and don't get me started on the boy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Bond was true to his word and the rumours about their trip to Scotland were squashed...even by Mary.

Within a week of returning to work M called Olivia into his office.

Olivia had no idea that James was so close to M.

Needless to say...James told M all about the serious young woman whose talents include charming a house full of stubborn Scots and making every man around her do whatever she likes without even the hint of an offer of sexual reward.

M looked over some of Olivia's work and was impressed enough to set her on some jobs for him directly.

As Olivia left M's office James was outside flirting with Miss Moneypenny.

"Oh James! How are you?"

"I am perfect how are you dolly?"

"Dolly?" Moneypenny asks.

"My nephew called her that...the boy would not let her go for a second while he was awake. At least it gave my poor sister-in-law a break."

The three of them laugh. "So are you planning on redecorating that office when you become M...Miss Jenkins."

"I think it is fine the way it is now James. Considering it is brand new. It will be a lot of years before it becomes mine."

James winks at her as he moves to the door. "Keep those stubborn eyes of yours on the prize then. Oh and has the man returned yet?"

"The 15th."

"I will call you on the 16th then."

"James...do you never quit?"

"No...just ask Miss Moneypenny."

James enters the office leaving Olivia looking at the unimpressed face of Miss Moneypenny.

"I think I will be keeping an eye on you Miss Jenkins...as M is doing now, at James' request."

Olivia meets the woman's gaze and repeats what Monique said to her at their first meeting.

"It is better to be his friend than to be his lover...he needs more female friends he cannot hope to lure into his bed."

"Really? Why aren't you full of insight into 007."

"I just lived with him and his family for a week...his sister in law told me the same thing the very first day and they are words of wisdom."

"And he is calling you on the 16th why?"

"That is between him and I Miss Moneypenny. Good day."

Moneypenny watches in shock as the small woman leaves her office. She has a feeling that something more than an innocent trip to Skyfall happened over the last week.

Lucky girl...Moneypenny plans to keep her eyes on that woman...just as M is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James smashes the chair into the blonde man as he kicks out his leg at the other one. A shot rings out but misses as James' foot hits his arms.

It is fast and furious as he smashes the blonde's nose so hard he crumbles to the ground.

The other man grabs him as they wrestle for dominance.

Bond has his gun arm and smashes it into the wall. Bond takes a blow to the body and a forehead to his face.

Again Bond smashes his hand into the wall until the gun falls.

They continue to hit and punch each other. The assailant ends up on his knees as Bond leaps on the floor for the gun.

At that moment the Blonde man comes to and reaches up above his head for a knife sitting on the counter behind him. Bond hears the scrap of the knife and reaches his arms up behind him as he lies back down on the floor.

A shot rings out and the man slumps as the knife hits the floor harmlessly.

Bond instantly pulls the gun down towards his feet as the other man moves to lunge for him. Bond shoots him in the face.

James jumps to his feet...looking around for a mobile...they have none on them. He leaves the small rural home and heads for the car. It is bloody pitch dark out...he stumbles towards the outline of a car on the dirt drive.

The drugs are still coursing through his system...his head feels like thunder. He finds a mobile in the glove box...no signal and barely any battery life left. These two thugs were hardly ready.

Bond goes back in to search their bodies more...find the car keys. The problem is he has no idea where he is?

The car is too old to have GPS built in...there is no modern display...hopefully there is a compass. The car turns over...¾ of a tank and he is facing North.

Good...he will head East. If he is still on Skye he will eventually hit the sea.

More importantly...where did White go? How far is that Bastard from Skyfall?

If White touches a hair on M's head...he will burn him in alive in a wicker man on the moors in front of Skyfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M and Kincade sit in the, game room that has become part of MI6 operations centre at Skyfall.

The lines of communication are open and Q branch sends updates every hour...nothing has been found.

Kincade plays billiards with M to distract her. Tanner and Judi have taken a long walk out around the house and Tanner promises to come in and man the station within two hours.

Kincade doesn't expect they will be getting much sleep tonight. Ryan went to bed earlier, under protest and promises to call for him to man the station for a few hours.

Tanner and Judi come into the room. "Mum..anything?"

"No. Q branch sends updates on the hour."

"Judi...take your mother to bed and stay with her. Kincade you go to sleep too. I will wake Kincade in two hours. M you can get 6 hours of sleep and then you can do two hours. Ryan can take over from Kincade and then your son can intrude on you and Judi to take the 5-whenever."

"Since when do you give me orders Mr. Tanner?"

"Since when do you not delegate this mundane chore to others M? Just because he is your lover...doesn't mean the protocol changes."

Kincade has to smile at the lad. "I agree M...time for you ladies to get some sleep. We will all take turns."

M is reluctant to leave but Judi pulls her out of the room down the hall towards the stairs.

"You do not have to babysit me Jude. If anything I thought you might be stealing off to meet with Tanner anyway?"

"I hate having a master spy for a mother!"

"I know."

They enter the master bedroom and close the door.

"Do you object?"

"No...but do go easy on him dear. Tanner is very important to the day to day operations at MI6 and I cannot do without him."

"What are you suggesting mother?"

"Don't toy with him...like you did with so many in your youth."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle back."

"How would you know...anything about it?"

"I spent some time discussing this very thing with Fiona today. Mum they have pictures of their father's wedding that show a woman who looks remarkably like you with James' family and Mr. Kincade. Care to explain?"

"I have no comment."

"I knew it! And no I didn't see the photo or confirm anything...with you that would be dangerous so I kept my big mouth shut and so did Ryan. You told the two of us earlier this week that you and dad broke up for two weeks and that you came to Scotland for a friend's wedding."

"Yes."

"So you were here?"

"Yes."

"Kincade knew the minute he saw you get out of the car."

"Yes."

"Does James know?"

"No."

"You are not going to tell him are you?"

"No and neither are you or your brother. Infact do not say anything to Ryan about this...I will deal with it if he asks me directly."

"What about Kincade?"

"He will not say a thing."

"Wow...no wonder the poor man had it bad for you so quickly. He remembered you from when you were all young."

"Yes."

"So why can't James know?"

"James didn't know his uncle was an agent. All that he know is that the DB5 was his and that he died when he was only 7."

"His uncle was James Bond."

"Yes and to top this complete fiasco off he was 007. He even asked me to marry him while we were here."

"So James Bond drove you here in the same car 40 years ago and asked you to marry him?"

They get into bed still fully clothed, pulling the covers up as they lean against the headboard still deep in conversation.

"Yes. But it is not what you think. I agreed to come as as friend...we had never been together socially because of your father."

"But you broke up and he went to France for a week."

"Yes and I came here."

"There is likely a far deeper story than you are telling. Someday I want to hear it. With Kincade and even Mr. MacKenzie and his sister to back it all up."

"We will not be pulling Callum and Katrina into all of this...they may have to find out about Skyfall becoming a secret government installation only because he is the lawyer and a close neighbour. Not to mention...Kincade and Katrina may continue their long lost relationship."

"Really! Kincade fancies her more than you? That is something."

M swats Judi's arm. "Be serious. Those two have always loved each other but have been conspired against by family, distance and time to keep them apart."

"Wow...so romantic. This place holds so many romantic secrets."

"Go to sleep now Judi...5 am will be awful."

Judi clicks off the light.

"Goodnight mum. And thanks for not telling me not to see Bill. I really like him."

"Good but take it slow...please."

"But mum...he's a really good kisser."

M sighs in the dark and pats Judi's arm. "Yes...I know."

Silence…

Light clicks on…

"Shit! You made out with my boyfriend didn't you! Oh my God that's right! James told me about South Africa mother..."

"Judi...turn out the light."

M rolls over with a smirk on her face trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

James Bond had better be on his way home with a bloody good explanation for why he hasn't called.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

James drives the rough barely distinguishable road in extreme fog. He continues East at a reduced speed...wherever he is it is so rural...he has not seen a household light at all. It is 3 in the morning so that is not unusual.

James hits a good sized rock and the car lurches...it doesn't sound good but James keeps driving.

The car's protests become louder and louder...the tire is flat and he knows that he is pushing it as it is.

A few more more kilometres and it gives up completely. James searches the car for anything useful. His inventory is a dead mobile a gun with two clips and a knife nothing useful for his body right now like food or water. James uses the compass in the car to orient himself in the gloom and begins to walk.

Bond has hurt before but his dull throbbing in the head from being hit yesterday has him concerned. It could be a concussion...he knows if he had any food in his system he would have expelled it forcefully already.

Keep moving...keep moving. The thought of White and his threats against M propel his legs...stride after stride.

That bastard is going down this time. So is his niece Clare Dower. They think by smashing his equipment they prevented him from sending the evidence to Q but it was a live feed and HQ is well aware of the situation.

They must have sent back up eventually...Bond has not heard helicopters. They must have traveled far for them not to find him.

After walking forever Bond finds a stream and has to have a drink. He has gone too long without water.

Within the hour the sky begins to lighten but a storm is coming. The wind begins to howl. Bond keeps moving...if he stopped now he would likely fall asleep and not wake up. There is no blood from his head wound just a bump but it is making him dizzy.

As Bond trudges along the glow of dawn stealthily approaches telling him he is in fact travelling East still and hopefully will stumble upon civilization soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan opens the door to his mother's room around 5. Judi and her are snuggled in bed as he shakes them.

"Mum...Jude. It's time for you to man the station. I am going to get a nap in and then I will help get us something to eat. I moved a coffee maker into the billiard room, slash MI6 command centre."

M groggily gets up. "Thank you dear. I will come straight down. Judi...you can stay in bed or a least shower before coming down."

"Ok...arghhhh...5am sucks...I will shower and then come help you mum."

M follows Ryan out of the room. "I take it there was no news?"

"Nothing. Q was on the line with me and Mallory once. I don't think they got much in the line of sleep last night either. Kincade is asleep on the sofa downstairs."

"Go to bed...get cleaned up and I will see you for breakfast later."

Ryan kisses his mother's cheek before she walks downstairs.

M messages Mallory as soon as she sits at the console. "Good morning Gareth."

_Well, not really. I am sorry but the team has no lead on Bond. They returned his rental car and cleaned out his hotel room but no one in the town has seen him since morning yesterday._

"I see. Evidence from the car tracks?"

_It was raining and there are severe weather conditions on the way for all of Scotland hitting Skye first then the mainland later today and into the evening. Any air travel to Skye has been suspended for the day due to winds. Bond will need to drive and even that will be unsafe in these extreme conditions._

"I don't care if he is stuck on Skye for a bloody week. I just want to know he is alright."

_Yes...I understand. I have begun the investigation into Clare Dower but it will take time to compile and dig deeper._

"Yes. Good I want that woman, but we need to do this right. The press will have a field day with it once we tie her to an international terrorist organization. Once you get everything you must give the copy to MI5 and let them deal with her."

_What if there is someone there running interference for her?_

"We will root them out and deal with them accordingly."

_I have truck load of supplies and our own construction crew on route to you. They will be taking over for the six Q branch techs and beginning construction on the tunnel. They would also like to add solar panels and a windmill for surplus electrical._

"Good idea. Then the local utilities will wonder less about the massive spike in use. Are there more security men coming to replace the two we have?"

_Yes and the existing crew can leave by the way they came. Are they done what they can do?_

"Yes. I will pack them off today and have the bunkhouse cleaned out for the next crew. The security will leave tomorrow when the replacements arrive. Thank you for staying up all night but go get some sleep Gareth and Q also. Have someone else man the tactical with the troops. How long will they be afield?"

_They will leave Skye by noon because of the upcoming storm. I will send another search party out tomorrow if he hasn't made contact by then. M...I wouldn't worry. You know how sketchy mobile service can be in rural areas._

"My biggest worry is that White has him and has killed him Gareth."

_Think positive thoughts...I would really like to see the two of you marry._

"You assume I've said yes?"

_M...really? Why would you say no to him after all this time?"_

"Perhaps I didn't care for the way he asked. I just pray he returns to ask again at this point Gareth."

_He will. James Bond is not going to go down easily and with you to come home to...he will be arriving at the doorstep soon I hope._

"I hope that too Gareth."

_Do remember to call us should he arrive...before taking him to bed._

"Gareth! Come now."

_Sorry M...I've been hearing tales from Tanner and Q...he is a very lucky man._

The call disconnects and M turns to see Judi standing there with a coffee in hand for her.

"Mum...I am sure he is alright...I mean he has likely dealt with worse right?"

"Yes he has and his mobile was found crushed so he needs to find another...it could be a multitude of things."

"Tanner met me in the hall and will be down again soon."

"Then we should start making breakfast. I just spoke to Mallory so there will be no update for a while. I will just bring this laptop into the kitchen with us."

"Mum are we going to discuss that you and Tanner...had something...happen?"

"The something of which you are referring...Tanner was traveling as my lover and act which he was forced to prove for watching eyes. There was nothing more."

"Really? James alluded to Tanner becoming smitten with you. I don't want him to be getting close to me just so he can get closer to you."

"Don't be ridiculous Jude...a momentary reaction to a tense and sexualized situation caused some small confusion on his part but he understood it was just an act. As it is he is the closest male to me Jude. He and I spend a lot of time in office together so I am positive he is not using you in any way...he would be too bloody scared too."

They putter around the kitchen making bacon, eggs and toast.

"So, Jude...you and Tanner?"

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what, mum?"

"I don't know...I've never been good at girl talk. You are going to have to help me out with this."

"We talked...rode horses together...took a walk...held hands because I tripped on a rock."

"I'm sure you did." M smirked.

"What about you and Kincade and the double date?"

"Oh...well...stop changing the subject back to me and my misadventurous love life!"

"Yes. Well. Fiona and Kenna say their father is over the moon for you. Did you set him straight and tell him you were with James?"

"No...I pretended to be fooling around with Kincade." M blushes as she tells her.

"What!"

"I told him I was recently had a man back home but that I was enjoying time here too. It is not a complete lie and it has the desired effect on Katrina. She was jealous and tossed herself on Kincade...as fast as she could. Not that he minded in the least. It was meant to be with those two."

"So you claimed you've been fooling around and Kincade has been warming you at night rather than James. James will not be happy."

"No...well and Callum still wants to have casual sex...so now I have painted myself loosely...into a corner."

"Mum! Christ you are going to have to tell him that no other man will do because you have a gorgeous younger lover who can't keep his hands off you."

"I can't say that!"

"You have too!"

"You don't understand."

"What the hell do you care if a few people in Scotland know you have a young lover?"

"It just seems so wrong...because they grew up with the other James Bond."

"You don't want James to find out and they will make light of it because they suspect you were here all those years ago. You have Kincade on your side."

"Yes I do but Callum is convinced it was me...and I diverted the questions rather than flat out deny them. Now he thinks I am extremely mysterious."

"Great mum and we know how that is a massive turn on. You are going to have to tell him at the party...he thinks you are his special guest."

"I may have to do it sooner than that. Kincade and I have been invited there for a dinner tonight."

"You need to sort this all out mum and you need to tell Bond you will marry him as soon as he gets back...this has gone on long enough and if we don't care the rest of the world can go screw themselves."

M laughs. "Alright...as soon as he can bring himself to ask again...properly...privately and not in the bloody middle of some disaster."

"Good...that is great news. Better news would be him walking through that front door."

The door to the house opens, Judi and M look at each other and move into the front entrance. The two security men are there looking exhausted.

"Perimeter is clear ma'am."

"Good...come have some breakfast and then go to the bunk house for some sleep. Your replacements come tomorrow. The rest of the tech team will be leaving as soon as they get up."

"Aye ma'am. Thank you for breakfast...we could have managed."

"Don't seem so nervous...Skyfall will be far less formal so we can blend in with the neighbours easily."

They make their way to the kitchen and Judi dishes out two plates for the men. Tanner comes in and takes in the scene.

"I hope there is some left?"

Judi beams a massive smile at him as she gets him a plate and he sits at the counter with the security team.

"No news I take it?"

"No. Construction crew is coming tomorrow. We are to send Q branch back to London today before the storms roll in. Security will be swapped out tomorrow when the lorries arrive with supplies."

"Good. Is there anything else you need me to help with today M?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Could you and Judi please clean out the bunk house after they leave?"

"Of course...happy to help. Do you have extra bedding?"

"Yes James and I went shopping the other day and we can just do the laundry. Are there enough beds?" Judi asks the two security men.

"We've been going in shared bunk shifts ma'am...it will do."

M frowns. "I will order two more beds and some folding cots incase more are needed than expected. Is everything else in order."

"Yes ma'am it is a nice space. The two baths are nice and work well so far."

"Good. I will go back into the new operation centre and let you eat in peace. Tanner I will leave the laptop with you should you need to check in with HQ. Judi could you be in charge of cleaning and food today with your brother. I will message Maggie and tell her to stay home. There is a storm coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia wakes up nervous on the 15th. Nigel returned last night...will he call. She can no longer sleep so she gets up and makes tea.

It is a Sunday and she really doesn't to sit and wait by the phone like a desperate woman but that is what she is doing.

Bond has kept his distance but if they are near each other he avoids her. It hurts that he does. A woman and a man in a platonic relationship is what she hoped for...but in her heart she knows that James Bond is an all or nothing sort of man.

How he manages to avoid drama with the other women as he leaves them she will never know. Perhaps he tells them ahead of time...or after he is done with them that they cannot go on.

Why is she sitting here thinking of James Bond when she is waiting to see if Nigel still feels strongly for her?

There is a knock at the door. Olivia jumps up and opens it. Nigel hands her a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates and falls to his knees.

"Nigel!"

"Olivia...I love you more than anything and would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Olivia drops to her knees in front of him as he fiddles with a small box. He opens it and she sees a lovely diamond ring sitting in the velvet box.

Olivia throws her arms around his neck and kisses him smiling in joy. Her heart feels light and their kisses soon become heated as his picks her up off the ground and carries her into the flat.

Early the next morning Olivia finishes bathing to see Nigel standing and staring at her lustfully.

Olivia gives him her best smile as he pulls her into a kiss.

"Olivia I have another question for you."

"Yes."

"Who is James Bond?"

"What? He is a work colleague."

"Is that all?"

"What? Why?"

"Care to explain why he just called me and interviewed me for the position of your fiance and future husband?"

Olivia sees that Nigel is keeping his tone light but in his face there is extreme worry.

"Two weeks no questions asked Nigel."

"Yes but what is all this about his family loving you and that if I don't treat you and support you in the way you deserve...I will disappear."

"He threatened you!"

"Well in a way...it felt like it."

"What else did he say?"

"He said that you are going to climb the ranks to the top of MI6 and that I had better give you my complete support without questioning the oddness that a life in that position will entail. Never speak of what I know but realize the importance of what you do."

"Oh well I will have a few stern words for him the next time I see him."

"So you went off to Scotland with a man you barely know and now he is your closest supporter and advisor?"

"Yes and he is close with our current M...who is very impressed with my work. I start on a new project this week just for M."

"Did you sleep with him? I know it was no questions asked but it will eat at me forever and will not be a good start to this marriage."

"No I did not. Did you?"

"God no...she brought her fiance and tried to rub it in my face...like I even cared. I think she is the one that has not moved on."

"How could she...losing you was her biggest mistake."

"We were friends from childhood...it could not last. We grew apart in school and then there was this intriguing and annoying know it all blonde woman who drives me to distraction."

"Oh I do want to hear more about her."

"Well she is going to become my wife...bear my children and apparently become very successful at her job."

"Children too...what has gotten into you Nigel."

"I missed you Liv...I do not want to be apart again." Nigel pulls her to him and kisses her passionately.

"Well...Mr. Mansfield if you don't stop this soon...I will be late for work. Nigel I feel the same...but you are still alright with the job?"

"Yes...I would be stupid not to let you climb the ladder. I am going to read and write...all those lovely things academics do, but barely manage to pay any bills. I will need you to earn the real money."

The two of them collapsed on the bed laughing as Nigel removes her dressing gown to celebrate their engagement one more time before she goes into work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five years later and two children are sitting on the floor playing. Nigel calls Olivia into the other room.

"Darling there is a call for you from a Charmian Bond."

Olivia smiles and takes the call. She begins talking animatedly to the woman right away but Nigel watches as her face falls and she sits on the chair beside the table.

The tone changes and Nigel know...someone has died. Her father passed away last year so it is no one from her immediate family. Bond...that name is familiar...that man...the one from work. James Bond.

Nigel moves to her as she hangs up the receiver. There is a tear in her eye and he pulls her into a hug.

"It was that James Bond wasn't it?"

"Yes...they received official notification and wanted me to know before I went into work tomorrow. They would like me at the funeral."

"Will it be in London?"

"Yes. I will go...pay my respects. It will be hard to see the family again...I have been bad about staying in contact...what with the children and work. I did tell James to give them messages whenever I saw him but that was rarely."

"When is the funeral? Would you like me to come with you? We can ask Marshall and Josephine to take the children for the day."

"Yes...thank you Nigel. Thank you for understanding."

"I know that I almost lost you to that man...and that blue dress...I never got to thank him for that."

"You made me get rid of it when you found out!"

"Only after I got to enjoy it myself a few times...I was just in one of my irrational my wife is constantly at work surrounded by a multitude of extremely handsome men and I know how bloody irresistible you are to anyone with even half a brain and eyes in his head."

"Nigel...I do not regret my choice at all. I lost my heart to you in university and that has not changed. James Bond could never come between you and I."

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

M sits at the table sipping tea. There will be another call soon from London, about James and this seemingly botched mission.

M is lost in her memories about the day she was told James Bond was dead.

It can't happen to her again...not again.

James Bond and Olivia Jenkins could never be.

M did think the same about his nephew for those years when Nigel still lived and held her heart.

And now...what is this that she is living in...indecisive hell. She is M she cannot be indecisive!

Only in the deep recesses of her mind did she enjoy the flirtation...James' handsome face so reminiscent of the uncle he barely knew. Equal parts Andrew and James Bond with the blonde hair and eyes of his beautiful mother.

They died too young. Charmian told her of their attempts to have other children and the disappointment in her latest miscarriage was the reason behind the vacation without James.

Charmian told her that the life went out of the Bond family when James died...hell then Monique and Andrew. Poor Charmian and James...it could not have been easy.

Olivia kept her distance from James while he grew up. Only seeing him briefly at the funeral of his uncle and his parents. Olivia stayed to the shadows but watched his military career with interest.

It concerned M when he had trouble with the law in his disgruntled youth. The time his guardianship was given temporarily to a German man who was related in some way or had history with Monique. For that time...it was less easy for her to watch him and to expend company resources to do so would have looked odd from her position in Hong Kong.

There was much anger in him. Charmian and Olivia spoke of it. Charmian knew she was keeping an eye on James and would enlist him somehow. After Charmian died there was a letter from her asking Olivia to keep him out of this business...but fate had other plans and regardless of how long she held James Bond back he smashed all those barriers.

The carefully erected wall around herself has been breached and it is joyous and viciously painful all at once.

Loving James Bond...will be the death of her.

Years...grief and loss. M pushed away a man who loves her so much...because of fear of other people's opinions and the circumstances around another man from her past...Silva.

Tiago, that damaged...crippled man who...wanted her. Tiago never did anything calmly...the consuming way he wanted M was an abhorrent and a damaged image of what he thought love was.

M kept telling herself that it was unprofessional. Olivia Mansfield spurned Tiago's attentions...with good bloody reason. Nigel...marriage...children and her bloody job.

Christ M hid behind the mantle of professionalism with more than just Tiago. Tiago sparked her interest for his abilities but he saw more...read more into it than there was. It consumed him and she could see that he was loosing control. Olivia feared the intensity and pushed him away...sealing their fate.

M is still bloody well trying to do the same with James and she already crossed the sexual line with him.

That was the trigger for Silva, Tiago's altered ego.

M took James to bed...but not him. She crossed that line in South Africa and Silva must have realized it when he saw them together.

Jealousy lust and desire for a woman of her age...Silva was so trapped in the past...in his memories of when he was Tiago...he must have seen her as she was then. A woman in her 40's, still just on the cusp...just the tipping point of age.

M tents her hands under her chin as her elbows occupy the space on either side of her tea cup. Her eyes close in exhaustion and remorse.

Remorse for her past decisions...remorse for Nigel...for Marshall the caring brother-in-law who comforted her. Olivia tossed him aside the second James returned from Turkey.

For Tiago, because she misunderstood and dismissed his desires.

Desires seep into the cracks of a persons being, and M should have understood that better.

Personally it only ever happened to her once, with James Bond.

James Bond...he was so close to taking her from Nigel...she refused to acknowledge how close even to herself in the past.

It was a crossroads where Olivia chose her current life trajectory. M does not regret tossing the illusion of an exciting life...of a pair of MI6 operatives aside, for the respectability that Nigel gave her.

Physical attraction ebbs...but Tiago...he was trapped in his attraction because of his incarceration. He kept her secrets...he did...but he came out the other side twisted and angry.

Demanding retribution for his sacrifice. M was his love and his hate and in the end one of them would die.

Silva knew that too. He always was a tricky one...several steps ahead of everyone else. Just like her.

If Tiago had returned to London...he would have been accepted back...possibly. She would have been sorry but glad to have seen him return to them...back then.

After years of scheming and festering hatred...no...MI6 would not have taken him back as the prodigal son Silva so believed he was.

Years distort everything….she could have, should have done this...or that. Regrets are unprofessional and so is falling in love with an agent.

Then there was poor Marshall...Marshall loved her for years and lived a desperate life with a woman he could barely tolerate for the sake of the children.

These choices were affected by her but not deliberately. M can never make better or change how much they loved or hated her and that makes her fall into melancholy as she stares into her cooling tea.

_A self analytical case of the...if onlys._

James Bond knows what he wants. He has continuously talked of a time when M will be his wife...why has she been fighting the one man who loves her like she was still 40.

Christ...James must know that he is only going to have a good 10 years, if that and then aging will become an unavoidable discussion.

Then again with his job she could very well become a widow again.

No, if James Bond asks again...if he is willing to marry her...she will say yes.

M squeezes the bridge of her nose. All this turmoil, all this angst are the unhealthy result of worry over James...how can she order him to his possible death when he holds all that is left of her heart?

M's musings are interrupted by Kincade.

"Well dolly. No news?"

"Not yet...I am getting a little worried."

"I am positive he is fine and all the other lads and lasses are gone now. There is only two security and your man Tanner...should we be ready for anything?"

"I would like to say no but...If James is...captured...if it is the man I think it is...he may be coming for me."

"Why?"

"Revenge...that is the theme of my professional life lately. Men wanting their revenge."

"I will look after you lass and there is always the tunnel should anything bad happen."

Ryan calls from down the hall in the command centre. "Mum! Call coming in."

M gets up and runs down the hall.

"Yes Mallory."

_The team has flown back to Inverness. The storm is hitting Skye as we speak and there was no sign of White nor Bond on the Island._

"Ok...so he could be on the mainland...Q has no whereabouts on White...has he left Britain?"

_We do not know. We have been watching and listening to Dower and nothing has moved between them. _

"When can they go into the air again? I want the mainland searched between Skye and Skyfall."

_M...are you in danger? Do you think White will come for you?_

"Not really...unless he has a death wish. I am not completely unprotected and White is a wanted man in the UK. It may be more likely he has taken off from Skye to Europe...and he may still have Bond."

_M...are you ready for the alternative?_

"No...I am not. Unless his cold body is dropped at my feet I will never believe James Bond is dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Bond is stumbling along a dirt road...everything about him aches. He hears a car...he flags it down.

"Thank you for stopping...my car broke down."

A woman and man pick him up in their range rover.

"Where are you headed?" The man asks.

"I don't know where I am? I got disoriented in the fog. I was on Skye."

"Well you are near to Dornie...on the mainland now lad." The woman tells him.

"I'm Ian and my wife is Joan."

"James, do you have a mobile I could use to call my wife?"

"We do but out here it rarely works. We can take you home to use the land line. Are you ill...you look woozie?"

"I fell and I bumped my head."

"I was a nurse for many years. I thought you looked out of sorts...did you sleep at all?"

"No...I stayed awake...I am very tired...thirsty. I have not had anymore than a sip from a creek."

"Oh my...here dear. I have a bottle of water right here."

"Thank you Joan."

"Let's get you home and I will give you a look over. You can call your wife and then we can drive you into town if you like."

"That sounds perfect...thank you so much. Could you tell me the time?"

"2 pm. Have you been walking long?"

"Since before dawn...I tried to keep East but I may have wandered off."

"My god...you've been out a while...you must come have something to eat and get cleaned up before you leave."

"The wife needs me back as soon as possible...I really need to get going."

"Not before I check your head young man...Ian tell him that he need proper looking after or he is liable to go unconscious and get himself killed."

"I would listen to her James...never question a nurse."

James sits back against his seat closing his eyes...he is entirely exhausted. The next thing he knows Joan is nudging him and waking him up.

James follows the couple into their home and sits at the table while Ian puts away their shopping and starts the tea. Joan pulls out a doctor's bag and begins checking him out...she makes him remove his coat.

"Tell me again how you feel lad? I am retired but I know a man who has taken a beating when I see one."

"I was in a fight in the pub last night...had a bit too much."

"That sounds like as about as close to the truth that I am going to get from you."

James smiles as she tends to his cuts and gives him some ice for his head. Ian gives him a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"I want you to eat and go upstairs to the bath and get cleaned up. Then you had better sleep."

"No I need to rent a car...get going home."

"Ian will call and have them hold a car out for you while you sleep. That will take a least an hour so you go get cleaned up and then call home."

"Ok...I never argue with a beautiful woman."

"My goodness you have been hit hard lad." Joan and Ian laugh.

"I can see that arguing with you is useless Joan. I will go get cleaned up."

Later there is a knock on the bathroom door. James had fallen asleep in the tub.

"James...did you fall asleep? I cleaned your clothes and dried them...you've been out a couple of hours"

"Yes...I will be right out."

Damn it! He has to get going. It is a two hour drive to Skyfall...it's late now...christ he has to try to call M.

There is a sudden bang of thunder. The storm has arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan is taking care of the meals as Tanner and Judi spend some alone time in the bunk house cleaning it out...or so they say.

M paces and silently gets lost in her thoughts again. Kincade putters around getting ready for the storm.

The search for Bond has been delayed until the morning.

Ryan hands a cup of tea to Kincade. "I think you should take her out for dinner. It will get her mind off James. Tanner, Judi and I will stay in contact with base."

"I will ask her lad...but her heart is not in it I can tell that."

Judi and Tanner come inside with baskets full of laundry...looking very flushed. Ryan smiles at them.

"Did you manage alright...it took you a while?"

Judi elbows her brother on the way to the laundry machine.

"Any word on Bond?" Tanner asks.

"No and I was telling Kincade that he should take mum to dinner at the MacKenzie's tonight just to get her mind off things."

"What about the storm?" Judi asks.

"I can drive in the rain and it is not here yet, if it hits at all...just windy and could vear north." Kincade says.

"I will go look in on M...you three conspire to get her out of the house." Tanner leaves and goes down to the command centre.

Judi starts the laundry.

"I think you should take her Kincade...she is just staring off into nothing all day today. At least she will be forced to interact and play the role she has set out for everyone to believe. God, Ryan...what if he is dead?"

"I don't even want to think about it Jude."

"Nor do I young lady. I will go see to the windows...make sure nothing will go wrong if this storm does get bad. I'm not worried about the house...it was made to stand the test of time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner comes into the room seeing M talking to Q. Q is rather animated and Tanner prays it is good news.

"Slow down Q. What has happened?"

_M Bond's card has been run at a car rental agency on the mainland. It is the company card. He must not have a mobile and made them run the card to alert us._

M smiles and exhales a breath she did not realize she had been holding all bloody day.

"Thank god! He is alive and kicking still. James must have killed White and escaped capture."

Mallory come into view of the screen.

_How can we be positive that it is Bond using that card?_

Tanner and M both smile back at them.

"The special corporate card given to 00's is rarely ever swiped. The agents memorize the number and give it by mobile or convince the clerks to punch in the numbers. It can never be declined unless I personally freeze it."

_This is excellent news then!_

"Yes...it is. James Bond is alive and only... a few hours away from home."

_I hope the storm does not delay him too much and please call us when he arrives or contacts you M._

"I will Mallory...and should he contact base first...please call us."

Q smiles. _We will M...Tanner. Have a good evening._

Tanner disconnects the call and M stands up...looking downright emotional. Tanner wraps her in his arms and she hugs him back just as hard.

Tanner pulls away enough to look down on M.

"Thank god M...I have been on eggshells all day."

M smiles up at him. "Really and here I thought you had just been fooling around with my daughter all day?" M winks at him mischievously.

Tanner beams down at her.

"Well...how can I resist such a beautiful woman."

Judi open the door in time to hear Bill say, "_Well...how can I resist such a beautiful woman."_

Judi sees her mother in Tanners arms beaming in happiness and Bill looking down on her with the very same emotion. Her gut clenches as she takes in the scene.

Tanner leans down and kisses her mother...on the lips!

Her bloody mother! Bond told her that Tanner was smitten with M.

Olivia Mansfield is apparently, at 65 years of age, the Marilyn Monroe of the fucking espionage world!

Judi backs out of the room and quietly closes the door.

Tears threaten to spill as she runs for the stairs and the solace of her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gentle kiss that Tanner gives M is just a friendly one and she knows not to take it the wrong way. The two of them are just so relieved to know that James lives.

The leave the den and walk down the hall. Tanner's arms still draped over her shoulder as they find Ryan and Kincade making a fire in the living room.

"Storm will bring a damp chill so I thought we would light one. Well now the two of you look happy...what is it?"

"James is alive. He rented a car on the mainland and is likely on the way back soon."

"Fantastic mum! This is excellent news. No call though?"

"He must not have a mobile. The card is only able to be used by him so we are convinced he is on his way soon."

Tanner frowns. "Where is Judi?"

"She ran upstairs after going to visit you in the command centre." Ryan says.

Tanner and M frown. "We never saw her...oh dear. I had better go talk to her."

"What is it mum?"

Tanner blushes as his arm comes off M's shoulder.

"M we have to be leaving within the hour to get to the MacKenzie's for dinner. I accepted on your behalf because the young lass said it would do you good to get out."

"Oh...fine. I will change and go explain the compromising position Judi caught us in Tanner."

Ryan looks from one to the other...remembering the way Tanner so casually had an arm draped over his mother's shoulder and rolls his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me! Mum...could you keep your lips off every man in the area? For god's sake Kincade just told me of your lip lock with Callum yesterday."

"I did not kiss them!"

"It is true, Ryan. I kissed your mum...I was just so happy James is alright. We hugged and I kissed her...Judi must have walked in at the wrong moment."

"I will deal with this." M says as she moves to the stairs.

"I am sorry Ryan...it was just a moment...really."

"And what have you been up to with my sister today anyway Tanner? She is in a delicate state with the week we've been having any more chaos may send us into therapy for the rest of our lives."

"I...well I really like Jude...she is a beautiful woman."

"Yes and as you've pointed out...she looks and sounds like my mother. Is this you just putting your misplaced feelings for my mother onto Jude?"

"No...really Jude is brilliant and we have much in common."

Kincade shakes his head. "That lass...your mother she is a magnet. Power attracts boy and she has that in spades. You have to get use to it and I know that there is no harm in Tanner hugging her...they are close. I have been noticing Tanners gaze does not leave your sister when she is in the room either."

"No but when she leave his eyes are only for my mum instead." Ryan says exasperated.

"Well she is my boss. I have to watch her...I promised Bond I would and so did the two of you."

"Fine. I'm sorry for the accusation Bill. It has been a bizarrely informative week and I have had to come to terms with her job...taking my uncle as a lover, Bond, Kincade, Callum and now you...you have got to admit that is a lot. Not to mention that ass Silva who took her and...abused her."

"I know Ryan and that was hard on all of us. I am sorry. I will try to contain my joy, the next time I get caught hugging M."

"The next time...I hope Bond is here to deal with your quick hands and lips."

The three men laugh at the thought of Tanner getting away with kissing M while he is in the room.

"I already had to do it in front of him is South Africa...I think steam actually came out of his ears."

"That would be something worth seeing." Ryan says, "I am still not sure about his relationship with my mother."

"James Bond has always loved your mother lad." Kincade adds.

Tanner nods, "it was only obvious to a few of her closest employees but there was always something there Ryan. Believe me...as far back as their first meeting."

"Everyone keeps telling Judi and I that, but it hardly makes us feel any better because for a long time our poor father sat practically ignored in their flat while men like Bond drooled all over our mum!"

"You and your sister have had a strange week. It will get better between all of you. Having your mother actually showing an emotional connexion to the two of you and Bond...it is nice to see. Isn't that better than the non-existent relationship the three of you have been having for the last 10 years Ryan?"

"Yes...yes it is. But...Tanner, I hope for your sake Jude is willing to listen to mum or you might be the one in the dog house."

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

_Dramatis Personae:_

_Mansfield family_

_M / Olivia Jenkins-Mansfield 1945-married Nigel 1972_

_Nigel Mansfield 1943-2009_

_Judith Olivia Mansfield- 1973 (Sam)- children-Emily 2000 &amp; Jason 2002_

_Ryan Nigel Mansfield 1975 (Sarah)- children-Elizabeth 2003_

_Marshall Mansfield 1941- (Josephine) 1943-2008 two children_

_Bond Family_

_Charmian Bond 1926-1999_

_James Bond 1935-71_

_Andrew Bond 1934-1979_

_Monique Delacroix- Bond 1941-1979_

_James Andrew Bond 1968-_

_Kincade 1936- Family friend and caretaker of Skyfall. Married to Anne 1940-2000_

_Maggie 1940- Friend of Kincade and Anne. Kincade hires her to cook for Skyfall_

_MacKenzie family_

_Callum MacKenzie Sr. 1910-1980_

_Katrina MacKenzie 1936- Son - Alistair MacKenzie 1960-divorced -Grandson-Callum 1986-_

_Callum MacKenzie 1938- (Married 1970 Jane) widowed 2 daughters-_

_Fiona MacKenzie 1971- unmarried_

_Kenna MacKenzie 1973- divorced no children._

_Tracy MacKenzie 1938-1965 twin of Callum_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 25

"Judi...open the door. I need to explain…"

The door swings open suddenly and Judi looks angry and frustrated.

"What mother...now you will tell me about your non-existent feelings for Tanner but that he is in love with you too and has just been using me as the next best thing...that is already apparent!"

Olivia pushes into Charmian Bond's old room and sighs. "Judi...Bond is alive. We were very excited with the news that is all. Tanner kissed me out of happiness and that is all. I need to get ready for dinner so if you are done with the self pity session can you grow up and go actually speak with Bill. He will tell you the same bloody thing!"

"I saw him kiss you and say he couldn't resist you."

Olivia frowns. "What you heard was the end of a conversation we were having about you, young lady."

"Really?"

"Yes now head down there and help your brother make dinner for the three of you. Kincade and I will be out."

"I am very happy Bond is alright mum...really. I am sorry I overreacted too."

"Not really Judi...you like him and I know now, just how much. Just remember you still have a husband to deal with when you get home."

"Argh...don't remind me. Don't you forget your sexy lover is on his way back as Callum grabs your knee under the bloody table."

Olivia smiles at her daughter. "I won't and Kincade is my bodyguard remember."

"Yes but won't he be too distracted by his former lover to make sure Callum isn't coming on to you."

"I will be fine on my own and even better once James returns."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joan and Ian left Bond asleep for far longer than he wanted but he really needed it. James managed to have the car rental agency run his card over the phone but then the power went out and he could not call home.

Ian drove Bond into the agency for Bond to get the car. Bond knew they would not take money for helping him so he left some notes in the backseat of their range rover.

There is no way to contact M but base will know he is alive from having his card flagged. Q will let M know he is on his way back to her. His only concern is that White is moving faster than he is.

White might now know that Bond was not killed by his henchmen and that may scare him to the continent rather than anywhere near M.

The rain is bad and it will be 9 at least by the time he makes it to Skyfall and M. Hopefully, the weather will decrease the chances of White getting any mercenaries to Skyfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M dressed casually because of the weather. Jeans and a cowl neck jumper along with Wellingtons to complete the rural ensemble.

The drive is fine the rain only just starting but the wind is incredible.

"So the lad should be home later tonight and I am glad for the two of you. Hopefully all the drama will end once you get him back and say yes."

"I will say yes as soon as he asks again. Now I just have to hope he has not gone off the idea."

"That...my dear will never happen."

The reach the manor home of the MacKenzies, and are greeted warmly at the door by Katrina and Callum.

"Do come in. I am so glad you made it in this storm...if it gets too bad you two may just have to be our guests for the night." Katrina says with a wink Kincade.

Callum wraps M in a hug after he takes her coat and helps steady her as she gets out of her Wellingtons.

"Come in...it is just the four of us this evening as the girls are staying over in Glasgow for last minute party supplies." Katrina adds as they move into the sitting room.

Callum moves to the bar and gets everyone a drink before they sit down to dinner.

"It will be good to meet the young James." Katrina says, "I hear from Kenna that he is a very beautiful man."

"Oh he is...a taken and very beautiful." M smiles as she says it.

Kincade gives her a wink as they settle down to enjoy their drinks. A huge crash of thunder echoes and smashed through the soft music that is playing. The power flickers but stays on.

"Good thing I have the meal done and just staying warm." Katrina says as Callum moves about the room lighting candles just in case the power goes.

"Kincade will you come help me with dinner while my brother lights a fire. It will be nice and cozy in here if the power fails. We can eat by candlelight just to make it romantic."

Kincade smiles and follows Katrina down the hall and into the kitchen of the large home.

"So my dear. Have you thought of what I asked you yesterday?"

"Well I did, but to start Callum...I need to tell you something. What I said was for the benefit of your sister."

"So the beautiful mysterious Em is even more intriguing than I originally thought."

"Not really. I thought if I made it seem like I was fooling around with Kincade it would motivate her to stake her claim."

"That is did. I know that their relationship has festered on and off long distance over the years. I...like you think they need to be together now...for the son and grandson also. Let all the ghosts lie and move towards some happiness for the rest of their lives. Once my father died...they could have been together but Kincade had married and was happy with Annie."

"Yes...that is how it works sometimes. One is free and the other...has a different love."

Callum moves closer to M on the sofa and places a hand on her knee. M covers it with her own and pulls it off her leg.

"The other matter is that I am spoken for and cannot become your lover. My past acting performance aside. I am sorry for it seeming at all like I was leading you to believe otherwise Callum. It was not my attention to garner this much attention from you or Kincade."

"Em I could not help but think you beautiful. I will always be available should you need a friend."

M smiles. "Friendship is always acceptable."

Callum winks at her. "The type of friends who occasionally sleep together even better." Callum leans over to her and kisses her suddenly.

M pulls back suddenly and puts her hand up between them on his chest as he continues to move towards her.

"Please...I don't need a friend with benefits Callum...I can assure you I am more than taking care of in that department."

"Lucky bloke. You can't kill a man for trying."

"Well, actually if my lover finds out...he may be tempted to try."

More thunder crashes and the lights go out...they wait...nothing.

"It looks like the god of thunder is on our side for a romantic candlelit dinner Em."

Kincade comes in the room with a candle. "Kat says for you two to come eat now that she can no longer keep the food warm with the power out."

Callum offers his hand to M which she takes.

They take their seats in the dining room and begin to dish out and pass the food around.

"Katrina this all looks lovely. The candle light is nice…." Thunder smashes outside.

"Oh my!" Katrina says as she reaches for Kincade's hand on the table. "Yes I love candle light too but this storm is something else."

"Do you get many storms like this here?" M asks wanting to steer control of the dinner conversation this evening to avoid any awkward question she is not willing to answer.

Callum answers. "No not really but it has been surprisingly hot and humid since yesterday."

Callum gives M a sly look as if she had something to do with that.

"So how are the plans for the party coming along and do you need any help? My children can lend a hand for any physical labour you may need. Do you need us to bring any food or extras to help out?"

"Oh no. We are catering it and have hired helpers for a large tent outside. There will be a crew of young friends of Callum's around to have a lively time outside while the older adults can escape to the inside where it will be likely less noisy." Callum says.

"How many are coming Cal?" Kincade asks nervously.

"Around 75-100. There will be plenty of people from town. Callum's university friends and Alistair's friends from London and business associates. Don't worry Kincade...I am sure Katrina wants you here Friday evening to meet with the son and grandson before the big party."

"Well, I was wonderin about that. Are you going to tell them Kat?"

"Yes of course...and I should have done it long ago. I never said anything to him growing up about his father. I just said he never knew about him and that I wanted to raise him by myself."

"Alistair accepted that answer?" M asks.

"Yes and we had a comfortable life. My father made sure of it. It would have been more difficult had he not, and Callum helped too for that matter."

"I suppose but now what do you think they will say when they are confronted by me?"

"Kincade it is water under the bridge by now. I told my nephew years ago what his grandfather was like...not the kind version he was use to seeing but the vicious controlling man he was. Gruff and cruel at times but a victim himself of a broken heart years before."

"His heart was broken and it cracked my father's head. That and me being born first and a girl was of little use to him. He only wanted boys and thank god one of the twins was. Our mother had miscarried a son between my birth and the birth of the twins. That made my mother cry for months."

"Oh my that is terrible." M says sympathetically.

"Yes it was and the fear I had once I found out I was pregnant. I tell you this I prayed it was a boy. A boy would be accepted by him regardless..even if the father was unknown. If Alistair had been a girl...I don't know what would have happened."

Kincade looks put out and angry again. "That man was always such an ogre. No one was good enough and women...well the only one he ever had respect for was Charmian. Old Mr. Bond was ecstatic that he had a daughter and that just baffled your old man."

"God yes. Charmian Bond was as fierce a woman as any man...it made sense once you figured out she had no use for men in that department. Once that came out...Mr. Bond was silent. We kept that from our father...that would not have gone over well." Katrina adds.

M cannot comment on Charmian or it will come out that she was that woman dolly from so long ago.

"My husband was ecstatic to have a daughter also. The two of them were thick as thieves. Did your father never warm up to you Katrina? That would have been an awful way to grow up."

"I personally was glad of his lack of attention. My mother was a wonderful woman who I cherish and she and I tried to protect poor Callum from the misery of father as much as possible. It was easier because he was a twin. Father was very proud to have twins...he thought it some higher measure of manhood."

"I know...not just the result of genetics from our mother's side." Callum says sarcastically. "Let's move away from discussing the miserableness of the old man and concentrate on the future and the boys meeting Kincade."

"Yes. Kincade I would not worry and yes you are coming to a private family dinner the night before. I apologize Em but the family needs to get the introduction over first before the party."

"No need to apologize Katrina it is completely understandable. We will be having a family meal of our own minus one now."

"Who could that be?" Katrina asks with a wink at Kincade.

"Mr. Kincade is the representative of James' family here and he has become the figurehead of Skyfall."

"Awe...thank you for saying that lass. I am glad to have looked after the old pile for so long. Gave me something to keep me busy."

They all laugh as they finish up the meal.

They manage to try to clean up from dinner as Callum finds a battery operated radio. The news is on warning about the dangers of the storm.

"We should have some more wine by the fire and play cards." Callum offers.

They all move into the sitting room again and get comfortable as the thunder hits and lighting brightens the sky.

M's mobile rings. She excuse herself into the hall to answer the call.

_Mum the storm is really bad...are you coming home still tonight?_

"We still plan to but Callum has offered for us to stay the night."

_I know that Bond is on his way...he managed to stop for petrol and get a message to Q...he could not manage to reach you but we know that the service goes in and out._

"Yes I am surprised you got through. The radio is warning caution but James will ignore that. Did Q say anything more?"

_He...id...Whi….is...and….know...close...lock….possible...guns...mum...hear...what! Storm...stay….driv...ing...dange…ous...ok..._

"Judi? Jude!"

Damn the connexion is lost...what on earth. Now she doesn't know if she should stay or if they should go.

M rejoins the others. "Judi just called barely got through and they recommend we accept your offer to stay the night."

Katrina smiles. "Good you should definately stay. We can drink a little too much and get silly. Maybe play charades."

M is concerned...she really wants to be at Skyfall when James returns.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan, Tanner and Judi sit and eat leftovers as the storm begins to rage. Tanner just checked in with London and the power went out.

They found candles and Judi calls her mum on her mobile.

"We were cutting in and out but I told her and Kincade not to risk driving back. Callum offered that they spend the night."

Ryan raises his eyebrows, "I bet he did."

Tanner looks between the two siblings. "What?"

"I told you didn't I Bill? Callum wants casual sex with our mum."

"What!"

"So mum will have to make sure she locks the guest room door. I hope Bond does not freak out when he get here." Judi says.

"I know James Bond well enough to not doubt his driving...unless the road is gone...and even then he will make it. As for how he will feel when M is not here...I don't want to be the one to tell him."

The storm swirls around them with booming noise and a sudden bang at the door. The three of them jump at the sound and then laugh.

Judi looks through the soft glow from the candles.

"Funny how storms make everyone jumpy. Even more so now that the lights have gone out. I am so glad I managed to reach mum before the connexion was lost."

Ryan gets up and goes to the cupboard. "Why don't we find a board game to waste some time before bed? Here is clue...let's play this one."

"You only want that because you always win that one Ryan."

"There is not much else and no one wants to stay up all night to play monopoly by candle light."

"True." Tanner says.

They settle down around the coffee table and begin the game. More thunder and wind.

Ryan shakes his head. "I do hope Kincade will keep mum there. I don't think after drinking they should drive in this storm."

Tanner nods his head. "No matter what Bond says about it I agree. I will stay up and wait for Bond regardless. I have the house locked up on Q's suggestion but who would go out in this?"

"I wouldn't." Judi says.

XXXXXXXXXX

James can barely see out the window but he keeps going. At least there is no one else out on a night like this. The landrover he rented manages to maneuver through the water soaked roads.

Bond just needs to get back to her. He is already a day late and he has one single minded desire...his bed with M in it naked and waiting for him.

The radio tells of washed out roads and poor condition over most of Scotland.

An hour later James is about to turn down the lane to Skyfall when he sees three vehicles parked by the entrance and one by the Kirk...he has a bad feeling about this.

In the distance there are torch lights visible moving over the moor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

There is a banging at the door. Tanner gets up. "Bond must be here."

As Tanner reaches the door it explodes inward knocking Tanner to the ground and he lies still.

The wind crashes though extinguishing the flames from the candles as lightning strikes again and several torches shine inward.

Judi screams and Ryan pushes her behind him as men with guns rush the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game ends and Katrina yawns. "I think I would like to go to bed. Callum...make sure M gets set up in Fiona's room...I will see to Kincade."

Katrina takes Kincade's hand and take a candle and walks out of the sitting room.

M feels a bit nervous and stands to follow. Callum takes her hand. "I will offer again M...if you would like to share my bed...I would be more than happy too."

"No. I'm sorry Callum but I am spoken for."

"Such is the way with beautiful women. Come you can take Fiona's room. If you get scared I am just across the hall."

M takes her own candle and climbs the stairs with Callum following.

Callum is escorting M in to show her the room. Thunder crashes and irrational fears of loud noises makes her jump back into him. Callum holds M's shoulders and her back up against his body as he leans to whisper into her ear.

"M...are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep with me? No sex required I assure you."

"No...I will be fine. I was just startled."

Callum does not let go right away and instead kisses her neck whispering words of adoration and longing.

"Callum...please. I cannot." M shakes out of his grip and walks further into the room. The pale glow from her candle illuminating the bed.

"I apologize Em. I really wish you would let yourself go on this. Society has changed and as older people there is no risk of pregnancy...why not enjoy the opportunities that come our way."

"I thought the free love and expression was over by the 70's Callum. I am sorry but I am loyal to a fault and I will not cheat on my partner."

Callum sighs. "Alright. Goodnight and should you become scared my door is alway open."

"Goodnight Callum. It was a lovely dinner and I did have a very good time."

Callum turns and leaves the room and M follows him closing the door and pausing for a moment until she hears his door close and then she locks hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond stops the land rover and sees flares around the door of the house below.

Damn it!

White is here!

White nor his men will not leave here alive.

Bond takes his knife and gets out to deal with the tires of the other vehicles. He climbs back in his, to work his way the back way to the house. The rain has made it difficult but he still remembers the way Kincade alway drove in when he was younger.

Bond stops the range rover behind a rise and exits...the thunder and lightning dominate the area. The water soaks him as he makes his way to the back door...gun drawn. It is locked...Bond goes to the loose stone on the window ledge and finds the hidden key.

James moves faster when he thinks he hears a woman's scream.

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

White climbs out of the SUV at the top of the estate. The rain is coming hard but his revenge heats him to the point where he barely notices.

Thunder and lighting will hide their advance. He indicates for 4 men to take the outbuilding where the faint glow of a lantern can be scene.

Her security no doubt.

The other 8 men will guide him into the house. Only the security is to be killed. They are the only danger White expects other than Bond and he really doubts the man could have make it back this fast.

His men never contacted him and that leads White to believe they are dead at the hands of James bloody Bond.

White wants M before he has the chance to get back to her. He will make her suffer and take one of her children into custody to ensure her future cooperation. White will rebuild Quantum from within the halls of Whitehall and MI6.

White receives a text from his niece Clare.

_Is the troublesome one taken care of?_

_I am in the process of insuring our future in that matter right now._

_So you took care of the young stallion and are making your way to the old mare now?_

_Yes_

_Keep her alive._

_That was my plan. She will be less dangerous and extremely helpful in our pocket._

_Good. Say hello to M for me._

Team one heads to the out building as they approach the front door. They test it and it is locked.

They brought a door buster to crash through and they do.

A woman screams...M?

One man lies unconscious on the floor of the front entrance way from the force of the door hitting him.

The torches further light up the sitting room and a man and woman.

"You six...the rest of the house. Bring me M!"

White moves into the room leaving two men standing by the door waiting for further orders.

By the glow of the fire to see two terrified people approximately late 30's. The woman is short with dark hair matching the man's but the eyes...it is all in the eyes.

White smiles a vicious smile.

"Well...well who do we have here? M has two children? This is good...although I am surprised the bitch was married at all. Your hair colouring must come from the father. I cannot picture M with anything but white, blonde hair, perhaps with a tinge of ginger."

Ryan tries to keep between the man and Judi but neither of them say anything.

"What? Not talkative? Not arrogant and as self assured as dear old mummy?"

"Where is the old girl? I owe her a bullet and she owes me whatever I want to take from her."

"Screw you...whoever you are!" Judi spits out.

"My god...I have found her...the younger version." White walks around so that he has a better view of Judi. "My but don't you look and sound like your dear mother. You my dear...you are going to be my leverage. I cannot think of a better hostage than the daughter who so reminds me of the wicked witch of a mother."

"NO!" Ryan shouts.

White raises his gun to the tall handsome son of the head of MI6.

"You...do not make any rules here and would be wise to remain quiet because I only need one hostage...and you can be dead for all I care. Let the bitch deal with seeing the blood run out of her son's body on her young lover's floor."

The two men come in to stand beside White.

White yanks Judi away from her brother and hands her to his men as he moves towards the stairs. He frowns wondering where the other men are...the house is large but not that large.

White's leg throbs where the bullet hit him in the dampness of the storm. Thunder and lightning continue. White turns to Judi very close to her.

"I wonder if I should just go up to the bedroom and spend some quiet time with your dear mother before I take you away. If you behave...I will be kind."

"Oh and I suppose threatening to rape my mother and shoot her is considered **kind** where ever you grew up...**bastard**!"

"Your mother owes me!"

"As if!"

"Christ you do have her spirit...as well as looks."

The pop pop sound of gunfire rings out from the back of the house. Grunts and smashes can be barely distinguished over the gusting wind and thunder.

Two men run in from the open front door with guns in their hands. One is bleeding from an arm wound. Their eyes widen as they take in the man on the floor and the woman in the older man's arms.

White holds the gun to Judi's head and places her in front of himself. There is shouting and fighting coming from upstairs now.

Judi and Ryan look shocked...there was no one up there.

Judi notices Tanner's shoe move slightly and his arm flop to his head. Thank god! Bill is coming around.

More crashing is heard as a man tumbles down the stairs to the bottom dead.

Daniel and Steven gave up their guns to White's men and move to help Tanner up.

"Everyone into the sitting room….now!" White orders. He waves the two remaining men to go try to close the door just as another body lands at the bottom of the stairs.

Shouting and gunfire continues in other parts of the house.

Tanner is placed barely conscious on the sofa and Ryan checks on him as Steven stands between them and White. Daniel is hurt and Ryan has his sit at the end of the sofa Tanner is on. Ryan then helps him tie up his bloody wound.

Thunder crashes...lightning flashes and screams are echoing from the upstairs.

White has begun to look nervous. His men are not rushing in with the target. The four he sent to the outbuilding must be dead.

MI6 trains M's security well. Then again they trained Mitchell also and that almost cost them. It almost cost them the woman he is hunting for.

"Everyone remain calm. I am sure once the chaos settles M will see reason and she and Bond will come to see that I still hold the best piece."

"You idiot! Bond was not even here and nor is my mother! I have no idea what is going on but there were only three of us here when you rudely broke down the bloody door!" Judi screams at him.

Ryan is whispering to the security and Tanner over by the sofa. While White is distracted by Judi.

They have all realized that Bond must have arrived home. It is the only explanation.

Thunder covers most of the sounds as the storm rages above. The wind howls into the house and a solitary figure comes from the back of the house and quietly works his way through the darkness to the sitting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond enters through the back kitchen and finds two armed men. Bond hits them fast and silently with the knife. Slitting their throats with silent efficiency. There must be more...he hears people in the front...and upstairs.

White is having them look for someone upstairs. M.

James takes the back staircase up to the second level two at a time. There are beams from torches as four shapes move between rooms. He hears one say all clear.

James takes his gun and unloads on the two closest to him. The other two dart into different rooms.

This is where it is about to get tricky.

James pulls the body of one man off the floor using him as a temporary shield of sorts. As he reaches the grand staircase he throws him down sending a message to others.

One of the men in Ryan's room busts out gun firing at shadows, as Bond is plastered against the side of the wall.

It is so dark...only the glow from downstairs and the occasional lightning strike illuminates the hall.

The gun arm comes out firing and Bond lurches towards it in the darkness. He fights the man...breaking his arm and taking the gun. Rolling on the floor and pulling the man with him as the other comes from across the hall.

The mercenary comes out of Judi's room firing his gun hitting his comrade instead of Bond. Bond lies still as he comes to check. Bond shoots his gun arm and jumps out from under the dead man.

James hears a satisfying crunch as he punches him in the face...dragging him all the while to the top of the grand staircase. Bond takes the handgun out of the man's holster and shoots him kicking his body down the stairs.

James walks back down the hall and gathers the other two bodies. Tossing them down with their dead compatriots.

James darts into his room. "M...it's me. Are you here?"

He checks the bath, closet and under the bed...there is utter silence. More thunder but dissipating now the storm is moving off.

Bond eases back to the rear stairs and makes his way silently through the kitchen. His advantage being how well he knows this house and exactly how to travel silently.

James hopes M made it to the tunnel with the family.

Cautiously he moves forward...there are voices...Judi is yelling. She tells White that Bond is not here and nor is M.

Where the hell is M?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond moves silently along the hall. The door to the sitting room is closed. Bond needs to see what is going on in there.

James moves out the slightly open front door and moves along the outside of the house to see what is going on in the room. If M is in there with White.

Bond checks his gun...there is only one clip and as he peeks into the room he see's White's hands all over Judi.

The priest hole...that is the only way that he can get the jump on them. He knows the way even in the dark. He spent enough time in there in as a child.

Bond jogs across the moor to the tunnel exit by the lake. The door is decrepit but is still opens for him. Bond makes his way cautiously through the pitch dark tunnel.

There is a latch on the wrong side of the door but there is also a release that he knows about on the inside, as long as it still works.

James climbs the last hill to the house. He can see the glow from the room through the cracks around the hidden door.

James pauses to listen and unlatches the door. He holds it in place until he can get a visual on the positions of the two men and where White is with Judi in his arms.

Now James has another reason to want that man dead. Perhaps he will remove his hands first. As the revenge fantasies flood his head he hears the stressed voice of White.

"I don't hear anything else...one of you go look at the door."

One of the men moves to do as he commands and James uses it as his opportunity. The now distant rumblings of the lessening storm will not help him cover his arrival. Bond catches the eyes of Tanner, Ryan and the security man...Daniel and Steven as he shoots the closest guard and the one by the door.

Tanner and Ryan's eyes are open wide in shock at the speed at which Bond did it. Not fast enough to grab Judi from White's arms as he growls and turns facing Bond.

"Let her go and I won't kill you White."

"Where is M?"

"You are no longer asking questions her White. I have killed all your men. Tanner...guns please."

Tanner moves towards the mans body by the door and Steven takes the one closest to the tunnel door.

The three of them now surround White.

Judi realizes that she is the last piece and she no longer wants to be held by this man. Judi lifts her foot and crashes down onto White's, pulling away from him at the same time.

White tries to grab her again as Tanner smashes his gun down on the back of the man's head.

White falls to the ground as Judi falls forward into James.

The six of them sigh in relief. Judi smiles up at James and hugs him tight.

"Christ am I glad to see you home, James!"

"Where is M?"

Ryan helps Daniel up. "He needs medical attention. Are the roads passable?"

"They are rough but should still be passable to town."

"I will take him to hospital then...what about the rest of them?"

"Tanner?"

"I will contact HQ and get a team here as quickly as possible. The storm seems to be stopping."

Tanner walks out of the room down the hall to the command centre.

"Could someone please tell me where the love of my life is before I shoot something else?"

Judi laughs as Ryan leaves with Daniel. Steven moves to check all the bodies after zip tying and unconscious White to the radiator in the corner.

"Mum is with Kincade at the MacKenzie's for dinner and the storm was so bad they thought it better if they stayed over."

Bond's face contorts from dismay to anger and frustration.

"Why...is she there? I mean I am glad she missed this but Callum is going to be all over her and Kincade will be too bloody busy with Katrina to care. I need to get her."

Judi grabs his arm. "No Bond! Leave her where she is. I am positive she is safe and you will just make everything worse...how will you explain barging in to get her dripping wet and desperate to get at her? You know how she will feel about that."

"Damn it! Yes...I know...she will be embarrassed...humiliated."

"James...please...don't be so sure about that. She was panicked all day with you missing. We insisted she leave in order to get her out of the house. Once she knew you were alive...the light in her eyes. She kissed Tanner...you should have seen it."

Bond looks confused.

"I know James, it shocked the hell out of me and made me run upstairs crying because I swore she was after my...Tanner."

"Tanner? Again! I really need to speak with him about that."

"I already did and so did Ryan."

Tanner walks back into the room. "Six will be here as soon as they can. What do you want to do about the bodies?"

"Let's take them out to the shed. Jude could you grab a broom and clean around the door."

"Sure...what about him?"

"He isn't going anywhere."

Tanner looks at White. "I will take first watch."

"Fine but for now let's deal with the bodies. I will go collect M tomorrow."

"No...Kincade will bring her home James...please be patient. She knew you would be returning home tonight and she really wanted to be here but the storm was too bad."

Bond sighs and sits down palming his face and running his fingers through his hair. He is bone weary and soaking wet.

Judi moves and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Go take care of the bodies and then have a shower and go to bed. Tanner, Steven and I will take the first shifts with White."

Bond weakly mock salutes Judi.

"Yes ma'am...J."

"Not with the nickname again...J...come on!"

Bond stands and pulls her into a hug. Judi looks up at him and Bond leans down and kisses her.

Tanner walks into the room. He freezes for a second as he sees Judi in Bond's embrace.

Bond sees Tanner as he releases Judi. "Turnabout is fair play?"

Judi laughs and Bond smirks at him. "Yes...I heard about your lips all over my love again Tanner."

"And now you have yours...well...where they shouldn't be."

"I am just kissing my future daughter. That is allowed right?"

Tanner smiles as Judi holds out her hand for him. Tanner gladly grasps it and pulls her into a hug. So very relieved that this incident is all over.

Then he looks to the groaning figure on the floor in the corner...it isn't over until that man is at MI6 in chains for what he has done here, or dead by the hands of Bond for his threats against M.

"Come on loverboy...we have bodies to move before I can sleep."

"I'm just shocked you're not off to get M no matter what."

"I need sleep and I would not want to disappoint M with my inability to perform due to fatigue."

"James! I don't need to hear that." Judi laughs, "But your right. She is going to jump you the second she gets home. I am sure you will spend the entire day in your room."

James smiles. "That we will J. Without a doubt."

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The funeral for James Bond was a military one. Commander Bond was buried with his family in attendance as well as many military personnel that knew him.

Some of the other 00's were in attendance as well. The day is beautiful and sunny as they stand in Brookwood cemetery.

Nigel squeezed Olivia's hand as they moved to meet with the family.

Hugs were exchanged as well as introductions.

Nigel must have felt odd because of the way the Bond's were eyeing him up and down as if trying to see what made her choose him. Charmain, always outspoken was the first to voice an actual opinion on the matter.

"So...this is Nigel. Well he is certainly tall dark and handsome. Taller than James...and you have two beautiful children I hear. James...where has the lad gone now? Did you see how big our James has become?"

"Yes I did...he is growing so fast."

"He likely won't remember you dolly so I will not force a reintroduction."

"No...there are more pressing issues today."

"That is true. I will miss that rascal more than you know."

"His loss will be felt a work also."

"I bet the secretarial pool is awash in tears."

Olivia chuckles. "Yes...it has been for days."

Andrew approaches and picks up Olivia and spins her around. "The one that got away. Do you know how lucky a man you are Nigel Mansfield?"

"Yes I do Mr. Bond."

"Good...keep her happy."

"I will."

Monique hugs Olivia. "I am so glad to see you again...you have changed in 5 years dolly. Motherhood looks good on you."

"Thank you Monique. James looks more like you as he grows."

"Good thing that! Lass...good to see you again but terrible circumstances this." Kincade gives Olivia a short hug.

"Yes they are Mr. Kincade. I never expected to ever see you in the city."

"No well I try to avoid it but it was James...like a brother he was. This is my lovely wife Annie who was gone the week you came to Skyfall."

Olivia sakes the attractive blonde woman's hand and smiles.

"So nice to meet you Annie. I came today because I wanted to tell you how much James will be missed."

Andrew nods and pulls her aside and whispers into her ear.

"Just tell me that it was fast."

Olivia frowns. "From what I know, it was Andrew. I'm sorry. M is over there...I can take you to see him. He may be willing to meet you later."

"Yes...good. Excuse dolly and I she needs to introduce me to someone."

Nigel frowns for a second but Charmian nods in understanding and takes Nigel by the arm and begins telling him stories.

M is standing in full military uniform with others in various levels of the service.

Olivia hates to interrupt but Andrew has a right to know and M...he really liked James.

"Excuse me M...may we have a word?"

"Yes of course Mrs. Mansfield. Well it nice to meet you Andrew. James told me much about you."

"I cannot say the same about you M. I was wondering if we could speak privately?"

"Yes of course. Olivia you can rejoin the family while Mr. Bond and I speak."

"Yes sir."

Olivia moves away and moves toward Nigel. Charmian has him laughing at something. James comes rushing past her and towards his father.

"James...no...wait!"

James stops momentarily and looks at her. He tilts his head to the side as if trying to decide who this strange woman is trying to stop him.

"I was a friend of your uncle's and I met you when you were only two."

Olivia can see that she is barely holding the interest of the seven year old, but she need him not to interrupt his father right now. Kincade comes up behind her.

"Lad...get back to you mother...now! Your father is busy and doesn't need you running all over right now."

Olivia looks at Kincade in silent thanks as James frowns and heads back to Monique.

"I guess I don't hold his attention like I did when he was two."

They share a laugh and rejoin the family to reminisce about James Bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond showers and falls into bed. He is comforted by the smell of Olivia that still lingers on her pillow. The physical exhaustion of the day grabs him and he slips under into sleeps oblivion.

The sound of helicopters fills the darkness and wakes Bond in a panic. Gun in hand he pulls on a t-shirt, jeans and trainers as he heads downstairs. The entire house is awake now as he sees Ryan just returned with Daniel.

Tanner is speaking with medics at the door as they examine his head. Judi leaves her room behind Bond and follows him down stairs.

The bodies are being loaded and White is taken along with M's security guards. Tanner informs the two security that have arrived just to go back to London...the risk has passed.

Bond approaches a now conscious White. "We will be getting enough information on your niece and the rest of the rats should surface soon enough."

"You know Bond. I wish you well. I hope you enjoy the old girl while she has life left in her because more enemies will surface. She has been doing this too long."

"We will be watching White...I will make sure none get near her."

Steven pulls White into one of the chopters and nods goodbye to Bond. The bodies are moved into a separate helicopter and head for the military base here in Scotland.

The rain is just light now after the dramatic thunderstorm.

Bond walks over to Ryan. "Go get some sleep you look like hell."

"After last night and spending time in the A&amp;E...yes...I will sleep til tonight. Did you manage to sleep?"

"A few hours. There will be no more need for security...this threat has passed."

"My worry is that there will be more Bond."

"There may be, but I will take care of it. I am off to get your mother now."

"It is only 4 am...god can't you just let her sleep."

"I can't sleep well without her."

"Ok...ok enough of that...I won't expect to see any of you until dinner tonight. I think my sister just went upstairs with Tanner."

"Maybe next time you will bring that lovely wife of yours and you can have a second honeymoon."

"Only if you can hide the fact there is a MI6 operations centre in the billiard room and no one invades to kill my mother."

"I suppose that will have to be worked around. Thanks for keeping a cool head tonight and tending to the wounded Ryan."

"Thank you and the security for killing 12 mercenaries and saving us all."

"It's what I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond drives through the mud caked roads as fast as he can. He just needs to hold her...make sure she is fine.

Bond makes it to the MacKenzies and rushes to the door. He pounds until it finally swings open. Callum and Kincade are standing looking at him in shock and confusion.

"James?"

"Kincade...I need M."

M and Katrina walk sleepily down the stairs. "What is it James?" M says happy to see him but worried. He looks done in.

"So this is the young boy I knew so long ago. James Bond I haven't seen you since you were 11 years old."

Bond manages to tear his eyes away from M who is still dressed in her clothing from last night.

"Katrina it is good to see you again...you don't even age."

"Oh you are a charmer. Why do you need to come before dawn to pick up Emma?"

"M, Judi is sick and she is asking for you."

M's eyes widen in shock...something has happened...oh god. James would have winked and joked with her if he had just been trying to collect her to take her home to bed.

"I'm ready. Thank you for the hospitality Callum, Katrina."

"Kincade we will see you later." James says.

"Aye boy...shall I get Maggie today?"

"Yes that is a good idea. We will see you on Saturday at the party Callum, Katrina."

"Yes James. Em I will call you later to see how your daughter is." Callum moves forward and embraces M. He pulls away and leans in to kiss her.

James eyes darken and his fist clench.

Kincade interrupts to distract from the situation beginning in the entranceway.

"I will be by later then."

"Yes Kincade."

James guides M to the range rover and open the door for her. They begin the ride back. Bond grasps her hand and pulls it to his lips.

"What happened?"

"Good to see you my love. Bond pulls over at the bottom of the lane away out of the view of the house and turns off the engine. He turns to her and pulls her mouth to his.

M pulls away. "James...I was so worried. What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing after seeing Callum kiss you."

"Nothing happened...I would never cheat on you."

Bond rests his forehead against hers.

"I know. I know you wouldn't Mr. White happened. I just had to come get you. I couldn't sleep well without you and the helicopters arrived to take White away and all the bodies."

"Bodies!"

"Only one injury...Daniel and we sent him back to London with Stephen and White. Tanner managed with Mallory and Q and only suffered a bump to the head. Stephen and Daniel took down 4 that attacked the bunk house and I took out the ones in the house….oh and we need a new front door."

"So a typical day in your life. Judi is not ill is she?"

"No...I just couldn't stay away...she did make me shower and go to sleep for a few hours but then MI6 showed as the storm finally ended. Enough talking."

James releases both their safety belts and kisses her passionately. He reaches around her and flips the seat release and pushes back as far as it will go, reclining it as far back as it will go. He pulls her body up the reclined seat and maneuvers over the gearshift so he is kneeling between her legs hovering over her.

"James...James...darling can't you wait until...home." His lips are on her mouth, neck and jaw as his hands open her jeans.

James slides his hand into her pants and begin stroking her. M moans as she kisses him back so relieved he is here with her now that she ignores the rather uncomfortable position and almost public place.

The sun has not come up yet but he sky is getting lighter. M's hands undo his belt and jeans. This is going to be fast and furious but they both need this desperately.

James pulls away from her panting pulling his fingers away from her sex and brings them to his mouth to taste her. He pulls her jeans down.

M folds her legs trying to expedite the procedure as he removes her wellingtons and tosses them into the back.

M works his jacket off and pulls the t-shirt over his head. Caressing his chest peppering kisses to his jaw. Bond growls as he tosses her jeans and panties into the back with her boots.

M pulls his jeans down over his hips and take his erection in her small hand.

"M...stop...I need you."

"I need you too dear boy."

Bond kisses her again as M places him at her warm centre and he pushes into her warmth. God how he missed her.

"I love you...can't stand being away from you, he was going to hurt you...taunted me."

"James...I love you...oh...my...you...are...so hot."

"Yes...yes...so are you."

James was too impatient to remove her jumper put he pulls it up and sucks her nipple through her white lace bra. M arches her breasts closer to him. James' hips gently thrust in small movements grinding into her in a delightful way.

M pants and moans in pleasure. It the back of her mind she cannot believe she is having hot dirty sex in a range rover.

Bond moves slowly regardless of the need...he just wants to stay buried in her forever.

James leave the bliss of her breast to taste her again. Their tongues clash and moan into each others mouths.

James is so close even though his movement are slight. M is building towards her own release from the pressure and friction James is providing.

"James love...harder...harder."

James growls at her...he loves it when she tell him exactly what she wants.

They are both close but James comes first but he continues to thrust into her until M cries out his name and he feels her muscles clench him.

James' arm muscles burn from hovering above her in this cramped area. He collapses on top of her kissing her neck as he tries to catch his breath.

"M...that was incredible."

"James...who's car is this?"

"It's a rental."

James stiffens again as M begins to laugh sending vibrations through their intimate connexion.

"M...stop laughing unless you are ready for round two."

"I never thought I would ever do that in a vehicle again...hand me my clothes...I may actually have to step outside."

"Ok...just let me...ahhhh. I hate leaving you." James slides out of her and open the door to the cool dawn air.

"So that question is answered."

"What question James?"

"That you've had sex in a car before."

M laughs as Bond hands her, her clothes from the back seat.

They manage on wobbly legs to get changed. James pins her up against the vehicle cupping the back of her head as he gives M a long passionate kiss.

"There is a back seat...we could christen that too."

M swats his chest laughing and pulling him to her. James is standing on a decline and rests his head on her chest listening to the beating of her heart.

"I think I like suddenly being taller than you but we should get back before Kincade drives past us here and we have to explain what we've been up to."

"That is true. Everyone is planning on sleeping very late. Ryan says he doesn't expect to see anyone until dinner. Oh and I think Tanner knocking White unconscious and helping free your daughter is going to get him some action."

"What! James! As if you say that about my daughter."

"Well it's true. I think Tanner may eventually become our future son in law."

"Could this get any more ridiculous. What did Mallory say about all the chaos?"

"I haven't spoken with them...Tanner took the lead and handled everything."

They drive the rest of the way home as the sky changes from black to the grey after the storm.

They go straight to bed to make love again. Clothing hits the floor very quickly as Bond relishes removing M's bra to get at the objects that were denied him in their haste in the car.

Bond worships M's breasts...he dreamt of them when he was on Skye daydreamed about them as he had phone sex with her.

M giggles because the scruff from his face is tickling the underside of her breasts.

Bond growls in response to her amused fidgeting. Now she is laughing and pushing up the bed trying to get away from him tickling her. Bond follows her making her squeal in amusement.

Bond hovers over her and looks down on his love in the morning light.

"I love making love to you in the daylight."

"Always a big fan of morning sex?"

"Sex anytime is good but with you in the morning...it is extra special."

"Oh really and why is that Mr. Bond?"

"Because you can't hide from me...I can see how much you love me. The effect our joining together has on you...your passion is not hidden in the shadows."

"I am not trying to hide how much I love you from you."

"No...just the rest of the world minus the 10 people at work...oh and your security will know now...and perhaps those tech masters from Q branch likely guest we were here as a couple with your children."

"I suppose you are right...it will be in the rumour wind at work and everyone in the bloody CIA will know by later today."

Bond kisses her passionately as M absently traces circles on his back with her nails.

"M...are you busy thinking and not concentrating on making love again."

"Yes...you are learning."

James stops and lays to her side and drapes his arm across her stomach. "Did I make you angry with my comments again?"

"No...I was lost in thought and worry for you most of the day. Memories tend to flood in...about all the people that we lose in our lives."

"So Nigel comes between the two of us again?"

"James! That is not what it is."

"Your memories of him always cool your passion for me."

"Come now James. I was worried sick about you for a day...you still have to tell me exactly what happened. You need to make a proper report."

"I will later. With Tanner because a lot was going on in here that I don't even know about."

"Fine...later. Please don't hate him so."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about...who was partially in my thoughts while you were missing."

Bond sighs his hands caressing the underside of her breasts and stomach. "I apologize for being resentful of a man who had you for 40 years...who felt the kick of his children in your belly."

"M shoots a look at him and stops the motion of his hand with hers. "Is that the problem?"

"No M. There really is no problem but that you keep trying to impose a problem on me."

M pulls away from him sitting up against the headboard. "I cannot have your children...I am long past that. If fact 10 years of this," M's arms wave over their bodies lying naked in bed. "Is about all that will be viable. I understand this and am willing to accept it. Are you?"

"What! Of course I bloody am! As for 10 years you are going to have to put up with me longer than that. Baring any work related disasters. My body is becoming broken and worn down far more than yours and I never really fancied children of my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and even if I did...you have grandchildren and Ryan and Judi could have more...they can be my children too because I love them."

"You want me to ask my children into having more children?"

"Yes...you can make it an order...I am sure Tanner will obey any order you give him and the fun of impregnating your daughter will be the best order you ever gave him."

"James! You're terrible."

"Yes. Now can we make love? I promise I don't hate your late husband. I am jealous as hell of the man, but no I don't hate him."

"Yes...fine but stop tickling me."

"I love when you giggle M...you are utterly adorable."

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

M attempts to roll out of bed at 11:00 to get cleaned up, regardless of Bond's attempts to pull her back into bed by kissing her passionately and pinning her to the mattress.

"James...we do have to get up today."

"No...Judi said I could keep you in here all day."

"Are you sure that wasn't so we would not notice where she slept?"

"What? I thought it had not yet gone that far and she was going to take it slow with Tanner?"

"She was...she promised me and Ryan that she would but after the events of last night."

"Yes...ones perceptions of life change after the first time having a gun pressed to your head."

"James! That happened? We need to debrief with the others."

"Oh...M let her get it on with Tanner...they needed it after last night. Poor Ryan...he needs to bring his wife to the next get away...he has likely read every book left in this old place. Likely thankful for the new satellite telly also."

M laughs as Bond rolls her to her side. Bond caresses her shoulder and kisses her again.

"All I could think of was getting back to you and all you can think about is work...work...work. Is this going to be my life from now on?"

"If you play your cards right it will be young man but you have to calm your libido eventually."

"Never!"

"How will you manage a field assignment for 2 months?"

"I happen to have an in with my shrew like boss and she will now send 005, 006 or 003 to do all the long haul assignments."

"Oh will she now? How do you figure that one?"

"Oh I happen to know that she is incorrigible when it comes to sex and could never stand to be without her lover for that long no matter the mission."

"Someone does think very highly of his abilities and her appetites."

"Yes and I damn well hope they are true. I do not want any long periods with us apart. I have seen the way other men are attracted to you M...you glow lately and it is impossible to ignore."

"If I do it is all because you have given me hope for the future my dear boy. And only pregnant women **glow **James. We older women just exude happiness that we are being well satisfied."

"I want to satisfy you again and you keep pulling away to go shower. How about a bath? We have not done it in the bath yet!"

M swats his chest with her hand. "We have too!"

"Not in this one. I will run the water...we will kill two birds with one stone."

M laughs as James rolls over, his bare bottom shoots out of the bed and across the room to the ensuite.

M gets out of bed and stips the sheets away for laundry later. This will hopefully prevent him from continually trying to pull her back into the sheets. M enters the bath watching Bond put some scent in the water. M climbs in and lets the warm water rush over her.

James climbs in behind her and increases the temperature of the water. The large tub fills as he begins to massage her back and shoulders.

"That feels so good James. You should be letting me do that to you. I can't imagine how hurt you must feel after all that."

"No love...I can't stop touching you and I do not feel pain when I do. You are my perfect, sexy little distraction."

"Really...I'm glad you think so. Did you have a medic look at your head or Tanner's for that matter?"

"Yes they did when they arrived for the bodies and White. Slight bump nothing serious...Tanner too. He repaid White in kind by knocking him cold when J managed to kick him hard enough to get herself away from White."

"Judi? Seriously?"

"Yes...that one is hard core when she has to be M. Just like her mother."

"It does surprise me...ahhh that feels so nice...hand me the soap."

M takes the soap and begins to clean her legs. Bond begins to help by shifting as he takes the razor.

"Let me M...I've always wanted to do this."

M lathers her right leg as James places the pick blade near the top of her foot. M shifts to her right resting her leg on the side of the raised tub. He slowly draws the blade sensuously up her shin to her knee and then gently over the knee cap and up her thigh.

"You can do it faster than that!"

"I don't want to hurt you M."

"I can barely feel it. Here let me show you." M places her hand over his and guides it down again to repeat the action but at a faster speed with slightly more pressure.

"Women's legs are not as sensitive as a man's face. See how we can do it...then you run your hand up to see that you haven't missed anything."

By this point she turns to look at him but his eyes have clouded over in desire has he feels her leg as he makes another pass.

Now that they are half turned towards each other James drops the pink razor on the edge of the bath and kisses her.

Bond's left arm snakes under hers as he cups her breast and thumbs her nipple.

M moans into his mouth…now certain that her left leg will remain unshaven for the foreseeable future.

M can feel his arousal pressing up against her back. Bond's right hand goes between her legs and begins rubbing the bundle of nerves as he dips his long fingers into her. The water is as warm and wet as she is becoming.

Their tongues do battle as Bond's fingers work their magic on her breast and clit. M arches her shoulders back into his chest and her mouth tears away from his to let loose a cry.

"James!"

M orgasam crashes over her as James continues to prolong the experience with his fingers. M's eyes are closed in contentment. Her heart pounds against her rib cage.

Bond captures her mouth in another passionate kiss. He pull away. "M...are you ready?"

"How do you think we will manage that?"

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

Bond lifts M's bottom up and leans down in the water maneuvering his erection along her length until he finds her core. M is far hotter than the water at this point.

"Sink down M."

M lowers herself down on him as she feels herself stretch to accommodate him from this angle.

"Ahhh...James...my god!"

"M you're so hot."

James thrusts his pelvis up from the bottom of the tub. M places her arms on the side of the tub for leverage.

James holds her waist for a moment as he helps guide her movements but seeing her breasts bob in and out of the water is almost his undoing. James hands cup her breasts as he lets her control this.

"Use me M...ride me."

M moans...the sensitivity from earlier mixed with the different pressure of their position...a sweat breaks out on her brow. Christ she will need a shower after this bath.

M continues to slowly move up and down driving Bond insane.

Bond is close...he thumbs her nipple as M moves up and down in the tub in painfully slow movements. Bond then snakes his other hand back to the pleasurable bundle of nerves. The second he touches her a moan escapes her lips.

"Oh god...James...please.."

"Please what M?"

"Oh god...I'm...oh god James."

"He can feel her tighten on him so his hips thrust up to meet her slamming them together...she clenches in another orgasm screaming his name as the sensations send him over the edge."

They stay like this for a while...Bond's flaccid spent penis still inside her. The water is rapidly cooling as M's breathing and heart rate return to normal.

"I need a shower...help me up will you."

James holds her waist and helps her to standing as he releases the water. James exits the tub first and helps M climb out and to the shower. M grabs her razor.

"Someone neglected to get my left leg."

James laughs. I will get it in the shower then as I wash you thoroughly."

"No more James...I don't think I have another left in me after that."

"I think you have a least one more left for the shower M."

M laughs and swats his hand from her backside as they get into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By noon M manages to avoid her lovers hands enough to get dressed and bring the laundry down to the kitchen. Maggie is there much to M's surprise as she quickly tosses the soiled linens into the laundry.

A large lorry arrived and work begins on security, and reconstruction of the emergency tunnel.

Tanner, Bond and M spend the afternoon dealing with MI6 business and Kincade Ryan and Judi looked after the new MI6 arrivals and the delivery of supplies to further modify the bunk house.

M and Tanner decide to partition off the billiard room with sound proof, bullet proof glass for if guests or the grandchildren are about.

The glass will appear grey and plane from the billiard room but the grey frosting can revert to clear from controls within. Security access will be created for just the MI6 team and be off limits to all others.

The tunnel will be reinforced, secured and extended to the Kirk. by going around the lake.

Kincade tells the engineers all he can about the land and the building they are dealing with.

Once evening arrives the new MI6 team heads into town to get the layout of the area plus any available supplies needed.

Bond has them take the rental range rover to drop off in town for him.

M stands with him chuckles as they take the vehicle away. "I hope they don't use a black light on that seat."

Bond palms her ass just as Ryan comes outside to talk to them.

"Bond...your hand...off my mum's ass please. I thought you two were flying under the radar…all your staff is obviously going to see that there is a lot going on here...all of MI6 must know by now after the tech crew left and Daniel and Steven were talking about you two while they were here also."

"I suppose I should say something...I just can't."

M blushes in embarrassment from the conversation. James just frowns and sighs.

"Oh...Maggie has been asking odd questions since she arrived and you two were still in bed but everyone else was up...not to mention…there was a scream that echoed from what I can only imagine is your bath above the kitchen."

"Oh god...no!"

"No mother...I think it was..._oh my god YES...JAMES!"_

"RYAN!"

"Well it wasn't me...I had to put up with Tanner and Judi's headboard banging against the wall of my room all morning too."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes...they only managed getting up 45 minutes before you managed to come downstairs. Do you think I would make something like that up about my sister...all I can say is...eww."

"So much for taking it slow and dealing with Sam before moving on to the man who questioned her husband for hours...that will not go well should they ever meet."

"Shit...mum I'd forgotten that!"

M sighs looking up at her son wrapping him in an affectionate hug. "We never do pick the easy path do we?"

"No and it is only bound to get crazier with James in the family."

"Hey!"

"Well as long as you don't teach my daughter how to clean and fire a pistol before she gets all her adult teeth...we will be fine."

"Good to hear but you constantly want me to change for your approval Ryan…what about you...you should come take agent training for a while so you can look after your family properly yourself should anyone else come after you, Judi or your mother."

"I don't know if I am cut out for that Bond...maybe Judi could...I will try if you think it wise mum?"

"I will consider it Ryan...after this week it would make sense. I still need to sit down for a full report so let's go eat and then have a meeting in ops."

They all sit down in the dining room to eat what Maggie has prepared...there is enough for leftovers for dinner plus another stew should the other come back from town hungry.

After eating then all move to the billiard slash operations room to tell the harrowing tale from everyone's perspective while Moneypenny takes notes over the video link with London.

Q and Mallory sit patiently and listen to the report. M is very upset by what her children had to go through and happy Daniel is recovering in London. They did not lose a single person to White's attack.

Kincade has been patching bullet holes around the house and in the bunk house. Judi managed to mop up most of the blood during the early hours of the morning while they took turns watching White.

Mallory makes his report about White.

_It seems that there is now substantial reason to believe that Clare Dower can be arrested. Q found texts between them just before the attack on Skyfall._

"That is good but we need to round up all their possible supporters also."

_According to her office she is out for the weekend to a personal engagement. Her passport has been flagged and she cannot leave the country without our knowing it. White is not talking._

"I will question him myself when we return on Monday."

James stands with arms crossed looking severe.

"Not without me you won't. I don't want you in the same room as him after the threats he made against you."

M frowns at James for questioning her in front of the rest of the staff and her children.

"FINE...you and Tanner...and we will be sure to record the entire bloody thing so that the entire world can enjoy it also!"

James begins pacing from his position standing behind the sofa and chairs the others are occupying. James knows that he accidently crossed a line...that professional line that M is so concerned with.

"I apologize ma'am. I felt my presence might aid in security and since it is my home that was attacked…I too would like to know if future attacks are expected. I have friends here like Maggie and Kincade that I feel personally responsible for." He remarks through clenched teeth.

M closes her eyes for a moment to collect herself before she begins.

"Ryan and Judi could you please leave the room. Your portion of the report is done now."

Ryan and Judi stand and look at their mother...fearful of verbal attack they turn and head for the door. As Judi passes Bond she grips his arm and gives it a squeeze as she smiles at him and shrugs, whispering. "Good luck."

Once the door closes M turns around. "007...please...do stop pacing and sit with Tanner."

Bond grimaces at the use of his number and the stiff formality of her voice. A voice that was crying out his name in passion just a few short hours before.

"Yes ma'am!"

Bond plops down on the small leather sofa beside Tanner. The two of them look like wayward school boys sent to the principal's office and Bond can see both Q and Moneypenny trying not to laugh at the image on their screen.

Mallory braves speaking first.

_White will be here when you return and we will keep you apprised of the investigation into Dower. The three of you enjoy the last weekend of freedom. M you are returning to work on Monday correct._

"Yes are all other missions proceeding well?"

_Yes...Tanner can give you the full report he was sent this morning. Goodbye M and have fun at the party Saturday._

"Thank you for looking after six for me Mallory. Goodbye."

Tanner disconnects the video conference and M stands and turns to James, her hands on her hips.

What comes out of her mouth surprises Tanner. M simply sighs as she shakes her head in disappointment.

"007 you are dismissed."

It is said without malice, just disappointment. Not the exasperation she usually has when Bond leaves her office in London but everything is different between them now. Tanner realizes that they are both trying to muddle their way through this part of their relationship.

James looks at her glaring into her eyes. "Fine! Even if it is my house...apparently my house my rules is out the window with you."

"Don't...just stop. You knew this would be the case when you agreed to lease it to MI6. I need to speak with Tanner...you are dismissed."

M looks rather disappointed not angry at his childish behaviour. Still it is uncomfortable to be witnessing, from Tanner's point of view.

Bond leaves the room shaking his head in exasperation. Seething anger radiating off him in waves.

M turns and walks back to her seat and looks at Tanner and sighs. "I do not want to talk about that Bill. I want to talk about Judi."

Tanner was so shocked by the turn in conversation he just let out an "OH."

"What is going on between the two of you Tanner...and no not the physical details...just the emotional. I would never pry into your personal life Tanner as long as you were discreet and the woman was not an agent from another agency...everything would be fine."

"I know….I know M...I'm so sorry...it just happened. I was so attracted to her and she is very nice and then the husband and she was sad...last night was traumatic and she didn't want to sleep alone. She knocked on my door and I let her in. I am so sorry M...I should have been rude and told her to go to Ryan's room."

"Bill...calm down. I just want to know if this was a one-off or do you two have something deeper?"

"Oh god...no M. I didn't mean to imply that I was not attracted to your daughter because I am...very...very. I would never use her….I mean only entertain her for a night….I would do it again in a heartbeat...oh god this is very embarrassing."

"Calm Tanner...calm. I know you wouldn't lead her on but have the two of you had time to consider the future...past this week?"

"Well….we talked about...well. Not really M but I want too. I know she is divorcing and that puts a strain on everyone in the family. I suppose I cannot expect her to drop everything to move to London with the children and...oh my god...I'd forgotten about Jason...and the children, I grilled him on and off for hours!"

"I know you did and yes my grandchildren are a concern but that is the future. What I want to know is if you will continue. If you have strong feelings for her already and wish for her to move to London?"

"God yes M...I do. I can't remember feeling this good after taking a blow from a door."

M chuckles. "I will solve some of your issues and invite Judi and the children to live with me in London while she sorts out the divorce. The children are off for the summer so it will not seem outrageous for them to be away from home. They will adjust over the summer and then you can see where it all goes."

"That is brilliant M. Thank you so much for doing this. James won't mind?"

"James...oh god. How horrible of me. I didn't even consider his feelings on the matter. It is my house and I forgot his flat was gone...he has been living with me. I will ask him as soon as we are done here."

"What do you want me to tell Judi?"

"Tell her how you feel and see if she feels the same. I will speak with her privately also and make the offer for her to move to London once I speak with James. Tanner...I don't want to seem cruel but have you considered that the emotions from last night were running high...and that...well that my daughter was using you as a convenient outlet?"

"Yes...I have M. I can see that you have considered both sides of the equation as usual. I do hope that is not the case because I really like her...she is."

"So much like me? I know...everyone says it...her father did, Ryan and James say it constantly. Bill...this has nothing to do with the feeling that you expressed for me in South Africa does it?"

"No...well...no M this is different. I admire you greatly...and had you responded in kind...I would definitely made love to you in that pool house. But in the back of my mind I knew it would never work. I could hardly look you or James in the eyes after we snogged just for show."

M smiles at him. "Good. That is exactly what I wanted to hear...not that you wanted to have sex with me but the part about Jude."

Tanner stands relieved. "I will go continue helping repair the house. Looks like we will all be up a bit later tonight."

"Yes and we might as well work to get everything in shape while we are still here. I will have to have video chats with the crew for updates once we return to London."

"I have been given an estimate of at least one month for the tunnel. Kincade is likely out there now. I will go speak with him now."

"Good and thank you Tanner...Bill. I am so glad you were here to help save my children."

"Anything for you M."

M smiles at him and grasps his hand. "I hope one day that M stands for more than my position as you boss."

Tanner beams in delight at the idea of calling M...meaning mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James storms down the hall and out the door after leaving the briefing. He just wants to get away. The team of engineers and workers arrives with more supplies and food.

James helps them unload introducing himself to them. Roger is the lead on the mission and there are 5 others. Katie, Don, Jules, Scott, and Raj.

"There is a refrigerator in the bunkhouse but you also have free reign of the kitchen. While we are here there will be a cook, her name is Maggie and she has prepared a massive dinner for us. Cleanup with be a combined effort and you will eat with us."

Roger speaks first. "Mr. Bond that is very generous but do you think we should be intruding on your family vacation like this?"

"Don't be scared of M...her bark is worse than her bite. If anything it makes it seem normal for Maggie who is not aware of the department that we all work for."

"What is the department we are working for Mr. Bond?"

"Defence...and leave it at that."

"All right Mr. Bond. We will start on the tunnel and any additions to our living quarters until which time as you go back to London and then we will attack your games room and make it a secured control room."

"You all will be fine with with living arrangements?"

"Yes and we will try to keep the mess to a minimum. We have be discussing an idea we would like you to consider for when the weather is bad. As we do the tunnel it would not take much to create one to the bunkhouse and avoid walking outside."

"That is a good idea. Bring that up to M when you see her. We will also need appropriate escape route from the Command centre. Could you extend the tunnel to the back of the house also?"

"We will sit down and draw up the plans."

"Good. I will see you all for dinner by 7."

Bond heads around the house wanting to get away for a while. Judi appears suddenly at his side.

"James...you left the room in a huff….I take it, it didn't go well with mum."

"No...I screwed that one up. I know I crossed the line between us, our private life and work."

"She is still in there with Tanner...why does that make me nervous?"

"I don't know...you don't believe they are in there making out again do you."

Judi laughs. "No...not that but it could be about...you know...last night...or early this morning."

"Yes...I heard from Ryan that there was some unusual noise coming from Tanner's room." Bond smirks at her.

Judi flushes red and looks at her feet in interest. "I was bad...I know I shouldn't jump into this but...it was the moment...you know the kind that sweep you away and you suddenly feel more alive than you have in years and even if you know it is wrong...you do it anyway."

"Do you regret it?"

"Oh no! Not that...I enjoyed it tremendously."

"You like him?"

"Yes...a lot actually."

"Good. I see it in both of you. Don't let anyone stand in your way about these feelings Jude. Not your ex and not your mother...should she discourage it."

"You don't think she will do you?"

"I don't know. Your mother still confuses and surprises me constantly. I think we are fine and suddenly I am just 007 again ordered out of a room in my own bloody house."

Judi pulls James into a hug. "James...thank you for saving us last night and I want you to promise me that you will not give up on the old bitch."

Bond smiles down on M Jr. J and squeezes her tight. "At least one Mansfield woman appreciates me."

"Yes and you are wearing down my stubborn brother too."

"Hey, he says you are the stubborn one."

"Yes but I am far more accepting of mum having a sexual relationship with someone other than my father. You know that saying about father's and their daughters and mother's and their sons...well it is true and it works in reverse too. Ryan has been beside himself since the moment he found out mum was missing and what she actually did."

"Yes and I suppose it doesn't help that there are people constantly trying to kill us."

'Yes or worse. Ryan is still upset about the entire Silva thing and don't even mention the entire uncle Marshall thing."

"Well he is going to have to face your uncle eventually. There will be family gatherings again. He can't hold it against Marshall if I don't."

"True and I am sure over time he will calm about it. We all need to calm down a bit after last night."

"Yes we do. Tomorrow will be another busy building day and then the party...and home."

"When are you going to ask mum again?"

"What? I already did and I don't think the answer is yes. I will be content if we can manage to keep the relationship going...hell knows it has to be her to decide everything."

"James...you are sounding rather discouraged."

"I am...she doesn't want anyone to know...it humiliates her."

"James...it is not that...I think she wants to but you have to just give her some time. A few weeks ago she was in the arms of an obsessive man who assaulted her and she thought she would die on that Island alone. At the time...you were dead...she had no idea and she could very well given up on her own life just to join you."

"I know...but in the afterlife...who will she go to?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you believe in the afterlife you are reunited with those you love...would she have come to me or your father?"

"James...that is a rather existential question. I do not have the answer for but if this is what is bothering you and preventing you from asking for her hand again...I think the bigger problem lies in you and your inferiority complex not my dead father."

"He still dominates her life...and therefore mine."

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Dinner is an interesting affair, with the members of staff present. James sits at one end of the long table and M at the other barely making eye contact while the welcome distraction of guests at the table helps facilitate conversation.

After dinner the guests help clean the table and assist in the kitchen, they make light work of the mess.

The team excuses themselves to their quarters as M grabs Judi. "Stay here...you and I need to talk young lady."

"Yes mum."

The men leave for the sitting room so that M can spend speaking to her daughter in private.

Ryan turns on the telly as James opens a bottle of scotch and take the glasses over to the table.

"Something eating you boy?" Kincade asks.

"You know there is old man...but I tire of it so why don't you tell us about your new, old romance."

"Not much to tell...I hear that the young lass has made a good choice though."

Tanner smiles.

Ryan coughs. "Yes...well as I am sharing the next room...I have to tell you that I always knew how vocal the women of my family are, but just how vocal...not until this week...unfortunately."

They all laugh as James pats Ryan's shoulder. Kincade smirks at him. "I am thinking that love is in the air around this old place for the first time in ages and it feels good...it feels right."

Kincade levels a look at Bond as he watches the lad shoot back another glass of scotch.

"When are you going to ask that beautiful lady for her hand again lad?"

"Fuck...I already have...more than once...it was met with a _**not now **_and _**are you bloody crazy**_."

"Here now...language. There are ladies in the house."

"I don't know if I would go as far as to call them that Mr. Kincade." Ryan says with a wink.

Tanner braves the conversation. "What were the circumstances around your proposal Bond? Did you make sure it was nice and romantic...wait...you did not ask her after sex did you? That I heard...is a massive mistake with a woman."

"Well, It wasn't under the best circumstances...there was drama with her children here...and then I just started to refer us being married as something that will be. A concrete without actually asking again."

"That is not how this works James you are going to have to ask mum again….properly and without Judi and I or anyone else in the way."

"I didn't think I had to because she accepted and acknowledged that we would remain together...regardless of an actual ceremony where people would witness her taking her younger lover...publicly."

"So have you gone off the idea of an actual wedding?" Kincade asks.

"No...I want to marry her...I would never have asked if I didn't, but she doesn't want that. So I guess I will make do, until she kicks me out of their house."

"Bond...M would not do anything that callous. Their? Who are you talking about? Nigel?" Tanner inquires.

"Yes bloody Nigel! It will always be bloody Nigel and work! What about this afternoon Tanner?"

"That was different."

"How is that not going to affect our relationship? Come on...once we get back to London we will have to take separate bloody cars to work just to appear as just employee and boss. It will all be for bloody appearances!"

James tosses back his third on his way to drinking away his sorrows as Kincade takes the bottle from his hand before pouring another.

"Lad this is not the way...listen to an old stubborn man who let the prejudices of the old world ruin his chance in youth to have a family. Be patient and she will come around. She loves you."

"I am not fucking waiting years old man...I am an all or nothing sort of man and if she cannot commit what the hell am I doing here? I have options...lots of options. I don't like playing second bloody fiddle...to a ghost or work."

"Second fiddle...to my father? He is dead and my mum has other options too Bond, and you bloody well know that! I don't want to hear how your feelings got hurt and you turned and left her just like I predicted you would at the beginning of this week...here I thought we were turning a corner and I had an understanding with you."

"Give me back the bottle old man." James takes it and pours each another glass. "I will not ever leave her Ryan...but she may leave me and I am just preparing myself for when she does."

"Why would you think that Bond?" Tanner asks.

"Today for one Bill...for christ sake were were making love all morning just to have her treat me like a wayward child agent all afternoon and avoid me like the plague."

"Ok...I'm not listening to this any more. I am going to help mum and Jude in the kitchen. Bond grow the hell up! For an agent I thought you would be a lot tougher."

"I am Ryan...about everything...but her."

"She hasn't left your sorry ass yet...stop forcing her onto a path she isn't even considering just because your feelings were hurt! This may be a news flash for you but if you give yourself to someone in love...it is going to hurt like hell a few time...there will be heartache and tears. Kincade here is a perfect example. This is the first time you have loved someone like you do her...what you are feeling usually happens younger...but you are obviously slow to mature."

Ryan finishes his tirade and gets up to go see his mother and sister.

"I suppose you two agree with my future stepson?"

"Yes...he is right Bond. You have never felt for anyone else what you do for her and you need to sort yourself out and remove your ego from the equation."

"M said that to me once Tanner...Casino Royale mission...the first time I broke into her flat. I wanted her right then and there. It took me a long time to work out why I was so bloody frustrated with the stubborn bitch."

"You had it bad lad...you always have."

"That is not the first time you have said that to me Kincade. What do you mean by that?"

"It is obvious...I bet...you could see it too Mr. Tanner."

Kincade says nervously trying to cover his slip. If the boy knew about dolly and James Bond it would push him over the edge and then they may just never come back to what is real...what is right. The two of them need each other and need to balance this out with all the craziness of family and work.

"Yes it was apparent on some level. I am not a perceptive as Eve or Mallory for that matter but the old Q knew...he always made strange comments and it made me observe them more closely. They do not meet in office much, just before and after a mission. When they did meet it was an intense dance of sorts...but then she was married and he is a born flirt."

"That you are lad...even young you had that MacKenzie girl, Kenna around your finger...she looked up at you with adoration...still does. That lass has a terrible crush on you."

"Fine...I will try to pick a good romantic moment and ask her again soon or at the party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men leave the kitchen and M pulls another bottle of wine from the rack and opens it refilling their glasses from dinner. They sit on the stools at the island in the centre of the kitchen.

"So you and Tanner. Jude...this is a bit fast isn't it?"

"Mum...really. I have barely been touched by my own husband in a year and a half. I think that was long enough to wait. Listen...I know you are worried and both Ryan and Bond have had this conversation with me today. Bill told me you spoke with him earlier too and I have to say...that is disappointing."

"Why?"

"I thought we were becoming closer mother...I thought you would talk to me about it first not your surrogate son Tanner."

"It was just opportunity Jude. He and I were finishing up some work. I thought I could intimidate him into admitting if he thought it was a mistake or that will not last."

"What! Thanks a bloody lot mother!"

"No...stop over reacting. As for surrogate son...you are not picking him for attention from me are you?"

"NO! I like him...very much in fact."

"Good that is exactly what I was hoping you would say."

"Why?" Judi's eyes narrow suspiciously as she takes a sip of wine.

"Because I want you and the children to move to London. You can move into my house."

"Mum...are you sure? Have you even asked James yet?"

"Ask him...why it is my house?"

"And this is his and you tossed him out of part of it to gossip behind my back with my new boyfriend."

"I see your point. I will ask him tonight before bed. I am sure he will be thrilled and if he is not...he can rent his own flat to escape to."

"It sounds like you are getting ready for him to leave you mum."

"In away...I have always suspected it would happen. I am old...how long do you seriously expect him to stay with me?"

"I don't think he sees you old mum...I don't think it matters and yes he knows that in life...you may have a downswing...physically and mentally but he will still love you mum because you are his M."

M sighs and drinks some more wine.

"I cannot forecast the future but I do want him in mine."

"Why didn't you say yes when he proposed to you?"

"You were all fighting...it had been an emotionally trying day and I couldn't focus on that question sprung on me at an inopportune moment."

"Do you regret saying no to him?"

"Yes I do...and if he should ever care enough to ask again...I promised Kincade to say yes,"

"Good...and I am sure he will."

"I am perfectly content to live with him also."

"Are you embarrassed by him...the younger man thing?"

"Yes a bit but not enough to deny him...to toss him away. Other's opinions of me have always been extreme. I will ride it out just like all the other times I've been criticized."

"Good...I would never be embarrassed to be loved so completely by a man like James."

"So, have you gotten over your crush on my James and replaced him with my right hand man?"

Judi blushes. "I think so…you're not mad are you?"

"About the crush on James or sleeping with Tanner after only two days?"

"Either."

"No."

Ryan comes in the kitchen looking exasperated.

"Christ this place is like being trapped with a bunch of randy drama infused teenagers. Mother you lover is drinking himself stupid out there thinking you don't want him and he his silently fighting the ghost of our father over you."

"What...not this again."

"Again?" Judi asks.

"Yes...he and I had an argument the day before we left and it was borne out of an offhanded comment he made about making up for lost time."

"What?" Ryan asks confused.

"I asked him whose lifetime he was making up for and his possible jealousy of the 40 years I had with your father."

"And is he?" Ryan asks.

"Yes...he thinks that I cannot possibly love him as much...because of you two. We had a family and a great deal of time together. In a way he is just wishing me younger so that we could have more time together and possibly children."

"Mum did he actually say that to you?" Jude asks.

"In bits and pieces...but he and I also know that there is a very good danger that he makes me a widow yet again."

"So he loves you so much he wants to stop time?"

"Yes in a sense. I suppose it does sound rather romantic."

"Or obsessive and destructive knowing Bond."

"Ryan...are you still on the fence...you keep swinging yea and nay for my relationship?"

Ryan sighs heavily. "Ignore me both of you. Do what you heart tells you to and when it all goes to hell or up in an explosive ball of fire and chaos, I will try not to say _I told you so."_

They laugh and both hug the poor stressed out man of the family.

They rejoin the others and M pulls Bond aside and asks him to come for a walk.

The two pull on jumpers and head out into the evening. They can hear music and animated conversation coming from the bunk house.

"So here we are? James. I heard you are drowning some sorrows in there? I am sorry if I seemed cold today."

"Christ M you were red hot this morning...what is going to happen with us?"

"I am not clairvoyant...I don't know but I know I love you and need you in my life. I also need to let you know that I have invited Judi and the children to move to London with us."

"Oh you have...I don't know what to say. I mean I love Jude...I am sure I will love the kids but are you sure you want me there to mess everything up?"

"James...I cannot see a future without you in it. However, I will understand if you think you will need space...you can get a flat and we can escape to it for peace and quiet once and a while."

"That could work...and it benefits you for when you toss me out the front door."

"James! Enough of that and you know it is not going to happen. You are stuck with me for as long as you will put up with me."

They stop walking and James peers down in the gloom at her lovely face. Her white hair glowing from the moonlight.

James rubs her shoulders with his hands. "Becareful M...it almost sounds like you are proposing to me and that...is my job. M...will…"

_Bring...bring...bring..._

M's mobile interrupts and she answers with a frown. "Yes...oh yes...hello Callum. No...no...Judi is fine….migraines are a brutal thing. Thank you for the lovely hospitality...yes such a terrible storm...No need to apologize for that. No Kincade is now part of your family too...I am not...ha, ha. Really Callum...please...you are such a flirt."

James drops his hands off her shoulders as he fists them by his thighs.

"I will speak with you later Callum. Yes...we are all looking forward to Saturday...Goodbye."

"James before you get…"

"Get what? Angry that we are constantly interrupted...another man that would leave you alone if you only told him the truth...that we are together."

"James I told him that I was in a serious relationship and that flirting with Kincade was to make Katrina jealous only. He said he doesn't care...he still wanted...well...he swings with the...see pleasure take it crowd, much like you were."

"I will kill him...the letch."

"As I said...just like you once were. Now how about we stop talking about other men and go to bed."

"Make up sex?"

"I was unaware that we had broken up. How about misunderstanding sex. We seem to be having that a lot lately. Along with some amazing missed you on your mission car sex, morning after reunion...in the bath sex...I don't think we need any reason other than love, but if you want to label it...go ahead."

"I do love you woman."

They go inside and say goodnight. They walk up the stairs but halfway up James become frustrated with the pace and picks her up and runs the rest of the way up to their room.

The drama of the day peels away as fast as their clothing hits the floor. Bond's kisses are heated and trail from her mouth to her neck as his hands grasp her breasts.

M caresses his back with her nails as Bond pushes her back further on the bed. He trails kisses down her belly tickling her as he does. His lips smile against her thigh darting his tongue to taste her delicate skin.

Bond settles between her legs and takes and long look at her before gently using his tongue to whisper against her clit.

M's head leans back her head and moans. His hot breath on her makes her sigh in frustration as she begins to wiggle down trying to force contact.

"James...love...stop teasing."

Bond chuckles. "M...tell me what you want."

"I...I need you...stop teasing...now. I order you!"

"What do you need?"

"I need your mouth on me now!"

"Yes ma'am...I love it when you order me around."

Bond takes another leisurely lick...teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves that is driving her to distraction.

"007...get to bloody work!"

Bond laughs and begins to lick and suck as it sends her writhing on the bed until she screams his name.

So sensitive after her orgasm, M shimmies away from him as he persists in teasing her with his tongue.

M stops moving as he kisses his way back up her body to focus on her breasts as her breathing comes back down to normal.

Arousal begins to course through her again but M pushes Bond over and straddles him. Kissing his lips and trailing her kisses along his rugged jaw to his neck. She follows a similar pattern that he used.

M bites his nipples as she caresses and kisses along his broad chest, occasionally looking up to see his eyes locked on hers in desire.

M breasts cradle his erection as she moves down lower to his stomach. She kisses his abs as she works slowly and painfully lower.

Two can play the teasing game and M bypasses his cock to kiss his muscular thighs. The sound that James emits is a moan of agony and a whimper of desire.

M breath is hot on his balls as she spends time kissing his inner thigh. It tickles and would feel very nice if he wasn't aching in need of contact. She has not touched where he wants her to yet at all.

"Christ M you don't play fair...touch me please."

"That is all you had to say my dear boy...please."

"ARGH….damn you...will...drive me to madness...eventually."

M's tongue glides up his shaft to the sensitive head. She pauses for effect…

"Christ! PLEASE!"

M's mouth descends on the head as her tongue moves around and teases him making him groan as he tries desperately not to thrust into her.

Bond's hands are twisted in the bedding in the attempt to keep his hands off her.

M's small hands cup his balls and lightly squeeze as her tongue swirls around the head like a lollypop...sucking lightly.

Suddenly M takes as much of him in her mouth as she is able and James moans loudly.

M releases him and locks eyes with him as her hot breath teases the now cooling wetness on his cock.

James looks about ready to cry for relief when she takes him in her mouth again and repeats the motion.

When M releases him this time he flashes a look at her. "Olivia…you are not playing fair."

"I think I am...and what are you going to do about it?"

Faster than their rapid heart beats Bond pulls her onto his chest and kisses her passionately. M squeal in shock put kisses him back just as ardently.

"I will show you what I will do minx...do you trust me?"

"Yes...I will...always...trust you." M says in desire.

James flips them over so that she is now under him again. He spends more time worshiping her breasts and then pulls her over so that she is on her stomach.

Bond puts a pillow under her and hitches her hips up towards him as he draws his finger along her opening.

"M...you ok?"

"Oh god...yes!"

"Up M...on your arms."

M does as he says as he goes on his knees behind her.

Bond runs his penis to her warm wet opening as he presses inward slowly. M groans.

"M...are you still fine?" Bond manages to ask through his haze of desire.

"Very fine...move 007."

Bond trusts into her thinking there is no way he will last long but he will take her with him.

Bond's arm moves over her thigh and between her legs as he massages her clit in time with his thrusts.

They both get lost in the sensations of pleasure and M cries out his name again as she clenches around him. His orgasm follows as he slams into her and stops...as he does...his eyes see stars as he clenches them shut, releasing into her.

Spent he slips out of her and falls to the bed beside her...they spoon together. James pulls her back up against his chest. The pounding of hearts felt through both of them as they both pant for breath.

"I think we can safely call that revenge sex."

"Revenge for what James?"

"For whatever we manage to piss each other off with during the day."

M laughs. "So do you want us to get into arguments every day?"

"Fuck yes if that is the end result. I have never been so impatient during oral pleasure, that I have had to say forget it before."

"Yes...that was as surprize."

"You liked it right? I didn't hurt you in my impatience to have you did I?"

"No...that was very pleasant...I never expected to...you know...again."

Bond smiles at her apparent bashfulness after the fact.

"Don't ever be embarrassed in pleasures of the flesh M."

"I know but today...I must have broke some sort of record."

"Really...do tell?"

"The last 24 hours...have been possible the most sexually adventurous of my life."

"Really have you never done that particular position before?"

"No...I have...I just mean...locations and quantity. It has been a very long time…"

"You and Nigel still made love though?"

"Yes...but as you age together...it slows. Now I understand why older women hire escorts. We are capable...it is just the men who begin to slow. I am not saying that it was ever bad with him...it just was not a frequent or as passionate as when we were young. That being said...as an older woman...there are some things that a younger woman could do that I can not...I can no longer bend as well." M laughs.

"You don't need to. I will do all the heavy lifting M. I am glad to have reawakened your libido and I know now, that you can more than keep up. You can do whatever you like to me whenever you want M."

M motions for him to move and she climbs out of bed to do her nightly routine, wash her face, brush her teeth and put her pyjamas on.

Bond joins her in the bathroom wearing boxers and brushes his teeth. He pulls her back into the bedroom and bed.

Lying beside each other Bond gives M another kiss.

The two lovers begin to slip into sleep. Bond wants to ask her to marry him again after being interrupted by Callum earlier but he remembers what Tanner said about asking a woman after sex.

Even if in the last 24 hours he has had some of the most earth shattering sex...he wants to make the proposal right this time. Ring in hand...down on one knee...alone without distractions.

Tomorrow he will put the velvet box with both his mother's and grandmother's ring in his pocket so his has it should a perfect moment arrive.

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Friday morning is a lovely one, after the drama of such bad storms earlier.

M and Tanner meet early in the billiard room, slash command centre as Ryan and James go for a run.

Kincade brings Maggie to make lunch and dinner and Judi joins them in the kitchen to assist.

"Mr. Kincade do you think you would like to come on a picnic lunch with the family since you are not going to be here this evening?"

"Aye that would be nice lass."

"What a wonderful idea." Maggie says as she begins moving around the kitchen and pulling things out to make for the picnic.

"I will help you Maggie since I have just sprung this on you suddenly."

"There are still the workers to feed, so I will see to them while you are gone with your young man and the family."

"Yes...it has been so nice of you to take us all on. I know it has been unusual to deal with so many in and out."

"No it is no trouble at all dear. I love to cook for a crowd. What are they creating with all that equipment?"

Kincade looks to Judi. "Well...it is all hush hush department of defence stuff Maggie. You can't go on about it in town now."

"No...I wouldn't do that! You know me better than that. I will keep my eyes open but my mouth shut."

"Good girl...what can I do to help you?"

"Nothing Kincade...go out of this kitchen and help the young ones building and setting up their computers everywhere." Maggie ushers Kincade from the room.

Judi laughs and begins chopping for the salads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six of them escape the noise of the construction crew to have their family picnic.

Bond plays absently with the ring box in his pocket, wondering if this would be a good time...if they could sneak off somewhere.

They place blankets together on a side of a hill and sit while Ryan opens wine and Kincade gets the dishes sorted.

Once all the plates are full of food they eat chatting about the party and Kincade's introduction to his son and grandson later that day.

Tanner looks at M. "I assume that you and James are heading back to London Sunday also. You said you are going back to work. Are you sure you are ready for it after all this M?"

"I have honestly been so busy that any dark thoughts from my abduction are well trampled...for now."

Kincade looks severe. "I don't know the particulars Em but that man...I wish I could have helped James kill him."

"Me too mum and you know how I dislike violence." Ryan says as he wraps an arm around his mother.

"I will be fine. I have had the best support I need and the joy of having this one return to me has been the icing on the cake. If I keep busy the mind only seems to be wandering to pleasant past memories."

"So yes Tanner...the cruel dominatrix of MI6 will be back bright and early Monday morning to kick Mallory's ass out of her chair."

"James! I will be polite and not kick him at all. Mallory has done a good job and has a greater understanding of what our department does now. He can take that back with him to the advisory committee."

"Still M, I personally think you should take more time...another week at least."

"Yes that is because you just want to keep her in bed James." Judi winks.

"Well I have to get it out of the way before someone and a couple of grandkids...come to...visit."

"So mum told you did she? You don't mind the chaos do you James?"

"No...it will be fun...so I am told."

M swats his arm as Ryan burst a gut. Judi silences any further discussion of her coming to London with the skilled diversion of a diplomat.

"Kincade are you nervous about tonight?"

"No lass but tomorrow is a different matter. Never been one for fancy dress and crowds."

"You will do fine and Katrina will stand with you old man. It is about time I get to meet the cousins again. I hope Alistair is nicer now than he was when I was little."

Kincade smiles at James with a twinkle in the eye. "I am sure he is. His mother tells me he has plans on retiring back in Scotland."

"Oh my, that old house is going to fill up fast." M says.

"Yes, lass it is but it will be nice for Callum and Katrina."

After eating Kincade and Ryan take a walk over the hill and Judi and Tanner go the opposite way leaving M with James reclining on the blankets.

M cleans up the mess while James props himself on his elbows while he watches her.

"You know...you could help."

"Sorry...I was just enjoying watching you."

M quirks an eyebrow up as she finishes cleaning. M is wearing jeans and a floral blouse showing enough cleavage to get his heart pumping. The thought of undressing her right here on the blanket suddenly overwhelms him.

James knows the others left them there, in the hopes that he will propose again. He will...as soon as the moment is right...but now there are more pressing matters arising.

James mouth is on hers the second M places the last dirty plate away.

"James!" M pulls away. "What do you think you're doing...now?"

"Making out with you outside on a blanket." His hands quickly work the buttons of her blouse as he trails kisses all over her neck.

"We cannot...they could come back at any moment….well maybe not Judi and Tanner."

"No, Tanner likely has her up against a tree as we speak. You should have worn a skirt like your well planning daughter."

"James!"

"You know she is likely as incorrigible as you and having an inattentive husband...well...she is just making up for lost time. As for Tanner...the poor man is over the moon. I don't think I have ever seen him smile this much."

Bonds hands and lips tease her as he cups her breasts and his fingers move to open her jeans. His lips are pressing against hers searching for entrance.

M is falling for James insistence but she knows she needs to stop him. There is no way M is going to get caught doing what she knows James wants be doing right now. James is an incorrigible exhibitionist at times.

This week full of highs and lows has opened her mind to adventurous escapades that she has not dreamt of for many years. M remember the time she almost gave in at the kirk, from a kiss with the other James Bond.

The kirk and then in Charmian's room and James' room...M pulls away from her James feeling bad for daydreaming about another James while being so pleasantly kissed.

"James! Stop that and stop this." M pulls his hands off her breast and attempts to button up her blouse.

Bond stills her hand in his and peppers her with loving kisses. His hand is now in the front of her jeans as he strokes her over her panties. This is making it difficult for M to stop him...he is so irresistible...but she needs control.

Bond is now humping M as they recline on the hill. How is it that with her, just fooling around drives him to heights of passion he has never felt before?

The pleasure of kissing M escalates so quickly that James cannot stop himself. He wants her right now...right here and it is the only thing he can think about.

Bond is aching hard and leaking in his jeans as he presses against her relishing the feeling and friction. He knows that she will fight him about making love here on the blanket where the family just enjoyed their luncheon.

M is not able to resist the pleasure of his fingers on her sex and his lips on her mouth and neck.

James sucks on her neck at the pulse points...hard enough that she knows he means to mark her...claim her as his own. His mouth moves between her ample breasts and he moves to mouth her nipples through the lace of her bra.

"James! Stop it...we have to stop."

James does not answer but silences her protests with his lips again. M moans into his mouth as their tongues entwined again. His fingers move under her panties to touch her delicate heated flesh.

A louder moan leaves M, as her resolve weakens...this man can unravel her faster than anyone in her past. Desire to climax from his talented fingers becomes overwhelming as he continues to grind against her hip.

Christ, M is so close...sweat breaks out on her brow as her breathing becomes shallow and her body arches to his touch.

Suddenly M hears someone coming and her body freezes.

"James! Someone is coming...stop!"

That tosses cold water on the interlude as M pulls away from him quickly.

"Awe...M...but we have yet to do it at a picnic."

"Well it will have to be a private one not a bloody family one for this! Please calm yourself until next time." James' face lights up in mischief as soon as the words leave her mouth.

"We can pack a picnic for the drive back to London and stop somewhere secluded. Then my dear we will finish what we started to enjoy here."

"We'll see about that James."

M quickly does up her jeans and buttons her blouse.

"Alright then M, there is something we need to discuss." James attempt to readjust himself to a comfortable position getting to his knees beside her as she sits up on the blanket.

M pulls her fingers through her hair to spike it up and attempt to look as though nothing was going on.

It is likely a useless gesture as the flush on her face will be a give away, along with whatever marks James left on her skin. M swears she can still feel the path of his kisses on her skin.

James has a question and she thinks she knows what James wants to discuss.

"Is this about Judi and the kids possibly moving into my flat? I am sorry that I asked her before I spoke to you...it is as if I forgot you were living there...in my defence you have only been alive again for 2 weeks or so."

"No M it's not that...although that did hit hard. I know you are just trying to help your daughter and second son...Tanner."

"Yes, well if they want to try for something real...it will have to be in London not long distance."

"M...I need to ask you.."

Tanner runs out of the woods looking flustered as M's mobile rings.

"Hello...WHAT! She is...Send a team...I want her arrested before the event... She knows exactly where I am and likely knows that there is a connexion between the MacKenzies and Bonds...Fine...keep me apprised of the team's progress...Do we have enough to make it legal...MI5 will have to accompany so you will have to meet with their director...Thank you Mallory."

Tanner reaches the blankets with concerned look on his face. "M we should get back to the command centre."

"What's happened?" Bond gathers the blanket after he helps M to her feet.

"Clare Dower is what has happened. RYAN!" M yells in the direction Kincade and Ryan walked.

Judi walks up. "I will text him. Are we expecting another attack mum?" Judi asks nervously.

"No...I doubt it. However, she needs to be arrested and hopefully before the party as to avoid a scene."

M glances up and down her daughter seeing a leaf sticking out of her hair. Judi and Tanner were rolling around somewhere having fun.

James can't believe this is happening...again...this is his life lately. He can not catch a break with asking her to marry him again...properly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maggie is waiting for Kincade to drive her home after finishing making dinner for the crew and leaving it to keep warm for them.

As they return she watches them exit the car from the window. All week Maggie has been noticing that things are strange between master Bond and Judi.

The other morning Emma and James came down together from upstairs. Maggie is beginning to think that she has been a fool for assuming that the woman and her family that Bond brought to Skyfall...is actually Emma and her children. They do work together for the government and there are things going on here that are not normal.

Maggie noticed the holes in the walls and the way the front door seemed smashed in. Something is definitely strange here.

As they leave the car and head to the house she notices how James dotes on Emma and Judi links arms with his friend Mr. Tanner. Judi looks up at Mr. Tanner like he is the light of her life. The same way Mr. Bond has been looking at her mother.

Well...isn't that a remarkable turn of events. Maggie wonders if Callum knows...she understands that he is sweet on Em just like Kincade was before Katrina returned to his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M spends the rest of the day in command making arrangements to take Dower at the airport or train station on her arrival. However, MI5 is being difficult in assisting and is delaying the departure of the team. So the rest of the day is spent frustratingly trying to get the two agencies to work together properly.

Mallory is having a difficult time with Blake the head of MI5.

Q found a connexion between Alistair MacKenzie and Clare Dower and that is how she is on the guest list for the party.

Bond has the authorization to take her and hold her if it comes to that, but M does not want a scene at the party. In her position as special guest of Callum she will be a focal point as he is using M as a girlfriend like figure for this party.

Bond is not happy with the situation but M already agreed to it.

Ryan and Bond see to the placement of two new gun cabinets, one in the billiard room as well as one in the bunkhouse for the others. Bond informs the other team members that there may be a minor threat, but not to worry a team is on the way to deal with it.

"Will that team be here in time James?" Ryan asks when they leave the bunkhouse.

"I don't know Ryan. Your mother is dealing with the bureaucracy this time and there is limited physical threat to your mother. The treat is that Dower can use her bloody big mouth to destroy M, by telling the entire party who she is and what is actually going at Skyfall."

"That would be a huge security risk for the area...Kincade and the townspeople."

"Yes and the MacKenzies will feel the brunt of disapproval also. If the town feels they knew but were not forthcoming with the information."

"That will not go over well. Not to mention the threat Dower's connexions to this shadowy organization of her uncles."

"Exactly why I want to silence the bitch forever. However, your mother will need to speak with her first. From my initial assessment on Skye, Dower did not know much but she does know who your mother is and suspects that we are in a relationship. She also has her sights set on M's job, thus putting her in a position of power for Quantum to use."

"So not only can she blab that MI6 has a not so secret base in Scotland but that mum, M has taken an agent for a lover. That could end her career, giving her the opportunity to slide into position at MI6."

James shoots a look at him that Ryan reads as...Yes...I know and this is why she is so hesitant to marry him.

"Sorry James. I know this is a sensitive subject for you but it is true. My mother is defined by her job...it has dominated her life like no husband, lover or children could. They took her straight out of university...if what they told me when I was young was actually true."

"I am sure she remained as close to the truth as she could. That is something that they teach us for our relationships outside the job."

"Did you ever have one of those?"

"Not really...not until now and she is far more deep into the game than I have ever been. I just exist as a tool on the edge of the game. I am her pawn."

"I would argue that you are far more than that to her now Bond. Perhaps the other 00's are pawns but you are far more to her than that...definitely her knight. I doubt she will be able to even bare sendding you away now."

James smiles at him and winks. "I told her the same in bed this morning...we…"

"NO...that is enough...don't want to hear any more! By god I hope to survive this week of my mother and sister and their new romances."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kincade drives Maggie back to town before heading to get ready for dinner with the boy and grandson. He is a tad nervous but Maggie breaks into his musings with some rather pointed questions.

"So did you stop chasing after Emma once you realized it was the young master who holds her heart?"

"What?"

"You know...that is why you stopped drooling over Emma and are now headed back into the arms of Katrina. That MacKenzie woman has been nothing but bad news for you your entire life Kincade. Do you trust her not to stomp all over you again?"

"Listen lass...I know you were Annie's friend but she is gone and Katrina and I have a history."

"Yes and it always made poor Annie jealous to know that you loved Katrina so."

"Be that as it may...I am with Katrina now and I will be with the family tonight. As for the other...you would be wise to keep what you see at Skyfall to yourself. Don't go meddling with things."

"What of Callum and his desire for the woman? I admit she is a lovely woman but the two of you old men do not hold a candle to James Bond...as handsome as his father and uncle he is."

"Aye and Callum has been told she is spoken for."

"But does he know who holds the woman's heart?"

"I do not know what Em told Callum. They are friends if nothing more and Callum accepts that even if he keeps trying to change her mind."

"I suppose in this day and age it was wrong of all of us to assume master James loved the younger woman...she is a nice lass too, but he never watched her as he does her mother."

"Aye...it is plain to see if you were looking close enough, past the prejudices of age."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being so worked up at the picnic earlier in the day Bond is ardent as he pushes M up against the wall in a passionate kiss.

Escalation and sex are the only things on his mind once they reach their room but M has other worries.

"James...dear...I am sorry but I am truly exhausted...could we just fall into bed and sleep?"

James frowns at her and breathes a sigh. "Alright M...come let's snuggle and get some sleep."

The two of them get ready for bed as Bond steals a few more kisses. M looks done in and he stops pestering her after the trial and tribulations of the past few days she needs a rest.

Hours later...

M begins to thrash...there is someone coming for her through the fog...it is Mr. White...but it shifts and become Silva. He walks up to her and smiles like he did and purrs into her ear...he lifts her and tosses her onto a bed and practically smothers her with his giant body.

Kissing and licking her...ordering M to read to him after he takes her. It all floods back to her in a massive deluge of images and feelings...the smell of him in her nostrils. The way he kissed her...his fingers and tongue on her...the bites he gave her...his foreplay and the bloody hopelessness of being trapped on that Island for him to use.

M tosses and fights him...his arm around her middle...no...not again..."NO!"

M sits up in thrashing and struggling against James' arms as he wakes to hear her scream.

"M it is James...you are safe at Skyfall. Silva cannot get you...I killed him for you."

"James...James...White...Silva...oh god."

James settles her down caressing her face and gently touching her as her heartbeat returns to normal.

"So much for no residual nightmares eh?"

"M...It is normal. I have some still...it is part of the trauma. You are very tired and there is the stress of dealing with Clare Dower tomorrow and the party."

"Yes...I do...and I need sleep to do it. I am sorry for waking you James."

"Never apologize for that. I may end up doing it to you once in a while also."

James holds her tight to will away the nightmares that haunt his love, likely for the rest of her life. Bond shares some of hers...that monster holding her naked in his bed, as tightly as Bond is now. Silva was holing M to make sure she could not escape him.

M could not have escaped him anyway not without MI6. If only James had been faster...earlier...he could have prevented it all.

If only James had returned after Turkey, rather than spending all his time pouting on a beach and drinking M out of his system for having him shot.

James should have returned to London...to M. Then M would not have taken Marshall as a lover to replace him. Silva would never have taken her from him.

James would have scooted her away to Skyfall to hide her from Silva rather than bring her here after to recover from that monster's assault.

James is so glad to have M in his life but the disasters caused by Silva will leave scars on them both.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

**_Dramatis Personae:_**

_Mansfield family_

_M / Olivia Jenkins-Mansfield 1945-married Nigel 1972 _

_Nigel Mansfield 1943-2009_

_Judith Olivia Mansfield- 1973 (Sam)- children-Emily 2000 &amp; Jason 2002_

_Ryan Nigel Mansfield 1975 (Sarah)- children-Elizabeth 2003_

_Marshall Mansfield 1941- (Josephine) 1943-2008 - two children David 1965- &amp; Isabel 1968-_

_Bond Family_

_Charmian_ _Bond 1926-1999_

_James Bond 1935-71 _

_Andrew Bond 1934-1979 _

_Monique Delacroix- Bond 1941-1979_

_James Andrew Bond 1968-_

_Kincade 1936- Family friend and caretaker of Skyfall. Married to Anne 1940-2000_

_Maggie 1940- Friend of Kincade and Anne. Kincade hires her as cook for Skyfall_

_MacKenzie family_

_Callum MacKenzie Sr. 1910-1980_

_Katrina MacKenzie 1936- Son - Alistair MacKenzie 1960 -Grandson-Callum 1986- _

_Callum MacKenzie 1938- (Married 1970 Jane) widowed 2 daughters-_

_Fiona MacKenzie 1971- unmarried_

_Kenna MacKenzie 1973- divorced no children._

_Tracy MacKenzie 1938-1965 twin of Callum_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_Note: I need to thank everyone who is sticking with this very long and evolving story. This is a shout out to all the nice people who have commented. You all make my day and are the reason I continue to write._**

**_Love and respect to: _detectivecaz, liz1967 , cjjosh4ever , SassyRaydorGirl, LadyDuchess82, Guest James, and other Guest.**

**Guest "James"...if you read this the click on the highlighted saye0036 and look at my entire list of stories. _The Proposal_ is part 4. **

**The first is called _Care to Explain_. ** s/10217422/1/Care-to-Explain

**The second is _Care to Explain 2_. ** s/10233664/1/Care-to-Explain-2

**The third is a darker story called _The Invisible Man. _** s/10939433/1/The-Invisible-Man

Chapter 31: **The Party**

The morning arrives after their disturbed sleep, James is up early and heads out for a run with Ryan.

The two of them have found this one thing in common besides Olivia. They don't speak much, they just run until they take a break and turn back.

"How do you think today will go James?"

"Good, I hope. Just as long a Dower is taken before the event. Although, I wouldn't mind taking her down a peg myself after the way she treated your mother."

"They met and didn't hit it off?"

"You could say that. She insinuated that MI6 was your mother's personal playground to surround herself with attractive agent types."

"You I gather."

"Yes and it didn't help that M told her about coming to Scotland to reopen a MI6 base. Then the questions of why I would give up my estate for MI6 came up...she suspected our affair at that point."

"How will you manage to keep to yourself tonight or even...keep Tanner from hanging off Judi so it looks like she is still your girlfriend?"

"I am not concerned about that. As far as I care they can think Judi is fooling around with Tanner...she bloody well is so it really doesn't matter to me if they all assumed Judi was my love and not your mother."

"Mum may still care."

"At this point I don't think your mother is going to perpetrate the lie any further. She will just choose to stay stubbornly silent on the matters of her heart."

"Did you manage to propose again?"

"No...I will do it tonight...it is our last night after all."

"Good luck...we should head back...I'm hungry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kincade arrives dressed and ready to go by 3 pm. They are all getting ready for the gathering and the MacKenzies have requested that they all arrive an hour earlier than the scheduled guests. Considering them part of the extended family.

James just smirks as he helps M with the zipper on her dress and kisses her neck. "You are too beautiful for words M. Callum better watch his hands tonight or I will be cutting them off."

"James, I am hardly concerned about that when Clare Dower is still not accounted for and the team is delayed because of MI5's issues...argh...I think I will be conducting an in depth investigation into any possible connexions of hers in our sister agency."

Bond assist M place her gold chain on and then M takes a long triple strand of pearls with two large decorative gold segments for accents. While M is occupied adjusting her necklaces in the mirror James pockets the small velvet box containing two diamond rings.

M's dress is deep crimson, sleeveless with a low scoop neck that is making James' heart palpitate. The bodice is tight and the skirt fits tight but flairs a bit just under the knee. It is shorter at the front than the back.

"M this dress is killing me. You challenge me for wanting a woman of your age but damn it M you are bloody gorgeous. You have a figure that defies any criticism of your age.

"Thank you James. I like the 40's style. I am glad you think I can pull it off."

James puts on his suit as M applies her make up. He freezes for a moment to watch her do it in the mirror. He has a secret obsession in watching her apply the mascara and lipstick.

The deep red that she uses on her lips make him utter a low growl as he puts his cufflinks on.

"You like to watch me do this don't you. I have noticed it in the past."

"Yes...and here I thought I was being subtle."

"I observe for a living Bond...you should know that by now."

"Yes...I should. I realize know, that I should have jumped you before you got ready because this is going to be a long night and we didn't manage last night. I am still turned on from our make-out session on the picnic blanket."

"James...be serious you can survive a day or two without it."

"No...not with you around I can't."

James leans in and kisses her neck as she sits in front of the mirrored dresser.

"Enough of that...I don't want you all hot and bothered during the party."

"Am I allowed to touch you at this party M? I don't think Judi and Tanner will like me suddenly spending all my time pretending to be her lover."

"No...I am suggesting a relaxed comfortable attitude for all of us. Not too many public displays of affection. Keeping it simple is the best policy. I already told Tanner and Judi and hopefully it sticks."

They all gather in the sitting room with a waiting Kincade. He looks somewhat nervous and very handsome in his suit.

M tells him this as she helps adjust his tie. Kincade will drive them all, cramped though it may be in his range rover and bring them home later.

James is wearing a silver, grey suit and Ryan and Tanner both are in dark blue. Kincade is in a black suit with a grey pinstriped waistcoat.

Judi is in a short green dress with a low cut v-neck and no sleeves. It is a very flattering cut on her and displays the fullness of a figure that only nature could provide making her look even more like her beautiful mother.

Kincade offers to drive them all because, "I don't plan on drinking much for such an occasion."

James smiles. "I think this occasion is the perfect reason to drink a lot."

They all laugh and head out to the vehicle. Judi has to sit on Tanner's lap…not that she minds.

"Remember Tanner...tonight she is my fake girlfriend and your secret lover...I know how difficult it is for you to play fake lover, so don't screw up secret lover."

The occupants of the car laugh except Kincade who asks for the reason.

"I had to play M's lover on a mission where she was Bond's mother."

"I think I may have heard mention of that and it sounds like a story...I suppose you cannot tell."

"That is correct Mr. Kincade. No more details Mr. Tanner."

"Yes ma'am!"

Judi giggles in his arms and blurts out. "I still can't believe I have made out with the same man my mother did!"

Kincade's eyebrows go up as the car dissolves into chuckles and M just glares at her daughter from her position in the front seat.

"Sorry mum...really...don't have me wacked."

By the time they arrive at the MacKenzie estate the giggles from the back seat have gotten under control.

The day is beautiful and the decorations outside are lovely. There are parking attendants that take the vehicle keys from Kincade as they exit and come into the house for introduction.

Callum meets them with a smile and an affectionate kiss and hug for Judi and M. They introduce the entire family to Alistair and Callum Jr. Katrina assists with the introductions and begins showing them into the sitting room.

Callum Jr. excuses himself to go see to his friends outside in the rear of the house in a massive tent set up and currently a hive of activity as the caterers and bartenders set up for the dinner at 6.

Callum waves a person forward with glasses of champagne for the two assembled families.

"Callum don't you think this is early...we may be too far along when the guest arrive." Katrina laughingly says to her brother.

"Kat...I think we need it just to deal with all the guests that are about to arrive."

They all raise a glass in salute and take a sip.

They all laugh and Callum takes M by the arm to show her around the yard. James views the action as Callum taking his opportunity to get her alone and he frowns but then Kenna is at his side. Judi is standing with Tanner, Ryan and Fiona are chatting away.

"My father is in love with Judi's mother...I am positive he is. He just lights up whenever he sees her."

"So it would seem." James says without much emotion.

"Em claims to have a man in London...do you know him?"

"Yes I do and he would be very upset to see her in another's arms."

"Why didn't he come with you."

"He doesn't get along well with her son...there is friction there. Ryan thinks he is replacing his father and no one is good enough for that."

"I understand...I feel the same way about dad but I wish she were free. That is just the type of woman who would be perfect for him in every way. I have to show you some interesting photos later. Some family photos of my parents wedding and your family were there."

"I would like that. How do you feel about Kincade and Katrina."

"I know right! FINALLY! He is such a sweet and kind man. It is about bloody time the two of them got together officially. Alistar is very glad to finally have her admit to what he has always suspected."

"They do have a family resemblance...especially in the way they stand." They watch as Kincade, Katrina and their son speak and then walk outside after M and Callum.

The young Callum has friends from university hovering around him not paying the older set much attention until his uncle pulls M into the tent to introduce them to her.

M is playing the role of hostess, girlfriend it seem and as much as she tries to separate from Callum's grasp he seems determined to hold on to her.

M meets all the young people who are ready and willing to begin their drinking just as early. They are all polite and charming. Callum introduces M to his friends as the lovely woman who has turned his great uncle's head.

The others nod and charmingly say that they can see why. Callum just wraps his arm possessively around her waist and rests it on her hip smiling with pride as he parades M around as his prize.

M is tempted to remove his hand and for a second considers objecting and rolling her eyes at this obvious display.

One of the men asks how long they have been dating and M replies quickly to dispel the assumption that they are in fact a couple.

"We only met this week and are friend. I am already spoken for."

Callum Jr. frowns. "I am sorry. I assumed by the way uncle spoke of you that you and he were an item. You are already in a relationship?"

"Yes unfortunately M is but he is not here now and there is still hope I can convince her otherwise."

They all laugh and hold their glasses up in salute to the older Callum.

M tries not to grimace as her eyes dart about looking for James. James is occupied with Kenna as the other begin to spread about talking, laughing and drinking. A woman brings a tray of appetizers up to them and M takes a small bite of one.

Callum laughs at her, "better to have a bite considering the champagne I have been plying you with. I would hate for you to feel too tipsy too soon."

"Yes...I didn't realize that you did not tell your family that you and I are not together in that sense."

"They know that I am still trying and they live in hope that your relationship with the other man is fleeting and not good so I can seduce you away from him."

"Callum...that will not happen and you have to stop parading me around like a prized piece of meat. I have been patient and understanding but if you want this evening to go smoothly you do have to keep your hands to yourself."

Callum frowns. "I am sorry Emma. I have always been like this and resisting you is very difficult. I will stop and please should I do it again remove my offending hand."

James Bond will do it for him if he continues. M sees Tanner wave to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me Callum but my children are waving me over." M moves away from him and over to Tanner.

"M...I have had an alert from base. Dower is in Scotland but is not traveling in her own or a government vehicle so there is no tracer on her. Best bet is that she is traveling with a friend and headed here. What do you want to do?"

James see Tanner's face as he waves M over so he attempts to excuse himself from Kenna who is chatting away beside him.

Kenna is a very attractive woman and he knows if times were different he would have already stolen away with her upstairs and had a quick fuck before the party.

James is not that man anymore and he really want to get to M. There is something going on by the expressions on their faces.

"I need to see to my friend Tanner. I have left the poor bloke alone with the family so much this week he is probably cursing my name by now."

"Bill is a very nice man and he seems very close to your Judi. Is he single?"

"Yes he is and Judi and Tanner are becoming fast friends causing no end of trouble."

"James...you had better watch him around your girlfriend or you may just lose her."

James frowns down at the shorter woman. "I will take that under advisement. I will be right back."

"I will be waiting. We are all at the same table together for dinner. Katrina wants us all to seem the big happy family after all these years."

"I bet she does. We are actually family since your aunt married my uncle no matter how tragic that ended."

"True...it would be nice to join the families even further." Kenna says flirtatiously. James smirks at her.

"Would that be your father and M you are referring too?"

"Well, yes and there could be more if the circumstances were right. I hate to break this to you but Fiona has a massive crush on Judi. It is almost as bad as my father and her mother."

"I am afraid that those lovely ladies are spoken for. I will see you at the dinner table later."

"Yes...we are beside each other so I can talk your ear off more later."

"Fantastic." James says with a plastic smile as he turns and heads towards M.

Tanner brings him up to speed. "Tanner are you armed?"

"Yes I took that precaution."

"Good. Judi you and I had better walk around together for a while...Kenna is starting to suspect my good friend Tanner is after my girl...oh and Fiona has a crush on you."

"What!"

"I told you sister dear. Fiona asks about you and your upcoming divorce a great deal. Should I have a gun also James?"

"Not now but if I toss you one...be ready to use it. I need to speak with Kincade. Judi come with me and strike up a conversation with Katrina and Alistair while I tell the old man. As for you M...try to keep Callum's hands off your hip."

M smiles at him. "I already told him love and he said he will try."

"Good. I just hope the team finds that damn car before it reaches here."

Judi links her arm in James' as they walk back up into the house to find Katrina and Kincade.

M notices Callum watching her so she goes over to him. "When do the other guests begin to arrive?"

"Any second now my dear. Would you do me the honour of standing at my side as I greet them?"

"I will but no more staking your claim."

"You are a frustrating woman Emma...I hate that I wish horrible things on the man who holds your heart."

"That is flattering and cruel all at the same time."

"I know...but should you ever need a friend's ear or a hug...or anything else you have to call me. I will fly to London in a second to be at your side."

Judi begins chatting amicably with Alistair, Katrina and Maggie who has just arrived, as James pulls Kincade aside and tell him of the threat.

Maggie entertains Katrina and her son with tales of construction at Skyfall with Judi and Tanner who has now joined them.

Tanner nods to Bond as he leave with Kincade. Tanner will cover the front entrance. Ryan looks at Bond in a questioning way.

Bond quickly whispers. "When Tanner or I am not in visual contact with your mother, you are her bodyguard. If you hear shots stay low and get M hidden."

Ryan nods nervously and leaves out the back of the house to the outdoor portion of the party to find his mother.

Kincade frowns. "There is a gun room in the house boy. Come slip away there now and look at what is available."

The two of them slip into a den at the end of the hall and close the door. Kincade goes to the cabinet and opens it to reveal 6 guns. Two shotguns and a few rifles. They examine them quickly and look for any ammunition. There are shotgun shells and Kincade pockets some and picks a shotgun.

It is not safe to load now but he has the shells.

James grabs some shells also and the second shotgun. "Where should we stow these...how will we grab them if we need them?"

Kincade walks over to the window at the side of the massive old house and opens it. He drops the shotguns out the window into the bushes.

"There and we can grab them should we need them fast. How many will she be traveling with?"

"Hard to say as this is a private function but at least 3 men. One date and two guards. The danger is that members of Quantum may be following her and be providing back up. I want you in charge of the guests, Tanner and I will deal with Clare Dower. Ryan will make sure his mother is safe."

"Try to keep my future wife's family and house safe too lad...or there will be even more repercussions."

"I will...and wife? Good for you old man. I will be there if you want me there or not."

"You will have to be...as best man."

"Really I would have thought that the son?"

"You are more a son to me than he will ever be boy."

James smiles at him. "Let's just hope this son doesn't have to resort to gunplay at this family party."

"Is it always going to be like this when you come to visit boy?"

"Why...too much for you old man?"

"No...you jumped up little shit! This is tame compared to back in your father and uncles day. The parties were a hell of a lot more fun back then also."

Bond smirks at him as they leave the gun room to rejoin the party.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Party continued.

Dinner is to be served in the large tented area outside. There will be a few short speeches made while dinner is being served.

Tanner, Bond and M all keep their eyes open for an unexpected guest.

Groups of people socialize in the back garden, in the tent and in the house itself.

Judi is trying to behave neutral but continually seem to lean towards her new love. Kenna and Fiona watch this will interest.

The drinks are liberally flowing and Maggie moves to chat with all three MacKenzie women.

Maggie tells them, on her second glass of champagne that Ms. Judi has been arm and arm with Mr. Tanner since Mr. Bond was called away on business.

Fiona tries to steer the topic away from gossip but Katrina mentions James showing up at an ungodly early hour to take Emma away...because Judi had a migraine.

Maggie giggled. "I don't think that was the case...there is a secret there that I am told to keep silent. Emma's man is a lot closer than London if you catch my meaning?"

The other women were silent and trying to decipher the tipsy ladies ramblings.

Katrina frowns. "She told Callum her man was in London?"

"Her man is right here now and if you watch closely he never stops looking at her. I am sure you will figure it out." Maggie giggles.

"Fiona and I already found the group wedding photos...I was going to show James later. We swear that the woman in the picture with James Bond is Em but she denies it." Kenna states as she looks around conspiratorially.

"So if M's lover is here and she is lying about being here 40 years ago with uncle James...what on earth is going on? I don't think I want my father involved with a woman who is not what she appears to be. I have some friends that I can have investigate her."

"Oh Fiona you are far too serious all the time relax and it is not as if the woman is actually dating Callum. My poor brother is over the moon for her but she is being strictly business. I will admit that there is something strange going on. Kincade acts nervous if I mention her much and when I asked to come to the house he said no...too much construction going on."

"That is true. They are blasting bloody tunnels and they have engineers and technicians everywhere wiring the place for satellite and the entire thing. A department of defence section of the government it is. Emma is the head…I can tell by how all the workers act nervous around her and call her ma'am."

Fiona frowns. "Mr. Bond did mention he was leasing the place out to the government agency he works for and that Em was his boss. That is how we assumed he met Judi."

"Mr. Tanner works for them also. I think he is her assistant." Maggie whispers as people wander past them standing in the house.

"Well who could her man be?" Katrina asks. "I know it is not Kincade. He told me that he did flirt with her when she first arrived but that was all."

"You are right there Katrina...he did feel a competition with your brother for a day or two but that dissolved...I think he finally realized who the object of her affections actually is." Maggie whispers.

"Enough gossip girls...we need to get seated soon for dinner." Katrina guides them outside just in time to hear her son begin to make the announcement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The largest cheer goes up for the announcement of Katrina and Kincade's wedding...no date set. James wonder if it is against any rules to ask M again after such a public announcement by Alistair about his parents finally getting married.

Of course the younger ones all clamour during the congratulations for Callum Jr.'s graduation.

M is at a table with Callum, Katrina, Kincade, Alistair and Maggie. Bond, Tanner, Judi, Ryan, Fiona and Kenna are at the one beside them. Kenna has made sure that she is beside James who is beside Judi.

M is starting to think that maybe the team from London took care of the situation as they begin to clear the area for a dance floor.

Occasionally she looks at their table to find Bond's eyes meet hers. Callum's arm is often resting on the back of her chair as they all chat and laugh during dinner.

"M will you do me the honour of the first dance?"

M smiles at Callum and nods. James is going to hate this part and she hopes he takes Judi for a dance.

The young people are getting loud and the alcohol is flowing. A DJ sets up and begins the evening with some slow older music to appease Kincade and Katrina who everyone watches dance.

M notices Tanner catches her eye and points to his mobile as he walks out of the tent. By this time two songs have gone by and Callum allows M to switch partners and dance with Kincade.

"How is the evening so far lass?"

"Fine but Tanner just took a call...oh...James and Ryan have gone to find him."

Judi is dancing with Fiona at this time and they are giggling. M needs to speak with her daughter about drinking too much when...who is M kidding...Judi should never have to be mission ready.

This has gotten out of hand. Now her son is off with James and Tanner getting details on possible threats to this party.

"You look worried."

"I am worried. What if a gun fight erupts at this party? Friends and family will get hurt just because of me."

"No because of a bad person wanting to do stupid things. Not you. This is the same bloody excuse James Bond gave for not coming home and in the end who did that hurt the most? His brother...Monique, me and the boy who never got the chance to know him. Staying away to protect those you love...well...it's noble but then they become bitter for your absences."

M smiles and suddenly rests her head on Kincade's chest. "You are a very wise man Mr. Kincade. I had no relationship with my children the last 15 years because of that very thing. It is my job to protect them...to protect you all."

"Nonsense...it is your job to share the burden and have a life also lass."

James, Ryan and Tanner return and stand by the bar drinking. Kincade goes to dance with Maggie and M moves to join them at the bar but Alistair weylays her and asks for a dance.

Kenna and Fiona join them at the bar and then drag Ryan and James to the dance floor after making the rounds of dancing with their father.

Kenna holds Bond as close as she can as she peaks at Tanner and Judi. "Don't look now James but I think Judi's eyes may be wandering to your friend."

James instinctively looks for M who is dancing with Kenna's older cousin. James looks confused until he turns to see Judi and Tanner in the other direction.

Judi is a little drunk by this point and holding Bill very close. Judi pulls Bill down into a quick kiss...damn them...M is going to be pissed.

"Oh they have been friends for years."

"Good I was hoping you had an...open relationship...I have something to show you later in the den."

"Oh really? I don't think it is wise for use to go off alone during this party...someone may notice."

"I was actually talking about showing you the wedding pictures from my parents's wedding, with your family and Emma in attendance."

"What?"

"She dated your uncle, James. They came up here 40 years ago for my parents wedding and the two families are in a group photo together. Fiona and are are certain it is her. So was my father and aunt but Emma assures them that it was not her. Still it is weird that she would lie about it if she was here...I mean what an interesting story to tell. She comes here with a boyfriend only to do the same thing again 40 years later. This time she claims that she left her boyfriend at home but Maggie hints that he is closer."

"I am not sure what you are talking about but now I really want to see those pictures."

"I do just wish she would give father a chance...he is over the moon for her. The beginning of the week we thought war with Kincade for her was eminent. That is why father was adamant that aunt Katrina get up here as soon as possible. Kincade and auntie Kat were made for each other and I think Em is made for father."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you there but let's go see those pictures for curiosity sake."

They move off to head to the house when who should exit the back of the house but the woman they have been waiting for all evening.

Alistair breaks away from M to go greet his guest, Clare Dower, but at the same time Bond and M do the same.

Alistair greets her and Dower simply smirks at M. "So M you have ingratiate yourself with the country set I see. Do these poor people even suspect the kind of thing you represent in their midst."

Ryan, Tanner, Kincade and the MacKenzie family have gathered by the back of the house to greet the new guests.

"Callum I think this better move to a private room to protect your other guests." M tells him in a stern voice as she glares at Dower. Bond grabs Dower's arm and turns her back into the house.

Tanner and Ryan each grab the arm of a man who accompanied her. Kincade wanders over to the side of the building to gather the guns he placed there.

Judi and Maggie see the lot of them filter into the house and follow.

Once in the den M asks that everyone leave Bond and Tanner with Dower and her men.

Callum is still confused and insists. "No...I want to know what is going on here and it is my home so I have the right."

"Silly man. You will soon learn with M here that you really have no rights. I think she has been holding my uncle in London since Bond caught him three days ago. I can't imagine your house was in that great a condition what will all the gunfire."

"What? Katrina and others exclaim.

Kincade walks in from the front of the house with two shotguns and Tanner calls for M's attention. M moves to the side of the room to speak with Tanner.

James speaks up. "Ryan get everyone out of this room. I am not bloody ordering you out of the house just out of the room now!" Bond looks fierce as Kincade hands him a shotgun.

"I will take them to the sitting room. Please...everyone this is a matter of national security move along." Ryan raises his voice to those gathered.

The MacKenzie family is shocked and outraged but Judi and Tanner push them all into the sitting room to await orders from M.

Tanner goes on his mobile to speak with Q. The team was delayed but picked up three mercenaries outside of town. They are working on if there were more.

Dower and her men sit arrogantly quiet. "Did you know about these mercenaries?" M asks.

"No."

"I already have enough to arrest you Dower but if you hurt anyone at this gathering I will have Bond kill you all and deal with it later."

Dower looks shocked all of a sudden as words now fly out of her panicked mouth. "I had nothing to do with them but there were 6. Uncle's lieutenant called and told me...protection detail he called it."

M looks to James. "I will get them...I may need help. Tanner what is the news?"

"Ok Q says they were approaching from the other direction and has satellite imagery up now. There are three figures coming from the north. What do you want to do?"

"Go get the family and bring them all in here. I will take Kincade once I explain."

The large group moves back into the den. Tanner moves the two guards out of the room and with Ryan they take them to Kincade's range rover. In the back there is a bag of supplies.

Tanner zip ties them and locks them in the car.

They return to the room as Bond is giving out orders. "Alistair you and the ladies rejoin the party. Enjoy yourselves. If you hear gunfire I want you to listen to Ryan and Tanner for instruction...get everyone in the house and out of the way of any windows."

"What the hell is going on here?" Alistair challenges.

"Dear Alistair do you all not understand who is in your midst? This is M!"

"Shut up Dower or I will shut your mouth for you Bond threatens."

"No...my career is over so screw you and the old bitch who holds your leash!"

Everyone freezes...enthralled by the drama.

"M is the bloody head of MI6 and Bond is her killer agent lover...he is giving his estate to her for services rendered apparently...to reopen a base here in Scotland...their cozy little love nest. It was attacked during a storm the other night."

The shocked look on everyone's face says it all. Bond takes his tie off and gags Dower.

"M...do you have this?" Their eyes meet and she nods. "Come on old man. We have some hunting to do. I hope you know these lands as good as you do home."

"Aye lad...lets go get these men."

They leave out the front and Callum turns on M. "He is your lover?"

M says nothing. Judi and Ryan try to move the occupants out the door. Alistair goes with Maggie but Katrina hovers by the door without leaving and Callum and his girls refuse to leave.

"Are you going to answer my question? I think I deserve an answer considering you are endangering my home and family."

M whirls on him. "I owe you nothing. This is unfortunate but Bond is the best man I have for this job and the team will arrive within 30 minutes. They will take out this rubbish before anyone at your party even notices."

"Is this even legal?" Fiona asks.

Tanner answers. "Clare Dower is deeply involved with a terrorist organization and MI5 &amp; 6 operatives are on the way to arrest her."

"Once the threat has been neutralized and the guest leave I will give those of you involved here tonight what details I can share if I feel up to it. Until then go enjoy the party." M gives them this order as she waves them out the door

The MacKenzies leave M and Tanner in the room with Clare Dower. Katrina hovers behind.

Katrina makes eye contact with M as she comes to guide her from the room. "If I lose that man tonight...after so long...I will hold you responsible."

"I know." M says bleakly as she moves Katrina from the room and closes the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Kincade move through the tree line in the darkness. Kincade told James of the ridge to one direction and that leaves them limited choices of paths through the woods. Hunting trails that Kincade knows.

Once they get far enough away they take position and wait for the mercenaries to come to them.

They do not have to wait long. The first man tries to walk cautiously past them but Bond jumps up and smashes his face ripping off the night vision goggles and tossing them to Kincade. Bond uses the knife Tanner handed him in his bag of supplies to cut his throat silently.

Kincade is shocked but uses the glasses for a moment to look for other signs. Another is headed their way to the left. "Hand me the knife boy." Kincade whispers. James places it in his hand as Kincade stands and throws it into the man.

James pounces but the man gets off on shot. He hopes to hell the old man was down again and the the music at the party covers the sound. James retrieves the knife from the man's chest and finishes him off. Now he has another pair of goggles.

By now the third man may know something is wrong. Bond reaches Kincade. Shoot him as soon as you see him...he will be ready for us.

The two scan the area. Eventually to the right a twig snaps as the third sees them at the same time. He fires his machine gun at them. Bond fires his pistol but misses as the man goes behind a rock.

Kincade has already gone uphill and is working his way along the tree line of the rise to attempt to flank him. He halts suddenly at a bullet hits the tree near him. He tries to calm his breathing and waits silently. The man begins to move towards Kincade.

James reloads his pistol and puts it back in his holster. Kincade is drawing him out so Bond follows with the shotgun. The man is waiting for Kincade to leave the tree line. Bond knows the old man is in trouble.

If he steps out there is a good chance the man will pick him off. James moves quickly and shoot a blast towards him without really having a good shot. It does what it is suppose to and makes him turn towards Bond.

Kincade exits the tree line and fires directly into the midsection of the man. Bond runs up quickly and puts a bullet in the groaning man's head.

Kincade looks a bit shell shocked. "Are you alright old man?"

"I may be...sometime soon...but now...this old heart needs a rest."

Just sit there. I will drag the bodies and mark the site. James looks at his phone and gets the proper GPS for the team when they arrive.

"Come on the team has arrived and you need to see to your guests."

"What will M tell them?"

"She will tell them nothing until we return. Kincade...what the girls said earlier...about M being here once before with James. Was that true?"

Kincade nods silently. "Don't get angry boy...it was long ago."

Bond is angry...he is furious but he wants to see the pictures Kenna spoke of, when she was trying to seduce him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within 30 minutes M is with Tanner handing Clare Dower and her men to the team in the drive at the front of the home away from the guests.

"Get them back to London after you claim the other bodies."

"Yes ma'am."

The Mackenzies filtered in and out of the house seeing to the guests and laughing while keeping an eye on out for Kincade and Bond to return.

Katrina and Callum stayed close by Maggie who tells the what she knows of her time at Skyfall so far.

"I just noticed the yesterday about Em and James...it was a shock but not so much that she is the head of MI6."

"Maggie...you must be quiet about this." Callum says. "It could be a danger to us all."

"Yes and that woman had better not lead my Kincade away to get hurt!"

Maggie puts her arm around Katrina. "There...there. I am sure that James will take good care of him. You should just see how he dotes on the entire family."

"We will all have plenty of questions." Callum says as they see James round the house looking for someone. Ryan is at his side in an instant as Mr. Tanner exits the back of the house after finishing the hand over with M.

Judi rushes to him and jumps into his arms.

Many of the guest have left but the youngsters in the tent party on with the loud music that managed to cover the sounds of the chaos around them.

Kenna moves to Bond and hugs him. "What ever you did...I will be here for you since Judi is not."

"Kenna I am with M."

"That can't be serious."

"It is. I plan to marry her."

"Even after she lied to you about being here 40 years ago and sleeping with uncle James?"

"She never lied...she just didn't mention."

"It is still a sin of omission."

"STOP IT! If you want some explanation come with me and her code name is M the letter, not short for Emma like you all assumed. Much like you all assumed I was with M's daughter Judi when I was not."

James sighs and urges the family back into the den.

M is still debriefing the team in the drive at the front of the house when Judi comes to claim her.

"Mum...the shit is about to hit the fan...you had better be there to defend yourself or stop the fighting. Kenna has thrown herself at James and he is demanding to see pictures of Callum's wedding...now!

M waves the team off with the information James texted about the location of the other bodies. Then she follows Judi back into the house for damage control.

Bond looks angry and about to snap. He turns on his heals and pulls Kenna towards the house.

"Come I want to see this proof for myself."

The rest follow. Kincade is engulfed in a hug from Katrina.

Alistair joins them all in the den as Ryan shuts the doors and Bond pulls Kenna further into the room.

"Those pictures...you told me about...show them now!"

"I would like you to unhand my daughter now." Callum states as he stares at Bond.

"Shut it Callum! I would rather you had not had your hands and lips all over M every second you could get her alone." The venom in Bond's voice shocks them all.

Kenna brings the album down and opens it to show James. It hurts to see images of his parents...it always has but to see Kincade and Katrina standing near James Bond and Olivia...that is like a dagger to his heart.

How could she keep this from him. My god...Olivia slept with his uncle.

"Now see hear...I think you should all leave. Tomorrow when sober, we will come calling at Skyfall for an explanation about all this." Callum says angrily as he looks at M entering the room with Judi.

"Callum, I agree. Everyone out." M says but no one feels the need to move right away.

"So you and Bond are actually lovers? You are bloody old enough to be his mother!"

"Callum...enough!" Kincade warns as he places the two shotguns on the desk.

"And you knew and brought this danger into our home...your own family was at risk." Callum turns and shoots his venom towards Kincade.

Katrina takes Kincade's hand and says. "I think you should drive them home. We need to settle down and clean up a bit."

Kincade nods sadly. "Aye...I will come back later."

M now stands in the middle of the room commanding all attention.

"Fine...damn...stubborn...Scots." M says under her breath. "Before anyone leaves this room. You are now under the blanket of the official secrets act of Great Britain and whatever happened here tonight must not be spoken of. These two houses are linked through history and family. So let us let calmer heads prevail tomorrow and accept that we cannot divulge all that has gone on here."

Kenna laughs. "What about the fact that Judi and Tanner are lovers and that for some reason James says you are his? Is that covered by your official secrets act?"

Fiona elbows her sister. "Shush...you're drunk!"

"I am not so drunk as to think it is normal for a man that looks like him to want a woman so much older, who slept with his bloody uncle...it is just...wrong! Who...is...what and to whom? Is Judi James' cousin in real life? Is she uncle James' daughter?"

"The room goes silent but for Judi, and Ryan who cry out, NO!"

"Before this escalates further we will leave." M turns on her heels and walks out the door and her family follows, leaving an angry and confused group of hosts behind.

M climbs in the back with Tanner, Ryan and Judi. Kincade and James are in the front.

Ryan tries to break the silence in the back. "Well that was a fun party."

Judi and Tanner begin to giggle and Kincade just smirks in the rear view mirror.

James is driving...fuming mad...how could she...after all they have been through.

M twists her hands in her lap as she ponders the look of disgust on Callum and Kenna's faces once they knew. James will burst in anger soon...it is coming off him in waves.

Why would James want her...she feel so bloody old and tired right now. It was bound to end in disaster or death and that party was a disaster and there was death just thankfully none that mattered.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was a long, fairly silent ride back from the MacKenzie estate and it did nothing to settle anyones nerves. James gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles as he takes the rough road at nearly breakneck speed.

Kincade occupies the front seat with him as he thought it best that he separate the lad from his lass in his current state.

Ryan clears his throat as if about to say something again but Judi elbows him in the cramped back seat.

Tanner has Judi on his lap as he holds on for dear life as the drive is typical 007 in risk factor.

Once they finally make Skyfall they all silently exit the range rover and enter the house.

The MI6 employees take one look at Bond's face and make a hasty retreat to the bunk house now that 007 has arrived looking like thunder.

M seems angry and sad all at the same time. She calls Q and Mallory for a report on the team as soon as they enter the house.

James paces as Judi, Tanner, Kincade and Ryan move to the living room and pour some drinks.

M follows them knowing that it is better to distance herself from James in the mood he is in.

James follows M and grabs her shoulder twisting her around to face him. The betrayal and anger burst forth, unable to be contained any longer.

"You were here! What? Why? Olivia...you were here with my family...me...Kincade. An entire week with my uncle! A man I don't even bloody well remember! You sat and ate dinner with my parents at Skyfall and you never told me!"

Olivia had been expecting him to explode but not in front of the family. She thought he was waiting until they were alone upstairs or the others begged off in fear of this very confrontation.

"James...be reasonable. There was no point in telling you. I never told you the names of my family or even my own name and address. It changes nothing. I still love you and the past is in the past."

"Until it surfaces to bite you in the ass you mean! Silva! Now this! You have slept with two James Bond's now how does that stay buried in the bloody past!"

James whirls around on Kincade. "Kincade! How could you keep this quiet?"

"She asked me to lad...official secrets act and all."

James looks back at Olivia with disappointment and frustration bursting out of him. He desperately wants to hit or shoot something again...anything to release this violently supercharged energy.

M has said nothing...like it is not worth the bloody bother to explain any of this to him. The injustice...the damn time...again with the years and relationships he knows nothing about!

M knows everything about him down to his favourite bloody colour but no...M has a lifetime of memories before he was even born.

James tosses his arms in the air. "For fuck sake Olivia! I need some air."

Bond moves to leave and Olivia grabs his arm. "James...I never slept with James! Nigel and I were on a break but he still had my heart just as you do now."

Bond turns back to look at her. "Charmian told me what my uncle was like...I doubt that he brought you all the way here just to be friends."

"Oh no...he tried...he tried damn hard. I am not saying that he didn't, but I stayed in Charmian's room all nights but one."

"So you slept with him one night...I want the truth Olivia."

"For christ sake James, even if I had, had sex with James what would it matter to us now...here at this time and in this place? In fact that night 40 years ago, there was a small blonde boy between us…as my bodyguard...do you know who that was? One guess...he is my bloody arrogant bodyguard still!"

Bond runs his hand through his hair and he sighs as he looks at her and then to Kincade, Judi, Tanner and Ryan.

"You're right...I'm sorry." James smiles, "I got between you eh?"

Kincade laughs. "Boy you would not let dolly go anywhere without you...you have loved this lass since you were 2 years old."

Ryan and Judi both speak at the same time…"DOLLY?

Judi looks at Kincade. "That was what you called her when we arrived."

"Andrew gave her the name when he met her. Andrew lifted her up...twirled her about, she was so cute and small...like a little doll. Then the lad here kept calling her his dolly insisting she pick him up and spin him around."

Bond continues to pace in front of the assembled group.

"It is just such a shock that you never shared….there is still so much that you have hidden from me...that entire lifetime thing...again."

Judi laughs. "Welcome to our lives James. It hasn't been that long for you and this is really just an interesting anecdote at this point. You are still just angry that she will not tell the world about you and her...until it nearly caused world war bloody three with the MacKenzie clan."

Ryan adds. "Yes and you have to see her point...you saw their reaction to it all. The looks of shock on their faces. I think mum is right to keep it quiet. Tanner will she get fired for this?"

Tanner looks very uncomfortable being called out in the centre of this family argument...emotions are still running high from the disruption at the party. Judi gives his arm a squeeze to let him know it is alright.

"In all honesty...It won't look good. They are after your head as it is M. We cannot stop every Clare Dower. If it is kept secret, and Bond refrains from his outward displays of affection in the office...it may work. But then there are your guards and drivers...they will end up knowing if he is at your flat every morning...I do not think that we can successfully keep it a secret at work."

"Olivia come walk with me."

Bond seems angry still and Olivia pauses for a moment, kicks off her heels and slides on her trainers in the closet.

M reaches out to take James' hand as they walk out the door leaving the four other guests behind to wonder where they are going and what is going to happen next.

Kincade pours them all another drink. "I think the lad will ask her...and after tonight I do hope dolly says yes."

Judi accepts her glass and smiles at him. "Ok Kincade dish, tell us what happened here 40 years ago."

"I don't know if I should?"

Ryan smiles, "Bill the official secrets act...would not apply in this matter would it?"

"No...no it wouldn't. Over 30 years has passed, she was not M and we are family after all."

The four of them sit down and lean forward in their seats waiting for the tale of Olivia Jenkins coming to Skyfall.

"I will only tell you the limited things I remember about her visit here. She will have to tell you all the rest of the tale."

Judi laughs. "Kincade...just tell us everything you know before they return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They begin walking along the lane and up towards the kirk.

James is silent for a while...trying to gather his turbulent thoughts. How could she have been here...eaten and spoken with his parents...aunt, uncle, Kincade and the MacKenzies

As they finally reach the door to the kirk the light of the full moon busts forth, surrounding them in silver glow.

Bond looks down at the woman he loves. Her face hold a fearful expression, the possibility of continued loss.

"Olivia Mansfield. I love you and if you would do me the honour." Bond takes a knee before her and pulls his hand from his pocket.

Olivia looks momentarily confused at his actions. She was expecting more arguments to be honest.

"James...after all this?"

"After anything you can throw at me Olivia. I love you and I will have you become my wife."

"Oh James." Olivia holds his hand.

"I want to be the only Bond to have captured you at the right moment in time. After all is said and done it is the journey that you have travelled that brought you to me here and now. You are made up of all the good and bad that you lived through to make you the most incredible woman I have ever, or will ever know."

"James...are you are sure about this?"

"Yes...I know I am rough around the edges and usually a man of action and few words but you have made me a better man. I have willingly accepted a family and the daunting concept of having one person being the most important focal point in my life. But now I have to hear it from you Olivia...my love...my M."

Olivia burst into a smile. "Yes...my dear boy. I will marry you...right here in this kirk if we can arrange it."

James holds out his hand after digging in his jacket pocket. In the small velvet box there are two rings one with a large ruby in the centre surrounded by diamonds and the other with a large solitaire diamond.

"James? Two?"

"One was my grandmother's and the other my mothers. I want you to choose or take both."

M looks down at her own hand and sees the rings that have been in place for over 40 years. She takes her right hand and begins twisting them off her finger. Once she removes the reminders of Nigel and her life together, she places them gently in James' outstretched hand.

M's arms move behind her neck as she unclasps her gold chain. She then places the chain through Nigel's wedding, and engagement ring that are lying in her future husband's hand. Then she moves to replace the chain around her neck.

"James can you help me with this?"

James smiles and stands finally, as M turns her back to him. James takes the tiny clasp of the necklace and attaches the two wayward pieces back in place as the rings fall onto her chest right by her heart.

Olivia turns around with a large smile on her face and extends her ring finger to James.

"You choose James. Both are beautiful and I willingly wear which ever one you choose."

"My grandmother you never met, so let's try the ruby on for size."

James slides the ring on M's finger and it fits. "It's beautiful James."

"I think I know what I would like to do with my mother's ring."

"What?"

"I would like to save it for Judi...perhaps give it to Tanner?"

"You think it will go that far?"

"Oh M...I think Tanner is in love and Judi...well she is just like her fickle mother...she hides her feelings well but I think there is something there."

"I agree...I don't want them to rush into anything...she did that with Sam."

"I will let you control the pace of your chief of staff's relationship with your daughter."

"He won't be my chief of staff much longer."

James frowns. "You going to fire him?"

"I am going to go back to London and wrap up my job...I am going to retire within a year or two. There will be no issue of our marriage then."

"Are you sure M?"

"Yes...now can we get back so we can go to bed and celebrate this engagement right?"

"Oh yes...my beautiful future bride."

Bond's finger caresses the side of her face as he bends down to kiss her longingly. They stand there in the moonlight enjoying the peace and quiet as their kisses amplify and become more heated.

Once they part and look into each other's eyes they both smile.

"Damn, M. I think I had better call Kincade to come pick us up because the walk back seem daunting when all I want to do is get you into bed."

"I think I am too tired to walk back after all that dancing tonight."

M laughs as James pulls out his mobile and dials.

_Kincade...yes we are at the kirk. Could you come pick us up...my __**future wife**_ _is too tired to walk back._

Bond hands her back her mobile. "Not to mention it will give us more time to do this."

Bond begins to kiss her again. M runs her hands under his suit jacket to caress his back by pulling his shirt out of his trousers.

Bond moans as her nails make contact with his heated flesh. James plunders her mouth with his tongue and squeezes her breast as he backs her up against the door of the kirk.

"James...we'll have to...save it.."

Bond pulls up the hem of M's dress fondling her through her knickers. He searches her face as she bites her lips and moans at the sensation.

"M...I want you so badly. I need you so much...I need you hard and fast before Kincade manages to find his keys and get in the car."

"James...do you think we have time? Christ I must be insane to be considering this."

"Insane in love...and unless you demand further romance and flowers...a proper bed...I need you now."

Bond continues to stroke her and her arousal is becoming overwhelming. "I need you too James."

"If you think you need help getting ready…I think I have the solution."

Bond drops to both knees and with her help, pulls her panties off stuffing them in his jacket pocket. He uses his fingers to open her and uses his tongue to make her moan and buck against the door.

In a short time M is writhing as her climax takes her. The sound of his name hits the air in a shout of passion. "James!"

Bond runs his hands up her legs as he stands and kisses her neck, feeling her pulse beat heavy through her veins as she pants to recover some of the breath he stole from her with the speed of her climax.

"I would take you inside and lie you on a pew but that will not allow us to see the car not to mention break any religious taboos you may have about sex in church."

M laughs as he wraps his arms around her again lifting her up to his level as he kisses her holding her propped up with his thigh as he opens his belt.

After a few awkward moments of adjustment James stabs up into her warmth. M's sharp inhale of breath stops him.

"Christ M...are you alright?"

"Yes but as I told you in South Africa...I am getting too damn old for having mad passionate sex on or up against hard objects."

"I will stop M."

"Don't you bloody dare...and you had better make this fast and good 007. I see the lights of a car down at the house."

"Yes ma'am!"

James ruts into M as she helps hold herself up with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. M plants kisses against his temple and neck willing him to find his own release not expecting to find another release herself.

Grunting...panting, gasps. M kisses him and moans into his mouth as his fingers move to massage her already sensitive flesh. Bond never likes to take his pleasure without taking her with him over the edge.

The car gets closer…M watches Kincade's progress as her release becomes dominantly to the forefront of her mind. James' talented hands bringing her back to the brink once more.

"James...oh...god faster...harder!"

"M...almost there….argh!"

Bond's hips sputter as he spills inside her. M's muscles spasm as her second orgasm crashed over her arching against the hard wooden door.

"JAMES! Oh...James."

The car is coming up to view as James rest his forehead on hers breathing heavily.

"James...put me down love."

James lowers M to the stone step of the old family kirk. He take the handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to M who cleans herself quickly.

M straightens her dress as James pulls his pants and trousers up and belts them just as the car turns in towards the kirk and it's lights hit his back.

James pulls her into another kiss hiding her from view of the car. "Are you ready M?"

"Yes...you?"

James nods and turns towards the car taking her hand. M walking slightly behind him suddenly reaches her hand in his jacket pocket.

James looks back and sees that she is stuffing his handkerchief and her knickers more fully into his pocket."

"We can't have that now can we?"

M laughs. "No it will do horrible things to my reputation Mr. Bond."

"Did you ever come here with my uncle?"

"Yes I did...he kissed me here."

James stops and then takes a calming breath. "I see," he says calmly as he looks at her. James is trying to not take this knowledge badly...it is in the past...all in the past.

M sees the conflict pass in his eyes. "I hit him and told him not to do it again."

James smiles at her as they reach the car. "It doesn't really matter. You are mine now and I have all I have ever wanted."

Kincade looks at them both in turn. "Too tired my ass!"

James laughs and M tries to stifle her amusement hiding her mouth behind her hand as she gets in the back seat.

"Yes...well thanks for taking your time old man. It is greatly appreciated."

"Just tell me you finally put the lad out of his misery and said YES!"

"I did! And we will be getting married right here."

"It's about bloody time you married a James Bond, dolly. About bloody time!"

"Dolly does suit you M."

"If you utter one more word I will have you killed. I hate that nickname."

"But my father gave it to you...it almost is as if he approves from the afterlife that I use it."

"Isn't having me Olivia and M not enough names?"

"I suppose you're right and I have always loved calling you M...it is sexy and provocative."

"Then call me M...I answer to it anyway. Nigel always called me Liv or Olivia...love...darling."

"So M it is. James and M...that has a nice ring to it."

"Yes...but whoever eventually replaces me...you will have to call M at work."

"No...sir or ma'am may suffice. You are my one and only M."

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

They enter the front door to see three eager looking faces looking at them.

Olivia smiles at them and nods.

"FINALLY!" Three voices say at once. Wrapping M in hugs as they do.

Kincade smiles and says, "yes, finally...it's official. This calls for another drink. I think there is champagne in the kitchen...I put it there earlier today just in case we would be celebrating more than just a fine yet climactic party.

"I forgot...tomorrow may be hell." Judi says.

"Kincade you go back to the house...it is only 10. Ask Maggie to come for breakfast with the MacKenzies before we leave for London."

"I will lad and I will smooth over what I can while I'm at it. I am sure it will all work out once the sore feelings are out of the way."

"I am sure Callum and Kenna will recover from their hurt feelings eventually." Ryan says. "But then again you two are magnets for trouble so who knows."

"Mum tell us about coming to Skyfall." Judi asks as Kincade downs his glass of champagne and says his goodnights and leaves.

"Well it was a very long time ago…" M begins the tale of her journey north with the other James Bond.

For the next hour the five of them sip on champagne as M tells them all about playing with little James and keeping older James in line.

Of how beautiful Monique was and handsome and flirtatious both Bond brothers were. She told them a great deal about Charmian who raised James after the tragedies and how she remained in contact over the years.

James was shocked that she was at both her uncle's and parents funerals. Bond feels as though he should have been drawn to her somehow, but then he was only a child.

Finally she recounted the sad tale of James' death and then later of hearing of Monique and Andrew's accident.

The part that stood out most was the way M glowed when she spoke of being reunited with Nigel. How James introduced her to M and really helped make her career. The love she and Nigel had and how he supported and stood by her in the time of James' death.

"Basically that is the journey that led me back to Skyfall with all the people I love and the very good memories of those I loved and have since moved on. Now we should all go to bed we need to pack tomorrow before the MacKenzies show up."

"Good...finally. Come on future wife...let's go to bed." Bond stands and pulls M out of her chair and picks her up.

Bond turns to the family. "Goodnight all."

Judi laughs into Tanner's arm...she is still a bit drunk from the party and champagne. "They are totally going to do it...ha...ha...ha."

M looks down from her position in Bond's arms. "Judi...behave...young lady."

Ryan stands. "Really...Mum. From where I stand you are not in a position to talk. I for one will go to bed and call my wife to tell her the good news. She has been dying for my reports every night.

Tanner and Judi begin kissing on the sofa as M laughs cradled in her fiance's arms. M rests her head on his shoulder as he runs up the stairs to their bedroom.

Bond puts her on her small bare feet and begins kissing her. The stay like this making out leisurely like they have all the time in the world.

For once they do.

"James...are you sure about this?"

"God yes...I have never wanted to be married and now I want a ring around your finger claiming you and you claiming me."

"So I will remain the faithful wife and you will sleep with other women...and to be even more cruel...I may have to listen in on occasion until I retire officially."

"I told you M. I will try not to...I can manage to wait for the one I really want when I come home."

M kisses him deeply. They break apart for air and M puts her ear to his chest. "It will be hard to have you gone."

"You will have Judi and the kids to entertain you. Speaking of which...you have to stop being so loud during sex or you will traumatize the children."

M swats his arm and then pulls him to the edge of the bed. Bond pulls the zipper down her back and the dress slips off her shoulders to the floor. James opens his shirt and pulls it off.

M places her hands on his chest. M eyes smoulder at him as her hands trail down down the muscles of his abs to his belt.

Bond caresses her shoulders as he watches her admire his body. M's black lace bra the only remaining article she has on. Bond's hands go to the clasp and release her breasts as she opens his belt and trousers.

Clothing hits the floor as kisses begin again. Bond maneuvers M into bed and crawls up over her pausing for a moment.

"My future sexy wife...do you have any particular preference on how I ravage you this evening?

"I never thought I would say this 007...but you talk too much."

M pulls his face to hers as she kisses him with abandon.

They touch, kiss and fondle each other. M cradles Bond between her thighs as they continue the foreplay that they were unable to leisurely enjoy while up against the door of the kirk.

"I will never tire of making love with you James."

Bond kisses her again. "Are you ready M?"

"Oh...yes."

Bond pushes in gently and rocks against her paying attention to her moans and groans. The two of them move in rhythm. Bond suddenly rolls them over so M is on top. M leans over him and trails kisses on his face and neck.

M rocks her hips...causing him to moan. "M...yes...oh...soooo...close already."

"Not yet love." M pauses to kiss him deeply.

Bond strives for friction and release by thrusting upward. M sits up on him to still his thrusts. She looks down on her incredible lover. James has done so much to keep her safe and strive for their engagement.

"M...don't stop...please."

"I am just enjoying the view James."

James reaches up and pinches her nipples. He pulls her forward so he can take one of her breast in his mouth. Sucking and nipping and making her to move on him to move towards their release.

Soon they are panting and moving together as the pleasure builds and builds until they cry each other's name and M collapses on his chest.

They stay like this for a as long as it takes for their breathing to return to normal. M climbs off James making him groan as she laughs at him.

"Perhaps we should have just let you go to sleep after the night you had."

"Yes...you wear me out woman."

"I was thinking of the mercenaries not me, not this."

"I can't stop thinking of this with you M. The mercs were easy and Kincade handled himself well."

"James you did an excellent job this evening."

"I am just glad no one was hurt and that none of the guest caught on."

"Join me in the shower?"

"Yes…"

The water was cooling by the time Bond placed M on the floor of the shower.

Thing heated up again and even though M always protests him taking her up against hard objects…her screams were not from discomfort. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Bond helps dry her and exhaustion overtakes them both. They fall into bed and curl up together.

"Tomorrow this all ends. My second trip to Skyfall...was even better than the first."

"I should hope so. You came with a man you love this time."

"Yes I did but you were here then too...I just didn't realize how much that cute little blonde boy would mean to me later."

"Kincade said I loved you then...so this...all this is the longest paused romance in the history of mankind."

M laughs. "I suppose you could be right."

"You didn't fall in love with uncle James did you? Charmian told me what he was like...it all makes sense...him being 007 before me. He was an adventure seeker...my father might have joined too if he had not found my mother."

"Yes he might have...as for the very charming James Bond...he moved through the secretarial pool faster than even you. He was handsome and rough...I was intrigued but I did not want to be just another notch on his bedpost. He asked me out once before asking me to Skyfall...Mary...a friend of mine at work was shocked he did because he was only known to ask a woman once."

"I can understand exactly why he asked you twice."

"Charmian was convinced he fell in love with me but he was so damaged by the death of his wife Tracy...I think he swore to never give his heart away again."

"But he would have given it to you...if you let him."

"But I had Nigel."

"Yes...Nigel. A man I only ever met once...the one who lent me his shirt and made me breakfast after breaking into your flat and professing my inebriated love for you."

"Yes. Stop sounding so jealous James. After all you did the same...drank yourself through the female population of London after Vesper."

"I drank myself stupid because I thought I could never have you."

"You enjoyed the chase...admit it."

"Christ it practically killed me. You were single for months and I couldn't take it...drunk that night I broke in after that mission and you shot me down...hard."

M lets out a small laugh into his shoulder as she enjoys the smell of him fresh out of the shower.

"We will get married here...in the fall. The sooner the better. Besides it will be small and I don't want to steal the limelight from Kincade and Katrina."

"What do you plan on telling them tomorrow?"

"The truth."

"Really?"

"They are part of your family...they could be cousins and Kincade is like your father. They will watch out for Skyfall while we are not here and cover with the townspeople."

"I am glad you are willing to trust them."

"They are your lawyers so a certain amount of silence is expected. Poor Kenna, she will not be happy about our marriage...she was all over you tonight."

"Really. I hadn't noticed."

M swats him gently as she laughs. "Come on...I saw the way she was looking at you. Ryan got from Fiona that she saw Tanner and Judi kiss and assumed you were free. I am going to have to deal with woman coming on to you right in front of me all the time. They will think I am your mum."

"Hey...I had to watch Callum hang all over you and parade you around the party as his _very special lady friend. _In that incredibly sexy dress...even the young ones were checking you out."

"James...sleep...we have a long drive tomorrow."

"Let's pack a picnic so that we can stop along the way home."

"I think you have forgotten one thing James."

"What...I will have food, a blanket and you and that is all I need."

"We will also have Mr. Tanner."

"ARGHHHH….Bill should go with Judi and Ryan!"

"The three of us are going to London and no...it is too soon for him to show up on her doorstep, after all Sam will be there."

"How will that go...should we follow them?"

"No, Ryan will be with her. Besides, you already likely promised to come save her should she have any trouble."

"Did she tell you...how did you…"

"M remember."

"Yes...you are but for how long?"

"I am going to play it by ear. I will report our engagement and see how they take it. If there is too much opposition I will step aside."

"You will give up being M for me?"

"You practically gave up your life several times for me."

"That is because I love you M."

"And I love you, future husband."

"That is the best thing you have ever said to me M. Until you stand in the kirk before our family and say _**I do**_."

M kisses him and closes her eyes knowing that no bad dreams will intrude on her sleep tonight.

The end.

I thank you readers that stuck with this story and for your nice reviews.

I apologize for the length of this...I never thought when I began that it would become this long.


End file.
